Ghost From Our Past
by ICanHearThemToo
Summary: Imogen comes to Hogwarts after the war.How will she cope with a ghost from her past?Can a certain Snake help her recover from her horrible childhood?
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Chapter 1: New Girl

~September 1~

I glanced down at my letter once more. Sure enough, it said "Platform 9 ¾". My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up again, checking and rechecking the signs of King's Cross Train Station. Platform 7, 8, 9…10. No 9 3/4, just 9… and 10. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip.

_Lousy Brits, _I thought, _can't even get a platform number right!_

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against my buggy, sticking my fingers in the cage to pet my owl. He was black with small white feathers around his piercing, red eyes. Despite his intimidating appearance, Hex was perfectly harmless… most of the time.

"What now, Hex?" I asked the bird, absentmindedly. A chuckle came from behind me, immediately putting me on edge. I hadn't known I was being watched. The laugh hadn't sound too friendly and I didn't trust it. I turned around slowly until I was looking up into the grey eyes of a blond boy. He was smirking at me. "What do you want?" I asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"Well, firstly, you seemed a bit lost," he replied. "And, second, you're in my way." He raised an eyebrow as he examined my appearance. I was wearing a black top with fishnet sleeves, tattered dark wash jeans, and black combat boots. My light brown, curly hair, dyed black in the back with a blue striped feather in my hair, was lazily draped over my shoulder. My nails were black and silver and I had a spoon handle ring on my right, middle finger. My make up was simple, the only thing on my face that truly stood out were the three Henna teardrop tattoos on the outer edge of my right eye. "Yes, you are definitely American," he mused with another low chuckle.

"And you are definitely British," I replied, referring to his accent. I studied his appearance as well. He wore dark jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a black t-shirt. His style complimented his pale, nearly albino skin well. I had to admit to myself that he was, without a doubt, the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

"Yes, but around here, you're the weird one," he told me.

"Whatever," I was beginning to get annoyed. "Are you going to help me or not?" he contemplated this for a moment.

"Will that mean you getting out of my way?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, refusing to answer. "Where are you headed?"

"Platform 9 ¾," I told him, handing him my letter from Dumbledore. He looked at me with an amused expression. "But it clearly doesn't exist. I've looked and looked. Nothing." I complained. He burst into laughter.

"You?" he gasped in between fits. I gave him and angry glare. "You're a wizard? You're so tiny and average, though! I was positive you were just another stupid muggle." He laughed at me more. He was really asking to be punched.

_Get a hold of yourself, Imogen_, my conscience ordered, but it was too late. After checking to makes sure no one was watching, I ripped my wand out of my boot and pressed the tip to his throat. He immediately stopped laughing and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, I am a wizard," I hissed at him. "Now, where's the freaking platform?" he took the hand that I was holding my wand with and lowered it.

"Fine, follow me," He said and made his way around my cart. I pushed my buggy close behind him, half tempted to run over his heels just to tick him off. He came to a stopped in front of a giant, brick column. "Ladies, first." He gestured to the column.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. He snorted.

"Just go. It's magic," he whisper the last part.

"Oh…" I mumbled. The blond boy rolled his eyes.

"Are you going or not? You're wasting my time here," he huffed.

"Alright, alright don't get your knickers in a twist," I mocked him in my awful, fake British accent. Then, I checked to make sure no one was looking, and charged straight through the wall. After a quick second, I appeared on a platform, surrounded by kids and their parents. This made me even more homesick. I blinked away the threatening tears.

It wasn't like I had anything, or anyone, to go home to anyway. My parents are dead, killed by a dragon they were attempting to 'tame' in a wizard circus. The dragon, though professionally trained, was spooked when a boy leapt into the arena, attempting to show off for his girlfriend. The dragon went crazy, killing my parents and severely injuring the boy, who in my opinion deserved to die. My twin brother, Eddie, overdosed on painkillers and antidepressants a year later. He died, as well. The just left me, the freaky cutter girl who everyone hates, if not fears. The witch that was disowned by her muggle godparents. I don't cut anymore, though. That was two years ago. Therapy fixed that, but it would _never_ fully fix _me_.

"You had better board the train," a voice said, pulling me from my sad thoughts. I whipped around to see the blond, once again, watching me. "It's about to leave." I nodded and he started walking away, towards the back of the train. I grabbed my purse and smaller travelling bags and a train worker to my cart.

"Hey, wait!" I called chasing after him. He didn't stop, but he slowed down so I could catch up. "Can I sit with you? You are the only person I've met so far. I don't want to look like some loser that sits alone." I admitted.

"Why should I allow you to sit with me? I don't even like you," he gave me an annoyed look and I returned a fierce glare.

"Then I shall rephrase," I told him. I stood on the tips of my toes, to try and look him in the eyes. He was at least a foot taller than me, but I didn't care. "I don't know anybody else, so I'm sitting with you. Deal with it, pretty boy." I smirked at his astonished expression. He was clearly not used to being spoken to like this, especially by a girl.

Without another word, he boarded the train, gesturing for me to follow him. He led me to an already occupied compartment. Inside was a dark skinned boy who was already in his school uniform, and a dark haired girl with pug-like features and a seemingly permanent scowl on her face. The blond opened the door and I stepped in.

"I see you've made a little friend, Draco," The boy said to the blond- Draco. "I'm Blaise Zabini." He spoke in a deep voice. "And who might you be?"

"Imogen Ruinae," I said with the same confidence I had used around Draco. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles tenderly. I held back a blush.

"Why are you here?" The pug girl sneered, staring me up and down. I gave her a glare.

"Down girl," Blaise said playfully. "This is Pansy. She isn't a people person."

"Well, hello, Pansy," I said in a mock-sweet voice. I could already tell already that I didn't like this one. She gave me a bigger scowl and I smiled at her. "And if you have to ask why I'm here, then you're as stupid as you look. I thought Hogwarts was a school for _smart_ witches and wizards?"

"I like this one," Blaise snickered. "She is definitely Slytherin material." I smirked, taking it as a compliment, and sat down beside Draco, across from Blaise.

"Is that your house?" I asked them, looking over to Draco, who had said nothing in the past few minutes. He was staring blankly out the window.

"What's it to you?" Pansy growled.

"Yes, it is," Blaise said, ignoring Pansy's rudeness. "Who else have you met so far, other than Draco?"

"Nobody actually," I replied honestly.

"How _did_ you meet Draco?" Pansy interrogated. It was obvious Pansy- 'Pugsy' as I have now decided to call her- was in to Draco. So obvious, it was entertaining.

"Well, we were bored, waiting for the train and all, so we made out in a dark corner for a while," I said, deciding to mess with her. Pugsy's face was turning blood red, Draco snapped his head around and stared at me incredulously, and Blaise was about to fall out of his seat he was laughing so hard. I grinned triumphantly.

"Good one, Imogen," Blaise beamed at me. "Now, how did you really meet our friend?"

"I was lost and he helped my find the train," I shrugged.

"How sweet of you, Drake," Blaise teased.

"She was in my way," He grumbled back. I snorted.

"Sure she was."

"Anyway, I had to help. She held a wand to my throat!" Draco defended. "The batty witch would've hexed me into next week. Or worse…" I snorted.

_What a drama queen,_ I thought.

"Yeah, and you whimpered like a sad little puppy," I cried, laughing with Blaise. "And just so you know, I don't need my wand to hex your balls off." I warned him.

"Is that so?" he challenged with a smirk.

"Don't test me, Blondie," I warned again. The last time a boy annoyed me, he ended up hanging from his toes, naked in the girls' bathroom. It was definitely a YouTube moment. Draco scooted closer to me, leaving a jealous Pansy to scowl even more.

"Or, what?" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. Before I could respond, the compartment became cold and dark. I shivered, watching as the drink-bottle in Pansy's hand turned to solid ice. I rubbed my arms in attempt to keep warm.

"What the h-" I tried to ask, but Draco clamped his hand over my mouth.

Before I could protest, a dark, shadowy figure appeared outside the compartment door. The world began to feel darker and sadder, like all hope was gone from the world. The figure turned and faced our door, its boney fingers stretched out to grab the door handle. I slid away from the door as much as I could, until I felt something solid against my back. I was up against Draco. He tensed up, and I wasn't sure whether I made him uncomfortable or if he was just as scared as I was. He released my mouth and wrapped an arm around my waist, instinctively I assumed, just as the door began to open. The shadow hovered above the floor and slipped into the room, moving towards us, moving towards me.

I gripped Draco's hand tightly, desperate to cling to something. The figure was right in my face now, staring me down. Behind it a new figured appeared. It was a human figure with long, frizzy, blond hair and a short, slender body.

"Ecspecto Patronum," said the girl in a high pitched and dazed voice. Light burst into the room and a rabbit-shaped Patronus raced around the room. The shadowy figure backed away and darted from the compartment faster than I could blink. The room lit up again and the heat returned to my body.

"Are you alright?" said the girl in the doorway. She had light blue eyes, red lips, and strange fruit-looking earrings dangling from her ears. She watched me carefully, not acknowledging the other three people in the compartment.

"Yeah," I managed. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you practically in Draco's lap?" Pansy sneered, glaring at our interlocked hands. Draco had been squeezing my hand just as tight as I was holding his. I felt a strange electric jolt between us, the power that emanated from between our hands. He was studying our hands curiously. I pulled my hand away quickly and removed his hand from my waist. I scooted as far away from him as I could.

"I'm Luna," the blond girl said with a sweet smile.

"I am Im-" I started, but she finished for me.

"You are Imogen Ruinae," she said. My eyebrows rose. "The Nargles told me," she leaned in and whispered.

"What are Nargles?" I asked, intrigued to learn more. She merely giggled.

"I shall tell you some other time," she promised. "But now we must change into our uniforms. We will be arriving in a couple of hours and the lines for the changing stalls can get rather long." I grabbed my carry-on bag that had my uniform in it, and turn to Luna. I took her outstretched hand and she led me away from the compartment, away from a confused Draco, an amused Blaise and an annoyed Pugsy. "Why were you with the Slytherins?" she asked curiously.

"They seem nice enough, aside from Pugs- Pansy. They're also the first people I met," I said. "Luna what house are you in?"

"I've been placed in Ravenclaw," she informed me. I silently hoped I would be in her house, so I would have a friend. "Are you being sorted tonight? I have never seen you before."

"Yes, this is my first year at Hogwarts. How many houses are there?"

"There are four houses. Ravenclaw: For the intelligent, Slytherin: For the cunning- they're all purebloods-, then there is Gryffindor: for the fearless. Lastly, there is Hufflepuff: for the… others."

_So basically, _I thought,_ Hufflepuff is not the house you want to be in. They're useless._

"Ah, here we are," she said. "These are the changing stalls. You can take that one." She pointed to one of the stalls. I nodded and slipped behind the curtain.

"I opened my bag and undressed. I pulled on my fishnet tights and put on my white button up shirt. I pulled a grey skirt out of my bag and slipped into it. It only went mid-thigh and it hugged my body tightly, but it was much more preferable than those frilly skirts other girls were wearing. I stepped back into my black combat boots. I saw no reason why I couldn't where my boots; the letter only said 'blacks shoes required'. Satisfied with my appearance, I put my other clothes in my carry-on bag, and exited the change stall. Luna was waiting for my, now dressed in her own uniform: a white blouse, pleated grey skirt, Ravenclaw tie, black leggings, and a pair of red tennis shoes.

"Aren't you supposed to wear black shoes?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose, but the Nargles stole them, so I must wear these until I find them." I gestured to her sneakers. I nodded and she led me through the train once more.

We came past the sweets cart when someone called Luna's name. We turned to see a dark haired boy with green eyes running toward us. Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He spun her around happily then let her go.

"Imogen, this is Harry Potter," Luna said. "He is one of my closest friends." I shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said politely.

"Likewise," I smiled.

"I rescued her from Malfoy," Luna said. Harry's face went serious, almost dark, and her began to turn red.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"What? Why would Draco hurt me?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He's a Slytherin. It's the only thing they're good at," he replied bitterly. "Come on then, I'll introduce you to Hermione and Ron." He smiled wide, making me smile as well. Luna gave me and Harry a quick hug goodbye, and skipped off to her own compartment. Harry led me off to his own compartment. "So how did Luna find you?"

"I'm not sure exactly. One minute, there's a Dementor attacking us, and the next, she's conjuring a Patronus Charm to save us."

"Dementors," Harry said quietly. "Nasty, little buggers." He grumbled.

"Okay, well that's all I know. I don't know how she found me, but she did."

"Luna has a gift when it comes to danger. She's a brilliant witch," he mused thoughtfully.

"She is very sweet," I agreed. Just then, we came to a bickering couple. The girl had curly, brown hair, and the boy was tall and had fiery red hair. The ginger was stuffing his face with candy.

"Ronald, honestly. You're going to get so fat that your broom will snap from your weight!" she girl exclaimed. The redhead, Ronald, grumbled a response, but his mouth was so full that I couldn't make it out.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry interjected. They turned abruptly. "This is Imogen." He gestured to me. I waved awkwardly as the ginger, Ron, stared at my body. The brunette, Hermione, stepped forward with a big smile.

"Hermione Granger," She greeted with a firm handshake. "That's Ron Weasley." She rolled her eyes, pointing to the redhead. I held out my hand to Ron, but instead, he pulled me into a big hug. I giggled, amused by his audacity.

"I see I've already made a friend," I smiled, pulling back.

"Just making sure you feel welcome," he mumbled, trying to swallow, his mouth still full of sweets. I smirked.

"Not the Slytherin Smirk," I heard the girl, Hermione, say under her breath. She obviously thought I wouldn't hear her. I let it slide as I wasn't offended by it. I didn't think being Slytherin would be a bad thing.

"Luna told me she saved her from Malfoy," Harry informed. Ron and Hermione gave an expression of disgust.

"That stupid ferret," Hermione hissed. "He hasn't harmed you, has he?" I rolled my eyes and flew my hands in the air.

"Why do you people keep asking me that? Draco is completely harmless," I assured them. They just looked at me and shook their heads.

"Just me careful, Mo," Ron warned.

"Mo?" I asked, tilting my head. He nodded and swallowed some of the candy in his mouth.

"That is what I've decided to call you," he said with a grin. I smiled back, enjoying the sound of my new nickname.

"Alright, I like that… as long as I can call you Ginger sometimes," I said with a smirk. He swallowed the rest of the contents in his mouth and smiled widely at me, chocolate was all over his teeth. I laughed and point to his teeth. He turned red when he realized what I was laughing at, and licked his teeth clean.

"Deal," he said. "Just call me Ginger Boy!"

"You got it," I giggled. "I should get back to my own compartment. I'll see you all later?" They nodded. I turned and left the compartment.

"Bye, Mo!" Ron shouts, peeking out of the compartment door.

"Bye, Ginger Boy," I called back, earning a chocolate-free smile. I walked off, heading to my own compartment. On my way back, I received a few winks and wolf whistles from guy, while the girls gave me evil glares. I snickered. I was just coming upon my own compartment when I heard my name being brought up in the Slytherins' conversation.

"That Imogen girl better watch her back," Pansy-Pug growled. "One more sarcastic remark and I'll hex her into next week." I rolled my eyes. She was clearly all talk.

"I thought she was pretty hot," Blaise added. "Don't you agree, Draco?"

Draco didn't respond.

"Why would he be attracted _her_ when he has me, right Drakey?" Pansy sounded as if she was pouting. I snorted.

_Drakey? _I thought,_ couldn't she think of anything better?_

"Don't call me that, Parkinson," Draco grumbled, irritated. "Ugh! Get off me!" He shouted. A small thud sounded from the room. I could picture Draco shoving the pug off his lap. I laughed inwardly at the image in my mind.

"I like calling you Drakey," Pansy insisted. "I think it's cute."

"Just back off, Pansy. Can't you take a hint?" Blaise interjected.

"No, you love me, don't you, Drakey?" She pouted again. I chose that moment to make my appearance.

"Yeah, don't you love her, Drakey?" I said in the same pouty voice as Pansy. They all whipped their heads around to look at me. Just to annoy Pansy, I had struck the sexiest pose I could, without looking like a total slut. Blaise smirked as he checked me out, Draco was stunned into silence as his gaze travel up and down my legs, and Pansy was turning blood red again as she watched the two boys gawk at me. She stood and started to take the seat next to Draco. His facial expression turned into one of disgust, and slight distress, as he watched her try to join him, so I quickly apparated into the seat beside him.

"I believe this is my seat, Pugsy," I said before she could sit on my lap. She jumped and turned around.

"What the… How did you…?" she looked at the doorway, then back at me. I grinned mischievously.

"Thanks," Draco whispered so only I could hear, as Pansy took her seat beside Blaise. I shrugged.

"I owed you one," I whispered back.

The rest of the train ride was filled with an awkward silence until Draco stood to leave. He had said something about going to some sort of special compartment to meet up with one of the professors from the school. Pansy sat in silence, glaring at me as Blaise and I exchanged childhood stories and laughed together. I, of course, left out the part of my family members' tragic deaths. We eventually ran out of things to say and Blaise began to read some sort of book about magi while I put in my headphones and listened to my IPod.

Draco had not returned when we arrived at the platform that led to the school. I shrugged it off and reached up to grab my bags I had brought on the train with me. I got the first two down with ease, but the last one, my purse, was so far back that I couldn't reach. Blaise and Parkinson were already gone, so I was left alone with no assistance. I jumped, trying to take hold of the bag. My hand grazed the handle, but I couldn't get a good grip on it. I let out a loud sigh and crossed my arms, trying to figure out how to get it. I could use magic, but unfortunately, I had put my wand _in_ my purse after threatening Draco, and my magic has never been perfect without it. I could only successfully apparate without a wand; the rest was just too tricky for me. Without warning, a body pressed against my back and a hand snaked around my waist. I froze in shock from the sudden contact, and watched as a pale hand reached up and retrieved my purse for me. I turned and stared into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow and handed my back to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking the bag. He shrugged and reached up for his own bags. As he did, his shirt lifted, revealing his abs. I couldn't help but staring at them.

"Like what you see, Ruinae?" He teased with a smirk.

"I don't know what you talking about," I replied, perhaps too quickly. He chuckled.

"Liar," he teased and winked at me. I blushed fiercely, making him laugh harder.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I headed for the door, ready to leave.

"Wait," his voice stopped me. I turned at leaned against to door. "How did you do that? How did you apparate? Only extremely powerful wizards can do that." I smiled.

"It's one of my many talents," I told him. "Now, lead the way, because I have no idea where I'm going." I admitted with a sheepish smile. He nodded and led my out of the train and onto the platform.

It was already dark, very dark. Oh, how I hated the dark. I had been terrified of it since the day I turned seven. My childhood best friend Maya had come to my house for a sleepover to celebrate my birthday. We were camping out in my backyard, eating candy and giggling at each other's jokes. We had just gone to sleep when Maya let out a loud scream. There was a figure, wearing a skull mask and cloaked in black and long blond-white hair, in the tent with us. He held out his wand and shouted two words that I would never forget as long as I lived: 'Avada Kedavra'. He killed my best friend. Then, he dragged me out of the tent and into the woods behind my house, wand still in hand. We reached a clearing in the center of the woods and he threw me to the ground. He pointed his wand at me and muttered something I had never been able to make out. Then, the world went black…

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and followed behind Draco as closely as I could without him noticing. We walked along a trail until we reached a pile of bags and a carriage being pulled by a strange looking creature. I put my bags in the pile and walked over to the animal. I held my hand out to it and ran my hand across its side.

"Thestrals," Draco called them. "Such hideous creatures."

"They're beautiful," I defended the creature. He simply rolled his eyes and boarded the empty carriage.

"Come on, then," He said. "Unless you wish to walk to Hogwarts?" he raised an eyebrow. I hurriedly climbed onto the carriage and sat across from him. I avoided his gaze the entire ride, watching the forest carefully, to the castle.

"What year are you in?" I asked him after a while, finally looking at him.

"Seventh," he said in a bored tone.

"Me, too," I said. "At least, I think I am. In America I would be in my tenth year, since they start teaching wizards how to control their powers earlier back home. So I'll only be in Hogwarts for the last two years." His head tilted. He seemed intrigued by what I had said. I went on to tell him about the last wizardry school I had been in. He listened intently as I talked.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the castle. It was so unexpected that I fell with a squeal and landed flat on my butt. Draco laughed loudly, nearly falling on the ground himself as he was laughing so hard.

"Bit clumsy, are we?" He mocked, still chuckling. I growled and gave him the angriest look I could manage.

"Don't just sit there," I ordered. "Help a girl up, will you?" he stopped laughing and stood up. Taking my hands, he pulled me up. The power of the pull was so strong that I ended up pressed against his chest, our hands still intertwined.

At that moment, the world seemed to freeze as I looked into his eyes, mesmerized by the infinite shades of grey and blue. His expression softened as one of his hands wrapped around my waist. I let out a low gasp as he pressed my body closer to his. His gaze left my eyes as he glanced down at my lips. I realized at that moment how much I wanted him, wanted to kiss him, kiss him until my lips bled. Our faces were inches apart, his breath so sweet that it made me dizzy. I blinked several times, assuming this wasn't real, but sure enough, he was still there, his body pressed against mine. He leaned in closer, our lips not a hair's width apart.

"You wish," Draco whispered, his breath hitting my face again. He let go of me and jumped down from the carriage. He stalked toward the door and into the Great Hall.

"What the heck just happened?" I squeaked, thinking aloud. I slowly got down off the carriage and made my way to the Great Hall, still frazzled by what had just happened. I would definitely be getting him back for that. As I stepped into the large dining hall, all eyes turned to me. Everyone stared. All the first years had been sorted and the feast had already begun. Needless to say, I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ah, Miss Ruinae," A tall, old wizard with a long white beard called from an enchanted podium at the front of the room. "It seems you just missed the sorting. No matter, come and we'll sort you quickly. I nodded and walked forward to join him. I assumed that this man was none other than Professor Dumbledore: the one who had sent me my Hogwarts letter. As I walked by the tables of students, I heard several whispered comments that I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear:

"What is she wearing?"

"Are those _real_ tattoos?"

"I bet she was with Malfoy. She looks like the kind of girl he'd chase after."

"Is that the American?"

"She definitely belongs in Slytherin."

I ignored them all and joined Dumbledore beside the podium. He gestured to the stool in front of me, and I sat on it, crossing my arms and crossing one leg over the other. An older woman in a black cloak came forward with a ratty, brown hat. She stood behind me and placed the hat on my head.

I looked around to the other students. The first to catch my eyes was Luna. She was watching intently, giving me a nod as if to say 'good luck'. Next I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was stuffing his face while Harry and Hermione stared at the hat, waiting for it to sort me. Last to catch my eye was Blaise and Draco. Blaise winked at me, making me grin and wink back playfully, and Draco watched with an unreadable expression.

"Quite a curious case you are," the Hat said. "You have the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, the slyness of a Slytherin, and you're as fearless as a Gryffindor. You are loyal and brave. I have only seen one witch as brilliant as you," it mused. "Either house will suit you all."

"Just pick already," I grumbled.

"Ah, she's impatient, as well!" It stated. Some students laughed, but I merely rolled my eyes. "Very well Miss Ruinae, I know where you will do best. Imogen Ruinae, your house will be-"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **

****Well? What do you think? ****I hope Draco wasn't too OOC. I tried to make him snotty, but i'm not sure ****if i got him right, yet. this is post-war(Deathly Hallows) and it will be more based on the movies. I can't wait to continue writing and post Chapter 2, which is almost done. Next chapter also explains how Dumbledore is in the story.**

**** Which house do you think our little 'Mo' will be in?**

****Don't forget to review (: i live off your input, and will not continue writing if i feel my story isn't being read. So if you like it, let me know!**

****Each Chapter will have a song[or song lyrics] that inspired it, and it should relate to the chapter.**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	2. Chapter 2: First Night

_~ "And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel__." ~Scars(Papa Roach)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Night<p>

~September 1~

"-Gryffindor!"

Applause erupted from Ron, Harry, and Hermione's table, but I wasn't very excited. I had secretly wanted to be in Slytherin. I didn't argue, though. I simply got up and made my way to the table with a gold and red banner above it. Ron and Harry separated, giving me a seat right between them. Ron wrapped an arm around me in an awkward hug, congratulating me for Gryffindor. Hermione gave a slight frown when she saw Ron hug me, and I could instantly tell she was madly in love with Ginger Boy. You could tell just by the way she looked at him.

"Thanks, Ron," I forced a smile for him and began to serve myself some food. I looked up and met the blue-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. His eyes had a touch of softness in them, but instead of returning a smile, I sent him a mean glare and stuck my tongue out at him, as if I were an angry five year old, making him scowl. I heard a loud laugh from the person next to Draco. I looked over to find Blaise, laughing at us. I stuck my tongue out at him too, this time playfully. He smirked and winked at me.

"Is it true," Ron said. "Did you really run in to a Dementor on the way here?" I looked at him questioningly, wondering how he found out. He noticed my expression and quickly added "Luna told us on the carriage ride to the castle."

"Oh, well yes, I did. It attacked mine and Draco's compartment," I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. They all scowled at the mention of the tall blond. "What were the Dementors looking for anyway?" they all exchanged a quick look.

"They're looking for Death Eaters," Hermione said after a moment. I leaned in closer, urging her to continue. "After the War, many of the Death Eaters went into hiding. Most of them have been found, but a few of them are still on the loose."

"Don't worry, though," Ron said, giving me a light nudge in the side with his elbow. "They won't get in here, not with Dumbledore and Harry around." I looked at Harry in confusing, but then I saw it. Right above his glasses, just below his hairline, was the world-famous lightning bolt shaped scar. I hadn't noticed it before.

"You're Harry _Potter_?" I asked. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"I am," he said shyly. I returned my attention to the food on my plate and picked at my food, only taking a few real bites, and listened to Hermione scold Ron for stuffing his face like a fat kid.

_Oh, lighten up,_ I thought,_ he's a guy for Pete's sake! They all eat like pigs._

I began to tune out their banter, not really caring about Ron's eating habits, until the woman who placed the hat on my head stood up and walked over to the podium.

"Attention," she said in what I thought was a sort of Scottish accent. Hermione leaned forward.

"That's Professor McGonagall. She's our Head of House," She whispered.

"Attention, everyone," she said a bit louder. Everyone one went silent and turned to listen to what the professor had to say. "I trust you all had a pleasant train ride, and a lovely meal." A few people nodded, some grumbled happily. "Before the first years and newcomers receive their tour of the castle, I will announce this year's Head Boy and Girl." Hermione smiled wide and began to fidget in her seat. "This year, you Head Girl will be Hermione Granger." The curly haired girl let out a loud squeal and jumped out of her seat, nearly running to the front of the Hall.

_Wow,_ I thought, rubbing my ear,_ no worries, it's not like I needed me hearing anyways…_

"And your Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy." Slytherins began to cheer and whistle for him. Draco, however, merely rolled his eyes, stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets, and strutted forward. They way he carried himself, I must admit, was totally hot, but that smirk he liked to wear so much was utterly repulsive. "They will lead all prefect meetings and organize the rounds schedules. Now, will all newcomers please stay behind? Second through Seventh Years may go to their common rooms and enjoy their first evening back. There is no curfew tonight. I will see you all in classes tomorrow."

People in the dining hall began to stand up and leave. Only a few kids stayed behind, apart from the abundance of First Years cowering at the front of the room. We were all separated into groups, and each group was given a prefect, or Head, to guide us through the school. I had assumed we would be put in with a prefect from our own house, but boy was I wrong. They grouped me with, the one and only, Draco Malfoy. I reluctantly walked over to him and crossover my arms over my chest.

"I guess I'm stuck with you," I said in an irritate tone. Then, I punched him in the chest. I could tell by how hard his chest was that my fist caused him no pain whatsoever. However, I could tell the hit had slightly bruised his ego.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Never try anything like _that_ again!" I ordered angrily. I don't take teases very well. He smirked, causing me to make a sound of disgust.

"You know you wanted it," he said confidently. I looked away, blushing. I couldn't deny it, and I knew I was an awful liar. "See? You can't even try to deny the thought." He closed the gap between us and looked into my eyes. My heart began to beat rapidly and I stopped breathing. After composing myself, I placed both of my hands on his chest and brought my face close to his.

"You're right I can't," I said. He grinned triumphantly. Then, without warning, I shoved him away. "You wish…" I quoted him as I turned and walked away. I went straight to McGonagall and requested a new guide. Once she realized I had been in Draco's group, she quickly told me to pick whomever I liked. I walked over to Blaise and hooked my arm through his.

"Guess I'm in your group now," I said to him, sending a glare Draco's way.

"Are you sure?" he said with a smirk. "I believe there are some… others that desire your attention." He gestured behind me. I turned to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry all staring at me with questioning eyes. Ron even mouthed the words 'What are you doing?' to me. I just shrugged and turned back to Blaise.

"I'm sure they'll survive without me," I said nonchalantly, my arm still locked around Blaise's. He didn't seem to mind. I turned my gaze to Draco to find he was staring back at me. I watched the expression on his face. As hard as I tried, I couldn't read it. Blaise tugged lightly on my arm and led me out of the Great Hall, a bunch of 11-year olds scrambled to keep up. He walked us through the entire castle, aside from the Astronomy Tower which was atop a seemingly endless staircase. At the end of our not-so-little tour he stopped and asked if there were any questions. A short blond kid raised his hand.

"I thought Dumbledore was dead," he said.

"Many people did," Blaise answered with a shrug. "Two years ago, Dumbledore, with the help of one Severus Snape, faked his death and went into hiding. After the war was over, he returned and rebuilt Hogwarts." He went on further, but I had tuned him out, thinking about why on Earth the Sorting Hat could've possibly thought I belonged in Gryffindor. I was anything _but_ fearless.

"Alright then, Ravenclaws," Blaise said as we reached a long hall with a staircase at the very end. "Your common room is just up those stairs. If you are as smart as the Hat claims, you should be able to get in easily." He gestured to the stairs and half of the kids left, leaving the cocky ones that were so obviously Slytherins. He then took the rest of us downstairs, and into the dungeons. "If you are a true Slytherin, then you know exactly where to go." He smirked. The rest of the youngsters left with confident looks still plastered on their faces. Finally, he turned to me. "Unfortunately, I have not a single idea where the Gryffindor dormitories are located. However, I know who does."

"By all means, lead the way," I said, gesturing to take the lead. He ascended the stairs and brought me out of the dungeons. He went down a long hallway, to a painting of a green snake with silver eyes and a golden lion with a dark red mane.

"Butterbeer," he told the animals. The bowed their heads and the picture opened into a large sitting area which I assumed to be a common room. Hermione was seated on a red couch, reading the biggest book I had ever seen in my entire life. She wore a Gryffindor t-shirt and gold and red striped pajamas. "Evening, Granger." Blaise greeted as he led me in, taking my hand and helping me into the room. I blushed at the gesture.

_And here I thought British boys were only charming in movies…_

"Hello Zabini," Hermione said in an uninterested tone, never looking away from her book.

"Hey Hermione," I said. She finally looked up, and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Imogen," she stood up and gave me a small hug. _Why did everybody hug around here?_ "What brings you here?"

"She needs someone to escort her to the Gryffindor Common Room," Blaise answered for me. Hermione ignored him, still watching me.

"What he said," I told her with a small smile.

"What is she doing here?" someone asked. Malfoy descended the stairs that I assumed led to the bedrooms. He was shirtless, exposing his chest, and wore Slytherin pajama pants.

"Cant a girl come by just to gawk at your body, Draco?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. Hermione rolled her eyes while Blaise watched in amusement.

"Not when said girl ditches me for my best mate," Draco replied, but he didn't sound sarcastic. He seemed very serious. He walked over to the small kitchenette and began to start the coffee maker.

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate being messed with," I said. Draco snorted.

"Bit hypocritical, don't you think?" he asked, turning around to look at me.

"I only mess with you because you start it," I defended. "If you didn't have to act like such a-"

"Imogen," Hermione called, interrupting my impending tirade. I looked over at her, my anger beginning to fade. "If you're ready, I'll gladly show you to the common room now. Unless you wish to argue with Malfoy like you're a married couple a little longer?"

"Fine, I'm ready," I said with a huff. "Goodnight Blaise." I smiled at the boy, and then scowled as I turned to the blond. "Malfoy…"

"Goodnight to you, too," Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, Hermione," I said, turning and exiting through the portrait hole. Hermione followed me through the door. The picture closed slowly behind her. She led me silently up a set of stairs until she finally broke the silence.

"I told you. That ferret is nothing but a pest," she said annoyed. "You'd think the war would've changed him."

"What do you mean?" I looked at her curiously.

"Well, the Death Eaters that survived the War were all arrested and put on trial at the Ministry. Most of them were found guilty and sent to Azkaban for life, aside from two people. Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were believed to have become Death Eaters against their own will. So they were only put on a sort of probation," She explained.

_Draco's a Death Eater?_ I thought, becoming slightly fearful.

"We had hoped that upon returning to Hogwarts, he would have been… kinder, seeing as his father is no longer around. He was sent to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters. But he's still a git," she growled.

"How so?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"Well, for one, he still tortures Harry," she said still a bit angry. "And he calls me Mudblood…"

I stopped right in my tracks. The term 'Mudblood' was _highly_ offensive in America. If you used it against someone back home, you were asking for a beating, a beating no one would bother to stop. You deserved it.

"He called you that?" I asked, clenching my fists. For the first time in a long time, I was seeing red. She turned to me and nodded. I could see the sadness in her eyes, and I softened my face and unclenched my fists. I put a hand on her shoulder. "If he _ever_ calls you that again, you tell me. I'll be more than happy to damage that pretty little face of his." She giggled.

"I would kill to see that happen!" she cried cheerfully.

She turned and continued down another hallway until we came to a giant room with an uncountable amount of staircases. We stepped onto one and, to my utter surprise, it began to move. Now, being to total klutz I am, I once again, fell flat on my butt. Hermione, being the respectful witch she is, stifled her giggle and helped me up.

"Thanks," I said. We reached to top of the steps and faced a picture of a fat woman, attempting to sing.

"Buckbeak," Hermione told the painting. The woman ignored her, still trying to sing as high as she could. Hermione cleared her throat. "I said 'Buckbeak'." The lady still didn't respond.

"Hey!" I cried at the fat woman, making both her and Hermione jump. "Buckbeak." I told her, assuming this was our password.

"Oh, very well," The fat lady huffed, and the painting opened. We stepped through the portrait hole, and it shut behind us. Laughter and voices boomed from the direction of the common room. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice our sudden appearance except Ron and Harry, who came to greet us. Harry and Ron both pulled Hermione into a hug.

"There's our Head Girl!" A random boy shouted, making everyone cheer while Hermione blushed fiercely. I laughed with Harry and Ron.

"We're about to bring out the Fire Whiskey," Ron said cheerfully, turning to me. "Care to join us?" my smile faded. I had never been good around alcohol.

"No, I don't drink," I said. Ron frowned, but Harry gave me and understanding smile.

"Neither do I; it's against the rules," Hermione interjected. "So if you insist on drinking, wait for me to leave." She ordered. "I don't want to deduct points from my own House." I raised any eyebrow as everybody booed playfully at their Head Girl.

"What are points?" I asked, tilting my head.

"At the end of each year there is something called the House Cup," Harry explained. "We gain points for good behavior, and lose point for bad behavior. The House with the most points by the end of the year wins the House Cup."

"Sounds competitive," I smirked. Harry laughed and nodded.

"It is, especially between the Slytherins and us."

"Do you have something against the Slytherin House?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes!" about ten boys shouted, their eyes locked on me.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Their scum, those snakes," one of them hissed.

"They think they're better wizards than everyone else, just because they're pure-blooded, another said irritated.

"Well, they're not! They cowards; it's pathetic," I dark-skinned boy spat. "I'm Dean by the way." He grinned at me in a creepy way. I don't know why, but it bothered me the way he looked at me.

"Imogen," I introduced myself.

"I know," he said, trying to wink at me. Feeling slightly awkward, I turned to Hermione.

"Do you mind showing me where I sleep?" I asked her.

"Of course not," she smiled and we crossed the room, walking up a staircase. As we topped the stairs, we came to a hallway. We went to the door at the very end of the hall, and entered a bedroom with two full sized beds on the far wall, two nightstands between them, and a dresser in each corner. A third bed stood beside the door; it had a nightstand as well. A third dresser stood on the left wall, beside another door that was closed. I assumed it was a bathroom. Windows lined the wall on our right; in the center was a vanity with a big mirror to do make-up and hair. There were windows seats under each window.

The room itself was lovely, but the colors… I absolutely hated the colors. The stone walls were covered in Gryffindor banners, all of them red and gold. Even the beds were decorated in these colors. I wondered what kind of colors the other Houses had, and if I would've liked them better. I had never liked red, and gold only looked right on jewelry, in my opinion.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"It's," I paused think of the right words to say. I settled on "nice." She seemed convinced.

"I'm glad," she beamed. "You will be taking my bed as I now live in the Head Dorms. You'll be sharing this room with my best friend Ginny and Lavender Brown." She made a face when she mentioned the latter girl. We heard voices in the hall and turned towards the door as a red headed girl and a wavy haired blond stepped in.

"Hermione!" the red head squealed. She jumped into Hermione's arms, still squealing. The blond just stood there, staring at me. When the girls pulled away Hermione gave the blond a forced smile, which was reluctantly returned.

"Imogen, this is Ginny," she gestured to the redhead. Ginny smiled brightly and pulled me in to yet another hug. "Ronald's sister."

_That explains her hugging me,_ I thought to myself.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied. The blond girl cleared her throat behind Ginny, obviously attempting to get our attention. I raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione made no move to introduce her to me. Instead, she dismissed herself, saying she needed to get to bed.

"That's Lavender," Ginny said, not hiding her displeasure.

"Hello, Lavender," I said politely, wanting nothing more than to be civil.

"Hello," she said, emotionless. She walked over and sat on the bed next to the door. Pink bandanas and cheap-looking jewelry hung all around it. Very girly… Ginny moved to one of the beds across the room. A red quidditch jersey and a broomstick hung above the headboard. I preferred Ginny's sporty style over Lavender's girly style. Ginny and began jumping up and down on her bed like a little girl. "She does that a lot." I heard Lavender grumble. I just smiled at the redhead as she giggled as if she was having the time of her life. The final bed in the room lacked any décor. My luggage sat atop it, my beautiful owl perched on the foot board.

"Hex!" I squealed, holding my arms open wide. It flew into my arms with a screech, and I pulled it in for a gentle hug. Once I let it go, it perched itself on my right shoulder and pecked lightly on my cheek, giving me owl kisses. Hex had been my mother's personal owl. Though father disapproved, she treated the owl as if he were human, and spoiled him. He even ate at the dinner table with us.

"That filthy thing better not poop on my stuff," Lavender grumbled. I turned to her with an intimidating look on my face.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't think I heard you right. Want to repeat that?" I glared at her.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Ginny giggled and fell on her knees on the bed.

"Ignore her," Ginny told me. "She's just bitter because Ron chose Hermione over her."

"Ron chose well," I said with a smirk. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at my suitcases, order them to unpack themselves. After my things were unpacked, the empty cases slipped under my bed. "I take it I can decorate my corner however I want?" I asked Ginny.

"Of course you can," She replied with a smiled. I pointed my wand at my corner and closed my eyes, picturing my bedroom back home, and cast the spell. I reopened my eyes to find the bed decorated my bed back home. It was now a dark green comforter with silk, silver sheets. Silver beads hung like a canopy over the bed, and pictures of my family covered the wall above the headboard like a collage. I smiled, put at ease by the familiarity of how it all looked. Hex flew over and settled back onto the footboard.

"I'm amazed that you're not in Slytherin," Lavender said. I turned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Meaning…?"

"Those are Slytherin colors, Imogen," Ginny replied before Lavender could. "What on earth made you chose them?" I shrugged.

"This is what my bedroom looks like back home," I informed her. "I love these colors together. They complement each other perfectly." She gave me an unsure look, but said nothing more.

"I'm going to bed," Lavender announced, turning off the lights. We were left standing in the dark. Ginny turned on the lamp on her bedside table.

"She does that a lot," Ginny said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's alright, I'm tired too," I admitted. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a black long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of neon green shorts. I took my boots, tights, and skirt off and pulled on the shorts. I set the discarded clothes on my dresser, ready for tomorrow, and sighed, taking off my shirt. I stared shamefully at the scars on my forearm, tracing them absentmindedly.

"Is something the matter?" Ginny asked form behind me.

"No," I said quickly. "I'm fine." I unhooked my bra and slid the t-shirt on, being sure to cover my arms. "Good night." I said to Ginny.

"Good night, Imogen."

I slid into my bed and closed my eyes as Hex came and settled in beside me. I feel asleep petting my dear owl and dreaming of my new home and friends at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, my dreams were focused on a certain, repulsive blond boy.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Not as long as my first chapter but it's still a decent size (:**

**~I plan to have at least one chapter out each week but that might change.****Also, my spring break is next week and i will not have internet where i am going. Do not fret, i will still post ASAP.**

**~I hope you guyz are actually reading my story, and and if you are i hope you review. if i dont feel like my writing is bein read, i stop posting. so let me know (:**

**Love you guys,**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Settled

"It's my life. It's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm alive" ~It's My Life (Bon Jovi)

Chapter 3: Getting Settled

~September 2~

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock screaming into my ear, letting me know it was 6 AM. I groaned and pushed myself off of my pillow. I looked around my new room: Ginny was still asleep and, according to the sound of running water from the bathroom, Lavender was in the shower. I got out of my bed and groggily made my way over to the vanity. I groaned once more at my appearance. My hair was a frizzy mess and my make up was smeared. I pulled out a wiped and wash my face off and then moved to my hair. I turned on my hair curler and began to work it through my hair, trying to tame my unruly curls. After about an hour of fighting with my hair, I gave in and simply tossed it all over one shoulder. I didn't believe in hair taming spells seeing as they could always go wrong. I once knew a girl that tried it and all her hair fell out. I smirked at the memory.

I dabbed a bit of make up on my face, avoiding my tattoos, and pulled my uniform on. Then, I turned to the tie that had magically appeared on my dresser. Of course, it just _had _to be Gryffindor colors. I scowled at the red and gold piece of fabric, and reluctantly put it around my neck, making a point to not tighten it whatsoever.

I shoved my feet in my boots, grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and went to the bathroom door. I tried to turn the knob, only to find the door locked. I knocked on it loudly, waking up Ginny.

"Lavender, open the door," I called.

"What's going on?" Ginny grumbled, rubbing her eyes. I banged on the door again.

"Lavender has been in there for over an hour now," I said irritated. "Open the door, now!"

"No!" she called back. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Unlock this door right now, or so help me I'll-"

"No!" she interrupted. I rolled my eyes and bent over. I accioed a bobby pin and worked it into the lock. Finally, the door unlocked and I barged into the bathroom. "Imogen!" Lavender stood at the bathroom mirror, tweezers in hand, attempting to pluck what little eyebrows she had in the first place.

"Sorry, had to brush my teeth," I said with a shrug. I quickly brushed them and left the bathroom. "I'm going down to breakfast." I told Ginny as I shrugged my long black robe, which I thought was hideous, and reached for my bag.

"Alright, see you later," she said, still fumbling with her hair at the vanity. I left the room and descended the steps. I made my way through the common room, which was nearly empty, and through to portrait hole. I walked alone to the Great Hall, refusing to acknowledge the stares I was receiving for my choice of clothing. When I came to the Great Hall, I immediately found Hermione seated at the Gryffindor table reading her big book. I walked across the room and sat down across from her, exactly where I sat last night.

"Good morning," she greeted, only glancing up from her book to find out who had joined her.

"Hey," I said as I reached for a blueberry muffin. I pinched off small bits of the muffin and slipped them into my mouth, only half paying attention to what I was eating. Hermione continued her reading, saying nothing to me the entire time. When I was finished with my food, I gulped down a cup of pumpkin juice and looked up at Hermione.

"Is Lavender always such a…" I searched for the nicest word possible, but before I could decide on one Hermione responded.

"_Always,_" she said. I chuckled.

"I thought so," I said. "I had to break in to the bathroom this morning just to brush my teeth."

"How'd you do it? She uses a locking charm on the door."

"I picked the lock with a bobby pin." I giggled at her amazed expression. "It's not that hard. I could teach you some time."

"That might come in handy, sharing a dorm with Malfoy and all," She said, rolling her eyes. "I had to wait thirty minutes this morning, just so he could do his hair!" I snorted. Hermione stood and collected her books into her bags. My eyebrows furrowed. "I have to go to the library before classes." She explained. "I'll see you later, Imogen."

"Bye," I said. With that, she hurried off to a part of the castle I knew nothing about. I sighed and pulled out my timetable to find out exactly where I was to go first:

…_Imogen Ruinae…. Seventh Year… Gryffindor…_

_8:00-9:30 AM….Potions – Severus Snape_

_9:45-11:15 AM….Transfiguration – Minerva McGonagall_

_11:30-12:15… Lunch in the Great Hall_

_12:15-1:45… Free Period_

_2:00-3:30….Defense against the Dark Arts – Remus Lupin _

_3:30-5:00….Herbology – Pomona Sprout_

I scowled at the schedule. Potions had always been a catastrophe for me. However, DADA had always been a favorite of mine. As for Herbology and Transfiguration, I was indifferent. I was just pleased that most of my lessons would be easy.

"We have two classes together," a deep voice said from behind me. I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to find out who its owner was.

"Gosh, you scared me, Blaise," I said a bit loudly. He snickered and sat down beside me.

"I've always wanted a reason to come over here and tick off the little Gryffindors," he said, referring to the angry looks he was receiving from my housemates. I smirked.

"You may stay here and irritate them as long as you like," I told him, earning a signature smirk in return. "So long as I get to return the favor…"

"Of course," He said. "Why are you sitting alone, anyways?" I shrugged.

"Hermione is off to the library, and I hardly know anyone," I explained. I leaned in and looked around me. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I scare people around here." He laughed.

"I'm not surprised," he said with a shrug. "You are rather peculiar." He stood up and took my bag from the seat beside me. "Come on then." He gestured for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To my table," he said, smirking. "It is better than sitting alone, and I was under the impression that you wished to irritate my housemates." I smiled mischievously at him and stood up. I followed him to his table and was immediately greeted by and unhappy Pansy who was, to my amusement, trying to flirt with an annoyed Draco, who was trying to shove her away from him.

"Ugh, why are you here?" she sneered, tightening her grip on the blonde's arm. Blaise went around the table and sat across from Draco. I smirked at the chance to irritate the pug.

"To steal your boyfriend, of course," I said, shoving my way in between Pugsy and Draco, who willingly made room for me. I gave Pansy an innocent smile.

"I am _not _her boyfriend," Draco said angrily, throwing a glare Pugsy's way. She pouted for a moment, then stood up and stomped away. Blaise and I chuckled.

"She's fun to piss off," I noted.

"Watching you do that to her is terribly amusing." Blaise remarked.

"I'm sure she'll get back at me some day," I mused, and then shrugged, deciding I didn't care. Blaise told me about how a First Year Slytherin got drunk last night and tried to make out with Salazar Slytherin's magic portrait while Draco played with his food, looking as if his mind were someplace else. After about thirty minutes, I told Blaise I had to go. I stood up and collected my bag; I only had fifteen minutes until I had to be in Potions. "Have to find my class." I waved goodbye to Blaise and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. I wandered up and down the halls aimlessly until I came to a girls' bathroom where I heard the sound of someone crying. Assuming it was a first year that had gotten lost, I shrugged it off and headed towards the dungeons for my first ever Potions lesson.

I arrived at the classroom with two minutes to spare. Unfortunately for me, the room was nearly full, aside from a single, empty table at the very back of the room. I made my way to it quickly and placed my bag on the chair next to me, thankful that I would be left to myself the entire class. I looked around the room for any familiar faces and found that Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender also had this class. They all sat together, other than Lavender, who sat with that Dean guy from last night. My blonde roommate was practically drooling over Ron as he smiled lovingly at Hermione and talked to her about things I couldn't hear. Ginny sat with Harry, who kissed her cheek and laughed at, what I assumed to be, her jokes. I turned my attention to my desk, tracing my fingers through the carvings and notches in the wood. Up a set of stairs, that led to what seemed to be an office, across the room, a door swung open and a black-haired man in a flowing, black robe entered the room.

"Page four hundred and eighty-three," He drawled. I looked around as the other students hurriedly scrambled for their books and opened them, contemplating whether or not to ask for a book. Before I could decide, he spoke again. "Miss Ruinae, you will find a Potions textbook in the cabinet behind you." I turned abruptly and moved to the cabinet, opened it, and pulled out the textbook for my course. "Your shoes do not meet school requirements." He looked down at my boots with a disgusted expression.

"The letter a received only said 'black shoes'," I defended lightly. "Last time I checked, these were black." Everyone turned and stared at me like I was mad.

"Detention for three weeks, Miss Ruinae," He said indifferently. "You will return to my classroom every day at six o'clock and do some work for me." I decided it best not to protest and move to return to my seat. "Oh, and Miss Ruinae." I looked up to the front of the room, staring him in the eyes. "Change your shoes." I rolled my eyes and opened my book to page 483: Polyjuice Potion.

"Great," I muttered to myself. My first day and I was going to make an utter fool of myself doing an advance potion.

"You're late," Professor Snape said from the front of the room. Everyone but me turned and faced the back of the room, staring at the late-comer I assumed. "Detention for three weeks for you as well. Every weekday at six o'clock. Sit down."

_This man really loves detention, doesn't he, _I thought. I focused on my Advanced Potion-Making book, reading through the ingredients and directions. Until I was rudely interrupted by someone grabbing my bag and dropping it in front of me, right on top of my book, and then plopping down beside me.

"Hey-!" I was about to go into full on rant mode when I looked up and saw who had decided to bother me. Draco Malfoy. I took my bag, placed it on the floor beside me, and turned back to him. "You're welcome."

"For what?" he asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"For saving you from Pugsy, of course," I whispered nonchalantly. I pulled out my flamingo feather quill and parchment, and began to take notes while the Professor talked on.

"I had it sorted," he grumbled, pulling out his quill and parchment as well. His quill was a black hawk feather.

"I could tell," I said sarcastically. He turned his head and looked down at me.

"I di-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Ruinae," Professor Snape called from the front of the room. "I suggest you stop your incessant babbling, or you will serve four weeks of detention instead of three." I huffed and turned attention back to Snape. I gave him a sweet smile and began to listen more attentively. "The person you are sitting next to will be you partner for this assignment," _Great, _I thought,_ just what I need, a hot, blonde jerk to distract me. NO! Draco Malfoy is _not_ hot._ "As well as the rest of the year in this class… Any questions? No? Good." He said, not pausing to allow someone to even ask a question. "Copy the ingredients and instructions down on your parchment, and, if you must, discuss the potion quietly with your partner." I quickly finished copying everything down, and then turned to Draco, who had finished several minutes ago.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said quietly. "Because Potions is my worst subject, and I do not wish to blow up a classroom during my first week of school." He turned to me, eyebrow raised.

"Ruinae can't make a simple potion?" he asked, placing and hand over his chest, feigning shock. I rolled my eyes.

"Surprising isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "But seriously. Are you any good it this stuff? If not, we're screwed…"

"Of course, I'm good at this. Malfoys are good at everything," he said cockily.

"I bet I could find at least one thing you're bad at," I challenged.

"Is that so?" I nodded confidently.

"I bet by the end of the week, I can find something you truly suck at. Loser has to be the Winners slave for an entire day." Draco smirked and held out his hand.

"You're on, Ruinae" he said. I took his hand, ignoring the electricity that shot through my body just by his touch, and shook it.

"Class is over," Snape drawled from the front of the class. Everyone turned to him. "Get out." Without another word, people grabbed their things and filed out of the room. I grabbed my parchment and quill and left the room. I walked down the halls quickly, in a hurry to get to my next class, Transfiguration. I began to ascend the steps, heading out of the dungeons. I let my mind wander as I looked up at the magical paintings on the walls. I passed by the same girls' bathroom as before, and was shocked to realize that I still heard the sound of a girl crying. My eyebrows furrowed and I stopped in the doorway. The crying stopped so I shrugged and kept moving toward my next class.

"Ruinae!" someone called from behind me. I turned my head to see Draco walking my way, his eyes focused on me. I kept walking, but slowed my pace so he could catch up. He came up and walked beside me. "You picked up the wrong notes, by mistake." He held up a piece of used parchment that, with a closer look, I noticed was mine. I reached out for it, only to have it be snatched away at the last second. I looked up at Draco who held the parchment above his head, eyebrow raised like he was expecting something. Then, it dawned on me.

"Oh," I said in realization. I reached in my bag, fumbling around in it until a found his set of notes. I handed them over in exchange for mine. "What's your next class." I asked casually, attempting to avoid an awkward silence.

"Transfiguration," he said, sounding slightly annoyed to have the class. "And you?"

"Same," I said as I pulled out a piece of strawberry-flavored gum and slipped it in my mouth. Draco's expression warped from stone cold and hard, to dreamy and thoughtful. He stopped walking and froze in the middle of the hallway. I stopped and turned to him, studying him curiously. Several First Years ran into him and instantly became fearful, not wanting confrontation from an older student, but Draco didn't so much as flinch at the unexpected contact. He just remained frozen. I walked up to him and stood on my tip-toes, and then waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing… "Draco." I snapped my fingers in his face and he finally came to, and gave me a quizzical, yet astonished look. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He stepped around me and kept walking. I turned and caught up to him, having to make quite an effort just to keep up, and his _insanely_ long legs making it rather difficult. We were silent the entire way to our next class, which luckily wasn't very far away. When we entered, this room also was nearly full, aside from three seats: one next to Blaise, one beside Pansy, the other next to Ginny. Ginny immediately spotted, gave me a warm smile, and waved me over. I crossed the room and took the seat beside her.

"Drakey," Pugsy called in an annoyingly shrill voice. She patted the seat beside her and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the blond. "I saved you a seat, boo." Draco gave her a disgusted look and walked right over to the seat beside Blaise. I laughed at the offended look on the pug's face. Apparently I laughed too loud, because Pansy then shot me a rather mean look. Even Ron and Hermione, who sat in front of the two of us, threw me a look. I turned back to Ginny and talked with her until the Professor entered the room.

"Good morning, class," said McGonagall as she entered the room. She waved her wand and an animal appeared in front of every student. I looked down at my animal: it was a small, black rabbit. I ran my finger across its back, smiling down at the creature. "For you first lesson, we will be doing something simple. You will turn your animal into a musical instrument of your choice."

_An instrument,_ I thought,_ shouldn't be terribly hard. I've personally never done it, but anything's worth a try._

McGonagall gave us the incantation, made us repeat it several times before she allowed us to try it. "Now, don't forget to picture your instrument clearly in your mind. Then, use the spell to transform your animal." Hermione was the first to draw out her wand and point it at the animal. Everyone in the room, aside from the Slytherins, turned and watched her. She executed the spell perfectly, turning her white dove into a small harp.

"Whoa," I whisper in awe of Hermione's skills. "That was so cool…"

"Hermione never ceases to amaze me with her skills," Ginny added. "She they brightest witch of our generation, you know?"

"Really?" Ginny nodded at me and we turned our attention back to the harp, which began to play itself magically.

"Very good, Miss Granger," McGonagall praised. "Ten points to Gryffindor." My housemates cheered as the other houses frowned, or in Slytherins' case scowled. The rest of us raised our wands and aimed them at our animals. I nudged Ginny with my elbow.

"You first," I said.

Ginny nodded and nervously pointed at the animal with her wand. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, picturing her instrument, and then said the spell. Her sparrow turned into a silver flute. She opened her eyes and looked at her handiwork. A smile lit up her face as she realized she had done well. I smiled in response and turned to my rabbit with a frown, the nerves finally kicking in.

"Okay," I said. "My turn…" I flicked my wand and said the incantation, picturing my instrument in my mind's eye. A purple light shot out of my wand and hit my little, black rabbit. The rabbit transformed into a tambourine… I think. My instrument looked somewhat like a tambourine, but it had black fur and a fluffy tail.

"Oh my," McGonagall commented from her desk. I studied the instrument curiously, picked it up, and shook it. It made the funniest sound I'd ever heard. I snickered at it and Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the obscure object. McGonagall pointed her wand at my rabbit/tambourine, and turned it into my intended instrument. I picked it up and shook it, making the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. I smiled at the sound and looked around the room to see if I was the only failure.

Pansy had turned her animal, ironically a pug, into a trumpet. I had to admit, she did a nice job. Blaise's Raven became a bongo drum, and Draco's ferret became a saxophone. The saxophone played a magical tune that entranced even the Gryffindors.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said with a nod of approval. "Ten points to Slytherin as well." The Slytherins whooped and Draco smirked triumphantly. Ron's rat turned into a maraca with a tail. Everyone chuckled quietly at Ron's goofy, disappointed expression, but before the professor could see it, I saw Hermione flick her wand from under the table. Ron's rat-maraca transformed into what it was intended to be.

The rest of the class was uneventful. After Transfiguration, came lunch in the Great Hall.

"Imogen!" someone called as I entered the Great Hall. I looked up and saw Harry waving me over to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. I walked over and sat down beside Harry, Ginny on the other side of him, Ron and Hermione across from us. "How are your classes?"

"Decent," I said after a moment. I took an apple from the center of the table. "Although I totally failed at that animal transformation thing we did in Transfiguration."

"Me too," Ron said, still disappointed.

"At least you had Hermione to rescue you," I said, making Hermione blush fiercely. I smirked at her guilty expression.

"You noticed?" she leaned in and whispered sheepishly. Ginny and I nodded. "Oh, no! What if somebody else saw me?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Don't worry," Ginny said and place her hand over Hermione's. "We were the only ones that saw it." Ginny's voice was reassuring, and immediately calmed Hermione down. Both girls turned back to their food and resumed eating. I bit into my apple and tasted the juiciness as the flavor surged through my mouth. I looked around the room. Everyone was eating their lunch and talking amongst themselves. The Professors all sat at a long table at the front of the hall. One in particular, my Potions teacher to be exact, was staring at me with an irritated expression. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_What did I do to deserve a look like that?_ I questioned in my mind._ Oh, right, the shoes, talking in class, etcetera, etcetera…_

I gave him a sweet, innocent smile and turned my gaze away from him. I looked at the Slytherin table, wondering where Blaise and Draco were. I didn't see them anywhere. I did, however, catch the gaze of one Pugsy Parkinson. She glared at me while she stabbed her steak mercilessly. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she said nothing. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to my apple, eating it quickly. After I finished I turned to my housemates.

"What is there to do around here during a Free Period?" I asked curiously. They all turned their attention to me.

"Well, you could hang out in the common room," Harry suggested.

"Or wander the halls like a First Year," Ron muttered jokingly. I smiled at his remark.

"Or study in the library," Hermione added.

"Or go outside and hang out. A lot of the students hang around the courtyard," Ginny said. I nodded at their suggestions, making note of all of them except Ron's. I took a sandwich and nibbled on it absentmindedly while the others talked about something else. I zoned out, not catching much of what they said: something about some sort of special room. When I was finished, I stood and picked up my bag.

I said goodbye to the others and left the Hall. I had no idea where the courtyard was so I settled for just going outside. I left from the door I came in through the night before, and looked around. In front of me and to my left was all forest. To my right, down a hill, was a lake. I made my way carefully down the hill, and found myself on a rocky beach. I walked over to a log and sat down on it. I pulled a book out of my bag and began to read it…

_One hour and twenty minutes later…_

I checked my watch. I was lying on my stomach across the log by the lake, my feet in the air, my head rested on my arms, my mind focused on my book.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, folding the page in the corner and closing the book. I only had ten minutes to get to my next class: Defense against the Dark Arts. During my exclamation, I had made a bit too much movement, and consequently ended up rolling of the log and collapsing on the rocky ground. I groaned and stood up, grabbing my bag and shoving my book inside in the same movement. I ran towards the castle as fast as I could, wasting most of my energy on running up the hill.

I gasped for air, finally reaching the school. I continued to run through the halls, dodging the other students as best I could. I checked my watch: two minutes left. I ran faster, ignoring the fact that my lungs were on fire. I darted around the corner, running straight through a rather startled ghost.

"Sorry!" I cried as I continued to run. I looked down at my watch one more time: less than one minute left. I looked up, seeing the door clearly. I ran faster and finally reached the door. I swung it open and barged in.

"Now, for our first les-"

My unexpected entrance cut off the professor in midsentence. He looked at me from in front of a wardrobe. However, he didn't seem upset by my tardiness, only a bit startled. He gave me a welcoming smile.

"Ah," he said. He stepped towards me. "You must be Imogen Ruinae." He held his hand out for me to shake. I reached out and he took my hand, shaking it quickly.

"Yes, sir," I said hoarsely, still trying to catch my breath. "Professor…?"

"Lupin," he said with a smile. "Remus Lupin." I smiled back and looked at the other students in the room. They were all staring at me. I searched for any familiar faces. Immediately, I met eyes with Blaise. I took my hand out of Professor Lupin's and walked over to Blaise, standing closely beside him. I observed the people around me once more. I only recognized a few faces: Harry, Lavender, Draco, and Pansy. Surprisingly, Pansy wasn't fawning over the blond. She was clinging to the arm of an average height, buff brunette. He was attractive, but only a bit.

"You're late," he muttered. I looked up at him and found him smirking. I smiled and turned my attention back to Lupin.

"Now, for today's lesson we will be having a bit of fun," he said. "Most of you should know what is in this cabinet if you had me in your Third Year." I furrowed my eyebrows at the teacher.

"It's a Boggart," Blaise whispered in my ear. I jumped, not realizing he was so close. Boggarts, I've heard of them. They become your greatest fear.

"Don't forget," Lupin started. "To defeat the Boggart, you have to think of something other than your fear and say the spell with feeling. Repeat it after me: _Riddikulus."_

"_Riddikulus," _everyone repeated.

"Good!" He cried happily. "Now, form a line. Quickly, we haven't got all day."

Everybody shuffled quickly into a line. Blaise pulled me into the very middle of the line with him, behind Draco. The girl who had ended up in the front of the line drew her wand and waited for the door of the cabinet to open. Professor Lupin finally opened to door. Out of the cabinet slid a long, red-eyed snake. The snake slithered toward her, causing her to let out a whimper and begin to tremble. Finally, her wand steadied and she gathered her courage.

"Riddikulus!" she cried. The snake curled up and turned into a giant beach ball. I grinned at it.

Another student stepped forward, a boy this time. The ball turned into a shark, but instead of water, it swam through air. I head straight for the boy, chomping its teeth. The boy shouted the spell at the top of his lungs and the shark turned into a big-eyed gold fish, flipping around on the floor. Lavender stepped forward next, looking rather cocky. Until, that is, the object turned into her apparent 'worst nightmare': and orange sweater, paired with a pink skirt. She squealed and pointed her wand at it. She screamed the spell with anger, and the outfit changed into two balloons. The whistled around the room and landed on the floor.

"That was horrible," Lavender whined. "Its clashed, it all clashed!" everybody laugh, but not at the Boggart, at Lavender.

Ten people later, it was Draco's turn, but before the Boggart could change into his fear he pushed me and Blaise in front of him, putting me at the front of the line. I drew my wand, ready for anything. _I thought_ I was ready for anything, that is.

The Boggart began to morph into my fear. It turned into a black cloaked figure. Blond hair fell out of his hood. A skull mask hid half his face. I let out a low whimper as the person stalked toward me, wand raised. I backed away and tripped on my own feet falling to the ground. I raised my wand with a shaky hand. The tears spilled over and fell from my cheeks as the man hovered above me.

"Riddikulus!"

The man turned into a puff of smoke. I felt relief fill my body as Lupin drew the Boggart back into the cabinet. My relief soon turned into curiosity as I realized I wasn't the one that had shouted the spell. I looked at the line of students and saw Draco standing there with his wand drawn, still pointed at the spot where the Boggart once stood, his eyes focused on me. Blaise and Harry moved quickly, both offering me a hand. I took them both and they pulled me up. I ignored the glares they were sending each other, and turned my eyes back to Draco with a questioning look. He met my gaze for a moment, and then stormed out of the room quickly.

"Well then," Lupin said from in front of the cabinet. "Class is dismissed. You may all leave." Everyone left quickly, aside from me, Blaise, and Harry. Blaise went and retrieved my bag for me while Harry tried to soothe me. He whispered comforting things to me while he tried to wipe away the tears on my face. Professor Lupin walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you alright, Imogen?" he asked calmly. I nodded slowly, the horrific image of the man embedded into my mind.

"I'll be fine," I said. I gave me a small smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I you'd like, I could send a note excusing you from your last class?" I shook my head and straightened up.

"No," I said. "I'm a big girl I can handle myself. One more class won't kill me."

"Alright, if you insist." Lupin nodded and Blaise returned with my bag. I put it on my shoulder and Blaise and I left the room. Harry stayed behind to talk to Professor Lupin about something.

"What class do you have next?" Blaise asked as we walked down the hall.

"Herbology," I said disappointed. The class was boring, unnecessary. Blaise made a funny face.

"I hate that class," he said. "The professor is a freak, and the class is completely useless." I snorted.

"Glad someone agrees with me."

"I have to go to Divination, another useless class," Blaise said. "Have fun in Plant Land."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. He gave me a wink and walked off to another part of the castle. I walked to my next class, slowly this time. I honestly didn't care if I was late. I stepped through the door, into the greenhouse, and was immediately greeted by a dumpy looking witch with crazy grey hair wearing a weird hat and tatty robes. She smiled warmly at me.

"Afternoon, lovely," she said. "Take a seat and we'll begin our lesson for the day."

I nodded at her and looked around the greenhouse. Luna smiled dreamily at me from across the room, and waved me over. I walked over to her and sat down on the stool left of her. A brunette boy with a scar stretching across his forehead sat on her right.

"Imogen," Luna said and gestured to the boy. "This is Neville. He's in Gryffindor, too."

"Hello Neville," I said politely. He smiled at me with a hint of shyness.

"Hi," he said. I turned back to Professor Sprout and she began the lesson on the importance Mooncalf Dung to make our plants grow well. I pretty much zoned out after that, and focus on counting the notches on the workbench in front of me. I had gotten to three hundred and forty-seven notches when someone nudged me in the side. I looked up and saw Luna watching me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You're looking rather pale and you seem a bit… out there." She placed a hand on my forehead in a motherly fashion. "Your skin is ice cold." My eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine, Luna," I assured her. She didn't seem convinced. "I promise. I'm okay." She gave in and nodded.

"Alright, class is dismissed," Sprout called out. I stood quickly, gathered up my things, and practically ran out of the greenhouse. I came to the Great Hall for dinner, and like before, someone called out to me.

"Imogen," they called. "Over here." Harry was waving me over again. Hermione and Ron gave me an acknowledging smile. There was steak stuck in Ron's teeth. I walked over to them and set my bag down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," I said, running my fingers through my hair. I looked over at the Slytherin table and found Blaise and Draco seat in the same spot as always. "I'll be right back; I need to talk to someone." They all followed my gaze.

"They're Slytherins, Mo," Ron said with his mouth full, giving me a look that I did not like. "They aren't worth your time." I looked down at him.

"I decide who is worth my time, and who isn't," I said sternly, yet without malice. Ron looked back at me, shocked, but didn't say anything more. I left my bag in my seat on the bench and walked over to the Slytherin table. "It's my life. Who cares who I'm friends with?" I muttered to myself. I sat beside Blaise and ignored the rather rude looks I was receiving. "Hey."

"Hey, how was Plant Land?" he teased. I snorted.

"Eventful, of course," I replied sarcastically. Blaise smirked and I turned my attention to Draco. "What was that?" he looked up from his untouched plate, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"In DADA," I said. "Why did you stop that Boggart?" he looked away and fell silent. After several moments of silence, Blaise spoke up.

"Why is your greatest fear a Death Eater," he asked. I turned to him.

"That was a Death Eater?" I asked in return. He nodded. "Well, when I was seven, that… Death Eater attacked me." Blaise's eyebrows furrowed and Draco's eyes widened.

"Are you sure it was that _exact_ Death Eater?" Blaise asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Blaise looked back and forth between me and Draco. I eyed the both curiously. They were hiding something. "What's wrong?" Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when Draco shot him a look.

"Nothing is wrong, Imogen," Draco said. I could tell he wasn't being truthful, but that wasn't what got me. It was the first time I had heard him address me by my first name, and I was utterly shocked. I hadn't even heard him address Blaise by his first name. Blaise had to place his finger under my chin and close my mouth for me, as my jaw had dropped from the unexpected gesture. Draco's head tilted. "What?"

"You… called me Imogen."

"That is your name, isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow. I merely nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go eat," I told them, and left before either of them could respond.

I retreated back to my seat at the Gryffindor table, and pulled a piece of steak onto my plate. I ate and listened to Ron babble to me about his hatred for Slytherins, Draco in particular, and why I should avoid them. Finally, I had had enough and stood up, leaving him in mid-sentence, and walked off to my detention. It didn't matter if I was thirty minutes early. I would rather wait then listen to Ron talk so rudely about my friends. I passed the same bathroom as earlier today and, to my surprise, still heard the crying girl. My curiosity got the best of me and I ended up venturing into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said quietly. The girl sniffled. "Are you alright? I heard you crying." I looked around, looking for the crying girl. I set my bag on the floor, went to the center of the bathroom, and sat down. "People say I'm a good listener. Do you want to talk about it?" I tried. The crying got louder as the girl emerged from a stall to my right. To my surprise, it was a ghost.

"What do you want?" she asked, still sobbing and pouting.

"I heard you. I was curious as to what was wrong," I replied honestly. She came closer. "What is your name?"

"Myrtle," she said in a quiet voice.

"Pleasure to meet you Myrtle," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. She just stared at it, and then I realized she couldn't shake it. I drew back my hand. "Sorry. I'm not use to meeting ghosts." She gave me a shrug. "Why were you crying?"

"I always cry," she said in a tone that implied she thought I was stupid for no knowing.

"But why?" she gave me a strange look, and then her face turned fierce.

"Get out of my lavatory," she ordered. My eyebrows furrowed and my head tilted. She zoomed forward, bring us face to face. "Out!" she shrieked. I stood up slowly, and turned to leave, retrieving my bag along the way. Before I left, I turned back to her.

"Remember, Myrtle," I said quietly. "I'm a good listener." With that, I left her to her ghostly thoughts and continued toward the dungeons for my detention. When I arrived, the room was locked, so I had to wait outside. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall…

_Some Time Later…_

"Imogen," someone called. I felt pressure on my foot as someone kicked it. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What's up?" I asked sleepily.

"You were asleep," he said. "It's time for our detention." He looked down the hallway. "Snape is coming; get up." He held out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up quickly, too quickly. I became insanely dizzy and began to fall back. I grabbed onto his arm for support, at the same time he grabbed me by the waist to steady me, and clutched my head with one hand.

"Whoa," I muttered. "Head rush…"

Once I had regained my balance, I pulled back awkwardly and waited for Snape to come and open the door. Professor Snape finally reached the door and unlocked it. He turned back to us, taking the time to send me a glare.

"In," he ordered, pointing into the room. I entered the room, Draco directly behind me. The class was a mess. There were spilled potions all over the floor and walls and windows. I leaned against a desk while Snape went into a closet across the room. I looked up at Draco to find him staring at me, that ridiculously charming smirk on his face.

"What's the look for?" I questioned. His smirk grew into a smile, and it was honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt a smile growing on my own face at the sight of his.

"Uh, nothing," he said, shaking his head, still smiling. "It's just-"

Before he could finish, Snape returned with a mop, a water bucket, sponges, and some rags.

"You will clean every inch of this class room," he said. He held his hands out. "Wands, now." I rolled my eyes inwardly and pulled my wand out of my boot. Snape gave me a disgusted look as I handed it to him. Draco pulls his out of his back pocket and handed it over. "I'll be back when detention is over," he drawled and then left the room. He closed the door behind him and the click of a lock echoed through the room. I made a funny face and jumped onto the desk, sitting on it and swinging my legs back and forth.

"What are you doing," Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "Snape will kill us if we don't clean."

"Then get started," I said with a shrug. "If you care so much about what Snape will do to you…"

"I don't," he interjected. I smirked and jumped off the desk, stepping towards him, arms crossed over my chest.

"I think I've found what you're bad at," I said mischievously.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I said. "You don't know how to clean." He gulped. "Let me guess… House Elves did all the work?"

"Not all of it…" he defended quietly.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "So you admit it? You can't clean one, little room?" I let the challenge sink in.

"I admit nothing," he said confidently, and set to work. He grabbed the mop, dipped it in the bucket, and began to mop the floors. I smiled triumphantly and took a sponge, moving the wash off the windows first.

After about an hour of working, I turned back to Draco to see how he was getting along. He had taken off his black robe, rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie and unbuttoned two of the buttons on his shirt which was now un-tucked. He looked like he was about to break a sweat. I smirked and pulled off my black robe throwing it onto the table where his lay. I continued to scrub until an idea popped into my head. I stepped off the ladder I was using to reach the windows and walked over to the bucket, dipping the big sponge in it.

"Oh, Draco?" I called to him. As soon as he turned to answer me, I chucked the sponge at him. It hit him in the chest, water splattering everywhere, nearly drenching him. I giggled at the expression on his face: a mix of shock, anger, and amusement.

"You're going to regret that," he said taking a step forward, mischief covering his face. I backed away, a smirk plastered on my face.

"No, I don't think I will," I challenged. He came closer and I backed away quicker. He dipped two sponges in the bucket and threw one at me, drenching me in the soapy water. I squealed and shielded my body wish my arms. He Came up and squeezed the other sponge over my head, and I made a mad dash toward the bucket. He chased after me, but I just barely made it, picking up the bucket and throwing half of the water at him. The water soaked him from head to toe; his shirt clung to his chest, revealing his abs. he gave me a pouty face.

"Now, I think I deserve a hug," he said in a baby voice. I grinned and shook my head, backing away from him. "Please?" he spread out his arms, stepping closer. I turned to run.

"No!" I squealed, giggling like a little kid. I ran away, but unfortunately he quickly caught up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his wet body. I kicked a squealed in protest as he backed up and grabbed the bucket. I closed my eyes just in time as the rest of the water in the bucket was poured over my head. I gasped as it finally stopped pouring out, and Draco burst into laughter as we slipped and fell, me landing on top of him. I couldn't help but laugh too. He looked up at me and smiled.

"That's the most fun I've had at this school," he said, gasping for breath. He brushed the wet hair out of my face and smiled contently. We heard a clicked and the door swung open. I rolled off of Draco a quick as I could and looked up at a rather puzzled Professor Snape. Draco stood and helped me up. I looked at my feet, a bit embarrassed, while Draco could barely contain his laughter. I looked up after a moment and started to apologize, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"Just… go," Snape said a lot calmer than I had expected. He held up our wands and we retrieved our things, and then retreated from the messy classed room. As soon as the door closed, Draco burst into laughter, gripping his sides and leaning on the wall for support. I snickered and leaned on the wall with him.

"Did you see his face?" He exclaimed, trying to do his best 'Snape Face', making me laugh even harder.

"Why don't you always act like this?" I asked referring to his happy mood. He stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "You are certainly not the same Draco I met at Kings Cross yesterday." He shrugged.

"No one else has made me do anything like that," he admitted. "It was… Fun." I smiled.

"We'd better not do that every detention though," I said. "Or Snape really _will _kill us."

"Good point," he said. We straightened our clothes out, finding it would be useless to ring them out, and walked down the hall.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked sheepishly. He looked at me suspiciously.

"That's depends… what did you have in mind?"

"I forgot where my common room is," I admitted with a frown. He chuckled.

"I'll show you to it, don't worry."

"Thanks."

We walked through the castle quietly, not saying a word. Draco still had his new smile plastered on his face, making me smile as well. He guided me through the hall, and up the moving stairs, which I clung to the railing the entire time, much to Draco's amusement. We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and I turned to Draco.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said. He nodded, gave me one last smile, and left. "Buckbeak…"

I stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, leaving damp footprints behind me, a goofy smile stretching across my face.

"What happened to you?" Ron and Harry both exclaimed at the same time. I bit my lip.

"Detention," I said with a smile. I crossed the room and ascended the stairs, but before I reached the top, I heard Ron say something.

"She had detention with Malfoy," he said. "He did something to her, I know it. I bet he used the Imperious Curse on her. No Gryffindor acts that way toward a Slytherin."

He thinks Draco cast a spell on me? An unforgivable curse? Ron's words shocked me, and hurt me. How could he be so judgmental? I entered my shared bedroom only to find it empty. I welcomed the quiet and immediately hit the shower, letting the steamy water run over my body.

After my shower, I changed into my long-sleeved t-shirt and pajama shorts, used my wand to dry my hair and uniform, and collapsed into my bed. I snuggled up to Hex, who chirped happily as I stroked his feathers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **

****i know it took a while, but it's finally up. i hope you like it (:**

****YES, Snape and Lupin did not die ccording to my story. I decided they were way too important characters to not have in my story. i hope you don't mind.**

****Draco was slight OOC but i felt it necessary, dont asky why... idk.**

****Read && Review! :D**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	4. Chapter 4: If You'll Let Me

_"Yeah, you've got that something. I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your hand." ~I Wanna Hold Your Hand(THE BEATLES)_

Chapter 4: If You'll Let Me

~September 6~

The rest of the week, classes had gone by with a minimal amount of drama. I had changed out of my combat boots, switching to my Fendi cut-out black pumps, which Snape preferred over my boots though he still was annoyed the I wouldn't wear the horrid shoes the School provided. Draco had done most of the work on our Polyjuice Potion, only allowing me to retrieve ingredients for him. I watched him quietly, finding the way his forehead wrinkled and eyebrows creased together while he concentrated rather amusing. Transformation was eventless; McGonagall had given us a three-parchment sheet-long essay to write during class and for homework, which I was positive I totally failed. Writing is _not_ my forte…

Lunch was spent talking with Hermione and Ginny while Harry and Ron were off at Quidditch practice almost every day. Surprisingly, Hermione and I had a lot in common, other than our study habits and grades. I used to love to study and get A's in America; I was almost exactly like Hermione before. Since Eddie died two years ago, my caring about academic success had faded and I simply did not care anymore. I just wanted to get out of school so I could get my wizarding license and be free to do what I please. I had spent every free period reading by the Black Lake and barely making it to DADA.

We had finished up on Boggarts by Wednesday. Blaise's fear had been The Dark Mark, Draco's had been a woman with black and blonde hair lying dead on the floor, causing him to make a hasty retreat from the classroom for the second time this week. I had asked him about the Boggart in detention that night, but he grew angry and refused to speak to me at all. He hadn't spoken to me or looked at me since then, much to my disappointment. Herbology had been exceedingly boring the entire time. Today, I had even gone off on Professor Sprout for criticizing my work and trying to get me to find a tutor. I barged out of the room, promising myself that I would ditch the class every day.

I checked my watch: I still had an hour until dinner. So I walked down to my spot by the Lake and dropped my bag onto the log, pulling off my robe and stepping out of my shoes. I picked up the biggest rocks I could find and began to throw them mercilessly at the lake, only getting one or two skips at a time.

"I think you're doing it wrong," a familiar voice said from behind me.

"What do want, Blaise?" I asked, not looking back. I continued launching rocks into the lake. "Why aren't you in class?" I heard his footsteps as he came up beside me, picked up a few rocks, and joined me in assaulting the water surface, skipping the rocks perfectly each time.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. I sent him a glare and after a moment he spoke again. "I ditched Divination." He said with a shrug.

"I just stormed out of Herbology," I admitted. He looked at me with amusement. "She basically called me stupid, and I didn't appreciate it, so I left." I shrugged. "I'll probably ditch the class for the rest of the semester."

"You'll probably fail that class, then," he warned nonchalantly as he tossed another rock at the lake. I snorted, showing that I didn't care. He decided to change the subject. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"What's that?"

"A village not far from the school," he explained. "Third Year's and up go down every Saturday."

"What's there to do in… Hogsmeade?"

"A lot of the students go to Zonko's Joke Shop to stock up on supplies to prank their friends, or get sweets from Honeyduke's, or go for tea at Madame Puddifoot's. A few brave souls venture into the shrieking shack…" he paused for a moment. "Or you could go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer." I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Sounds fun," I said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Great," he said with a smile. "Maybe we could hang out for a bit if I can tear you away from the Golden Trio."

"I don't know… I'll have to check my schedule," I teased. He gave me a playful pout, making me laugh. "Baby."

"Loser," he replied playfully. I gave him a grin and for the rest of the hour, he taught me how to successfully skip a rock.

We said goodbye and parted ways at dinner. He left for the Slytherin area, and I to the Gryffindor table. I tossed my robed and bag under the table and sat down in my spot beside Harry. I grabbed an apple and a banana from the center of the table and munched on them.

"Don't you ever eat real food, Mo?" Ron asked me, his mouth stuffed with chicken. He held up a drumstick to me. "Eat this it's great."

"Well, for one, I already told you I don't eat chicken, only beef. You know why…" I said calmly, remembering the chickens that my parents' circus used to feed the dragons. The dragons use to bite of the heads and spit them out onto the floor right in front of you and eat the rest of the body. I then held up my banana. "And two, this _is_ real food, Ginger Boy." He smiled at my nickname for him.

"One of these days," he said, pointing the chicken leg at me. "I'm going to get you to eat chicken."

"And one of the days," I replied in a sarcastic tone. "You're going to swallow your food before you speak." Hermione, Harry and Ginny all chuckled as Ron swallowed his food with a big gulp.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Habit…"

"Whatever, I was kidding," I reassured. After we were all done eating, Harry and Ginny stood up and left, telling us they had studying to do.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Have fun 'studying'," I said, putting air quotes around 'studying'. Ginny winked at me and Harry blushed, bright red, making me laugh. Five minutes later Hermione and Ron dismissed themselves, and I stood up and made my way to my last detention of the week. I walked down to the dungeons and entered the room with about five minutes to spare. Draco was already there, sitting on a desk and staring at the ground. "Hi." He looked up for a moment, but did not respond. I frowned and leaned against the desk across from him. I then remembered our little 'bet' and decided to use it the get him to talk to me. "I win the bet. I know what you're bad at." He looked up again, eyebrows furrowed. "You're bad at letting people in, talking about your problems."

"That doesn't count," He said quickly. He frowned when he realized I had destroyed his efforts at giving me the Silent Treatment. I smiled triumphantly.

"And why not?" I asked.

_It's too late to go back now, Blondie, _I thought,_ you've already spoken._

"It just doesn't," he said simply. I snorted.

"We didn't make rules," I said stubbornly. "So it counts." He frowned and I started to feel bad for him, but I couldn't help it. I was curious. "I'll make a deal with you… the bet's off if you'll just tell me who the Boggart had turned into the other day." I could see the pain in his eyes as I brought it up again. He opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance.

"Draco Malfoy, get off that desk, now," Snape said as he entered the room. He retrieved the cleaning supplies from the closet and handed us each a mop and a bucket of water. "Follow me." He led us out of the room, down the hall, and into the boys' bathroom, the floor covered in water and soggy toilet paper. I made a disgusted noise. "Clean it up." He held out his hand and Draco gave Snape his wand. The Professor turned to me, one eyebrow raised.

"I left it in my room," I said with a shrug. Snape watched me for a moment with a suspicious expression, but finally turned and left, believing my excuse. I grinned triumphantly as soon as he exited and locked us in the bathroom. I set my bucket and mop against the wall and turned to Draco.

"I'm not doing this by myself," he demanded, gesturing to my cleaning supplies. He took of his robe and tossed it aside. "You're helping."

"Of course I am, Draco," I said and pulled out my wand from a hidden pocket in my robe. He gave me and impressed look as I magically cleaned the bathroom. I slipped the wand back in my pocket and sat down against the wall.

"You had your wand?" I nodded. "He'll kill you if he finds out. I'm surprised he believed you in the first place."

"Me too," I admitted. "But it was worth a try to avoid working." I patted the area beside me, inviting him to sit down with me. He put his mop and bucket down and walked over to join me. He sat down hesitantly and pulled his legs closer to his chest, resting his elbows on his knees. "So what are you going to do? Tell me, or be my slave." I said the last word with a hint of mischief in my voice. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"The woman," he said slowly. "Was… my mother…" he looked like he was about to cry, and I immediately felt guilty for making him tell me.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," I said quickly, sitting up straighter and turning to him. "I shouldn't have- I should have never-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted. "My fear has always been that someone will hurt her. She's pretty much the only person in the world that has ever cared about me." He shifted positions so that his legs were crossed, hands in his lap.

"What about your friends?" I asked. He snickered.

"Please," he said. "I don't have real friends, aside from Blaise. He's practically my brother. We've grown up together. Nobody else is really my friend." I placed my hand over his, electricity filling my body at his touched. He flinched at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away so I ignored at.

"I'll be your friend, if you'll let me," I said softly. He looked at me, shock covering his face.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Because I want to be," I said like it was obvious. "Besides, we're both lacking in the friend department, and I like you. You're a cool guy."

"You don't even know anything about me, about my past," he said darkly, lowering his gaze.

"If you're referring to the fact that you're a Death Eater," I said with a sigh. He flinched and looked up again, shocked. "That's your past, not your present."

"I killed people, though," he said, eyebrows furrowed. "Why does that not scare you?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. I stared at his left arm. I couldn't see the Mark, as it was covered by his shirt, but it didn't stop my staring at it.

"It still burns," he admitted. "He may be dead but that doesn't stop the ones who haven't been caught. They still use the Mark to communicate." I couldn't take my gaze away from it, his left arm. After a long moment of silence he sighed, unbuttoned the cuff on his shirt and pulled up it left sleeve. There it was, The Dark Mark. It was no longer black, but a grayish color, but it was still there. I placed a hand over it and looked up into his eyes.

"It's your past Draco," I said. "It doesn't matter anymore." He glared at me.

"You don't even know what it's like," he accused. "You don't know real pain." I glared back.

"_I know pain,_" I retorted, emphasizing each word. He scoffed.

"No," he argued, speaking louder. "You don't. You don't understand and you probably never will!" I pulled my hand away from his arm, and before I knew what I was doing, I ripped my robe of and pulled my own shirt sleeves up and showed him the scars on my forearms.

"How's _that_ for pain, Draco?" I hissed at him. I saw his expression change from angry to guilty as he glanced down at the scars. "Don't you dare think you're the only one who hurts." I was shouting now. He brushed his fingers over the scars lightly, sending chills up my spine. "You don't know the half of it."

"Sorry," was all he whispered. "I didn't know." My face softened.

"It's fine," I said quickly, and moved to pull my sleeves back down.

"No," Draco said, grabbing my hands to stop me. I looked back at him questioningly. "Leave them up. It shows the real you."

"Then you have to leave yours up too," I said. He looked down at the tattoo on his left arm. "It's you too." He nodded and rolled his other sleeve up. I smiled lightly, feeling as though I had found someone who finally understood me.

Snape showed up at eight and let us out, returning Draco's wand to its rightful owner. Our professor's eyes went wide when he saw the gray tattoo. Draco looked uncomfortable so I grabbed his left hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked down at me and his expression softened. He walked me back to the Gryffindor Common Room, still holding my hand tightly as if it gave him comfort. We were silent until we reached the portrait, where he finally spoke.

"Thank you," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What for?"

"Not judging me," he said with a shrug. I smiled at him.

"Friends?"

"Yeah," he said, giving me a smile. "Friends…" Before I could think, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He stood there for moment, shocked, but then wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I smiled contently and pulled away.

"Goodnight, Draco," I said quietly.

"Night, Imogen," he said and left. I turned to the Portrait Door, expecting to find it closed. But instead, it was open. Ron and Harry watched me with unreadable expressions. Angry, perhaps? I couldn't tell. Ginny stood behind them, but she did not share their expression. She honestly looked as though she didn't care in the least. I looked back to the boys. I tilted my head to show my confusion.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

****Okay, so it's rather short, but it got the message through. Draco and Imogen now have a blossoming friendship. -Happy Face- (:**

****Imogen does have a soft side, and i want to make that clear. She may act sarcastic and tough, but she is vulnerable at times.**

****What do you think Harry and Ron will think of the new alliance between the two? Will they accept it and move on?**

****I'm putting a link to a pic of Eddie on my profile page. Check it out. Pic of Imogen soon i hope!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	5. Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

~ "I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off. Look me in the eye, I say. I can never get enough." ~You're The Reason(VICTORIA JUSTICE)

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

_Ron and Harry watched me with unreadable expressions. Angry, perhaps? I couldn't tell. Ginny stood behind them, but she did not share their expression. She honestly looked as though she didn't care in the least. I looked back to the boys. I tilted my head to show my confusion._

_"What?"_

~September 6~

"Friends?" Ron scoffed. "You can't be friends with a Snake, Mo. Especially if said Snake is Ferret Malfoy." Ron's face was as red as his hair now.

"Don't tell me what I can't do," I said stubbornly.

"Imogen," Harry said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Draco Malfoy isn't a good person. He a death Eater and he tortured all of us since First Year."

"_Was_ a Death Eater," I defended quietly. I stepped past them and headed into the Common Room. I could hear their footsteps as they all three followed close behind me. "He's apparently changed since last year. He hasn't shown me an ounce of rudeness."

"You have no idea what he's done to us," Ron said in a low growl. I leaned against the wall beside the fireplace and gestured for him to speak.

"Enlighten me…"

"He's always getting us into trouble," Harry answered before Ron could speak. "In sixth year he conspired to kill Dumbledore, he let Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He even attacked me."

"You've told me of his past," I said calmly. "Not his present."

"He calls Hermione a mudblood," Ron hissed. I looked to my redheaded friend.

"When is the last time he called her that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Right before the war," they both said after a moment.

"Precisely," I said. Then, I sighed. "Look, guys, just because I'm friend with Draco doesn't I can't be your friend too, right?" Another long silence.

"Of course not, Imogen," Ginny said. She walked over to me and took my hand. "These two are just being fools, letting their past define their present." Both boys looked betrayed by the girl. She merely shrugged and pulled my toward the girls' rooms. "It's time we went to bed. Goodnight Harry, Ronald."

Before any of us could respond, we both turned the corner and the boys vanished from sight. Ginny continued to pull me to the end of the hall and into our shared bedroom. I walked over to my bed and crawled onto it. Hex squeaked happily and joined me, perching on my leg and begging for attention. Ginny walked over and sat with me, stroking the black owl gingerly.

"Thank you," I said to her. "For defending me." Ginny shrugged. "Why didn't you react like they did? Don't you hate Draco as well?"

"Of course I hate him for what he's done," she admitted. "But it is none of my business who you are friends with, Imogen. I cannot stop you, and honestly I don't want to. You're happier when you talk to him, and I like to see you happy." She gave my knee a small pat.

"You're the best, Ginny," I said with a smile and pulled her into a hug, my big, black owl pressed between us gently. After a moment, Hex let out a low peep as if to say we were smothering him. We snickered and separated. The owl moved back to his perch on the foot of my bed.

"Well," Ginny said, standing and moving to her dresser. "I'm going to take advantage of the shower before Lavender returns. Her Friday routine is always the _worst_." We both rolled our eyes at the thought of our high maintenance roommate, and Ginny retrieved her toiletries and entered the bathroom. When I heard the shower turn on, I crawled across my bed and retrieved my IPod from the top drawer of my dresser. I sprawled out across my bed and turned to a song at random…

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny woke me up and I took my turn in the bathroom. It took my toiletries and pajamas with me and set them on the sink. The steamy, boiling water felt amazing on my body, relieving the tension in my body. I stood under the water for a good two minutes before I finally washed up and got out.

I left the steamy bathroom twenty minutes after I entered, feeling refreshed and relaxed. I padded out of the bathroom in my comfy pajamas: a pair of baggy, grey sweatpants and my black long-sleeved t-shirt. When I emerged, I faced and annoyed looking Lavender.

"Finally," she squeaked. "I have been waiting an eternity for you to come out of there. Do you _realize_ how long this takes?" she gestured to herself and whipped around and entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

_Drama Queen, much?_

I rolled my eyes and turned toward my bed. Ginny was already asleep, her breathing even and quiet. I retrieved my wand from my pillow and magically dried my hair. If I don't, my hair is hopeless. Then, I pulled the book I had been tearing through the last week, and opened to my dog-eared page. I had only 60 pages left, and I was determined to finish the book before the night ended. I lay on my stomach, feet in the air, headphones playing quietly in my ears, reading…

~September 7~

I awoke to a light pecking on my cheek and music playing softly in my ear. I opened my eyes to meet Hex's bright red gaze. He gave me a low peep as I checked the time on my IPod: 8 AM. I rolled quickly off the bed, cursing under my breath as I pulled on my clothes for the day: my favorite skinny jeans, a see-through, off the shoulder, grey sweater with a black tank top underneath, and my black combat boots (of course). I brushed through my hair, leaving it in messy, brown and black waves, and put my blue feather extension back in my hair. Lavender and Ginny had already gone, so I quickly brushed my teeth and returned to my bed.

I frowned at the open book on my dark green, silk comforter. I had fallen asleep not ten pages in. I stuffed the book in my purse and threw the bag over my shoulder.

"Go on, Hex," I said as I opened the window by my bed. "Have fun." The owl screeched happily and flitted out the window. I left the window open for his return and left the room, heading to the Great Hall for the last few minutes of breakfast. I entered the room and made my way over to my usual spot and the Gryffindor table. The girls both gave me a sweet smile as I sat down in my normal seat. Harry and Ron continued to eat, clearly trying to ignore me.

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerily as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. I looked over to Ginny, confused. Didn't she know? "Ron told me, if that's what you're wondering." She said as if reading my thoughts. I waited silently for her to continue, and after a moment, she did. "Quite frankly, I don't care if you're His friend. I'm quite pleased to be honest. He didn't say a single rude thing to me when he returned last night. I suspect you put him in a kinder mood.

"You've got to be bloody kidding-"

"Ronald Weasley," Ginny interrupted, shooting him a warning look. "Sod off." Ron let out a huff and returned to eating his food. Harry looked up and turned to me.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I had no right to tell you who you're allowed to be friends with, and I apologize." I could tell his words were forced, but I appreciated them nonetheless.

"No problem, Harry," I said with a small smile. "He was you childhood nemesis, after all." I shrugged and took a muffin from the table, taking a bite.

"_Is_," Ron grumbled annoyed.

"Ignore him," Harry said quietly. "He'll come around." I nodded and finished off my muffin quickly.

"So, Imogen," Ginny said after we had all finished. We were all walking to the courtyard to board the carriages to Hogsmeade. "Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" I thought for moment. I honestly didn't know the answer. I shrugged and opened my mouth to speak.

"She's going with us, of course," someone answered for me. I knew that voice: Blaise Zabini. We all turned at the sound of the voice. Blaise and Draco stood about three feet away, a sly smirk on both of their faces. Blaise was wearing jeans and a concert t-shirt with 'The Weird Sisters' written across it in crazy shaped letters. Draco wore a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and black button-up top, sleeves rolled up so his Mark was showing, and a pair of black converse. I smiled at both of them and turned back to the group, who watched the boys carefully. Ron shot me and the Slytherins a rather rude glare, his eyes lingering on Draco's Mark for a bit too long.

"I'll see you later," I assured them. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione nodded and the four turned to leaved. Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him along to a carriage.

"I believe the weasel is unhappy with you," Draco said with a smirk. I turned back to them and smiled playfully.

"Apparently I have _horrible _taste in friends," I said, and looked them both up and down in an exaggerated manner. "I must admit, I have to agree." I teased. Draco winked, knowing he was the cause of my drama, and Blaise put a hand over his chest.

"That hurt," he said, feigning insult. I chuckled and turned to head for a carriage. They both caught up easily, Draco walked beside me, Blaise on the other side of Draco. As we walked over to an empty carriage, I nudged Draco to get his attention.

"See it's not so bad, is it?" I asked referring to his arm. He thought for a moment then shook his head. I smiled and we boarded the empty buggy.

"So tell me," Blaise said. "How was your first week of being one of the only Americans at Hogwarts?" My eyebrows rose in shock.

"One of?" I asked, tilting my head. They both nodded.

"There's some American boy in the school," Draco said. "He's Slytherin, our year."

"Thank God," I cried. "Somebody who speaks real English." They both rolled their eyes at me.

When we arrived in Hogsmeade, I found the village was truly quite adorable. It was lined with little shops and small cottages in the distance. Blaise and Draco led me into a shop full of candy and chocolaty treats. I immediately walked away from them and started to explore.

"She's like a muggle on Christmas," Draco mocked, just loud enough for me to hear. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, earning a chuckle from Blaise for my immaturity. By the end of our stop at Honeydukes, I had an entire bag full of sweets I wanted to try. I charmed my purse to hold more than possible, and stuffed the candy bag into it.

"Where to next?" I asked them, looking around the street for other cool shops. When I looked up at Blaise, he had not a single emotion on his face. I eyed him suspiciously. They kept walking, towards another part of the village.

"Zonko's, of course."

Zonko's turned out to be a shop filled with pranks, potions, and trick candy.

"I'm in Heaven…" I muttered. Draco snorted.

"You would be," he said.

"I'll meet back with you in an hour," Blaise said. We turned our gazes to him, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're ditching us?" I asked. He shook his head and gestured to the door.

"Got things to do," he said and turned to Draco. "Meet back at the Three Broomsticks?" Draco nodded and Blaise winked at me. "Have fun." Then, he left.

I grabbed Draco's wrist and dragged him through the store with me. I found Sugar Quills, which I bought several of, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans: I bought 2 bags of them, to which Draco scoffed and called me crazy.

"Chicken are we?" I teased as we walked through the rest of the store. I had bought several more 'toys', mostly explosives, but the Beans were by far the most intriguing.

"No way," Draco defended proudly. "They're just disgusting. I can't even remember the last time I got a normal flavored one." We exited the shop with my bag full of Zonko's merchandise and stepped out into the street. A newspaper salesman was shouting across the street, catching Draco's attention. "I'll be right back." Draco said, walking away before I could say 'okay'. He walked across the way and over to the stand. I watched him as he grabbed a paper and started looking through it.

"Imogen!"

I turned to see Ginny and Hermione walking towards me, smiling. I smiled back at them and waved.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "What's up?" The girls waved the bags in their hands.

"Just stocking up on sweets from Honeydukes," Ginny said with a smile, and then nodded towards Hermione. "And books for our little bookworm, of course. Libraries just aren't enough anymore…"

"Please, Ginny," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I'm not a total nerd. It's just a bit of light reading." I smirked and watched the girls bicker about the definition a 'light reading' for a second.

"Where are the boys?" I finally asked. They turned their attention back to me and they both pointed to Zonko's.

"Harry needed more snappers," Ginny said.

"And Ronald needed Sugar Quills," Hermione added. Ginny winked at me playfully.

"And where are your boys?" she asked and a weird, mock-flirty tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaise ran off about half an hour ago and Draco's getting a paper," I said, gesturing across the street.

"I see…" Hermione said. "Well, we should go find the boys. See you."

"Bye," I said quietly. They turned and left.

"I believe I scared them off," Draco said from behind me, catching me off guard. I whipped around with a gasp.

"Holy crap, Draco!" I cried, smacking him lightly in the chest. "You scared me." He smirked at me.

"Boo," he said in a mocking tone. I made a face at him. He chuckled and led me to a pub at the other end of the village. When we made it to the Three Broomsticks, Draco opened the door for me and we slipped inside. Blaise wasn't back yet, so we found a table in the back and sat down; trying to ignore the odd stares we were receiving from other Hogwarts students. Draco shot a glare towards several girls gossiping about us in a corner, and they stood and switched tables, out of sight. I couldn't help but giggle, and he turned to me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Why are they so afraid of you?" I asked. Sure, he was a Death Eater, but he clearly wasn't evil as far as I was concerned. He leaned closer to me with a smirk.

"Believe it or not," he said in a low, playful, murmur. "Most people find me _very_ terrifying." I snorted and he made a face at me. "Why you aren't scared, I may never know…"

A coupled approached us, catching us both by surprise. Draco moved away awkwardly, before we looked up and found Pansy and her new boy-toy: a brunette boy with thick eyebrows and a pouty mouth. He wore a dark green t-shirt, a black wrist cuff and black skinny jeans with black boots. Definitely a Slytherin… The boy-toy stared me down, paying little attention to Draco.

"Draco, Ruinae," she said, malice filling her ton when she greeting me. She gestured to her boy. "Meet Malachi." She looked over to Draco with a rather confident smirk. "My boyfriend." I could guarantee she was trying to get Draco jealous, but he didn't seem interested in the least. If anything, he looked bored.

"How's it going?" Malachi said, stretching his hand out to shake mine.

"So _you're_ the other American, huh?" I said, referring to his lack of British accent. He nodded and smirked at me.

"Malachi Saccularius," he said. He turned and held his hand out to Draco, who honestly looked disgusted at the idea of touching him. The brunette withdrew his hand and awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets. Pansy had a triumphant-looking smile on her face, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she sneered, scowling at me. I smirked at her.

"Just wondering why you had that stupid smile on your face is all," I admitted with a shrug.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face, Ruinae," she warned, drawing her wand and aiming it at me. I held my hands up in surrender, but still smirked. I knew better than to mess with a wizard when you had a wand pointed at you, but she scared me in no way. "Or so help me, I'll-" a hand shot out and grabbed Pansy's wrist roughly. I followed the hand's arm with my eyes until I reached the owner's face. It was Draco.

"Don't even think about it," he warned darkly. She stared at him completely shocked. Malachi was the next to speak.

"Come on, Pansy," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to pull her back. Draco took his hand back and scooted closer to me, glaring at Pansy. "We have no business here, let's find a table." He began to lead her away, but before they had gone, she turned to Draco.

"You've changed," she said, looking at him in a sad, yet disgusted, manner. He left his face blank.

"Times have change, Parkinson," he said simply. Malachi and Pansy disappeared around the corner, and went off to an entirely different part of the pub. I turned my gaze back to Draco.

"Have you really changed that much?"

"You wouldn't believe how much I've changed," he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"So," I said awkwardly. "You were a total douche-bag?" he looked at me with a shocked face and a grinned at him. Finally, he recovered and smirked.

"Yeah, something like that," he said.

Blaise had shown up shortly after a Pansy/Malachi drama, and we had talked about Quidditch the rest of the time while the boys drank Butterbeers and I drank water. Turns out, Blaise was a Chaser and Draco was a Seeker, and from how they spoke, they were good.

"So, do I get to see you boys in action?" I asked them both, honestly interested.

"Of course," Blaise said after he swallowed his Butterbeer. "There are matches twice a month. We have a match against Hufflepuff next Saturday."

"I wouldn't even call it a match," Draco snorted. "The Hufflepuff team is awful. They haven't won a single match in three years."

The rest of the conversation was our discussing what exactly a Hufflepuff was. We had come to the conclusion that they were simply rejects. The Sorting Hat didn't think they would fit in anywhere else so it drops them into Hufflepuff. A couple hours later, we left the Three Broomsticks and boarded a carriage to return to Hogwarts. Blaise had a Divination essay to get done, so we were going back early. It was only 3:00 and the other students wouldn't be back until 5:30.

When we got back to the castle, Blaise said goodbye and headed towards the Slytherin Common Room. Draco started to walk off, but I stopped him by grabbed his wrist.

"Nope," I said and began to drag him back outside. "You are coming with me."

"Why," he whined, letting me drag him along.

"Because the others won't get back for like three hours and I don't want to be bored," I said simply. "So you're going to hang out with me." I insisted. Finally, he gave in and followed me down to the lake. We sat on the ground, leaning against the log, and kicked off our shoes.

"How on Earth is this not boring?" he complained, tilting his head back and making a funny face. I rummaged through my purse until I found the candy bag and held it up.

"Because we're going to play a game," I stated mischievously. He read the label and his eyes went wide.

"No," he said. "No way am I doing this." I frowned.

"You don't even know what we're going to do," I said annoyed.

"Yes I do," he argued. "You want us to eat those and I'm so not doing that." I pouted.

"Please," I said, acting like a child. I leaned on his shoulder and batted my eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No way. There's even a shit-flavored one. I'm not doing it." I smirked.

"Then we'll make this a bet," I challenged. "First one to eat shit loses. Winner gets to do anything they want to the loser." He thought for a moment, and I stayed quiet, letting the thought sink in. finally he spoke.

"Alright," he agreed. I squealed cheerily. "but if one of us vomits, we're done." I nodded in agreement and opened the bag.

"You first, Blondie," I said with a smirk. He grimaced but picked a candy out of the bag. Slowly, he slipped it into his mouth. He made a sour face and gagged.

"Oh Merlin," he cried, swallowing the bean.

"What was it?" I inquired curiously. He scowled at the taste.

"Vinegar," he grumbled. I burst into laughter. These candies were so cool. "Your turn." He ordered pushing the bag towards me. I bit my lip and reached a hand it, pulling out a dark green candy. I popped it in my mouth and let the taste sink in. I made a pucker face as the candy's juices spread through my mouth. It was strong, but it definitely wasn't as bad as Draco's. "Well?"

"Pickle juice," I said, swallowing hard. He smirked and popped a red one in his mouth. I waited for a moment as he chewed it and let the taste settle. His face turned a shade very similar to that of the bean. He started coughing and couldn't stop. After a minute or two, he gulped down some water from the bottle I got from the Broomsticks and manage to speak.

"That had to be the spiciest pepper in existence," he choked out. I laughed at his watery eyes and goofy expression, earning a glare from him.

"Oh, come on," I said. "This may be the stupidest thing ever but you have to admit that it's fun!" I giggled. His 'angry' look broke and he let a bright smile slip. I smiled back at him, and pulled another candy bean out of the bag. "My turn…"

Together, we downed the entire bag of "candy" in two hours, considering how many times we had to stop and take a drink to wash the taste out. We charmed my water bottle to never go empty so that we wouldn't run out. Neither of us threw up, fortunately, and none of us had gotten the dreaded flavor we feared to get. The worst flavors Draco had gotten were Ink, Latex, and Squid. Gross! And the worst for me were Sardines, Toe Nails, and, much to my displeasure, Vomit. I almost lost it when the latter slid down my throat. It was the foulest thing I had ever tasted. In the end, there were two beans left: a pink one and a brown one. We stared down at them in silence, and then exchanged a look, then looked back down at them. Before he could even think, I shot my hand out and snatched the pink one, leaving him the brown one.

"I don't think so, Ruinae," he finally said, reaching out to take the pink one away from me. I dodged his hand and held the pink bean away from him. "I'm not eating the shit-colored one!"

"Sorry, Malfoy," I said with a mischievous snicker. "You snooze, you lose." He reached for it again, this time with more force. I rolled away and stood quickly. "Nope. I got the pink one first." I taunted. "You get to eat shit." I winked at him playfully. He glared playfully and stood, coming at me. I turned and ran a few feet. "Not today, Blondie." I called behind me. A pair of hands wrapped around me, and in one swift movement, I was on the ground, lying on my back. Draco held me down and tickled me until I dropped the bean. It landed in his hand and he released me. I gasped for air and held my sides until I calmed down. Draco sat beside me, holding the pink bean triumphantly. I made a face at him as he held the brown bean out to me with that over-confident smirk on his face. "Meany." He scoffed.

"You started it," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes and took the brown bean from his hand. I grimaced at the horrible candy in my hand and Draco laughed at me. "On three." I nodded slowly, defeated. He smirked and began to count. "one… two… three!" we popped the beans in our mouths and chewed. Mine was not what I expected at all. In fact, it was the only good tasting one of the entire bag: Chocolate. Draco grimaced and cursed under his breath.

"Chocolate," I said with a smile, feeling very lucky to have escaped the nasty taste I had expected. Draco scowled.

"Soap," he muttered. I raised my eyebrows, amused, and laughed.

"Karma!" I said, throwing my hands up in victory and cheering. "That's what you get for tickling me." I smirked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **

**~Picture of Malachi on my profile. Both Eddie and Malachi will become more important as the story continues.**

**~Malachi's last name (Saccularius) is latin. GOOGLE TRANSLATE FTW (:**

**~Read & Review!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams and Fears

_"I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams."~Here Without You(3 DOORS DOWN)_

_"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down. So stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown." ~Stand in the Rain (SUPERCHICK)_

Chapter 6: Dreams and Fears

"_Karma!" I said, throwing my hands up in victory and cheering. "That's what you get for tickling me." I smirked at him. _

"You're about to be tickled again if you don't shut your gob," he said playfully. I smiled at him.

"Oh really?" I challenged. He smiled widely at me.

"Yes, really," he replied in a mischievous tone.

"Hmm," I said, sitting up and looking at him. I raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't I believe you?" Without any warning, he attacked my sides again making my squeal and squirm underneath him. He was laughing so hard his face turned red. I admitted to myself that I shouldn't have egged him on. Desperate for release from the tickling, I tried the only thing I could think of: I poked him in the side and he jumped.

_Yes!_ I thought, _He's ticklish, too!_

I started to tickle him back and within seconds, he was laying on the ground beside me laughing like crazy and gripping his sides. I pinned him to the ground by sitting on his stomach with a smirk.

"I win," I said triumphantly. He aimed to tickle me again and I smacked his hand away. "Don't even try it, Blondie. I'll just tickle you back." he gave up and we moved back over to the log and sat again.

"So where exactly in the states are you from?" he asked me.

"Well, I was born and raised in Tennessee," I explained. "But I went to Wizarding School in Salem, Massachusetts and my parents…" He looked at me curious. I shook my head, wanting to change the subject. Thankfully, he got the hint and changed topics.

"If you're from Tennessee, then why don't you have a funny accent?" I snorted.

"Not everyone has a freaky accent like you," I said. He scoffed.

"I do _not_ have a freaky accent," he defended.

"Oh, please," I said, my turn to scoff. "Your accent is hilarious."

"And what if I talked like this," He said in the worst attempt at an American accent I had ever heard. I tried to contain my laughter, without success. I ended up laughing until my stomach ached, Draco glaring about me the entire time. Finally, I stopped laughing and calmed down. Draco continued to asked me questions about the states: my favorite places to eat, my favorite activities, what the American Disneyland was like.

"Well, Disneyland is great," I said. I had only been their once and my favorite ride by far was the Tower of Terror. "But I prefer Dollywood. It's an amusement park in Tennessee. It's amazing! Tennessee Tornado and Thunderhead are the greatest rides ever, and the homemade Funnel Cakes they make are _to-die-for!_" I continued to ramble on about everything in Dollywood as Draco listened to me attentively until 5:30 rolled around. We watched as the carriages rode by at the top of the hill, bringing everyone back from Hogsmeade. I frowned, disappointed that the time had passed by so quickly. A gust of wind attacked us, sending my hair in every direction. A movement caught my eye and I looked back down. "What's that?" I snatched the magical newspaper from Draco's back pocket. He tried to grab it back.

"Imogen, no," he said. "You don't want to read it."

"Why not?" I pulled the paper back and read the headline.

~ THREE DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! ~

I stared at the pictures on the page. One of them was an older looking man with a big, round nose and a scowl on his face. The switched the picture back and forth, showing him dressed as a Death Eater and then in prison clothes. The second one I saw was and animal-looking man, his hair was greasy and his teeth were an ugly yellow color. It only showed one picture of him.

The last picture made my heart stop. It was the man who had cursed me when I was seven. His long blonde hair spilled out from a black hood, a mask covering his face. The paper converted the picture to what the Death Eater looked like in prison clothes, and without a mask. It was a man with a pointed nose, dark grey eyes, and a menacing grin on his face. The paper said the three had recently been spotted in Hogsmeade. Draco pulled the paper away from my grasp.

A million thoughts and fears surged through my head. What if they came here? What if HE came here? My body began to tremble as my greatest fear had entered my life again. A strong feeling of danger surge through and I felt as if I was the reason the Death Eater had wanted to escape.

"Imogen?" Draco's voice broke my train of thought. I looked up at him. The wind had picked up and his hair was whipping around wildly. My own hair blew across my face, tickling my cheeks. I pushed the hair behind my hair. "We should go inside. It looks like a storm is on its way." I looked across the lake. A dark, fierce looking cloud was making its way toward us. I nodded and threw my bag over my shoulder. I took Draco's hand and he helped me up.

"If those guys were in Hogsmeade today, could they come to Hogwarts?" I asked. The wind was so powerful that I was shouting just so Draco could hear me. I shivered from the wind, and Draco pulled off his top layer shirt, leaving him in just a t-shirt, and wrapped it around me. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and pulled the shirt tighter around me. "Thanks."

"They might," Draco said honestly. "But they would be killed upon entering the grounds. They would hardly get past the gates." He shrugged. I felt safer at his words, but still stayed closer to him. We finally reached the castle and I basked in the warmth within the walls of the school. I turned back to Draco, still shivering, and started to take off the shirt he had loaned me. He stopped me. "You keep it." My eyebrows furrowed. He shrugged. "You're still cold. Just give it back whenever you want." I smiled.

"Thank you," I said, pulling the shirt back around my body.

"Are you going to supper?" he asked.

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "I'm not very hungry, so I'll probably just go back to my common room." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded and we parted ways.

When I got to the Gryffindor Common Room, I was alone, with nothing but the noise of my footsteps and the thunder outside to fill the air to fill the air. With a sigh, I plopped down on the couch and kicked my shoes off. I flicked my wand toward the fireplace and it blazed to life, warming the entire room. I closed my eyes and listened to the rain pound against the windows…

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the sandy ground, drawing shapes on the ground with my finger. I look above me and see the familiar blue and pink stripes on mom and dad's circus tent, the little polka-dotted flag flying atop the main post the supported the tent.<em>

"_Hey, baby sister." I looked up into a pair of dead eyes: Eddie. I stood over me, hood pulled up as usual, that sly grin on his face. I grimaced._

"_Only by an hour, Edweird," I replied, giving him my best smirk. He rolled his eyes at my nickname for him and sat in the sand in front of me, drawing a picture of his own. I watched him doodle in the sand, his eyes dead and dark, his face pale and lips purple: dead. I placed my hand on his cold, stiff cheek. "This is a dream." My voice was nothing but a said whisper. He looked back up at me with a sad smile._

"_Of course it's a dream, Gen," he said while placing his free hand over the one I had on his cheek. I looked down at the image he'd drawn, the drawing that was always the same in my dreams: the Dark Mark. "I can't stay long. I only came because I had to tell you something, something important." I looked at him confused._

"_Do you have to leave so soon?" I asked sadly. My lip quivered, and he opened his arms from me. I crawled to him and sat on his lap, letting his cold, dead body embrace me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. His cold breath hit my neck and I shivered: he was dead, deader than dead. Why couldn't he be warm and alive when he came to see me?_

"_Sorry, kid, 'fraid so," he said quietly. He held me tighter and then spoke "I have to tell you something." He repeated._

"_Go on then." I said quietly. He let out a cold, lifeless sigh and it hit my neck again. I shivered once more._

"_You were supposed to die," he said darkly. "But you didn't die. His spell went wrong, so he's back to fix it." I trembled in his arms, and he held me tighter. _

"_Does that mean I'm going to die?" my voice was barely a whisper. He rested his chin on my head._

"_Don't be scared, Gen."_

"_Does it hurt?" I asked quietly. "Dying, I mean… Did you hurt?"_

"_It did hurt for me," he admitted honestly. He never spared my feelings, but I respected that. "But it's painless for most people." I nodded understandingly._

"_When?" I asked in a low voice. He kissed my head started to fade like he always did when I was about to wake up. Before he vanished completely, he spoke one word in a breathy whisper:_

"_Soon."_

"_No, Eddie," I cried out. "Please! Stay…" the world darkened around me as I awoke. "Eddie? Eddie?"_

* * *

><p>"Eddie," I cried out, sitting up with a jolt. I had to grip the edge of the couch to hold myself steady. I rubbed my head groggily and let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he always leave without saying goodbye? I frowned.<p>

"Who's Eddie?" a wispy voice asked. I looked up to see three faces: Luna, that Neville guy, and Hermione. Wasn't Luna in Ravenclaw; why is she in here? I shook my head and stood slowly. Thunder and rain still sounded outside.

"I don't want to talk about him," I said. Luna nodded and gave me a sweet smile and Hermione and Neville watched me with weird, questioning expressions. I shrugged and looked outside: it was almost dark. I looked back to the three. "What time is it?"

"Precisely eight o'clock," Hermione said after glancing down at a watch around her wrist. I nodded my thanks and left the Common Room to get some air.

The walls were fairly empty for a Saturday night. And they were dark save a few candle sconces here and there. I walked down the stairs until I was near the courtyard. I hoisted myself up onto the stone wall and breathed in the wet, night air. The rain pounded on the leaves of the trees and slapped them around violently. I thought over what Eddie had said.

_You were supposed to die… He's coming back… soon._

I felt like crying, but I held myself together. I promised Eddie the first night he had ever appeared in my dreams that I wouldn't cry. I had already broken that promise a couple times, but I intended to keep it as much as possible. A Ruinae does not cry. We are strong. I was strong. I think…

I watched the rain for a couple hours, just enjoying the peace of being alone. But it got dark so I began to retreat back inside the castle. Most of the sconces had been blown out already, leaving the halls nearly black. I walked quietly, nervously. My anxiety was taking over my body.

_He's coming back, he's coming back, he's coming back._

The words rang through me, sending me into a nervous panic. The sound of whispers fill my head and I here footsteps behind me. I bit my lip and quicken my pace, trying not to completely freak out. Once turning a corner, I pinned myself to the wall, closed my eyes, breathed, and listened: nothing but quite. Slowly I opened my eyes. When my eyes were fully focused, I let out a scream of terror. About twenty feet away, stood a hooded figure. I darted away, sprinting as fast as I could. I could've sworn I saw blonde hair falling from the robe. I didn't care where I was going as I swerved around corner after corner.

After several minutes, my lungs began to scream in protest, begging and aching for me to stop my running. I slowed and found a gap between two walls. I wedged myself between them and curled up into a ball, calming myself down and taking ragged breaths. I closed my eyes and tried to go to a happier place.

I was in the backyard back at home. Eddie and I were laying side-by-side in the grass, naming random stars we believed were important, making up stories about why they were so important to the world and how they got their name…

"Imogen? Oh my gosh, Imogen!"

I heard the voice and wanted so much to respond, but I couldn't. Was I asleep? Was I dreaming the voice? Loud, fast footsteps sounded as the person ran off. A began to count the seconds in my head. I got to one hundred and twenty-seven seconds before the footsteps returned, now doubled. One set was loud and hurried and the other soft and steady.

"What happened to her?" the voice sounded angry, annoyed.

"I only just found her." This voice was also annoyed, but worried as well. Defensive, even. The other person let out an aggravated huff. "Is she okay?"

"Do I look like a bloody healer to you, Granger?"

_Hermione was here?_

"You know what I mean, you git." Another sigh.

"She's alive, only unconscious." In a swift movement, I was lifted into a set of warm, strong, steady arms. The arms carried me away, the movement like a wave, softly swaying my to and fro. The voices never spoke again, and the last thing I remember was being set down on something cushiony and something warm and soft being wrapped around me…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) okay, i'm sorry if it's a bit cliche but whatever its my story and i'll cheese it up if i want to ;)**

**~one thing i forgot to mention... i know Lavender died in the war, but where would Hogwarts be without her, right? so, i kept her alive, but do not fret, she was still scarred. i'll add it later.**

**~is it bad that i have my final chappie for this story written, and theres a huge gap in between for the rest of the chapters? Ha i dont care the final is amazing if i do say (:**

**~Picture of Imogen NOW ON MY PROFILE!**

**~The review button is right down there! ;]**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	7. Chapter 7: The First Casualty

"I know, I'm finding it hard to breathe, and I've been drowning in my own sleep. And I feel a hate crashing over me, so rescue me."~Rescue Me (YOU ME AT SIX)

"I won't let anyone hurt you, and I'll stop them if they try to… Is anybody out there? Can anybody see? Seems like everything's gone crazy…" ~Is Anybody Out there. (MAROON 5)

Chapter 7: The First Casualty

~September 8~

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a fire crackling. I rubbed my eyes lightly and sat up groggily, headache pulsing in my brain. Running my fingers through my hair, I notice I'm not in the hall, and definitely not in the Gryffindor common room. I was settled into a dark green, plush couch, wrapped in a silver silk blanket. Am I dreaming? Looking out the window, I noticed it was still dark outside the castle. I groaned and fell back onto the pillow, but really not caring where I could possibly be so long as _he_ wasn't around to hurt me. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, another groan escaping because of the pain shooting through my head. I kicked off my shoes and threw my legs over the back of the couch, leaving me in an awkward but strangely comfortable position. I pulled Draco's shirt that I'd borrowed up to cover my face and inhaled the scent: it was a musty vanilla smell and it was insanely relaxing. A low, familiar chuckle sounded and my eyes popped back open. I turned my head a bit, causing the shirt to fall from my face, to see Draco sitting in a chair by the fire.

"You're so strange," he commented, smirking. One day his face is going to just freeze like that… I made a face at him. "You talk in your sleep, you know." I shot up into a sitting position and glared at him, trying very hard to ignore the fact that his choice of sleepwear was merely a pair of sweatpants. His body was perfect, enough to make your mouth water, which mine did.

"I do not," I insisted, glancing down at his body then back up quickly once I realized my gaze was drifting. His smirk turned into a wide, mocking grin. I was caught.

"Yes, actually, you do," he said resting his elbows on his knees. "It was all complete nonsense, something about an 'Eddie'?" I bit my lip and looked down, pained by him being mentioned. I didn't want to talk about my twin, ever. He was dead and it hurt to even think about him. Draco paused and watched me for a moment. I assumed he saw my expression, because he changed subjects. "Why were you in the halls after curfew?"

"I was getting some air," I said with a shrug. He raised an eyebrow at me, urging me to explain. I sighed and crossed my legs, Indian style, and played with my spoon ring. I looked down sheepishly. "I had a pretty messed up dream and it stressed me out. So I left the common room and sat out in the courtyard for a bit."

"That doesn't explain why Granger found you out cold in the halls," he said. I glanced up at him to find him watching me with a curious expression. I bit my lip harder, afraid to tell him anything. What if he thought I was crazy? "Just spit it out. Whatever it is has obviously got you wigged out."

"I saw something…" I trailed off, thinking about what I had seen. When I finally recovered, I spoke again. "I saw him: My Boggart, the man in the newspaper. I saw him in the halls. I freaked out and ran." I watched Draco's expression changed from shock, to anger, to fear, then to anger again. My eyebrows furrowed. "What?" he looked back at me.

"We should go to Dumbledore about this," he said, standing up quickly.

"What, now?" My eyebrows rose at him and he nodded.

"Yes, now," he said in an annoyed tone. "A _Death Eater _could be in the Castle. Of course we should go to Dumbledore. Especially when said Death Eater is…" He stopped midsentence.

"Is what? Draco?"

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. "Come on, we have to go. Now" I huffed and stood up, ditching my shoes and just wrapping the blanket tighter around me. He led me to the portrait hole and it swung about, revealing the black, lightless halls. I stopped and just stared out the door. I did _not_ want to go back out there in the middle of the night. Draco noticed I wasn't walking anymore and turned back to me. "What's wrong?" I gulped and tightened the blanket around me, as if it would comfort me at all.

"It's dark," I said nervously. He started to smirk.

"You're afraid of the dark?" I shot a glare at him.

"Considering what just happened to me?" I said with a raised eyebrow, and then frowned. "Of course I am." He rolled his eyes and pointed out the door.

"You'll be fine, just go, Imogen." I could tell by his voice that he was trying to be soothing, but I wouldn't have it. I just shook my head.

"No, it's too dark," I said stubbornly. He sighed and held his hand out to me. I hesitated. Just because he was there, didn't remove the darkness. It was still terrifying… Reluctantly, I took his hand and energy spread through me, enough to make me forget a little bit of my fear. He helped me out of the portrait hole and led me through the halls quietly, the door swooping shut behind us while the ghosts and portraits grumbled their complaints about our interrupting their "rest". I squeezed Draco's hand while my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, only a little coming from the moonlight shining through the windows. I stepped closer to him, our arms nearly rubbing against each other.

"And here I thought Gryffindors were brave," he mumbled. I scowled, though he couldn't see it. "Of course, it's clear you don't fit in with them. You would've fit in much better in Slytherin. You're just as mischievous as us Snakes." My scowl turned into a smirk, I taking it as a compliment. Then he changed subjects completely. "What are your tattoos?"

"What?" I asked, turning to look up at him as moonlight flashed through the window.

"The teardrop tattoos on your eye," he said. "They must mean something to you?" I looked away, straight forward.

"Oh," I said quietly. "It's sort of a touchy subject." I normally didn't talk about this stuff with people, but I felt like Draco might be the only person that would understand. "They represent my family…"

"Did something happen to them?"

"They're all dead," I said sadly. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed in the dark. "My parents were killed by a dragon. And my twin, Eddie, overdosed." I held back tears as I pictured Eddie in my mind. Dead… He always looked so dead in my dreams. "Three tears, three people I loved that died. Cliché, isn't it?"

"No," he said, insistent. "It's beautiful, poetic."

"You're the first person to think that," I admitted. "Everyone else thinks I'm a pathetic, drama-queen for it."

"They're total gits for thinking that." We climbed several flights of stairs and turned down a hall. We approached a huge gargoyle who stare us down angrily for waking him. "Acid Pops." Draco said. The gargoyle began to spin and a spiral staircase revealed itself. Draco drew is wand and spun it a few times. A dragon flew gracefully from his wand. "Tell Dumbledore to meet us in his office. It's urgent." The dragon nodded and flew of up the stairs. We ascended them quietly and entered an office. It was huge, to say the least.

"Ah, Draco, Imogen," Dumbledore greeted happily from his desk. How did he get here so fast? "I received your Patronus, Draco, is everything alright?" the kind smile never left his face. He looked down at our intertwined hands and his smile got wider. I instinctively dropped Draco's hand and we walked over to the headmaster's desk. "Please sit." There was only one chair in front of the desk.

"Take it," Draco said. I nodded slowly and sat down, allowing my grip on the blanket around me to loosen a bit.

"Very kind of you Draco," Dumbledore remarked with an approving nod. The blonde shrugged and stood behind me, hands resting on the chair of the chair, leaning over me.

"Would you like to tell him what you saw, Imogen?"

"Not really…" I grumbled, but explained my encounter in the hall, anyways. After I was finished, Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Then Draco found me, I guess." I finished.

"I see," he said calmly. "And you've encountered this man before?" I nodded. "And you know nothing about him?" I shook my head. The old man looked up at Draco for a moment, and I barely saw Draco shake his head.

He wasn't getting away with this, I thought, I will find out what he's hiding from me.

"Yes, he attacked me when I was seven, killed my best friend in the process," I explained. Images from my dream earlier flashed through my mind and I frowned.

"Something tells me you expected this return, my dear," Dumbledore stated with a light smile. "Care to explain?" my frown deepened at his words. He'd seen right through me. I sighed and explained my dream. How Eddie had come to me, how he'd come to warn me, how he'd told me I would die.

"You were supposed to die," I quoted Eddie. "But you didn't die. His spell went wrong, so he's back to fix it." I saw Draco flinch above me.

"Has your brother visited you before?" Dumbledore asked. Nothing seemed to faze him…

"Yes," I said, feeling like a mental person for admitting it. "He's come to me several times. It's always so real."

"Yes, visions always do seem real," Dumbledore said.

"You think they're visions?" He nodded.

"Indeed, I do," he said, folding his hands together. "But Eddie did not say you would die, Imogen." My eyebrows furrowed. "This Death Eater does intend to kill you, but that does not mean he will succeed." I nodded and stare down at my hands. "Do not fret, my dear. Here at Hogwarts, help is always given to those who ask for it." I looked back up at him.

"You'll help protect me?" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Both Dumbledore and Draco said at the same time. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Draco may I speak to you alone for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," he replied politely. I stood and headed to the door, but stopped when I realized something: it was still dark. I flinched.

"You don't have to leave the office, Imogen," the headmaster called to me. "Draco and I will retreat to my other office for a moment. We won't be long." I nodded and they entered a door across the room. I looked around the office bored, and paced back and forth.

Not two minutes later, both men were back in the office. Draco wore a serious expression as we left together. He held out his hand again and I took it as we walked back to the Head Dorms in silence. When we finally got back to the portrait I spoke again:

"What did he talk to you about?"

"Just that I should keep an eye out for m- the Death Eater," he replied. I nodded, but his small slip up was not going unnoticed. His expression was thoughtful and serious.

"Was there something else?"

"No," he replied, all too quickly. I flinched at his rough tone and he muttered to password. His toned softened and he sighed. "Nothing for you to be concerned with." I frowned.

"Whatever," I mumbled, but I wouldn't give up that fast. Ruinaes do _not _give up. He helped me step into the Heads' Common Room. The fire was fading so it was cold and dark. I rubbed my arms. "What time is it anyway?"

"Around four on the morning," he informed me. The time took me off guard. So early? I ran my fingers through my tangled mess of hair and yawned, feeling like I hadn't slept in weeks. We walked over to the couches and I noticed half the room was green and sliver, the other Gryffindor colors. "Try to sleep." Draco ordered quietly, heading toward a Slytherin green door with silver trimming around it. "I'll just be through this door if you get scared and again." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I grumbled. He chuckled and his door closed behind him. I sighed and plopped down on the green couch. I flicked my wand at the fireplace and the fire blazed back to life, brightening the room. I lay down pulled the blanket around me and curled into a ball, closing my eyes…

I awoke an hour later, sweating, and the fire still blazing. Dear Lord, why was the room on fire? I kicked the blanket off of my body, shrugged out of Draco's shirt, my sweater, kicked out of my socks, and rolled my jeans up as high as I could. Then, I pulled the blanket back over me and dimmed the fire. I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to sleep…

When I woke up, the sunlight was shining through the windows of the head dorm common room. I blinked the spots away from my sight and sat up slowly, the smell of coffee filling the air. I inhaled the delicious aroma and stretched out. I looked over to the mini kitchen to see Hermione fumbling around, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning," she greeted in her normal, cheery voice. I stood up slowly, popping my back, and then padded over to her slowly.

"Morning," I said in a muzzy voice. She poured me a cup of coffee and asked how I take it. "One sugar, two crèmes." She handed me the mug and we moved to the Gryffindor side of the room. We sat on the couch together and sipped at our steaming mugs."Are you alright this morning? You gave me quite a scare last night."

"I'm fine now," I assured. "Just got a little freaked out."

"What startled you?"

"I thought I saw something…" I said quietly and took another sip of my coffee. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I opened my mouth to explain.

"Morning sunshine," a Draco called, stepping out of his room. Still shirtless… "Granger." He sauntered over to the mini kitchen and started pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Malfoy," she greeted bitterly. "Merlin, put a shirt on! No one wants to see you topless." Draco smirked.

"_Some_ girls would beg to differ," He replied, winking at me. I blushed fiercely, and he swilled some of his coffee, straight up black. I grimaced.

"Please," Hermione scoffed. "You're not as hot as you think, ferret." He just wiggled his eyebrows at us. Hermione turned an angry red and I snorted.

"Freak," I muttered. He scoffed as he strolled over and sat in his Slytherin green chair, across from us.

"Says the girl who looks like she got caught in a windstorm," he remarked, pointing to my hair.

"Oh hush," I growled, brushing at my hair with my fingers. He smirked at me and we finished our coffee in silence. Finally I was finished, and could bear the silence no more. "Alright, well I'm going back to the common room to take a shower. Thanks for letting me crash on your couch." They both stared at me funny.

"When did you crash?" Hermione asked dumbly. I snickered and rephrased:

"Thank you for letting my _sleep _on your couch," I said. They "Oh-ed" silently and I rolled my eyes. I picked up my sweater, socks, and shoes. Then, I shrugged on Draco's shirt, not even offering to leave it there. It was too comfortable to give up just yet. "Bye."

"See you," Hermione called as I turned to leave. I waved behind me.

"Later," I heard Draco mumble. Then I heard them continue to bicker about Draco's lack of clothing some more. I smirked and left the dorms…

When I made it to the Gryffindor Common Room's portrait hole, I was met by two people I honestly didn't feel like talking to right now. Ron and Harry were just exiting the common room, and once they saw me, Ron's face turned red and he scowled. Harry gave me a kind smile and I returned it.

"Good morning," I greeted politely.

"Morning Imogen," Harry greeted in return. I turned to Ron.

"Good morning, Ron," I said, emphasizing my words.

"You didn't come back to the common room last night," he said in an accusatory tone. I took a deep breath to relieve my irritation and nod.

"No, I didn't," I admitted. "I spent the night in the Head Dorms. Slept on the couch." I passed them and stopped the portrait door from closing behind them. Ron scowled.

"I doubt you did much sleeping," he retorted. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you insinuating that I had sex with Draco Malfoy?"

"Insinuating?" he raised an eyebrow and gestured at my appearance. "I thought I had made it clear that I thought that. But if I have to spell it out for you-"

_Don't you dare, _my mind screamed at him. A loud smacking sound echoed through the hall as my palm came into contact with Ron's cheek. When he recovered from the shock that had come with the hit that I had served, he brought his hand to his cheek and looked down at me. Harry did nothing to stop it, apparently agreeing with me. I glared at the redhead.

"You will not speak to or about me that way," I warned. "I won't have it. I've tried to keep the peace between us, but you won't see past your hatred for Draco to realize that just because I'm friends with him, doesn't mean I'm the way he was. You don't speak to _any_ female like that. It only makes you look bad, and it's hurtful. I'm sorry I hit you, but you deserved it." With that, I turned and entered the common room, never looking back. I quickly ascended the stairs and slammed the door of my shared bedroom behind me. I tossed my clothes on my bed, grabbed my toiletries, and retreated to the shower, ignoring the startled looks on my roommates' faces from my unexpected, loud entrance.

I turned the water as hot as I could stand and stepped in, letting the water rush over me. I focused on the steam and the water, rather than the events of the long night before. I stood under the water for a good ten minutes, then washed my hair and body, and then stepped out. I dried off, wrapped the towel tight around my body, and opened the door leading out into the bedroom: I was alone. I padded out into the room and over to my dresser, retrieving my clothes for the day. I slipped into a long-sleeved, dark grey, sweater-shirt that could almost pass as a dress with a black belt around the top of the waste, black leggings, and my light grey Ugg boots. I checked the time on my IPod: 9 AM.

"Eep!" Hex screeched at me as if to say 'Where have you been!' I turned to him and smiled ruefully at the black animal.

"Sorry, Hex," I said, sitting beside him on my bed. I scratched the back of his head. "Just a little drama. I'll tell you all about it later." I promised him. He peeped forgivingly and I hopped back off the bed. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the door. I turned back to the owl that was still seated on my bed. He almost looked as if he were pouting. I sighed. "Oh, come one, you big baby. But you _have_ to be good!" He screeched happily and flew toward me, landing gracefully on my shoulder. He pecked my cheek lovingly, giving me tiny, owl kisses. I giggled and we left the room together.

On the way down to breakfast, many people stopped and stared at the bird on my shoulder. He'd screeched at every one of them as if to say 'take a picture, it'll last longer!' causing many of them to jump and look away. I smirked.

"Play nice, boy," I teased. "Don't scare the children." He peeped back at me, equally playful. I snickered and we entered the Great Hall together. We earned more stares and double takes, but I didn't care. It was Sunday and I intended to let Hex roam free as long as he wished, but I doubted he'd leave my side. I was completely happy with spending the day with my dearest, closest friend. I took my usual spot beside Harry and Hex hopped onto the table beside me. Hermione grinned and patted him on the head.

"Aren't you beautiful?" she cooed. He peeped back happily and nudged her to pet him. I took an apple, cut it in half, and gave Hex the smallest piece. I ate the other half and then took a muffin, refusing to share it with the owl, no matter how much he begged. Ron began to complain about the smack I had given him earlier and, surprisingly, Hermione came to my defense. "I'm sorry Ron, but you deserved it. You've been very rude to Imogen, and she had the right to retaliate." Ron huffed about it some more, but eventually gave up. After we all had eaten, we stood. Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, and we were going to sit and watch them for a bit. I clicked my tongue and Hex hopped onto my shoulder. The five of us began to leave the Great Hall, but I stopped when I saw Blaise.

"I'll meet you at the Quidditch Pitch," I told them. They nodded warily and left. I turned back and walked toward Blaise. He sat alone in his Quidditch Practice Uniform, which I found rather odd, reading a magical newspaper. I got closer, and caught the title of the paper: THE DAILY PROPHET. I n America, we had a similar paper for wizards' new, but this one unfortunately had no news of back home, only European News. "Anything worth reading?" I asked as I sat down beside him.

"Not hardly, just a load of rubbish from Rita Skeeter," he replied annoyed as he folded up the paper. He looked up and his eyes immediately fell on Hex. "He's rather… unique." He mused. Hex squealed happily, taking it as a compliment.

"Thanks," I said as Hex hopped onto the table, right in front of Blaise. He ran a hand down the owls back. "He's been in my family since before I was born. He's my _best_ friend." Blaise studied Hex's features curiously. Then, he looked up at me, asking what type of bird he was.

"I've never seen an owl like him before," he said.

"Hex is a Curse Owl, a special breed and one of the few that's still alive," I explained. "They got their name from the witch that created them by accident. She was fighting an opponent, when her beloved owl got in the way, and was hit by one of her curses. Instead of killing the owl, its feathers changed colors and its eyes turned bright red. Even its beak turned silver. The owl mated and thus the creation of Curse owls." I pointed to Hex's features as I named them, feeling like a teacher as I did so.

"Extraordinary," Blaise breathed, scratching Hex on the back of the neck. He picked up the Prophet and shoved it in his back pocket, standing up. We stood and Hex perched himself back on my shoulder. "Where are you off to?"

"The Quidditch Pitch," I answered. "Harry and Ron have practice in about an hour so Ginny, Mione, and I are going to go watch." Blaise stopped and had a funny, unreadable look on his face.

"No they're not," He said. I stopped too and raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "Slytherins have the Pitch this morning." I snorted.

"Then someone ought to tell the Gryffindors that," I suggested. He thought for a moment.

"Walk with me?" I smirked and shook my head no.

"Sorry I'm afraid I'm tired of walking already," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So lazy," he muttered teasingly. I shrugged playfully and held my arms out. He sighed, turned around, and leaned forward. I snickered and Hex flew off my shoulder. I ran and jumped onto Blaise's back with a squeal. He didn't even budge as my body crashed onto his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Blaise pulled my legs higher as he straightened up, holding them in place to keep my from sliding.

"That didn't take much convincing," I admitted with another snicker. Blaise snorted.

"Just be thankful and enjoy this," he said. "I'm likely to never do it again." Hex flew behind us as Blaise carried me to the Head Dorms.

"Butterbeer," I commanded the door. It swung open and we entered the room.

"The Gryffindors are trying to snag the Pitch," Blaise announced to Draco as we entered the room. He was already shrugging into his practice uniform, the words SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN on the back of the robe. I caught a glimpse of his jersey before it had vanished under the robe: it read SLYTHERIN SEX GOD.

_What the heck?_ I thought. _How many girls did he sleep with to get that title?_

"We've had it for a weak," Draco said. Then he looked up at me on Blaise's back. "Why do you have a monkey on your back?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha," I drawled sarcastically. He smirked. Hex settled back onto my shoulder. "Harry told me they had an all-day practice today." The blonde sneered and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, then," Draco said, annoyed. "Let's go set the fools straight." Blaise followed Draco out of the castle and down a path to the Quidditch Pitch, me and Hex riding lazily on his back. By now, the rest of the Snakes on the Quidditch team were behind us, following their captain down the hill, where Harry's team stood. "Potter," Draco called out. Harry turned and scowled at the blonde.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You're on my pitch," He replied, holding up a piece of paper. I could see Snape's messy signature across the bottom. "Now go; you can have the pitch when I'm done with my team."

"Not so fast," Ron interjected, pulling out a similar piece of paper that had McGonagall's signature neatly written at the bottom. Hex shrieked unhappily and snatched the paper from Ron, and then proceeded to eat it. I snickered at the ginger's baffled, angry expression.

"There we have it," Blaise said with a smirk. "You don't have a signature, and we do." Harry watched the Snakes, unwilling to move. Then, I considered a way that they could both practice.

"Why not have a match, right now?" I asked. Draco and Harry looked over at me. Draco smirked approvingly. Even Harry smirked.

"You game, Potter?" Draco challenged.

"You're on."Both teams cheered and barked at each other. I smirked at the competitiveness between the two houses.

"I'll keep score," I offered, hopping of Blaise's back. "Thanks for the ride." I said playfully, causing him to grin.

"That's what she said," I heard a Slytherin whisper; several people chuckled. I snorted and turned back to them.

"You _wish_ 'she' said that to you," I said with a mocking wink, then whipped back around. Draco was trying to conceal his laughter.

"Actually," Harry started. "We're short a player and I was wondering if you could take her place?" I froze. Me? On a broom? Not going to happen! Brooms went high, _really_ high. I shook my head.

"No, sorry I don't fly."

"Please," Draco scoffed. "Everyone flies."

"Not me," I said, backing away toward the announcers' box. "Better get started!" I turned and bolted up the steps and grabbed the score pad. Hex sat on the pad and stared at me, head tilted. "Oh, don't look at me like that! You know I hate flying." He nudged my nose with his beak comfortingly. I gave him a smile and he peeped. "You sure you're a wild animal? You're far too tame." He screeched, proudly and in protest of my calling him 'tame'. I laughed. "Don't deny it, Hex. You know you aren't wild. You're a teddy bear and I love you for it." He rested his beak against my nose again and I pet him on the back of the neck.

"I've never seen such an affectionate bird," Hermione stated as she sat down beside me. I shrugged and sat up straight. Hex settled between the two of us and snuggled up close to me.

"He's just a softy," I crooned. "Oh, look. They're starting the match." I pointed to the field, where the teams had just taken flight.

Within an hour, Gryffindor had fifty points, Slytherin forty. Both teams were excellent and equally skilled. Ginny ended up replacing the missing player and she was amazing. She whipped around the field, batting away bludgers, left and right. Draco seemed to have spotted the snitch, because he stopped shouted commands at his team and darted upward. Harry saw his move and chased after him.

After two more ours of the game, loads of students had shown up to watch the scrimmage go down. They cheered for their house teams proudly.

By the fourth hour, Gryffindor was winning: 180 to 150. But Draco caught the snitch, ending in a victory for Slytherin. His team cheered as the Snakes in the stands screamed wildly. Hermione and I bounded down the stairs, to where both teams stood. The Gryffindors looked tired and defeated, and the Slytherins looked proud, but still exhausted. I high-fived a sweaty Blaise and turned to Draco to do the same. He accepted the gesture, but held my hand for a longer time, winking at me. I blushed and pulled my hand away. Hex screeched at Draco as if to say 'back off, she's mine!' Draco raised an eyebrow at the bird and tried to pet him, but Hex wouldn't have it and nipped at Draco. I giggled at the bird.

"He's just jealous," Draco reasoned with a smirk.

"And why would he be jealous?"

"'Because _I'm _your best friend, of course," He replied as if it were obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a freak," I teased. Harry and Ron headed back to the common room, Hermione left for the Library, and Blaise and Draco went for lunch. They invited me to join them, but I declined. The rest of the teams departed, leaving me and Hex alone. I took the owl to the Black Lake so he could fly around and I could relax a bit.

When we reached the lake, Hex flew off across the waters and I sat down on the log and pulled my book out of my bag:

"_THAT Friday made the last of our fine days for a month. In the evening the weather broke: the wind shifted from south to , and brought rain first, and then sleet and snow. On the morrow one could hardly imagine that there had been three weeks of summer: the primroses and crocuses were hidden under wintry drifts; the larks were silent, the young leaves of the early trees smitten and blackened. And dreary, and chill, and dismal, that morrow did creep over! My master kept his room; I took possession of the lonely parlour, converting it into a nursery: and there I was, sitting with the moaning doll of a child laid on my knee; rocking it to and fro, and watching, meanwhile, the still driving flakes build up the uncurtained window, when the door opened, and some person entered, out of breath and laughing! My anger was greater than my astonishment for a minute. I supposed it one of the maids, and I cried - 'Have done! How dare you show your giddiness here; What would __Mr. Linton__ say if he heard you?' _

_'Excuse me!' answered a familiar voice; 'but I know __Edgar__ is in bed, and I cannot stop myself.' _

_With that the speaker came forward to the fire, panting and holding her hand to her side. _

_'I have run the whole way from Wuthering Heights!' she continued, after a pause; 'except where I've flown. I couldn't count the number of falls I've had. Oh, I'm aching all over! Don't be alarmed! There shall be an explanation as soon as I can give it; only just have the goodness to step out and order the carriage to take me on to Gimmerton, and tell a servant to seek up a few clothes in my wardrobe…-"_

A droplet of water hit the page and I looked up. Dark grey clouds were rolling in quickly. Another droplet hit my cheek and I dog-eared my page, closing it. I turned to shove the ratty old book back in my bag, but a voice stopped me.

"You have excellent taste in literature," a man drawled. I froze and let out a shaky breath, staring at the feet of a black-robed figure. I stood slowly, before I looked up slowly. He wore no mask, only an evil expression, his long, blonde hair brushed behind his ears. I looked into is dark grey eyes and saw something familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He raised a light bleach blonde eyebrow at me. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Why are you here?" I asked dumbly.

"You know very well why I'm here, Imogen," he said with a chuckle that was eerily familiar. I took a step backward from him, considering running. He played with the wand between his fingers and smirked at me. "You won't make it." He was right.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's hardly important," he said impatiently. "I prefer to get to the point." He emphasized each word for me and I knew what was coming. He drew his hand back and backhanded me across the cheek. I fell back on my butt roughly, and he snapped his wand at me. He aimed it between my eyes and gave me an evil grin. "I honestly thought you'd put up a fight." He mocked. My stomach lurched. "Why don't you fight anymore, girl? You were so brave as a child." He shrugged. "Oh well, you must die regardless. Crucio!" I let out an earsplitting shriek as an overpowering pain, like I'd never experienced before, rushed through my body. I fell back, lying on my back.

"Stop!" I screamed, actually begged. "Help!" I cried. "Anybody, please!" My back arched and my body writhed in pain. A shriek, that wasn't my own, erupted and Hex swooped down on the Death Eater and clawed his face, leaving a long, claw like gash across his eye. The curse was broken and I gasped for air, finally not feeling an excruciating pain in my entire body, only feeling sore. Hex went down for another attack on the man, gashing down across his chest. He tumbled backward, barely keeping balance.

"You ghastly creature!" He cried, raising his wand. "Sectumsempra!" Deep gashes sliced through Hex's chest and the owl let out a blood-chilling cry. Hex fell from the sky and rolled across the ground. I felt something in my heart clench and harden.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So this chapter was pretty long, i hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Sorry i killed my cutest character. Every story has a martyr, and he died protecting Imogen so at least he died a hero.**

**~What will happen next? You won't know if you don't review ;)**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheering Me Up

"Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out." ~Brick by Boring Brick (PARAMORE)

Chapter 8: Cheering Me Up

~September 8~

"No!" I cried out, kicking the Death Eater in his manhood. I rolled away and crawled toward my beloved owl.

"Damn it, you bitch," he hissed. He stomped on my ankle hard, and I heard a loud crack. I screamed again, knowing my ankle was broken.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

The man's wand flew from his hand, and he was magically thrown back, crashing through the trees behind us. Without looking to my rescuers, I dragged myself over to Hex. I pulled the owl closer to my body, his blood flowing from his cold body. He blinked up at me one last time, giving me a low peep. Then, his eyes became a clear, white color. My owl was dead. My lip quivered and one of my tears hit the black owl's cheek. His feathers began to turn grey as the magic faded from his body. Rocks crunched under their feet as two people came to my sides. One of them crouched beside me, and a pair of light grey as bore into me.

"Imogen," Draco whispered. "I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner."

"He's dead," I murmured numbly. "He killed him." I pressed my face against the dead owl's feathers, blood smearing on my cheek and forehead.

"I know," Draco said darkly. "We saw." He leaned closer to me and I pulled the owl closer, protectively. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Let Blaise take him, Imogen. He'll bury him properly." I closed my eyes tight and shook my head. "Imogen, please, I need to get you to the Hospital Wing. You're injured." After several minutes of reasoning, I finally let go of Hex and Blaise took the owl in his arms, carrying him away. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. I stood on one foot, keeping my weight off the other. I groaned in pain from the Cruciatus Curse and fell into Draco, resting head and hands on his chest.

"It hurts," I groaned.

"Where?"

"Everywhere," I whispered.

"What did he do to you?" He murmured rhetorically. I answered him anyways.

"The Cruciatus Curse," I gasped. He held me tighter. "Then, he stepped on my ankle. I think it's broken."

Without another word, he lifted me gently into his arms and cradled me against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest, exhausted, worn, and heartbroken. I let out a low sob.

"Shh. You're safe now," he comforted softly. And I did feel safe in his arms. He carried me up the hill, and into the castle. When we got to the hospital wing, we were met by an old nurse bustling about the large room. When she saw us, she stopped her running around and gasped.

"Good heavens, dear," she cried. "What happened?" Draco told her about the attack. "Oh my!" she squeaked. "Put her over here, Mister Malfoy." Draco's arms were replaced by a soft bed. I heard a chair scraping across the stone floor, and Draco appeared beside me, sitting next to my bed. "Now, I need you to drink this, Miss Ruinae." The nurse pressed a bottle to my lips, forcing my to swallow the foul liquid. I gagged.

"Just warning you," Draco said. "This next part will hurt like hell." He was right. Pain shot through my ankle as the bones snapped back into place. I held back an agonized scream and just groaned. I reached out, searching for something to hold onto, and somehow found Draco's hand. I squeezed it as tight as I could. If I was hurting him, he didn't show it.

"One more," she ordered, pressing a bottle of dark purple liquid to my mouth. It smelled foul and tasted even worse. I coughed as the thick liquid crawled down my throat. She began to wrap my ankle to hold it in place as the pain in my body began to fade a bit. I sighed, relieved to not be aching all over. "Good girl. Now, I need you to rest. Don't move your ankle or the potion won't work. Mister Malfoy, would you be so kind as to stay with Miss Ruinae?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Draco said, squeezing my hand back. I lessened my death grip on his hand and closed my eyes…

~September 14~

Madame Pomfrey had made me stay in the Hospital wing the entire week, excusing from my classes and assignments, to rest and heal. She had fixed everything but my bruised cheek, which was still a blackish-purple color. I hadn't seen Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Harry, or Draco at all since the Sunday before, since Pomfrey wouldn't allow visitors. She was letting me go today, and I couldn't be happier to get out of the depressing room. I dug through the bag of clothes Ginny had sent down to me. She listened well. I quickly changed into the new outfit: my black long-sleeved Skillet concert t-shirt, grey acid-wash skinny jeans, and black converse, grabbed my purse, and magically fixed my hair. As I walked out, I charmed my bag of dirty clothes to return to my room. They vanished with a pop.

It was nine forty-five, almost time for everyone to head to Hogsmeade, so I headed to the courtyard to wait for everybody. I didn't feel like socializing, but anything was better than hiding in my room all day. When I got there, students were already boards the carriages to leave. I looked down, toward the Black Lake, and memories of that night flashed through my mind mercilessly. I flinched.

"Hello Imogen," Luna called as soon as we spotted each other. I hid my frown and waved politely and walked over to her. "How are you feeling? We all heard about the attack."

"I'm alive," I said with a shrug. "It got me out of detention for a week, so I'm cool with it." I said, trying to seem lighthearted. She giggled. "Oh, hello Neville." I greeted numbly as the tall brunette walked over.

"Imogen," he said with a nod. The scar on his forehead flexed and I stared at it. I wondered what happened. "It's from the Battle at Hogwarts." He explained, reading my mind. "Got it blowing up a bridge." Luna chuckled with him.

"Seriously?" I asked, with one eyebrow raised. He nodded. "Nice."

"I try," he shrugged, throwing an arm around Luna's shoulder. "Ready love?"

"Mhmm," she said. "Bye Imogen." She pulled away from Neville to give me a hug, which felt more like a comforting hug than a goodbye hug, and returned to the tall boy's embrace. They walked off to find a carriage. I pulled the cuff of my sleeves over my hands and shivered as the wind brushed through my hair.

"Hey Imogen!" I turned to see Hermione and Ginny running towards me with smiles on their faces. I nodded at them in greeting, and they pulled me into a group hug. "How are you?" Hermione asked. I shrugged again.

"I'm alright, I suppose," I replied softly. They frowned, seeing right through me. They both started to speak; about to say what I'm sure would be something along the lines of 'You couldn't have saved him anyways. Just be happy you're alive.', but I stopped them with a raised hand. "Seriously, I'm okay. I just need some time." Their frowns deepened, and I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Go have fun." I shooed them away.

"Alright, but if you need us," Hermione started.

"Find us," Ginny finished.

"Promise," I assured. They nodded slowly and left. The wind continued to blow mercilessly sending my into shiver-fits. Harry waved as him and Ron passed by, so I returned the waved.

"Cold?" Someone asked as they came up behind me. I felt a warm body near mine. I looked up to see Blaise's dark gaze looking down at me.

"I'll live," I assured. He gestured for me to follow him and we boarded a carriage, Blaise sitting across from me. I crossed my arms to warm myself up more and looked around. I hadn't seen Draco in a week. He'd left after I'd fallen asleep and hadn't shown his face since. Oddly enough, it bothered me. "Where's-"

"Draco?" Blaise finished for me. I was a bit shocked, but I nodded slowly. "He'll be along shortly." I bit my lip. Is there some spell I don't know about that lets you read minds? "Or now…" My eyebrows furrowed and I followed Blaise's gaze. I spotted him instantly. Draco walked toward us. His eyes locked mine as soon as I saw him. He was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and a black zip up hoodie. He gave me a crooked smile and hopped onto the carriage with us, sitting on the other side of me.

"Cold?" I nodded. Wasn't it obvious?

"The weather sucks here," I complained. "Back home it would be eighty degrees right now." He chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into the embrace, welcoming the warmth of my friend's body.

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked.

"I'm alive aren't I?" I asked back.

"I wasn't talking about physically," Blaise responded, one eyebrow raised. "I meant emotionally. You watched He-"

"I don't want to talk about him," I snapped. Blaise nodded.

"What would you prefer to talk about?" He asked.

"How about how detention's been hell without you?" Draco suggested to me. I started to grin.

"What? Snape is _tons_ of fun," I said in attempt to be sarcastic, but I'm sure I failed. Both boys snorted anyways.

"Oh yeah," Blaise said with a snicker. "He's as cuddly as a kitten."

"You two are mad," Draco teased. I closed my eyes as the carriage set into motion. I kept them closed the entire ride, listening to the low and aimless conversation the two boys were having. When we reached Hogsmeade, I opened my eyes again to find Blaise and Draco looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blaise said. "Something is just…"

"Different," Draco finished. My head tilted.

"Gee, I wonder why," I said, again trying to be sarcastic. Draco frowned and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, come on," Draco said, standing and hold a hand out for me. "You're spending the day with me." My eyebrows furrowed.

"What about Blaise," I asked. "Isn't he coming with us?"

"No," Blaise answered. "I have a date." He smirked. Draco reached down and took my hand, pulled me gently from my seat.

"See? No one's going to miss us," Draco insisted. "You need to be cheered up."

"Cheering me up," I mused, snorted. We jumped off the carriage and Draco pulled me into the village. I sighed. "At least tell me where you're dragging me off to."

"Madam Puddifoot's," Draco informed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tea?" I said. "That's cliché. Tea isn't going to 'relax' me." Draco snorted.

"Fine," He said. "Zonko's it is." That idea made me feel better.

"Better," I sighed. He pulled me into the shop, walking me around the store. I didn't buy anything, since there was really nothing I wanted that I didn't already have. Draco, however, bought some candy, but refused to show me what he bought. When we left the store, he took my hand again and led me out of the store. "Are we done?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"No."

"Then no, we're not done," He said. I huffed and he rolled his eyes. "You can't be depressed for the rest of the year, Imogen."

"And why not," I challenged. He looked down at me.

"Because it was _just_ an owl," He said quietly. I ripped my hand away from his.

"He wasn't _just_ an owl," I said. His words cut like a knife, and I hadn't been expecting them. "He was my-"

"He was you best fried, I know," Draco retorted. "But he wouldn't want you to act like this. You have to move on." I looked down.

"It's only been a week, Draco," I said quietly. He took my hand again and led me away from the crowded street and down a path alongside the forest. I let him pull me away, and we found a small clearing beside a barbed wire fence. He walked me over to a big rock and we sat down. I played with his fingers while he spoke.

"I know how you feel," he said. "I've watched someone die before. In sixth year, Voldemort gave me a mission. He wanted me to kill Dumbledore." My eyebrows furrowed, but I didn't look up at him. "When the time came to fulfill my duty… I panicked. I couldn't do it. So someone did it for me. I watched a man die, or so I thought. The fact is I didn't dwell on it. I had more important things to worry about, and I couldn't worry about something that was in my past." He took my chin between two fingers and made me look up at him. "You can't either." I blinked. Who else knew about this? Why was he confiding in me after only two weeks of knowing me? His breath brushed across my cheeks, causing me to involuntarily shiver.

"I suppose not," I stuttered. His light grey eyes bore into mine and my heart stopped. "Draco…" His lips brushed against mine, cutting me off midsentence. The kiss sent little shocks through my body, awakening me like a jolt of electricity. I leaned into him, pressing my lips harder against his. His hand left my chin and snaked around my waist. I pulled away after a moment and rested my forehead against his, a small smiling creeping onto my lips. "That helped." I muttered dumbly.

"I'm sure," he replied. I pulled away and looked up for the first time, to find out where he'd taken me. On a hill, in the distance, stood an old-looking house. It looked beat up and worn down and practically screamed 'Haunted'.

"What's that?"

"The Shrieking Shack," Draco informed me. "Some kids say it's haunted."

_Nailed it, _I thought to myself. I squeezed his hand and stood.

"Want to explore?" I asked, trying my best smile possible. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you chicken?" I challenged half-heartedly.

"No way," He defended. "You're just the first girl I've ever met the _wants _to go in there." I smirked.

"I'm full of surprises," I said, pulling him toward the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry if that was too fast for you guys but i felt like 7 hand-written days in the Hospital Wing would be too boring.**

**~First kiss? Sorry i'm not the best at romance, but i tried.**

**~Does this mean the two are together? Maybe, Maybe Not...**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	9. Chapter 9: Just Once

"I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself, and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do. And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, But I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry."~Big Girls Don't Cry (FERGIE)

Chapter 9: Just Once

~September 15~

I woke to the merciless sun shining bright in my eyes. I groaned and sat up, checking my IPod for the time: 10 AM. I groaned again and rubbed my face.

"Will you stop that incessant moaning?" Lavender squeaked. "I swear the sound gives me a headache.

"Hypocrite," I mumbled, thinking about all the times I've wanted to throw a curse her way, just to stop her squealing. She huffed and continued to cover her face with unnecessary makeup. I stood and went to my drawers, pulling out my clothes for my Sunday: my skin-hugging black long-sleeved shirt, pre-tattered skinny jeans, and black Toms. I pulled them on slowly, taking my time, then moved behind Lavender at the mirror to brush through my hair.

"Wait your turn," she grumbled annoyed. I snorted.

"Have some class," I retorted, then gestured to her outfit: a halter top that exposed most of her stomach, a pair of jeans that had to been at least one size too small, and a pair of wedges. All in the middle of September... "Two things that probably will never happen." She gave me a shocked look and I glared at her. I was _not_ in the mood to have a discussion with her today. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my wand, and left the room. I wandered through the halls until I found the courtyard. I sat under the tree, just thinking and staring at the grass.

"I hear if you watch it long enough, it'll grow." I looked up to see Draco, staring down at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Did you need something?"

"Not particularly, no," he admitted, sitting beside me. "I saw you sitting alone. Are you still upset?" I shrugged and shook my head. "The truth." He demanded. I paused for a long moment, and then slowly nodded. I bit my lip to hide my frown.

"Is that bad?" he shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not an oversensitive, teenage girl," he said. I gaped at him and smacked him on the arm. "Ow! What?"

"Oversensitive?" I cried. He smirked at me.

"I call 'em as I see them," he stated. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned my head back on the tree.

"Worst first weeks of school ever," I grumbled. The grass rustled and I opened my eyes to see Draco standing above me once more. He held out a hand to help me up.

"Come on," he ordered. "I want to show you something."

"That depends," I said. "Will I like this something?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me up, let go of my hand, and led me out of the castle, past a stone circle, and down a hill. We past a small cottage and walked into the forest.

"I-is this safe?" I stammered. He snorted.

"You lack faith in me," he remarked. I huffed, making him chuckle. We finally came to a small clearing in the woods, in the center lay and finely carved stone. "I thought you'd want to see this." He walked ahead of me and crouched by the stone. I stepped closer and looked down at it. The stone was the shape of an owl and was surrounded by red roses. Someone had neatly carved on the stomach of the bird:

_Hex Ruinae_

_Died saving the life of another_

_September 8, 2011_

I bit my lip, holding back tears. It was beautiful; no one had ever done something like this for me. Merlin, what's wrong with me? I've never cried this much before in my life. I wiped away an oncoming tear before it could fall.

"It's amazing," I said quickly.

"Zabini and I made the stone," he said. "Are you going to cry?" he asked dumbly.

_Probably…_

"No," I said weekly. I sat down in front of the tombstone and rested my chin in my hands. Draco crouched down beside me.

"Are you lying?" He asked.

"Yes," I grumbled, letting a tear fall down my cheek. "Gosh, I'm an emotional wreck!" I cried, hiding my face in my hands. I was holding back so many tears it was starting to hurt. "I swear I don't make a habit of crying like a sissy." He chuckled.

"Just do what I do," he said. I peeked up at him between two fingers. He took my wrists and pulled them away from my face. "Let it out just once, and then promise yourself you won't cry about it again." I bit down on my lip harder, tears threatening to burst through my eyes like fountains. "Just do it, Imogen."

"I can't," I said, my voice breaking. "If I cry I won't stop, and I promised Eddie I-" I stopped.

"You promised Eddie what, Imogen?" he asked. His eyes bore into mine. My lip quivered.

"That I wouldn't cry," I choked out. I knew I was about to cry. Draco saw it coming too, because he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. The tears fell mercilessly while I let out low sobs. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen, hugging him tight, my tears drenching his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

**~Okay, so now im gonna slow down. I feel like im writing too fast. Plus you guys aren't reviewing and it makes me feel like you're not into it ):**


	10. Chapter 10: Ginny Never Gives Up

"Bury me in armour, when I'm dead and hit the ground. A love back home, it unfolds. And if you love me, won't you let me know?"~Violet Hill (COLDPLAY)

Chapter 10: Ginny Never Gives Up

~September 16~

"No, Gin," I pleaded. "Stop asking." My voice was officially a whiney pitch. I buttoned up my shirt and tied my tie loosely around my neck. Ginny hopped onto my bed, already dressed, and gave me her best pouty face.

"Come on," She cried. "I saw you walk out of the village with Malfoy, to an area _no one _goes to. Something happened, I know it. And I won't give up until I find out. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I huffed and fell back on the bed next to her.

"Alright," I gave in. "Draco was trying to make me feel better, so he took me over by the Shrieking Shack." I looked over at her and she waved her hand in a funny motion, gesturing for me to continue. "So we talked." I finished. She stared at me disbelievingly. Several long moments under that stare made me cave in. "And he kissed me." I admitted, rolling my eyes at the redhead as she squealed like a 5 year old girl in an ice cream shop.

"That is so sweet," She giggled. I rolled off the bed and grabbed my Fendi's and slipped into them.

"It was just a kiss," I assured her. "As far as I know, this doesn't change anything between us. We're just friends." Ginny jumped off the other side of my bed and grabbed the bag that held her books.

"Please," she scoffed. "You two are definitely _not_ just friends." I groaned, picked up my purse and books, and we walked out of the room. "What did you do after the kiss?" I shrugged.

"We checked out the Shrieking Shack," I said. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Which really isn't that scary. I think you Brits are just paranoid. Or looking for some lame story to tell First Years…" She rolled her eyes.

"Hardly romantic," she grumbled. I throw my arms into the air.

"Exactly," I cried. "You're finally getting it! We are not romantically involved." She frowned. We descended the moving stairs and walked down the hall, not far from the Great Hall. "Jeez, we've only know each other for a couple weeks."

"I swear," she grumbled. She said more than that but I didn't quite catch it. I ignored it and we entered the hall together, walking over to our usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Morning," Hermione greeted.

"Good morning, Imogen," Harry replied. Then, he kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Morning love."

"Morning," Ginny smiled back at him.

"Morning," an unexpected voice said. I looked over to the redhead, stunned. He was staring right at me, smiling sheepishly.

"So you're speaking to me again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't have ignored you in the first place I suppose," He admitted. "It's your choice who you hang out with, and I can't change it. I guess I'm just trying to say… sorry." A goofy grin spread across my face. "But I refuse to be all buddy-buddy with him." He insisted.

"I never asked you to," I said quietly. Then, I reached across the table and wrapped my arms around his neck in an awkward hug. He patted my back and I let go, sitting back down. "Welcome back, Ginger Boy."

"Thanks, Mo," he said, giving me a smile. Hermione kissed him on the cheek lovingly and he blushed.

"That was sweet of you, Ronald," she said cheerily. I stabbed my eggs with my fork and popped them into my mouth.

"Guys," Ginny said in a singsong voice. "Guess what Imogen did Saturday!" Everybody turned their attention to the redheaded girl.

_She wouldn't dare…_ I thought. I picked up a muffin.

"She kis-"

I reached around Harry, and shoved the muffin into her mouth before she could finish the sentence. Everyone's gazes turned to me. My glare stayed locked on Ginny and I gave her a look that said 'Don't ever try to tell them that again!' She merely pulled the muffin out of her mouth and giggled. I rolled my eyes and went back to my breakfast, trying to ignore the questioning gazes the four sent me. I brought my head back up at the sound of flapping wings. I flinched as I saw twenty owls swoop across the Great Hall, dropping packages and letters on the tables in front of students. To my surprise, a small barn owl tossed a letter in my direction and flew off. I caught the red envelope and studied it. It was elegantly sealed with a 'D' stamped in calligraphy.

"I wonder who that could be from," Ginny cooed. I made a face at her and opened the letter.

_Miss Ruinae,_

_I require a meeting with you after lessons today. Please inform Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger that they are required as well._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Huh, I always expected a note from the Headmaster to be more formal," I mused, and stood, collecting my bag and books. "I'm gonna go, but Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see us after classes today."

"Whatever for?" She asked. I shrugged.

"He didn't say, but he wants Draco there, too," I said, handing her the letter. She read it, nodded, and gave it back.

"Come to the Head Dorms after lessons and we can walk up together, okay?" She asked.

"Sure," I said with a nod. "See you guys later." I left them and walked over to the Slytherin table to let Draco know about the letter. When I reached my Snakes, Draco's back was to me. Blaise looked up at me and I drew one finger to my lips. He looked away and tried to hide his smirk. I smirked back and summoned my best Pansy voice. "Drakey!" I exclaimed with her annoying giggle.

"Merlin, Pansy," he growled, turning around. "Can't you just leave me…?" He looked up and I smirked at him. "That was not funny, Imogen!" Blaise and I laughed at him, and Draco threw his fork at Blaise. "Why didn't you warn me? You git!" Blaise threw the fork back at him. I tossed the note in front of him.

"Dumbledore wants to see us after classes," I told him. He picked it up and read it.

"Why?"

"Does it look like I know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and running my fingers through my hair. I sat down next to him and leaned back against the table.

"Why aren't you with the Gryffindors?" Blaise asked. I shrugged.

"Ginny was bombarding me with questions so I left."

"Questions about what?" Blaise asked. My eyes flashed over to Draco and he caught my gaze. He raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is this about-?"

"You told him-?"

"He told me-"

"Yes! I told him," Draco cried. Students around us turned and stared. I started to blush.

"Well, I told Ginny," I admitted.

"You did what?"

"She wouldn't stop grilling me," I whined, leaning my head back in exaggeration.

"Whatever," Draco said quietly. "Who cares what they think anyway?" I gave him a small smile and stood up. That wasn't what I was looking for, but it was good enough at the moment. I was actually looking for him to answer the 'Where do we stand?' question, but I wasn't bothered by that much.

"So did you kick Badger Butt yesterday?" I asked. Both boys snorted.

"It was a total waste of time," Blaise scoffed.

"They didn't even score for the first two hours," Draco added.

"Nice. Well, I'm off to Potions," I announced. "See you in there?" Draco nodded and I left. While on my way down to the dungeons, I passed the bathroom with the ghost in it. I grew curious, not hearing the usual sobs. I checked my IPod: I had 15 minutes until class. I slipped into the bathroom and set my books and bag on the ground.

"Hello?" I asked. "Myrtle, are you in here?" I looked around, pushing stall doors open gently. "I didn't hear you. Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Myrtle's nasally voice called out. "I thought I sent you away." I turned to see her pouting at me.

"I just came in to check on you," I said, and then frowned. "Honestly I just wanted to be somewhere someone wouldn't judge me if I cried. This seemed like a good place."

"Why would you want to cry?" she asked, drifting closer. "You're life is perfect."

"Perfect?" I snorted, sitting down and crossing my legs. "Please, my life sucks. Sometimes I wish I were-"

"Dead?" she finished. I bit my lip and nodded. "Don't you dare wish you were dead! I wouldn't wish death upon my worst enemy." She drifted down and 'sat' beside me.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Why would you want to cry?" she repeated.

"My friend was murdered," I said, my voice barely a whisper. She let out a girlish gasp.

"You poor thing," she sobbed. "I was murdered. That's why I cry, I was crying when He killed me."

"Who?"

"Tom, but you know him by another name," she said. "He released a monster in the school, and it _killed _me." She let out a sad sigh.

"What name does Tom go by now?" I asked. She left my side and drifted toward a window with a sob.

"You knew him as Voldemort," she said, her voice low and evil. I cringed and stood quickly.

"Okay," I said, gathering my books and purse. "Well, I have classes so I'm going to go-"

"Wait," she called as I headed for the door. I stopped and turned back to her. "Will you come back? I get so lonely." She pouted and I gave her sympathetic smile.

"Sure," I promised, and left the bathroom, heading to the dungeons. I walked down the halls quickly, only five minutes until Potions Class. When I finally got there, I entered the room quietly and took my seat next to Draco. "Hey."

"He-"

"Open your books and continue on your potions," Snape drawled, interrupting Draco. "Miss Ruinae, welcome back. I hope you have healed well." I was stunned.

"Uh, err, thank you. I have." I said.

"Good, then you do not expect any special treatment, because you won't receive it here," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

_That's the Snape I know._

"I never said I wanted-"

"Open your books and continue on your potions," he interrupted. I scowled at him, but opened my book.

"Still a total jerk, I see," I observed. "Jeez, when's the last time he got some?" I asked sarcastically to no one in particular. Draco snickered beside me and I turned back to him. He was already working on our potion, tossing in some funny looking ingredients. I picked up the flask of Fluxweed and rolled it around in my hands. "How are we doing?"

"Perfect," He said, looking up at me with a smirk. I pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"I meant with the Polyjuice Potion," I informed him, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"I know," he admitted. "Go to the table and get me some Knotgrass?"

"What's the magic word?" I said in a singsong voice.

"Now." he said, looking up at me. I shook my head and raised an eyebrow at him. He huffed and pouted. "Please?" I smiled.

"That's better," I stated and stood, walking over to the ingredient table. I fumbled through the jars, looking for Knotgrass. I couldn't find it anywhere…

"Having trouble?" Someone asked, coming up beside me. I looked up to see Pansy's boy, Malachi, looking down at me. I paused, stunned.

"Yeah," I said after a moment, looking back at the table. "I can't find the Knotgrass." I bit my lip in concentration. Malachi stepped closer, rubbing up against me. He leaned against me, his muscles flexing, reaching for a vial across the table. When he pulled back, he looked down at my stunned, uncomfortable expression. He held up the vial to me.

"Knotgrass," he said with a smirk. I took it out of his hand.

"Thanks," I choked out uncomfortably. He winked, took a flask from the table, and left. I stumbled away and walked back to mine and Draco's table. I held it out to the blonde and sat down. He looked up as he took it, catching my disgruntled expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Malachi just came on to me," I admitted. His expression turned to one of aggravation. "Seriously I feel like I've been molested." He looked away, back to the potion.

"Should I kick his ass for you?" he asked. The ice was broken and a smile spread across my face.

"Tempting," I admitted. "But no." he frowned. "I need you for this potion, so you cannot get into trouble."

"Touché," he agreed. He checked his textbook and then handed me a stirring spoon. "Stir the cauldron counterclockwise twelve times." I raised an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. "Please…"

"Yes sir," I said with a mock salute, taking the spoon. I put it in the cauldron and began to turn it counter clockwise, without a lot of grace.

"No, no," Draco said. "Stir like this." He put a firm hand over mine and guided my hand around the cauldron. He whispered while we stirred. "One… two… three… four… five…" My breathing hitched as his breath hit my ear, and I forgot the world around me. "Six… seven… eight… nine… ten…" I looked up at Draco while he stirred. His forehead creased while he counted the stirs. "Eleven… twelve…" He looked at me, the slightest play of a smile on his lips.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape called from the front of the room. "Please wait until after class to seduce the female students." Draco smirked and looked up to the dark professor.

"Yes sir," he said, letting go of my hand and returning to the potion. I snapped back into reality and looked around. Ginny and Hermione were staring at me with wide grins. I mouthed an annoyed 'what?' at them. They just giggled and turned back to their own projects. I huffed, crossed my arms, and turned to Draco.

"You have to quit doing that," I whispered.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"What you just did," I retorted. "You keep making me nervous and it's not cool." He smirked and leaned closer.

"I make you nervous?" he said. His eyes bore into mine, hypnotizing me. After a minute or two I recovered and pushed him lightly away.

"Stop that," I ordered.

"No," he said simply.

"Why not?"

"It's fun," he admitted with a wink. I looked away, blushing. When class was over, I left Draco behind and headed quickly to my next class. Ginny and Hermione called after me, running up behind me.

"Just friends, huh?" Ginny said in a cocky voice. "You two flirted the entire class period!" Both girls giggled.

"It's not my fault he's such a flirt," I defended. "And I did not flirt _back_."

"Yes, you did," Hermione chimed in. I frowned. "You love the way he looks at you and touches you, I can tell." I sighed and shoved my potions book in my charmed purse. "I swear I've never seen him put in so much effort with a girl. Now you get his full attention. You should be proud."

"Effort?"

"Yes, effort," Ginny said. "He flirted with a lot of girls until this year. Now you're the only girl he shows effort to." She thought for a moment, and then squealed with delight. "He has a crush on you!" I covered her mouth quickly while she rambled-mumbled- on as we walked down the halls. Finally, she stopped and I let go.

"You are such a girl," I said, as if it were an insult.

"She's right though," Hermione concluded. "You're different." I rolled my eyes at the two as we entered McGonagall's classroom. Ginny and I settled into our usual seat behind Hermione and Ron, and Ginny continued to try and convince me Draco Malfoy was in to me. But I wouldn't have it. I let out a sigh as the Transfiguration Professor entered the room and Ginny shut up. I loved the girl, but she can talk your ear off.

"Good Morning, class," McGonagall said as she strode to the front. "Today we will be practicing Animagi." We had begun Animagi two Fridays ago, and I was pretty sure I'd be lost the entire class. "Now, everyone stand up and move to the back of the room." We obeyed and moved to the back wall with our things. She waved her wand and the desks disappeared. "Please understand that you probably won't all get this at the first try. It takes time. Spread out and form a large circle. Good, now we'll begin. Any volunteers?" Only Hermione raised her hand and entered the center of the circle.

"Is she really going to do this?" I asked Ron, who stood beside me.

"If anyone can do this, Mione can," he replied confidently.

"Take notice that this is extremely difficult, Miss Granger," McGonagall warned. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "Now, focus on you transformation, let nothing block you mind." The professor held up her hand to silence us while Hermione focused on her Animagus. A short minute later, Hermione spun and transformed into an otter. I smiled as she scampered around, showing off her talent. I cheered with the class and Ron leaned closer to me.

"Told you she could do it," he whispered. I smirked and elbow him in the side. It was good to have my Ginger Boy back.

"Next," McGonagall called out after Hermione changed back. She had won us five house points. Malachi raised his hand, causing Draco's hand to fly up as well.

_Competitive much?_

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," She approved, gesturing for Draco to join her in the center. He had a proud smirk on his face.

"You might want to step back," he warned the professor, who backed away a bit. Draco closed his eyes, and in less than two seconds, he transformed into a massive black lion. My jaw dropped as he let out a loud roar. The Slytherins cheered and I clapped slowly.

_This has to be the coolest thing ever._

"Yeah, yeah," Malachi sneered, stepping into the circle. "You're not all that, Malfoy." The lion bore his teeth at the brunette. Malachi hissed at Draco and transformed into a seven feet long, black snake. He hissed viciously at Draco and slithered toward the lion. Draco growled at him and got into a pouncing stance.

"Enough," McGonagall shouted, waving her wand at the two. The fell back, turning into their human forms. "There will be no fighting in my class. Who's next?"

Every student got a chance to try and transform into their Animagi. Ginny turned into an Auburn Horse, and Ron became a tiger. When Blaise's turn came, he morphed into a hawk. Just to show off, he flew over and perched himself on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and nudged him off, telling him to quit 'tooting his own horn'. Finally it was my turn. I stepped forward, biting my lip nervously.

"Good luck," Ginny and Hermione called out to me. I nodded and closed my eyes, not expecting it to work. I focused on having the magic rush through my body. Suddenly, memories of Hex flashed through my mind and several moments later, my transformation began. When I was finished I looked up at my friends, who stood wide-eyed and shocked. I tilted my head at them.

"She looks just like…" Ginny started. Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco finished for her.

"Hex."

I stretched out my arms and looked at them. I had deep black wings. I looked down, seeing my silver talons. Draco stepped closer to me and held out a mirror. I studied my silver beak, the small, white feathers circling my eyes, my deep red eyes. The only difference between the two of us was a little black star in the red of my right eye. I backed away from the mirror and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the memory of my pet. I tried to change back, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I change back?

"Imogen," someone called quietly in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Professor McGonagall, crouched on the ground beside me. She spoke in a soothing tone. "Just calm down, close your eyes, and picture your human form." I took deep breaths, shut my eyes, and pictured myself as a human: nothing. I mentally frowned and opened my eyes again. McGonagall gave me an encouraging look. "Keep trying." I wanted to. I wanted to be human again, but I couldn't. It made me question whether I wanted to get rid of Hex's image or not. I tried again anyways: it worked. I stood tall again, human. I sighed and retreated into the back of the room. "The lesson is over, you may leave." She announced. I went over and grabbed my bag and books, and then headed for the door.

"Imogen," Ginny called from behind me. She caught up easily and walked beside me as I turned the corner toward the Common Room. "Where are you going? The Great Hall is the other way."

"I'm going to our room," I said with a shrug. "I'm not very hungry and I don't want to be around a lot of people right now."

"Is it because of your Animagus?" Ginny asked. No wonder she's in Gryffindor, she didn't care what she said.

"Yes," I admitted. "It just shook me a little. I hadn't expected it." She nodded.

"If you'd like I could leave you alone?" I thought for a moment then shook my head.

"No," I said. "You can hang out in our room with me if you'd like." She smiled and we boarded the moving stairs. "But I must warn you, I'm probably not very much fun at the moment."

"That's not a big deal," she said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "I'll probably just-Buckbeak-finish up my essay for Charms." We stepped into the Common Room and headed up the stairs to our bedroom. I kicked of my Fendi's, tossed my Potions and Transfiguration books on my dresser, threw my bag on the floor, and did a belly-flop onto my bed. Ginny did the same, and pulled out her parchment, starting to scribble down words. I opened my book and read…

"Finally!" I cried, throwing my arms up in victory. Ginny jumped and looked over at me questioningly. "I finally finished my book. I would've had it finished over a week ago, but I kept getting distracted." I explained. A sly grin spread across her face.

"Distracted, eh?" she asked. "Distracted by- oh, I don't know, the hot, blonde, Slytherin Sex God?" I groaned.

"Ginny, do you ever give up?" I whined.

"Nope," she said, rolled off her bed and hopping onto mine. "Especially when you can't see what's right in front of you."

"It's only been two weeks," I argued. "You can't feel something like that for someone you only met a couple weeks ago."

"I fell in love with Harry the moment I saw him," she admitted. I could hear the smile on her face.

"Well that's not me, it's you," I reasoned. "I don't want to be in love. I'm too young, haven't even lived yet."

"Loving _is_ living," she said. I snorted.

"That sounded really cheesy," I remarked. She made a funny noise and hit me in the face with a pillow. "Hey!"

_One Hour Later…_

"Will you be okay, walking alone?" Ginny asked. I tossed my black robe on my bed and grabbed my purse.

"I'll be fine, Gin," I assured. "Besides, it's noon. I doubt he'd try anything in broad daylight." I shoved my feet into my black combat boots and headed for the door. "See you."

"Bye," She called as I left. I walked out of the castle, down the hill, passed the small hut, and into the woods. Finally, I came to the small clearing and walked over to the owl-shaped stone. I got on my knees in front of it, and pulled a small flower out of my bag. I placed it across the stone.

"You know," I said to the stone. "I never thanked you. For saving my life, I mean." I brushed the hair out of my eyes and played with the grass between my fingers. "You've always been my hero. And guess what? You're my Animagus." I grinned and looked into the stone eyes. "So even if you're gone, you're still here, huh? I know I'll never forget you that way. I guess I just came here to get closure, and tell you… I'm moving on. For you…"

"Who are you talking to?" I turned my head to see Draco, leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

_Screw it, _I thought. _He already thinks I'm crazy, I'm sure. _

"A memory," I said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You're so strange," he said. I smirked back.

"So I've heard." I stood, blew a kiss at Hex's grave, and whispered goodbye. Then, I straightened out my skirt and turned to Draco. "So, are you stalking me or something?" He scoffed.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "No. I saw you head down here. I just wanted to check on you."

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Draco Malfoy I've heard horror stories about?" I teased. He rolled his eyes as I passed him. He followed close behind.

"Not so fast," He said. "We have a game to finish." My eyebrows furrowed and I looked back at him. He pulled out a bag of candy and dangled it in front of me.

"You're insane," I said with a snort. "You honestly want to eat those things again? They were disgusting!" He laughed.

"That's the fun part," he insisted.

"True…" I admitted. "Fine, I'll play." I gave in. we sat on the side of the hill and I dipped my hand in the bag. I popped the bean into my mouth and chewed. I swallowed the bean and stuck my tongue out in disgust. "Cough Medicine!" He pulled out one and ate it with no hesitation. He gagged a little and grimaced.

"Earwax, gross," He whined. I giggled.

"Hey," I said. "You wanted to do this." I reminded him.

"Yeah, well I'm having second thoughts."

"Too late," I insisted…

By the end of the bag, we were both lying on the grass, clutching our stomachs. I groaned at the dreadful aftertaste in my mouth and looked over at Draco.

"Remind me why we do this," I grumbled.

"One, because we're daft," he said. "And two, because it's so fun." I smirked.

"Oh yeah..." Draco checked his watch.

"We're going to be late," he said. "If we don't go now."

"'Kay," I said, standing. We walked to DADA together in silence…

"Good afternoon, class," Lupin greeted once everyone was in the room. "Today, we are going outside. So find a partner and grab your wands. We're going to have some friendly fun." Lupin smirked as we all shuffled into pairs. Pansy and Malachi paired up, Draco and Blaise made a team, and I grabbed Harry before anyone else could. I pulled my wand out of my boot and Harry pulled his from his back pocket.

"What do you think we're doing?" I asked Harry.

"I think we're team dueling," Harry replied. I smirked.

"This should be fun."

"Come now, follow me," Lupin called as he left the room. We followed after him and Blaise snuck up behind me.

"You're going down," He stated. I snorted.

"Please," I scoffed. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy." I gave him my best evil laugh. We walked out of the castle and approached a stadium with a platform in the center. The platform stood tall, beneath it a lake of water. There were lines marking areas of the platform and a giant timer hovering above the platform. We stepped into the stadium, our outfits changed. Harry and I wore white battle robes and boots, with black pants. My top had a cape that lightly dragged the ground, and my hair was magically slicked back into a ponytail. Harry's top was fitted to his body, no cape. I looked at the people around us. Pansy and Malachi were dressed just like our team, only their robes were green. Draco and Blaise were dressed like Harry, in black robes. Lavender and Dean had teamed up and wore pink robes, much to Dean's displeasure.

"Alright," Lupin cried out. "As you all should know by now, we will be dueling today. Tomorrow you will duel alone, but today you will fight in pairs." I grinned. "First up, Brown and Thomas against Parkinson and Saccularius." The four vanished and reappeared on the platform on either side. "You _are_ allowed to curse your opponent. However, if you use an Unforgivable Curse, there will be consequences! You have five minutes per battle, so do your best to knock your opponent out of the ring." Harry and I sat beside Blaise and Draco in the stands, and to my surprise, they didn't argue. They only ignored each other.

"My money's on Parkinson and Saccularius," Blaise commented to Draco and me.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right," I concurred.

"Same," Draco agreed. "But only because they're Slytherins." I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are so House-ist," I said. All three boys looked at me with questioning expressions.

"House-ist?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's like racist," I explained. "But between houses. Get it?" Blaise and Draco snorted and Harry looked confused still. I just shook my head and snickered. "Whatever, just watch. They're starting." Colorful lights were shooting from their wands as curses were shot at each student. I watched as Lavender screeched out a curse and shot at Pansy. The pug stumbled back and crossed one of the lines. A loud buzzer sounded.

"Now Miss Parkinson cannot cross the line, or she will be eliminated from the match," Lupin informed us. Pansy stood and shot a spell back at Lavender, sending her flying back two lines and leaving her close to the edge. Dean shouted a curse at Pansy, and she flew off the platform, diving into the water. Malachi cast a curse Dean's way and he fell back a line. Lavender quickly retaliated and Malachi stumbled, crossing one line. The Slytherin easily shot her off the platform and into the water, leaving the two boys. Colors flew as the boys hexed and cursed each other. In the end, Malachi knocked Dean off the platform and won the duel for his team. The four of us just sat there, not cheering or clapping. Malachi creeped me out and I didn't like Pansy, so why should I clap? "Next up is Patil and Abbot against Pucey and Bulstrode."

"Padma and Hannah are going down," Draco said confidently.

"They don't stand a chance," Blaise agreed.

"Please," Harry scoffed. "Bulstrode won't be able to keep her fat arse in the ring." We all turned to him, shocked. Harry had never spoken like that in front of me, and the Slytherins obviously were surprised at his rude remark. "Adrian Pucey is pretty good though." He commented, ignoring our stares.

"O…Kay," I said, turning back to the ring. All three boys were right. The match didn't last a minute, and Pucey was the only one left standing. Six more matches came and went quickly, and then it was our turn.

"Ruinae and Potter against Malfoy and Zabini," Professor Lupin called. I looked at Draco beside me and smirked.

"Ready to get your butt kicked by a girl?" I taunted. He smirked back.

"You wish. Your mine, Ruinae," he replied confidently.

"We'll see," I said, and with a flash, I was on the platform beside Harry, wand in hand.

"Ready?" Harry asked me. I grinned mischievously.

"You bet," I said. The countdown started as Draco and Blaise flashed onto the platform across from us. "I think we should use a little… creativity." I said. Harry grinned back and nodded. 3… 2… 1! The Slytherins stepped forward and raised their wands. Before they could shout a curse, we acted.

"Rictusempra!" I cried at Draco. He fell to the ground, clutching his sides as I magically tickled him. Harry caught on quick.

"Tarantallegra!" Harry commanded. Blaise began to dance like MJ. I giggled at the two. "This is fun." Harry taunted. Draco recovered from my spell and shot at me.

"Flipendo!" He cried. I fell and rolled back, crossing one line. I smirked and stood. It was on.

"Aguamenti," I shouted. A jet of water shot out of my hand and attacked Draco, sending him backwards a line. Harry and Blaise continued to shout curses at each other until Blaise's curse rebounded and he flew off the platform. "Go Harry!" I cheered. He turned and smiled evilly at me.

"Deprimo!" Draco shouted. A gust of wind blasted Harry and he flew off the platform and dove into the water. He smirked and turned to me with a wink. I scowled.

"That was mean," I scolded.

"He got what he deserved," Draco reasoned. "Shall we?" He asked.

"You're on," I said, raising my wand again. "Locomotor Draco!" Draco rose to the air by his right ankle and I moved him to the last line and dropped him. The buzzer sounded. I smiled as he stood.

"Confringo!" I was blasted backward a line by fire, falling on my knees. I wiped my forehead and loose hairs hung wildly around my face. I stood and raised my wand at Draco as he did the same.

"Reducto!" I shouted. The ground under Draco crumbled and he fell from the platform and into the water. People in the stands cheered as I jumped up and down like an idiot. I screamed in victory and then ran across the platform and looked down. Draco stared of at me and I smirked. "I win." I called to him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I scoffed and he raised his wand.

"Reducto!" He cried. The ground crumbled and I fell into the water with him. I swam to the surface, gasping for air. He laughed and I splashed him.

"Not cool!" I complained.

"That's what you get for bragging," he commented. I rolled my eyes and we swan to the edge of the water. We got out and went to the stands with the rest of the students, dripping wet. We stood by a semi-drenched Blaise and Harry.

"Well, it seems we will have to postpone the rest of the duels," Lupin said, glancing mine and Draco's way. "Since Miss Ruinae and Mister Malfoy have broken my platform." I snickered.

"Sorry," I apologized. He grinned.

"Not to worry," Lupin assured as I rung out my ponytail. "That was the best match I've seen today. Fifteen points to Slytherin and Twenty to Gryffindor for winning and using the most entertaining means of fighting I've seen in a while." Harry and I high-fived, and Draco and Blaise smirked. We had all won in some form. "Though, next time, please refrain from tickling and/or making them dance. It's funny, but unnecessary. Now, go dry of in the locker room." He pointed to a door across the way where all the losers had gone to change. We walked into the changing rooms and our school uniforms were set on a long counter, dry and welcoming. I picked up my clothes and turned around. Harry had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked with my head tilted. He fidgeted a bit.

"There isn't anywhere private for you to change," He said.

_Aww,_ I thought. _What a gentleman._

"Never seen a girl naked, Potter?" Draco mocked. Blaise chuckled. I smacked Draco as hard as I could in the chest.

"Shut up, Blondie. Be nice. He's the only gentleman in here," I scolded with a stern look. Then, I turned back to Harry. "Don't worry." I said. "We're big kids; I don't need a private room. If you are uncomfortable, then don't look. I wouldn't want you to feel like you're betraying Ginny's trust." He nodded and turned around facing the wall while we changed. I admired how faithful he was being. The other two, however, were shameless in watching me change. At least Blaise wasn't gaping at me like he'd never seen a girl half-naked before. Draco was so bad with staring at me in my underwear that I threw my wet battle clothes at his head. "Grow up." I said, mostly playfully.

"Hypocrite," he retorted with a smirk. "You've been gawking at my abs the entire time." I scoffed nervously.

"I have not," I lied. His body was admittedly magnificent, but I wasn't about to feed his ego. I pulled my white tank top on and buttoned my shirt. Then, I pulled on my tights and skirt. I stepped into my boots and waited for the boys to finish changing. Actually, I should rephrase: I stepped into my boots and watched Draco's muscles ripple with every move he made. He didn't have a lot of muscle, just enough to make him look good. He caught me this time, for sure.

"Like what you see, Ruinae?" He asked with an even cockier smirk than usual.

"Shut up," I grumbled, looking away. He chuckled and finished dressing. The four of us left the changing room and joined the rest of the students. Lupin had apparently fixed the platform, and the last four students were fighting. It was Gryffindors against Slytherins. And the latter only had one person left, the former had two. The fight ended two minutes later, and the Slytherin had miraculously won. It was impressive.

"Class is dismissed," Lupin announced. "You may go to your fourth lessen. Have a good day." I ran my hands through my still wet hair and headed up the hill, toward the castle.

"Why didn't you just dry your hair with magic?" Blaise asked as me, him, Draco, and Harry walked. I shrugged.

"Too lazy," I admitted. "I'll fix it when I get to my room."

"We still have one more lesson," Harry said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I know," I said. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to it." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh come on, Harry. Haven't you ever ditched a class? I'm just not in the mood to sit through Sprout's incessant babbling."

"I can't stand that woman," Draco sneered. "She too… cheery. But we have it worse. Blaise and I are stuck in Divination."

"Is Trelawney really that crazy?" I asked.

"Yes!" all three boys chorused.

"Anyway," Blaise said. "We'd better go, Draco. Or we'll be late."

"Who cares?" Draco retorted.

"Just come on, loser," Blaise said pushing Draco ahead of us. Draco shoved him back playfully and they headed quickly away.

"They're still pests," Harry said once they were out of earshot. "Immature…" he grumbled. I shook my head with a smile.

"They're teenage boys," I reasoned. "They're supposed to be immature. _You're _supposed to be immature." He shrugged and grinned.

"I'm plenty immature," He argued. "I just don't act like they do in front of girls."

"I'm not a normal girl," I told him. "Treat me like one of the guys." He thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I can't do it," he admitted. "It'd be too weird." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well," I said with a shrug. "What class do you have next?"

"Advanced Charms," he informed.

"Isn't that really hard," I asked.

"Extremely," he complained, making a funny face. I snickered.

"Good luck, then," I said as we entered the castle. "See you."

Harry waved goodbye and we parted ways. I quickly made my way to my shared bedroom, avoiding prefects doing their rounds. When I reached my bedroom, I opened a couple windows in the room, tossed down my purse on the ground and walked over to the mirror. I dried my hair with my wand and it turned into semi-perfect curls. Satisfied, I walked to the dresser and dug through my drawers until I found my favorite book: _Crank_ by Ellen Hopkins.

"The way it's okay to gift their heart one day, a backhand the next, to move on to the apricot when the peach blushes and bruises. These things make me believe God's a man after all," I quoted the author. I sprawled across my bed and opened the book to the first page…

_5:02 PM…_

I pulled on my black hoodie and zipped it up over my uniform, and left the room with only my wand. I slipped the stick into my boot, midstride. I left the Common Room and descended the moving stairs with minimal clumsiness, thank Merlin. I wound through the crowded halls, first years shuffling out of older kids' ways to avoid confrontation. I swerved around students, until I accidently ran into and First Year, knocking him over. He gave me a stunned, fearful look and scrambled to collect his books.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," he said quickly. I crouched and picked up two of his textbooks for him. He stood with me and I handed him his books.

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault," I told him kindly. He gave me a surprised look.

"You're different," he said. I smiled, taking it as a compliment. "Other Seventh Years would hex me into next week. My friend got punched last week for accidently tripping an Eighth Year."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"S-Simon," he stuttered. I bent over until I was eye level with him.

"Well, Simon," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "If anyone ever tries to mess with you or your friends, tell them Imogen Ruinae will kick their sorry ass." He smiled up at me and nodded.

"Thanks, Imogen," he said.

"No problem," I replied, waving a hand dismissively. "See you, kid." He ran off to catch up with his buddies, and I continued toward the Head Dorms. When I got there, I muttered the password and entered the room. "Hermione, you in here?"

"Yes, I'm in here," she called from a distance. I followed the sound to a wooden door and knocked. "Come in." I opened the door to find an elegant bedroom: the walls where a clean white, all furniture was a glossy dark brown and the décor was a light fuchsia color. All in all, it was what I would expect for Hermione's bedroom. Hermione stood across the room, digging through a dresser.

"Hey," I said as I entered the room. She looked up for a moment and smiled, then returned to her dresser.

"Hi," she greeted. "Give me a moment to change and then I'll be ready."

"Alright." I sat down on her bed and waited. She changed into a pair of jeans, a pink sweater, and white ballet flats. "Ready?"

"Yep," she said. I stood and we left the room together. We talked the entire walk to the Headmaster's office. It was mostly gossip, but still talk. When we reached the gargoyle, Hermione announced the password and we climbed the stairs together.

"Good evening, ladies," Professor Dumbledore greeted as we emerged through the door. Dumbledore wasn't the only one in them room. Off to the side, stood Professors McGonagall and Snape. Snape immediately saw my boots and scowled. I gave him a mocking smile.

"Evening, sir," Mione said with a smile.

"'sup?" I greeted. Snape's scowl grew, making McGonagall have to stifle a snicker. However, she let a small grin slip. Dumbledore smiled kindly at us and gestured for us to sit in front of his desk where three chairs now stood. I sat in the middle, Mione on my right.

"It seems Draco hasn't arrived yet so we will wait before we discuss the matters at hand," Dumbledore said. At that moment, Draco chose to arrive. He had abandoned his black robe and tie, and had untucked his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. "Ah, Draco. How lovely of you to join us."

"Sir," he greeted, taking the seat to my left.

"May we begin? I have business to attend to," Snape drawled.

"Patience Severus," Dumbledore said, but began anyway. "Due to recent occurrences, I have reason to believe that you, Miss Ruinae, need to be presented with safer arrangement."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There have been a number of reported sightings of the escaped Death Eaters in Hogsmeade," McGonagall stated. "And a handful of students have been reporting sightings on the grounds of Hogwarts."

_Well, isn't she blunt?_

"We fear you might be in danger of another attack," Snape added. "So we have considered safer arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Draco, arrangements," Dumbledore said, and then turned his gaze back to me. "We are placing you in a safer part of the Castle as the Gryffindor Common Rooms just aren't sufficient for this matter. Lucius M-"

"What does this have to do with us?" Draco said quickly, interrupting the Headmaster. Dumbledore stopped and looked at Draco who gave him a stern look. The questions kept building up in my head, but one had finally been answered. I had the Death Eater's name.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Dumbledore said with a smile. Draco nodded and relaxed a bit. "This involves you two, the Heads, because Imogen will be sharing your dorm for the rest of the year."

"What?" we all chorused.

"Sir, that really isn't necessary," I protested.

"The only other option would be to have you share a common room with Snape."

"No," Snape and I both retorted.

"Fine," I said, leaning back in the chair. "I'll stay in the Head Dorms." Dumbledore grinned.

"Lovely," he said with a clap of his hands. "Your things are already in you new bedroom. I trust you will find your room to suit you quite nicely." _I swear, if its Lion colors, I'm changing it. _I nodded and the three of us stood. "I'm not quite finished." Dumbledore said, stopping us from leaving. "Imogen, I hear you've been skipping your fourth class, Herbology is it?"

"Yes?" I said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why is that?"

"I hate the class," I admitted. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't want you to fail a class," he said. "I'm going to transfer you into a new class, for your benefit, of course." I bit my lip.

"Do I _have _to take a fourth class?" I asked. "Can't I just take three lessons? You know I've already completed the necessary courses at Salem."

"I would be fine with that," Dumbledore approved. "So long as you were never by yourself. Perhaps the both of you would be alright with dropping your fourth lesson?" Draco grinned.

"I'm okay with that," he said. Who wouldn't want to drop a class? "Granger, Can you handle not taking one measly class? Or will that make your head explode." Hermione scowled at Draco and turned back to the Headmaster.

"I'd be happy to abandon Sorcery, for Imogen," She agreed. "I've already taken the class, so it won't be much of a loss."

"Splendid," Dumbledore smiled. "It is settled, I shall alert your teachers. You may go."

We left the three adults and headed back to the Head Dorms. I wasn't hungry yet, Mione had to study, and Draco just didn't want to eat. When we reached the portrait, we all froze. The picture had changed. There was now an otter, a black lion, and a Curse Owl resting on the back of the lion. Our Animagi.

"Thorough," I mused.

"I think it's lovely," Hermione approved.

"Why am I giving you a piggy-back ride?" Draco asked. I rolled my eyes, and said the password, stepping through the hole. Once again, we froze. The room was no longer half red and half green. It was now divided into three colors: red, green, and silver. There was a door in each section, just like before. I took a guess and cross the room to the silver door and opened it. It was laid out exactly like my room at home: the walls were silver with dark green abstract artwork on them, my bed was the same and pictures covered the headboard. Green beaded sheers soared from the open windows. "Like I said, you definitely belong in Slytherin." Draco said from behind me.

"It's exactly like my bedroom at home," I said, running to the bed and jumping on top of it. I kicked off my boots and rested my arms behind my head. "If this is what you get when you're in mortal danger, I'm good with it." Draco chuckled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Only _you _could be this positive about someone trying to kill you," He teased. I smirked and sat up.

"Well that's because next time he comes at me, I won't let him scare me," I informed. "I'm fighting back."

"Good," he said, and then smirked back. "The whole 'damsel in distress' thing is not becoming of you."

"Oh hush," I said, throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and chuckled. "I was not a damsel."

"Whatever," he scoffed, chucking the pillow back at me. I caught it easily and set it aside. I rolled my eyes.

"Do we still have detention tonight?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'no'.

"Yes," he said with a grimace. I frowned and huffed.

"Three weeks for a freaking pair of boots," I grumbled. "Someone should give him detention for poor grooming. Does he even know what shampoo is?" Draco snickered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not in the slightest, apparently," he agreed. I grinned. "We should go now. Or we'll be late and earn ourselves more detention." My smile faded and I stood up.

"Okay," I sighed, and lifted the back of my hoodie and hid my wand in the back of my skirt. "Let's go." Draco raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm hiding it so we don't have to work," I admitted with a smirk. He snorted.

"I doubt he'll fall for that again."

"It's worth a try."

"I suppose," he admitted. We left the Heads' common room and walked off toward the Dungeons.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Review i recieved the other day that i would like to answer. i love recieving your reviews (:<strong>

**Marti 5/11/12 . chapter 1 **

_here is a few points I notice while read your first chapter. _  
><em>1) Harry and Draco and others i beilive were done with their 7th year before the war ( I may be wrong), but i enjoy how you made them come back and along with Dumbledore.<em>

__2) I was confused with the idea of Dumbledore back from the dead but with your title with ghost from our past, i understood.__

___3) I enjoy the way you put everyone in the story, and didn't make it just about you and draco._  
><em>____This was a very good read and I hope you write more.___

My Responses:

A: Yes, they were done with their Seventh Year, but, in my opinion, they didn't get to enjoy it so i brought them back for it. it also gives me time for a sequel *hint, hint. cough, cough.*

A: Yeah, I really just brough Dumbledore back for myself. Just couldn't bear to part with him so i "brought him back from the dead" along with my other Favs (Lupin and Snape)

A: Thanks so much! I really didn't want this to be entirely Imogen/Draco fluff, so it wouldn't get boring.

I hope i helped in explaining everything. Thanks so much for reviewing (:

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	11. Chapter 11: There's Nothing Worse

"Turn around. Baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time. She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with..."~She's A Lady (FOREVER THE SICKEST KIDS)

Chapter 11: There's Nothing Worse

~September 16~

"Ginny, Harry," I greeted in surprise as Draco and I walked into Professor Snape's classroom in the dungeons. "What are you doing here?" Ginny and Harry were sitting on top of a desk, holding hands and smiling at each other while they talked in the empty room. Ginny looked over at me and hopped off, walking over and hugging me.

"We got caught for PDA," she admitted shamelessly. "Snape walked in on us kissing, and gave us a day of detention." I smirked at her as Harry blushed. Draco spoke from behind me.

"Way to go, Saint Potter," he said in mock-praise. "Tell me, how was it to kiss something other than your pillow?" Harry and Ginny scowled.

"Shove of, Malfoy," Harry said bitterly.

"Please," Draco scoffed. "What are you going to do about it? Tattle to Dumbledore?" I watched Harry's hand curl into a fist and pulled up, ready to hit.

"I said 'shove off'," Harry warned again, hopping off the desk and stepping forward. "I'm not taking any of your crap this year."

"Oh?" Draco continued to mock, smirking evilly. "And what fun would it be to-?"

"Draco, leave Harry alone," I warned, interrupting the blonde, as Ginny wrapped a hand around Harry's fist to calm him.

"He's not worth it," I heard Ginny whisper to Harry. Draco didn't have a hint of guilt on his face. In fact, he looked rather proud for having angered my dark-headed friend. I gave him a bitter glare as if to say 'do that again, and I'll hex your balls off'. His smirk faded when he saw my expression and wore a frown.

"What?" he asked me, trying to act innocent. It only made me angrier. How could some be so obnoxious? How could he be such a, a…?

"You're a prat, that's what," Ginny hissed, whipping around to glare at him. Before he could retort, I butt in again. I grabbed his forearm and pulled him to the front of the room.

"Sit," I ordered, shoving lightly on his chest. He leaned back against the desk and rolled his eyes. "Stop being mean to my friends." I said with a slight pout.

"But it's so fun," he said in argument.

"No it isn't," I retorted. "It's not cool. I hate it when you're mean to people. What have they ever done to you?"

"Fine," he said with a huff. I smiled and returned to my housemates, leaving Draco behind.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," I said to the still fuming boy. "He just wanted a reaction." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Next time," I said, looking at Ginny. "Let Harry hit him." Both of them grinned, making me smile in return. Ginny's expression turned mischievous.

"You'd let Harry hit your future boyfriend?" she said teasingly. My smile faded.

"Really, Ginny," I whined. "You're still on this?" She snickered and nodded.

"Of course," she said. "I never give up on love." She said the last word in a girly, cooing toned. I groaned and leaned my head back in exaggeration.

"You're delusional," I said. Harry watched us with deep confusion and curiosity. "I don't see why you can't accept that fact that there isn't _anything_ between us. So please, just leave the subject alone." My tone was officially begging.

"I will not leave it alone until you admit you feelings-"

"Be quiet, Miss Weasley," Snape said as he entered the room. Ginny grimaced, but remained quiet.

"Evening, Snape," I said, just to get on his nerves. He turned to look at me. I put on a show by hopping on top of the desk and stretching out my legs, showing of my boots. He looked down at them and scowled.

"Miss Ruinae," he drawled in return. Draco snickered at my taunting and Harry and Ginny grinned. Snape drew his wand and aimed them quickly at my boots. They vanished with a pop. "I told you to change your shoes." I glared back and accioed my black converse.

"It's after-hours," I challenged as I put on the tennis-shoes. "And I have a second pair of boots, I assure you." I retorted. He glared at the new shoes, but did not argue.

"Give me your wands," he ordered in his monotone voice. We all handed in our wands and he led us out of the castle, down the hill, and to the small hut I had seen a couple times. The door swung open and a massive man stepped out. The giant smiled warmly at Harry and Ginny, and then let his smile fade when he saw Draco. "You will assist Hagrid, without questions." Snape said, handing the wands to the tall man. Snape left with a whip of his cloak. I snorted and turned back to the big man.

"And who might you be?" The giant- Hagrid- asked me in a thick accent. I held my hand up to him.

"Imogen Ruinae," I said. His hand swallowed mine whole and he shook it vigorously. He smiled warmly, causing me to smile in return.

"Name's Hagrid," he introduced himself. "Half-Giant." He explained. I nodded and withdrew my hand. He looked at the other Gryffindors. "You'll be helping my in the Dark Forest for your detention."

"How are you, Hagrid?" Ginny said, attempting to gather the giant in a hug. He patted her back, and then swallowed Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm doing fine, thank you Ginny," Hagrid replied. He held out the hand that held our wand to us. "You'll be needing these, then." We all four took them back and he led us to the back of his hut. Three big boxes with unreadable painted labels sat against the hut. I studied them curiously, wondering if this was our task. "We'll be going in pairs for our tasks." He picked up one of the boxes with ease and gave it to Harry and Ginny, who had to work together just to keep the hefty box off the ground. "You two will be feeding the spiders." Then, he handed a huge, heavy box to me and Draco. We both took a hold of a handle and held the box up best we could. "You two will feed the Thestrals." He told us. Then, he picked up the last box easily and rested it on one of his shoulder."I'll set the traps. Off you go, now." He walked off into the forest, leaving us behind.

"Let's go, Gin," Harry said, leading the way toward the forest. "The quicker we get done, the sooner we can get back to the castle." They disappeared into the dark trees, their wands lighting the way.

"He's right. We should go," I said. Draco didn't budge. I turned to look at him, the blonde wearing a smirk. "What?"

"Why should we have to carry this?" He said, dropping his end. I grunted at the extra weight and dropped my end too. "Wingardium Leviosa." He ordered the box. It floated into the air and followed him toward the tree line. I stood in place nervously, staring into the dark, quiet forest. My hands shook from anxiety. Draco turned to me. "Are you still afraid of the dark?" he asked, slightly mocking.

"It's not something that goes away in a week, Draco," I said with a nod. I bit my lip and stared into the darkness of the trees.

"Well, this box isn't going to make its way through the forest alone," he said. I frowned at him. I knew it was especially dangerous, seeing as the Death Eater-Lucius- could be out there… Draco sighed and took my hand, pulling me into the trees. I gripped it tightly and held up my wand.

"Lumos," I commanded my voice barely a whisper. The jewel at the end of my wand, an onyx stone, lit up, lighting the path. Draco did the same, giving us better lighting. I released his hand once I felt comfortable and he led me deep into the forest.

"Why are you so afraid of darkness?" Draco asked me. I flinched reflexively, but shrugged.

"It was sort of a fear that came from the attack," I explained. "When I was attacked, it was in the middle of the night. I suppose I just associated it with the darkness. I've been afraid ever since." He gave me a somewhat sympathetic look, which I found aggravating. I hated being pitied. "Don't you dare give me that look, Draco Malfoy. I won't have you, of all people, feeling bad for me. It's unnecessary." He stared at me for a bit, and then focused on the path in front of us that should lead to the Thestrals.

"You're by far the strangest girl I have ever met," He mused. I snorted.

"So I've heard," I replied sarcastically…

_Three Hours Later…_

We exited the forest together to find Harry, Ginny, and Hagrid already there waiting for us. When Ginny saw me and Draco, she grinned mischievously and winked at me. I rolled my eyes inwardly and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Ginny won't leave me alone," I complained. "She thinks we're mad for each other, and won't stop until 'I admit my feelings for you'." I put the latter in air quotes. Draco smirked menacingly.

"Well, let's shut her up, shall we?"

"What are you talking a-"

Before I could finish, he grabbed me around the waist and pulling me close, pressing his lips against mine. I gasped in surprised, but my eyes instinctively fluttered closed, arms wrapping around his neck. I gasped again as he lifted me off the ground, pressing me closer to him. When he finally released me, he placed me back on the ground and I stepped back, completely taken aback. I looked at Ginny in the corner of my eye to see her wearing a goofy 'I told you so' grin and clapping her hands excitedly. I turned back to the blonde.

"Oh great, you've made it worse," I groaned. He was still smirking proudly, making me glare at him. "One day, I hope your face freezes like that. Just so you'll look like an ass for the rest of your life." I said in pointless anger. He chuckled seeing through my empty words, and then I stomped of toward the castle. Ginny joined me and began to babble about me and Draco.

"I knew it," she giggled. "I knew you two were together! I could tell by how you look at each other: completely in love." I scoffed.

"We're not in love," I retorted.

"Then why did he kiss you?" she challenged.

"Because he thought it would make you give up on trying to get us together," I admitted. She frowned for a second, but then shrugged.

"Oh well," she said. "I'm sure you'll see it soon enough." I rolled my eyes but was thankful that she would hush about it nonetheless. I entered the castle with her and headed for the Head Dorms. "The Common Room is the other way." She said, pointing behind us.

"Dumbledore changed my living arrangements," I said with a shrug. "For my safety."

"That's too bad," she said with a frown. "I have to live with Lavender all by myself now." I laughed at her remark, making her smile.

"Don't worry, Gin," I said in assurance. "You can always hide in my room if you need to."

"Thank, Imogen," she said sincerely. We approached the portrait, and she gave me a hug goodnight. She disappeared and I muttered the password, entering the dorm. I went straight to my room and collected my pajamas, toiletries, and towel, and then crossed the common room. I entered the bathroom, locked the door and turned on the water. I stepped into the hot, steaming shower and simply stood there, washing the stress of the day away. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my face, and then quickly washed up and left the shower. I magically dried my hair and shrugged into my pajamas: a black, plaid pair of Soffee's and a grey t-shirt.

I stepped out of the bathroom, running a hand through my hair, and made to cross the room and return to my room, ignoring Draco's attempts to talk to me. I was still angry at him for leading Ginny on about us, angry at him for kissing me… angry for making me enjoy him kissing me. I shook the thought out of my head and closed my bedroom door behind me, making my way to my bed and curling up under the covers. I flicked my wand and the windows and the slammed shut, locking tight.

"Nox," I ordered the room. The lights flickered off, and the room darkened. I looked up at the ceiling, not feeling very tired, but knowing since it was nearly midnight, I needed to at least attempt to try and sleep…

~September 17~

My alarm squealed in my ear, rousing me from a sleep that had only just begun. I had tossed and turned the entire night, just falling asleep when my alarm told me it was 6 AM. I groaned, as usual, and sat up reluctantly. I rubbed my face and looked around, taking a long moment to realize where I was. I threw the blankets off of my and stood slowly, popping my back and padding over to my dresser. I pulled out my uniform, ditching my long, black robe, and tossed it on the bed before turning on my curling iron. I returned to my bed and pulled on my fishnets, skirt, and a white tank top. I attempted to tame my curls, to no avail, but ended up throwing it into a messy ponytail.

I ditched the makeup, pulled on my white button-up, rolled up my sleeves, and left the room with my bag and my Fendi's. I lazily dropped the items I was carrying onto my silver couch, and looked around the room. The fire was blazing, the coffee smelled delicious, the sun was beginning to rise… and Hermione was banging loudly on the bathroom door. I gave her back the death glare before trudging over to her.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked her irritably. She turned to me with an aggravated look and pointed to the door.

"The Ferret won't open the door," she complained.

"Why didn't you open it with magic?"

"I can't," she said. "He used wards on it. No spell I use will work. See?" She threw a fireball out of her wand roughly and it hit the door, doing no damage."

"Thorough," I said approvingly, then accioed another bobby pin. "Watch and learn, dear Mione." I slipped the pin into the lock and turned it, a moment later hearing a click. The doorknob turned and the bathroom opened. Hermione grinned and bolted into the bathroom.

"Get out, Malfoy," she ordered, shoving him out of the bathroom roughly. "Out, out, out!"

"Okay, okay," he said in surrender, retreating into the Common Room with half-done hair. "When you gotta go, you gotta go, I suppose." He joked. I almost smiled. Almost… instead, I glared at him and turned away, walking over to my side of the room and collapsing onto the couch with a groan, tiredly. I threw an arm over my eyes to block the light, and tried to sleep for a few minutes. Draco, however, had different plans, and lifted my legs off the couch, sat down, and replaced them onto his lap. "Still mad at me?" he asked. I ignored him, hoping that would be my yes. "Oh come on, Ruinae! I have no idea what I've done wrong." I peeked at him from under my arm, only to find him staring intently at me.

"You kissed me," I replied simply. He raised an eyebrow at me. I frowned. "I didn't want you to kiss me."

"And why not?" he scoffed.

"Because it's weird," I said. "Every time you do something like that I get completely frazzled and I hate it." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Are you saying you don't like it when I kiss you… because you like it?" My frown deepened. He smirked and continued. "I knew I was an awesome kisser, but I didn't know I had charmed-"

"Merlin's sake, Draco," I whined loudly. "It is freaking six forty-five in the freaking morning... Leave me alone until I'm completely conscious. There's nothing worse than a pompous ass in the morning." He snickered again.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, and you know it," he said proudly. "Besides, I can't leave you alone." He said, tracing the lines on the shin of my tights. "You cost me critical hair time, so now you must pay. If I can't have good hair, you can't sleep." I groaned and sat up, pulling my legs off his lap. I studied his hair and then set to work. I ran my fingers through it, styling it best I could until I thought it perfect. I gave nod and smirk of approval and lay back down, throwing my legs across his lap once more.

"There, perfect," I said. "Now shut up and let me sleep." I ordered groggily…

* * *

><p><strong>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: The Bad Guy

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown... Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", she said, "I finally had enough." One day she will tell you that she has had enough..." ~Face Down (THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS)

Chapter 12: The Bad Guy

~October 2~

My alarm screamed into my ear, rousing me from a pleasant, dreamless sleep. I groggily hit the snooze button and hid my face in my pillow. Five minutes later, the alarm screamed again. I groaned and pulled of my wand, aiming it at the alarm clock.

"Silencio," I ordered and a raspy voice. The alarm immediately went quiet and I fell back asleep… I was startled awake again when something heavy hit my bed roughly, bouncing up and down on the mattress. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was. "Ginny Weasley, stop your annoying bouncing right now." I grumbled. Ginny had had a scuffle with Lavender the night before, and refused to return to their shared bedroom. She had accepted my invitation to stay with me and had borrowed a pair of my pajamas.

"Come on, Imogen," Ginny said, bouncing even harder. "It is 6:45 in the morning, time to wake up!" I groaned and hit her in the legs with a pillow. "Get up right now, or I will tickle you until you fall out of this bed." I opened one eye and looked up at her.

"You wouldn't dare," I grumbled. She dropped to her knees and snickered menacingly.

"Wouldn't I?" she challenged. She grabbed my sides and tickled me. I screamed and giggled reluctantly, rolling around until she let go and I toppled onto the floor. I looked up at the redhead, who was grinning triumphantly, and glared at her. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I huffed and got up, hiding the fact that I was incredibly amused with the girl, and went to my dresser. I changed into my uniform and braided my hair on the left side of my head, not catching every hair which left several strands to messily frame my face.

"Alright I'm ready," I said, still sleepy. Ginny smiled and hopped off my bed. We shouldered our bags and left my bedroom. "Morning." I greeted Hermione, who was impatiently banging on the bathroom door again. I accioed a bobby pin and tossed it to her. She smiled thankfully and picked the lock, just the way I'd taught her. The door flung open and she shoved Draco out of the bathroom for the third time this month.

"One day, I'll remember to include muggle items in my wards," he said as he ran his hands through his still messy, undone hair.

"Why do you insist on staying in there so long anyway?" I asked him.

"It's fun to annoy Granger," he admitted with a shrug. I snorted, Ginny rolled her eyes, and the two of us left the Head Dorm, leaving Draco to deal with Hermione by himself. We walked to the Great Hall in peaceful silence, as it was Wednesday and I am _not_ a morning person… especially not a school day morning person. When we reached the Great Hall, Ginny walked ahead of me and ventured to our usual spots. I noticed Blaise sitting alone at the Slytherin table, and went over to talk to him. Most of the Slytherins had gotten used to my presence, and were no longer sending me rude looks when I passed, with the exception of Pansy. I slid into the seat beside Blaise.

"Morning," I greeted, bringing his attention away from his breakfast. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning, Imogen," he greeted. "What brings you to the snake pit?"

"I saw you sitting alone," I admitted. "Thought you might like some company." I took an apple from to center of the table and took a bite. "Did you do your Transfiguration questionnaire?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said, pulling it from his bag. "Need to copy again?" I smiled and nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I normally don't get so behind."

"It's cool," he said with a smirk as I pulled out my quill and copied his answers. "How are things going in the Head Dorms?" he asked to make conversation. I shrugged.

"It's been decent," I admitted. "It's awfully loud when Draco insists on pestering Mione. But it's hilarious when she hexes him. She turned his hair pink last week." I snickered at the memory and handed his questionnaire back. "I swear, one day she'll hex his balls off and make him cry."Blaise snorted.

"Don't worry, Draco can take a hit. Literally," He said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He caught on and explained. "In third year he pissed the Gryffindor off and she punched him." He said with a shrug. I grinned widely and snickered.

"That's brilliant," I giggled.

"What's brilliant?" Draco asked as he walked into our conversation. I looked at Blaise who shook his head.

"Oh, nothing," I lied, trying to hide my smirk. The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes, deciding he didn't wish to know. Draco a Blaise finished quickly and we parted ways, Draco and I heading to Potions, and Blaise to Arithmancy. I waved goodbye to him and followed Draco to Potions as usual. We had made a habit of walking together to every class. We reached an empty corridor and Draco spoke.

"What did Zabini say? I know it was about me," he said. I smirked, picturing a younger Hermione Granger giving the blonde her right hook.

"Sorry," I said in a taunting tone. "I'm not telling."

"Please?" Draco pouted. I giggled and shook my head.

"No can do," I said in a singsong voice. I smiled at his pouty expression, completely amused, and he scowled at me. I turned away and made to walk ahead of him to Potions, but he grabbed me arm. He pulled me back and pressed me up against the wall, his arms stretched out and planted on either side of my head.

"Tell me," he insisted. My smirk grew even more menacing.

"Or what?" I challenged. He thought for a moment and then grinned evilly.

"Or I'll kiss you," he said with a nonchalant shrug. My smirk became a frown. Draco hadn't kissed me in weeks, and that's just the way I liked it. No kissing, no problem. "I don't understand why that bothers you, but since it does, I'm going to use it to my advantage." He leaned in closer so that his breath was hitting my face. I shivered as the scent of his cinnamon toothpaste grazed my nostrils. It always made me go dizzy, in a good way. His lips were only a centimeter away from mine. "Tell me, or I kiss you."

"Alright!" I squeaked, shoving him away. "Blaise don't he about how Mione punched you in third year." I said quickly. Draco grimaced at the memory. "And how you ran away like a little girl." I added with a smirk. With that, I adjusted my bag and left him alone in the corridor, hurrying to Snape's classroom. I took my seat in the back of the class, and pulled out my Advanced Potion Making book. Draco came up behind me shortly after I entered the room, and sat down with me. Our nearly completed Polyjuice Potion sat before us on our desk, ready to be finished and tested.

"Complete your potions," Snape drawled as he appeared in the room. "You will test them today. If they work, you passed. If they fail, you get to visit Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing." I turned to Draco without warning, and yanked out a couple strands of his soft, blonde hair. He jumped and turned to me.

"Ow!" he complained. I snickered and dropped the hair into my cup of Polyjuice Potion.

"Sorry, Blondie. It had to be done," I said with a shrug, still smiling. I ran my hand through my bangs and pulled out a couple strands of my own hair. I gave him the hairs and he stirred them into his cup. When everyone was finished, Snape commanded us to drink the potions. Draco picked up his cup and looked into it, grimacing. "This is going to be disgusting." I murmured. He nodded in agreement as I picked up my potion cup. Draco downed his cup quickly, gagging at the taste, and I watched as his skin bubbled, his hair got longer and darker, and he shrunk by at least a foot. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Merlin," said in his regular voice. "How do you stand these things?" he tried to adjust his boobs, but I slapped at his hand.

"Hey! I don't care if you're not actually me, that's crossing a line," I said annoyed.

"Jeez, lighten up," he scoffed. I scowled at him and gulped down my cup of Polyjuice Potion. The disgusting 'liquid' crawled down my throat, making me want to heave it up. I immediately began to change, growing a foot taller and nearly growing out of my uniform. I laughed at the image of Draco in fishnet tights and a short, skin tight skirt. I walked over to the wall mirror, earning whistles from other students for 'Draco's' wardrobe choice, and took a full body picture with my IPod. The real Draco instantly pounced and covered me with his Slytherin Robe.

"Well done, Mister Malfoy," Snape commented. "Fifteen points to Slytherin." Several Snakes cheered and taunted some of the Gryffindors, who hissed and booed in response. Everyone else had done well with their potions, but a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw team of boys accidently turned themselves into half-cats. Draco cracked a rather mean, but hilarious, joke at them. Snape took five points from Gryffindor for my laughing at the joke, but I swear even he thought it was funny. The boys were sent to the infirmary and Snape handed each of us a potion that changed us back to our normal selves.

"Thank Merlin," Draco muttered once he was a six foot, seven inches tall Slytherin again. "I felt so tiny." I scoffed.

"Please," I said. "Like it wasn't weird for me, too? You're massive!" I said, and then smirked. "You did have the legs for my skirt, though." I teased. He grimaced as I shrugged out of his black Snake robe and handed it to him.

"Never speak of it, again," he grumbled. "And delete that picture."

"No way," I giggled. "You grabbed my chest. Everyone will now about this." I waved the picture in front of him mockingly. He scowled at me.

"Alright," Snape piped up, waving his wand. Our dirty potion cups vanished and a vial of silvery-blue liquid drifted onto every desk. "Amortentia… Who can tell me what this potion does?" Hermione raised her hand quickly and proudly, but Snape refused to acknowledge her. I rolled my eyes and raised my hand too. I may be bad at potions, but even I knew what this was. "Miss Ruinae?"

"It's the most powerful Love Potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. The potion smells different for everyone," I explained, picking up the vial. "For example, I can smell vanilla, the fresh pages of a brand new book, and…"

_Oh, gosh, no… _I thought.

"Keep going," Snape ordered.

"Cinnamon toothpaste." I admitted. I set the vial down quickly and stared at the table.

"…yes, well," Snape started. "For the rest of the class you will discuss Amortentia: its scent, appearance, _effects_. There will be an eight inch essay due tomorrow on Amortentia." I tried to ignore Draco for the rest of the class, knowing he would tease me mercilessly, but he eventually got impatient and made me look at him. He didn't say a word about the scents. Instead, he told me what he smelled.

"Freshly waxed broomsticks, the Quidditch pitch…" He paused and looked at me nervously. "And strawberry bubblegum," he grumbled. I paused. I was the only one who chewed strawberry gum. We broke eye contact and packed our things. When class was dismissed, we made our way to Transfiguration in awkward silence. When we entered McGonagall's classroom, the desks were gone and benches lined the walls. I joined Ginny and Hermione on the girls' side of the room and set my bags down.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. The redhead frowned, but changed subjects.

"What do you suppose we're doing?" she asked Hermione and me. I shrugged and Mione grinned.

"There's a rumor that we're having a Halloween Ball this year," she whispered excitedly. Ginny giggled in delight and I frowned.

"Really?" we both asked, Ginny excited, me reluctant. The brunette nodded and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Don't you like to dance?"

"Of course I like to dance," I admitted. "But balls just aren't my thing. I'll probably be the loser that goes alone." Ginny took my hand and squeezed it while Mione gave me a sympathetic look.

"You'll find a date," Ginny insisted confidently.

"Good morning," McGonagall greeted as she entered the room. "As you may have heard by now, there will be a masquerade ball this Halloween, the first one in twenty years." Several girls began to whisper and giggle. McGonagall clapped her hands to hush them. "Now, in order to attend, you all must know how to dance. So, from now until the day of the ball, I will be giving lessons." More whispers erupted from both sides. Mione and Ginny leaned in.

"We should all go shopping for our dresses this weekend," Ginny said excitedly.

"Perfect," Mione added. "That way we'll get first pick on our gowns. Most of the girls won't go shopping until the weekend before."

"I don't know," I whispered in reply. "I've never had the best taste in dresses."

"Don't worry, silly," Ginny said. "We'll help you."

"What colors should we choose?" Hermione asked quietly. Ginny opened her mouth and began to reply.

"I'm wearing-"

"Quiet," the Professor ordered. "Grab a partner and join me in the center of the room." Nobody moved. "Very well, I will show you how it's done. Severus, please join me." Professor Snape drifted forward from out of the shadows. I doubted anyone had noticed him either, because the whispers erupted once more, but Snape silenced them with a single glare. I smirked in amusement and watched as they spun around the room to the music that floated through the air magically. One by one, boys came across the room and stole away girls to dance. Ron nervously took Hermione's hand and spun her around the room with surprising gracefulness.

"He's jealous I can just tell," I heard Pugsy Parkinson say behind me. "I see the way he gets angry around Malachi. I'll have Drakey back in no time." A couple of girls giggled and whispered along with her. I turned around with a smirk.

"And where is your boo, Parkinson?" I asked. "I haven't seen him this morning." She scowled at me.

"Mind your own, Ruinae," she warned. I shrugged and turned back around, talking with Ginny until I heard Pansy squeal quietly in delight. "See? I told you!" I looked up to see Draco and Blaise walking across the room, straight toward us. I turned back to Ginny and attempted to continue our conversation about our dresses.

"Dance with me?" Draco asked. I didn't even bother looking up, assuming he was talking to Pansy. Draco cleared his throat, making me look up. He was staring down at me, hand extended for me to take. He gave me a pouty face, and I smirked, taking his hand.

"Fine," I said, standing up. I turned and looked at Ginny.

"Weasley," Blaise greeted politely. "May I have this dance?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's either you or Parkinson, and you are admittedly more pleasant," he replied. She snorted and took his outstretched hand.

"Fine," she said. "But only because it might make Parkinson squirm." I snickered and the four of us joined everyone else on the dance floor. Draco immediately began to spin me around gracefully.

"Huh, who knew Draco Malfoy could actually dance?" I asked as he twirled me around to room. He grinned.

"Like I said," he replied, spinning me under his arm and then pulling me back into his chest. I settled my hand back on his shoulder and he placed his other hand on the small of my back. He held my right hand firmly in his left. "Malfoys are perfect at everything." Malachi and Pansy spun past us and Draco scowled at the boy. Malachi smirked and winked at me, making me feel uncomfortable, yet again. I fidgeted in Draco's grasp and he held on tighter, making me feel more protected.

"He really creeps me out," I admitted quietly.

"He's a bad guy," Draco growled. "Stay away from him." I nodded, having no problem with that.

"Don't worry," I murmured. "I don't even like being in the same room with him." He spun me around once more, pulled my back, lifted me gently, and then set me down for another spin. He pulled me back. "How do you know him anyway?"

"His family is friends with ours," he said. "His father worked at the Ministry with mine. We used to play together, and one day he set the east wing of Malfoy Manor on fire. My mother was in that wing."

"But he's American," I added. "How would you two be so connected?"

"Our fathers worked in the same department," he shrugged. "We kind of got stuck together."

"And he set your house on fire?" I asked. He tensed and nodded. "Why?"

"He didn't have a reason," he said angrily. "I told you he's bad." I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He relaxed a bit and the song stopped playing. We pulled apart and bowed to our partners.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall announced. "Five points to each house for a job well done." I joined Ginny and Hermione at our seats and the three of us shouldered our bags. We left the room together and headed toward lunch in the Great Hall.

"Have fun dancing with Blaise?" I asked Ginny.

"He's actually a very good dancer," she admitted. "And he wasn't a total git."

"Blaise is never a 'git'," I told her. "He's actually very nice. If you got to know him, I think you'd like him."

"You danced with Zabini?" Hermione asked, shocked. Ginny nodded and shrugged as we entered the Great Hall.

We joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Ginny and Mione talked excitedly about the Ball and Harry talked with Ron about Quidditch. I played with my food in silence. After a while, a shadow loomed over me, grabbing my attention. I looked up and saw Dean Thomas looking down at me.

"Good afternoon," he greeted.

"Hi?" I said, uninterested. I drank some of my pumpkin juice.

"Would you be my date to the ball, Imogen?" he asked. I was so shocked that I choked on my drink, nearly having it come out me nose. I coughed mercilessly, and Harry patted my back until I calmed down.

"Wow," I choked out. I let out one last cough. "That's very kind of you Dean, but…" I tried hard to think of an excuse. "- I already have a date." I said quickly.

"Really?" Dean and my four Gryffindor friends asked simultaneously.

"Who?" Dean asked.

_Crap,_ I thought. _Think, Imogen! Think…_

"It's a surprise," I said with a shrug. I quickly collected my bag and stood. "Anyway, I need to go." I left before anyone could reply. I made my way up to the library. I looked around and finally found who I was looking for. "Excuse me, are you Madame Pince?" The dark haired women looked down at me.

"I am," she said in a quiet voice, releasing her quill. It continued to write as if she were still using it. "What do you need, dear?"

"Do you have any magical defense books?" I asked.

"My dear," she said with a low chuckle. "We have a copy of nearly every book in existence."

"What about one on how to defend yourself against the Cruciatus Curse?" I challenged. She stopped laughing immediately. "I was attacked recently with the Curse, and I want to stop it from ever happening again."

"You're Miss Ruinae, aren't you?" she asked. "The girl who was attacked by a Death Eater by the Black Lake?" I nodded. She looked me up and down and nodded. "The books on defending yourself against the Unforgivable Curses are past the rope at the back of the library: in the thirty-fourth aisle, on the forty-second shelf." I thanked her and made to go search for it, but she stopped me. "Miss Ruinae, if I may, it will do well to research about this, but I recommend you speak to a Professor about training to fight the curse. I suggest you ask Severus Snape or Remus Lupin for help."

"Thanks," I said, making a mental note to talk to Hermione about this kind of stuff. I remembered her mentioning the Cruciatus Curse one night. I knew I wouldn't go to Snape unless I had no other choice. Lupin was my first, and main, resort. I travelled to the back of the library, to the roped in section. A sign hung from the rope that read 'Restricted Section'. A chill ran through my body as I entered the section. It was dark, few lanterns had been lit. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the lanterns. I muttered a spell and they all lit up, brightening the area. I walked through the main aisle, checking the plaques on the side of the bookshelves. 10…11…12…13…14…15…16…

Something creaked behind me. I whipped around, bearing my wand toward my follower. No one was there. I turned back around slowly and continued on. I reached aisle 24 when I heard the sound again, and I turned around again. Nothing… I sighed and turned back around. I walked quicker, reaching aisle 34. I took a lantern off the end of the shelf and pointed my wand at it.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The lantern floated into the air and followed me as I climbed the rolling ladder to the forty-second shelf. I looked at the titles of the books. I sighed. I would be there for hours… Then I remembered a spell that Hermione had taught me to find something. The spell knew what you desired at the time, and sought it out for you. It was a spell that translated into 'find it'.

"Invenire," I said, pointing my wand at the shelf. Tiny, blue lights shot gracefully from my wand and into the books. The lights faded one by one, until just one ball of light was left. The ladder rolled across the shelf, placing me directly in front of the book that was alight. The title read 'Cruciatus: The Cure to the Curse' I pulled it from the shelf and the book flipped opened. I called the lantern closer and read through the first few paragraphs.

"Find what you were looking for?" a dreamy voice asked me. I gasped and lost concentration and the lantern fell from the air, crashing to the ground. The ladder wobbled and I lost my footing, I tumbled through the air, heading straight to the floor beneath me. "Aresto Momentum!" I stopped less than a foot from the ground. I dropped to the ground roughly and with a grunt. I looked up to see Luna looking down at me, hand outstretched to help me up. I took it and she pulled me into a standing position.

"Thanks," I said, straightening my blouse and skirt. I shrunk the book and shoved it into my pocket.

"What were you in here for?" she asked.

"Looking for a book on defense," I said. "You?"

"I was researching Nargles, hoping to get help in finding my shoes, but it seems they've taken those books, too," she said with a shrug.

"You never told me what Nargles were," I informed her as we exited the Restricted Section. We left library together and walked down an empty corridor together.

"Are you going to the ball?" Luna asked me.

"I am," I said with a nod. "Are you going to go?"

"Oh yes," she said cheerfully. "I'm quite excited, actually. I just need to find the perfect dress robe."

"Ginny, Hermione, and I are going dress shopping this weekend," I said. "Would you like to come? I would appreciate your advice on what to buy." She smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored," she said happily. "I must go now, though. Neville and I are going to go Nargle Hunting."

"Bye," I said. She waved and skipped off. I walked down the corridor by myself.

"Imogen," someone greeted from right behind me. I spun around quickly, surprised by the other person's presence. I was even more surprised to find that it was Malachi. I instinctively to a step back. He smirked at me, taking a step forward. I shivered as his breath hit my face.

"Get away from me," I said weakly, taking two more steps away from him. He matched each step.

"Tsk, tsk. That's awfully rude, Imogen," he said. He had me backed up against the wall. He pulled a piece of my hair free and twirled it in his fingers. "Where are your manners?" he flipped his hair out of his face so I could see the darkness in his eyes. His leaned in, his body brushing up against mine.

"Where's Pansy?" I asked, praying he'd remember her and let me go. He merely chuckled.

"Please," he scoffed. "We aren't exclusive. She's only using me to make Malfoy jealous." He leaned in and whispered in my ear: "But you knew that." His lips brushed up against my ear.

"I told you to get away from me," I said, stronger this time. I pushed him away and slapped him across the cheek. He slapped me back, making me gasp. I placed hand over my cheek. He made to approach me again, and a fist appeared out of nowhere and decked Malachi across the face. The brunette fell to the ground with a grunt.

"The lady told you to get away," my hero said. I looked up to see Blaise looming over Malachi, a scowl on his face. "Get out of here." He ordered. Malachi got to his feet and shot me a look that instilled fear in every nerve of my body. He then left the corridor. Once he was out of sight, I ran to Blaise and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him as if my life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling me back to examine me. He took my chin gently and examined my cheek. "You should go to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey will give you a healing potion for the redness." I shook my head.

"No," I said. "It'll fade on its own."

"You know, if Draco sees it, he'll kick Saccularius's sorry ass," he said. He threw his arm around my shoulder and led me down the hall, toward the main part of the school. I shrugged and leaned into his brotherly embrace. After what just happened, I honestly didn't care what happened to Malachi at the moment. We walked back to the Head Dorms and sat on my silver couch by the fire. I pulled out the book I had gotten from the library and cast a spell on it, bringing it back to original size. "What's that?"

"It's a book on learning how to defend yourself against the Cruciatus Curse," I informed him. I set the book on the coffee table, kicked of my shoes, and turned to him. "So? How are things with this girl you've been seeing?" He grinned, and I could tell by his eyes that he really cared for her.

"It's great," he said.

"Oh come on," I coaxed, pulling my knees to my chest and watching him with interest. "You've got to give me details. What's she like? What's her name? What house is she in? What year? Is she pretty? What's she-"

"Calm down!" he said. I took a breath and giggled. "Her name is Rose, she's a seventh year in Ravenclaw, she's gorgeous and incredibly sweet." He said. "Her smile lights up a room and her laugh is like music in my ears." He looked dazed and gave me a dreamy smile.

"Aww," I cooed. "You've got it bad."

"Do _not _tell anyone it said any of that," he said with a stern voice. I smiled and held up my pinky.

"I promise," I said. He took me pinky and hooked it with his.

"You're such a kid," he teased playfully. I snickered and shrugged.

"Can I meet her?" I asked. He gave me a look that said 'not gonna happen' and I pouted. "Please? You haven't introduced me and I'm _dying _to meet her!" I got on my knees on the couch. "Please, please, please, please, please! Plea-"

"Alright," he cried, throwing his hands up in defeat. I squealed in delight and jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yay!" I cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Whoa! Walking in here," Draco said as he entered the room. I pulled back and laughed.

"Blaise is finally going to let me meet his girlfriend," I said triumphantly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Blaise denied.

"Yet," Draco added. "You haven't met Rose? I met her…" Draco's eyes locked on the handprint that was reddening on my cheek. "What happened?" he said, rushing over and taking my chin gently and studying the mark, the way Blaise had.

"Malachi decided to mess with me," I admitted. "Don't worry, I got him good, and Blaise gave the jerk his right hook." I added, as if none of it really matter. Draco's pale face reddened in anger and he stood and paced back and forth.

"I'll kill him," he hissed.

"Calm down, Draco," Blaise warned. "I took care of it. He won't mess with her again."

"Damn right, he won't," he growled. Draco whipped around and headed out the door, obviously going after Saccularius.

"Crap," I said under my breath. "He's going to do something he regrets. Come on." I stood and Blaise and I ran after the blonde. "Draco!"

"What are you doing? Where are your shoes?" Hermione asked as we ran past her, chasing Draco.

"I'll tell you later," I called to her. Draco ran ahead of us, making it difficult to keep up, but I raced toward him fast as my legs would carry me. Blaise was right behind me the entire way. When we reached the scene, Draco was shouting at Malachi. Pugsy was leaning against the wall, watching as Draco grabbed the brunette boy by the collar and shoving him up against the stone wall, assuming all of this was about her no doubt. "Draco stop, please." He didn't hear me.

"Did you touch her?" Draco hissed at him. Malachi didn't respond, only chuckled. Pansy grinned in amusement. The blonde shook his fellow snake roughly. "I asked you a question! Did. You. Touch. Her?" Draco jabbed a finger in my direction. Pansy frowned and got bored, leaving the scene.

"Yes sir," Malachi said in a sardonic tone, and added a snicker, just to tick Draco off. My blonde friend pulled his fist back, ready to know out a few teeth. I ran forward and grabbed Draco's fist, holding it back with all my strength. He was shaking. Blaise put a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, his eyes dark and raging. They softened a bit and the shaking lessened.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded, entering the scene to find Malachi pressed against the wall, with two people having to hold a rather pissed Draco back. We all looked at her. "Draco Malfoy, you put that boy down immediately." Draco let go of Malachi and I pulled him back a bit, holding tightly to his elbow. Blaise's hand didn't leave the blonde's shoulder. "Now, would someone like to explain what happened?"

"Malfoy jumped me, that's what happened," Malachi lied. I scoffed.

"He came after you because you hit me," I spat out. McGonagall looked at my cheek and gasped.

"Mister Saccularius, come with me right now," she insisted. The brunette straightened out his shirt and joined the professor. "Mister Malfoy, please learn to control yourself."

"Say 'hi' to your mummy for me, Malfoy," Malachi taunted. "How are the burns?" Draco made to jump at Malachi again and Blaise grabbed his other arm, helping me hold him back. What McGonagall did next surprised me: she smacked Saccularius on the back of the head.

"Hush!" she shouted, grabbing the back of his robe and dragging him down the hall, toward Dumbledore's office.

"You okay, man?" Blaise asked Draco. He ripped himself out of our hold.

"I'm fine," he spat. He walked off quickly, toward the dorms. His actions stung, and I frowned.

"Give him a while," Blaise said. "He just needs to calm down."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) i will have a picture of Rose on my profile either today or tomorrow. Look for it ;)**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	13. Chapter 13: Terrifying Truths

"A falling star, least I fall alone. I can't explain what you can't explain. You're finding things that you didn't know. I look at you with such disdain. The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving. _Maybe it's best you leave me alone..." _~It Ends Tonight (ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS)

Chapter 13: Terrifying Truths

~October 2~

"_You okay, man?" Blaise asked Draco. He ripped himself out of our hold._

"_I'm fine," he spat. He walked off quickly, toward the dorms. His actions stung, and I frowned._

"_Give him a while," Blaise said. "He just needs to calm down."_

"No," I said. "I'm going to talk to him. He can't take his anger out on us." I left Blaise behind and followed Draco down the hall quietly. He left the castle completely and stomped down the hill, to the rocky bank of the Black Lake. I flinch at the memories the spot brought, but continued down the hill after Draco. When he reached the bank, he scooped up a handful of rocks and hurled them, one at a time, at the lake. I padded barefoot over the rocks to where he stood. "Who exactly are you mad at?" I queried as I sat down behind him on the log. He spun around and looked down at me, eyes still ablaze.

"I don't want to talk about it," He retorted. I flinched inwardly.

"Actually, I believe you do," I said with a shrug. I rubbed my arms to warm them and patted the spot beside me, gesturing for him to sit. He sat down, still shaking. "Why are _you_ so angry? I'm the on the got slapped, and you're the upset one. It makes no sense…"

"I don't know," he admitted. "It just- When I saw your cheek and you told me it was him…" he ran his hands through his hair and clenched his fists around it. I bit my lip, wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. His arms fell around me and he held on tight, resting his chin on the top of my head. I leaned into him and inhaled his scent. "What's this for?" he asked, his tone softer, calmer. I shrugged in his arms.

"You looked like you needed a hug," I said. He chuckled.

"Oh well isn't this sweet," someone drawled. Draco tensed around me and I cringed. I knew that voice, I dreaded it. I didn't want to pull away and face the owner of that voice, but reluctantly, I did. He stood tall, his long blonde hair now combed through, face shaved. He looked entirely a new man, but he wasn't. He was still a monster: Lucius. He turned his gaze to the blonde beside me. "Hello Draco."

"You have no business here," Draco said coldly, wrapping an arm around my waist protectively.

"That's certainly no way to make me feel welcome," Lucius drawled. "However, I do have business here, with her." He looked pointedly at me.

"What makes me so important?" I asked.

"You are more valuable than you believe," he said, malice dripping from his voice. I slid closer to Draco, who tightened his hold on me.

"Enlighten me," I said sarcastically.

"The time for that is later," Lucius replied seriously. He returned his stare to Draco. "You're a shame, boy. You've always been such a shame."

"Do you honestly think I care what you think?" Draco retorted, a hard expression on his face. I watched the two, confused. "I'm not the shameful one here."

"Tut, tut, Draco," the older man replied. "Where are your manners? That's no way to speak to your father." My stomach clench and I thought I would vomit.

"F-f-father?" I stuttered. Draco flinched and the Death Eater scoffed.

"You didn't tell her about me?" he taunted. "Your dear, old dad? You hurt me, Draco." I began to hyperventilate, fear spreading through my bones as I realized that the Monster had a son… and his name was Draco Malfoy. Draco turned his body toward me.

"Imogen, please I can explain-"

I shook my head roughly and pulled away from him, nervous and scared.

"You played me," I accused, voice breaking. I stood and backed away. "You lied, you made me feel something, and it was all a lie."

"Imogen, I-"

"No!" I cried backing away. Lucius _Malfoy _watched in amusement. "Just _stay away _from me." I hissed, and then turned and ran. I ran up the hill as fast as I could, ran into the castle, and stormed through the Head Dorms Common Room. I ignored Hermione's cries to stop me and slammed my bedroom door behind me, locking it. I crawled onto my bed and curled up into a ball under the blankets. My body trembled as tears began to spill down my face quietly. I felt betrayed, violated, hurt. Something inside me clenched and ached, as if my heart were splitting in two. Our friendship had turned out to be a total lie…

A soft knock sounded at my door.

"Go away, Mione," I said quietly. She knocked again. "I said go away!"

"Easy, it's just me," The knocker replied quickly: Blaise. I sniffed up any stray snot, wiped my tears and flicked my wand at the door. It flung open and Blaise stepped in. "Imogen? What's wrong?" The bed creaked as he sat down on the bed beside me. My body shook as I looked up at him.

"Did you know?" I asked slowly, my tone dark. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About Dr- _his _father? Did you know!" I cried. Realization spread across his face and he sighed and nodded.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I knew." I looked away and pulled the blankets tighter around me. Blaise had lied too.

"Get out," I whispered.

"What?"

"Get out," I said louder. He shook his head and I shot up into a sitting position. "Why didn't you tell me? I trusted both of you and you lied to me." I said, louder than necessary, my voice trembling. Blaise slid closer to me and held out his arms, ready to comfort me. I pushed at his chest weakly, trying to push him away. When that didn't work I hit him repeatedly, shouting empty insults at him. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides, then pulling me into a comforting hug…

~October 3~

"Open up," Draco called, continuing to knock annoyingly on my door. The clock read 3:03 AM, and I hadn't slept a wink. Blaise had left me before Dinner and I had curled back into my ball on my bed. I hadn't eaten, drank or moved in hours. Draco had been knocking on my door for at least an hour. "Imogen, I know you're awake. Open the door." His tone was pleading, but I was so tired and hurt that I didn't care. He was a liar. He knocked again. "Please, I can explain-"

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" a groggy Hermione asked from the other side of my door.

"I need to talk to her," Draco retorted. Someone huffed.

"Let the girl sleep," Hermione groaned. "She was rather upset when she came in this afternoon, so leave her alone. Whatever it is can wait."

"But-"

"No buts. Go!" Hermione insisted impatiently. "Go, go, go." Everything outside my door went quiet…

"Get up," Ginny ordered, grabbing my comforter and ripping it away from me. I was exhausted and hadn't slept at all last night. She grabbed my hands and pulled me into a standing position.

"Can't I just lay here and mope?" I grumbled.

"No you can't," she insisted as she pulled out her wand and fixed my hair. The redhead tossed me my boots and my bag. I huffed and shoved my feet into my boots, shouldered my bag. "People who mope get fat and lazy, and I will not allow you to be either."

She dragged me from the comfort of my bedroom and into the Common Room. Draco tried to stop us and talk to me, but Ginny sped up and pulled me swiftly from the room and through the portrait hole. When we reached the Great Hall, we went to our usual seats and sat. I stared at the table while everyone ate. Once again, a shadow loomed over me.

"You're not welcome here," Ron told the person.

"You should go," Harry recommended.

"Sod off," Draco retorted. "Imogen, talk to me." he said, nearly begging.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Ginny drawled. "I suggest you leave now."

"I won't," Draco argued. "Not until she orders me away." Deep down, I never wanted him to leave. But my pain took over my tongue. I looked up at him coldly.

"Go," I said quietly. "I don't want to see you any more than I must, so please… just go away." Hurt covered his face and he stared back at me for a long moment. Finally, I conjured the strength to look away, and Draco stormed out of the Great Hall quickly. I hid my face with my hair and focused on the table in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**~ICanHearThemtoo~**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Just Too Stubborn

"I wish I could still call you friend, I'd give anything. When someone said count your blessings now 'fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how. I was all wrong  
>They knew better..."~Who Knew (P!NK)<p>

Chapter 14: I'm Just Too Stubborn

~October 4~

I wandered the halls like a First Year during my free period, completely lonely and at a loss on what to do, when I heard a distant sobbing: Myrtle. I hadn't visited Myrtle since the week before; she must've been lonely too. I entered the lavatory and set my bag on the ground. I bit my lip and followed the sobbing sounds to Myrtle's usual stall, and then opened the door slowly. She looked up at me from her seat on the toilet and sniffled. She looked sad, sadder than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, holding the door open and stepping aside for her to exit the stall.

"I think something bad is going to happen again," she sobbed. We sat down against the wall and she pulled at one of her pigtails.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was watching the sun rise this morning, as I always do, when a boy came in here," she explained. "He was crying. The last time he came into my lavatory to cry, something dreadful happened." She sniffled again.

"Dreadful?"

"Oh yes," she replied quietly. "Last time he was in here crying, the Death Eaters invaded the school and tried to kill Professor Dumbledore."

"Is that why you're so sad?" I asked. "Are you worried about Dumbledore?" She pouted and shook her head.

"No," she sobbed. "I'm upset because when I asked what was wrong, he yelled at me and threw his shoe at me!" She began to sob even louder. She 'leaned her head on my shoulder' and continued to cry. I let her get it all out, knowing that even though she didn't really _feel_it, it still hurt her…

When it was time for DADA, Myrtle had finally calmed down and I was able to leave. I said goodbye and left the bathroom with my bag. Entering the classroom, I joined Harry, as usual, in the back of the classroom.

"How are you?" he greeted.

"Good as I'll ever be," I said with a sigh. "But hey, I almost laughed when Lavender's hair turned purple this morning in Potions. I'm so glad it's Friday…" I murmured.

"Cheers to progress," Harry said playfully. I gave a weak smile and nodded. "You'll feel better soon, don't worry." He assured.

"I know," I admitted. I leaned my chair back on the hind two legs and kicked my feet up onto the desk. Lupin entered the room and gave us a welcoming smile.

"Good afternoon, everyone," He greeted, clapping his hands to silence us. We all turned our attention to him and grew quiet. "I'll give you the choice today: we can partner duel again, or we can stay in here and do studies?"

"Duels!" Half the class cried at once.

"That's what I suspected. Get with your partners," Lupin said with a chuckle. He gestured to the door and headed out of the room. "Shall we?" We stood and followed him out. I grabbed Harry as my partner and we all entered the arena. Our battle robes appeared again and we took seats in the stands. The duels were fairly uninteresting, but finally, it was our turn. "Who's next? How about Ruinae and Potter against Parkinson and Saccularius?" We vanished with a pop and appeared on the platform.

"You're mine, Ruinae," Pansy spat. "I'm going to hex you into next week."

"Guess I get Potter," Malachi said with a smirk.

"Kick his arse, Harry," I said quietly.

"No problem there," He replied.

3…2…1!

"Incendio!" Pansy shouted at me. I was blasted backwards by a whip of flames shooting from Pugsy's wand as the flamed licked my neck. I rolled back two lines, barely hanging on the edge of the platform Pansy grinned triumphantly as the buzzer sounded twice. She raised her wand again to finish me off.

"Stupefy!" I screeched at her, wand raised. Pansy shot off the platform and I quickly stood. Harry and I began to shoot hexes at Malachi. Saccularius got one fierce hit in, and Harry was sent rolling back a line. The buzzer sounded and Malachi smirked.

"Deprimo!" Harry cried. Malachi was blown back a line.

"Way to go, Harry," I praised. Harry stood and grinned.

"Confringo," Saccularius hissed. Harry's robes burst into flames and I screamed in terror. Harry ran and dove into the water to stop the flames and I turned back to Malachi, anger spreading through my veins.

"You could've killed him!" I shrieked, throwing hexes left and right. People cheered me on as I shouted out curse after curse, no matter what they were. Malachi shot back a line. He gave me an evil look as I shot another curse his way. He deflected it and shot the worst curse possible at me.

"Sectumsempra!"

I gasped as my skin was magically slashed open, blood spilling down my stomach. The pain was agonizing and my knees buckled. I fell to my knees and ran a hand over my abdomen, pulling my fingers up to my face. My vision blurred as I saw the hot, red liquid on my fingers. Lupin knelt over me, running his wand up and down my body, chanting quiet words to me. Everything went black…

"She's waking up," a familiar, feminine voice whispered. My eyelashes fluttered lightly as I opened my eyes. I met the gazes of my friends: Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Ginny smiled down at me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Gin," I assure, sitting up. I felt no pain, no stiffness. Had I dreamed that Malachi cursed me? No, I definitely hadn't. I was in my bloody battle clothes, resting on a bed in the Hospital Wing. The four stared at me funny. "Will you stop that?" I grumbled. "I'm not a three headed monkey…" Hermione gave me a relieved smile and the boys chuckled. Ginny rolled her eyes and took my bag, shouldering it.

"Come on, then," she said. "Madame Pomfrey said you could leave when you woke up." I nodded and stood.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Exactly five o'clock," Hermione chimed in.

"Which _means_ it's time for dinner," Ron piped. He waved us toward the door impatiently. "So let's go eat!" I smiled lightly and everyone chuckled as we left the Infirmary.

"Saccularius got suspended for hurting you," Harry added. "Lupin gave him and ear full for using an illegal curse. He'll be out for the whole of next week."

"He should've gotten worse," Ginny growled. "If I were there I would've-"

"Anyways," I interjected before Ginny could go full into rant-mode, hoping I could change subjects. "Are we still going shopping for dress robes tomorrow?" Ginny and Hermione immediately said yes and began to discuss how 'exciting' the ball was going to be.

We entered the Great Hall and went to our seats. My stomach growled loudly, and the fact that the most I had eaten in two days was an apple and a banana finally set in. I grabbed a small piece of steak and a roll and put them on my plate. I ate quickly, practically swallowing the food whole, making even Ron tell me to slow down. When we had all finished and were about to go to the Gryffindor Common Room to hang out, we were interrupted by an annoying voice.

"You got my boyfriend suspended," Pansy accused me. I looked up at her and her groupies. I shrugged.

"The bastard could've killed me," I defended casually. "He got what he deserved. Why should you care anyway, Pugsy?" She scowled at me. "You don't even like him; you're just using him."

"I don't _use_ people," she hissed. I smirked disbelievingly.

"What do you really want, Parkinson?"

"Someone needs to put you in your rightful place," Pansy replied smugly. She picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip. Then, she looked at me smugly and poured the juice all over my head. Her girls laughed and began to walk off. "I run this school, Ruinae. So stay out of my way." She turned to leave and everyone stared at her, shocked. I wiped the pumpkin out of my face.

_This is where eight years of softball come in handy, _I thought. I stood, grabbed a handful of spaghetti from the table, and chucked it at her… hard. It splattered into the back of her head and I grinned evilly.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pugsy," I retorted. She turned back to me, face red with rage, and grabbed a handful of a First Year's mashed potatoes. She threw it toward me, but I ducked. I turned to see that the potatoes had hit Ginny's blouse. The Weasley girl growled and reached for a bowl of food.

"You're going to regret that," Ginny hissed.

"Food fight!" a Slytherin boy shouted, throwing a handful of green beans toward the Gryffindor table. Several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs screamed and retreated from the Hall to avoid getting dirty, but the lions and snakes weren't backing down. Food flew through the air as girls screamed and complained about their hair. Luna joined me and Ginny and we began to pummel Pansy with meatballs and salad dressing, laughing like crazy. Mione join us too, throwing rolls at her. She threw anything she could back. A handful of mashed potatoes hit me in the face and I turned to my attacker. Blaise stood twenty feet away, smirking proudly at his hit. I gave him a mischievous look and attacked him with rolls.

"Enough!" Someone shouted. We all froze and looked up to see Snape scowling at the Gryffindors, specifically me. The Hall grew quiet, but soon erupted into laughter as spaghetti splattered against his cheek. McGonagall stood at the other side of the teachers' table with a spaghetti sauce covered hand.

"Oh, lighten up, Severus," she said. "It's just a bit of fun!" She threw another handful at him and the war commenced.

Snape joined the Slytherins and McGonagall joined us, chucking any food they could find at students. I smirked and grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice. I snuck over to the Snake Pit quickly, crept up behind Snape and dumped the contents of the pitcher on my Potions Professor. I burst into laughter as he turned around and grimaced at me, pumpkin juice dripping off the tip of his nose. Then, a glimmer of mischief flashed in his eyes and I knew I was in for it. I made to run back to the Lions' side of the room, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pouring and entire bowl of spaghetti sauce on me. I squealed and he let me go. I could've sworn I'd seen a smile on his face, but it vanished quickly.

"This is for my boots!" I laughed, aiming rolls at him, and hitting with impressive aim. He chucked handfuls of peas and green beans at me and I retreated quickly. I found Blaise in the mess of students and climbed onto a nearby bench, ran across it, and leapt onto his back. He handed me a basket of rolls and I began to launch them mercilessly and Pansy, who in turn threw them right back at me…

Pansy and I sat on the bench directly outside Dumbledore's office, awkward silence weighing down on us. We were covered in food and we reeked of meatballs, corn and warm pumpkin juice. I looked over at her; she looked back at me. We looked each other up and down, and both immediately burst into fits of laughter.

"You look ridiculous!" she cried between giggles. I clutched my aching sides.

"You do too!" I said, trying to control myself, but we both ended up laughing even harder. The Headmaster's door flung open and we instantly stopped our giggled. We looked up at Dumbledore, awaiting our punishment. He smiled and came to stand in front of us.

"You girls made quite a scene today," he said casually.

"How much trouble are we in?" Pansy asked impatiently. The old wizard chuckled and shook his head.

"You are in no trouble," he assured. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "It seemed to have relieved a bit of the tension between the two of you. Besides, everyone had fun, didn't they?" we smirked and nodded. "Good. You may go wash off."

"Thanks," I said.

"Won't happen again," Pansy assured, giving him a mock salute. The man chuckled and dismissed us. When we were a decent distance down the hall, I looked at Pansy.

"Why do you hate me anyway?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"Well," she started. "I guess I was just jealous. You took the attention away from me when you showed up. Plus, you're a Gryffindor. Slytherins are supposed to hate Gryffindors." I snorted.

"House rivalries are overrated," I pointed out. She nodded and I held out my right hand to her. "Truce?" she thought again for a short moment and shook my hand.

"Truce," she agreed. "But this doesn't mean we're friends." She added seriously. I smirked.

"Of course not," I agreed. We parted ways and I returned to the Head Dorms to wash off.

~October 5~

I woke to the sunlight burning through my eyelids. I groaned and sat up, stretching out. My IPod read 8:30 AM: just enough time for breakfast before going to Hogsmeade. I got out of my bed and went over to my windows, swinging them open for some fresh air. I moved to my dresser and dug through my close, pulling out my outfit for the day: dark-wash skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a red, unbuttoned sweater that stopped mid-thigh. I put on my black converse and fixed my hair best I could. I shouldered my purse and left the Head Dorms and made my way to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight, so I joined Mione and Ginny at our table. I munched on an apple while they talked about what kind of dresses they wanted. I looked around the Hall absentmindedly, noticing it was fairly empty. Brown eyes met silver as I accidently met the gaze of Draco Malfoy. He looked so hurt and sad that I almost jumped up and ran to him. Almost…

"Hello," Luna greeted pleasantly, breaking my eye contact with Draco. I looked at the blonde girl as she sat down with us.

"Morning," we all chimed.

"Shall we go now?" Hermione asked. I nodded with Ginny and Luna smiled approvingly. We all stood and walked to the courtyard, claiming a carriage to Hogsmeade. When we reached the village, the girls led me to a store with a sign that said 'Gladrags Wizardwear'. They practically dragged me into the building and we were greeted by a shopkeeper.

"Morning, lovelies," the woman said cheerily. "I'm Madam Mary. What's the occasion?"

"Hogwarts is having a Masquerade Ball at the end of the month," Hermione informed her.

"How wonderful," the woman cried with a clap of her hand. "Do you have an Idea of what you would like?" Every girl but me nodded excitedly. Madam Mary looked at me questioningly and I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Very well, I'll begin with you, dear." She said to Mione. "What color and length?" She asked as she measured our friend.

"Light pink for the color, and long. I want it to be simple, please," Hermione replied confidently. Madam Mary smiled and shuffled through a door and into the back of the shop. She returned with a bagged dress and handed it to Hermione.

"Try that on for size, dear," Mary said excitedly, pointing to the changing room. Five minutes later, Hermione emerged. We all stared in awe of the beauty before us. Mione's dress was a pale pink with spaghetti straps that had a lace breast line, a ribbon-wrapped stomach, and a layered skirt that had light polka dots on it. The dress had a short train, and all-in-all she looked lovely.

"Wow," Ginny and I chorused.

"You looked beautiful," Luna approved. Madam Mary squealed in delight and clapped her hands together.

"I love it," Hermione said breathlessly.

"It'll definitely make Ginger Boy drool," I added. My friends giggled. Hermione changed out of the dress and paid for it. Ginny proceeded to tell Mary what color and length she wanted. It took three tries to get the dress right. When Ginny emerged from the change room the third time, she wore a huge smile. Her dress was royal blue and faded into light blue at the train, single-strapped. It slid straight down her body, complementing her body nicely. "It's perfect." I approved.

"I agree," Mione said.

"Oh yes, it's quite lovely," Luna chimed in. Then, it was Luna's turn. After explaining what she wanted, Madam Mary returned with only one dress for her.

"Here you are dear, it's the only one we have of the sort," Mary said.

"Thank you," Luna said, stepping into the changing room. A minute or two later, Luna came out in a short, mint green dress. It sparkled in the light and the straps had rhinestones on them and created a V at the center of her chest. "I like it." Luna said happily.

"It suites you," Hermione said approvingly.

"One of a kind dress, for a one of a kind girl," I said approvingly.

"It looks amazing, Luna," Ginny added.

"Now it's your turn," Madam Mary said, pointing at me. I frowned.

"I don't even know what I want," I said. Ginny grinned.

"Leave it to me," the redhead said. She went to the back of the shop with Madam Mary and returned ten minutes later with a single dress. "Here you are. It's perfect." I took the bag from her, eying her warily. When I got in the changing room I unzipped the bag.

"You're kidding," I scoffed.

"Just put it on," Ginny ordered, the smile evident in her voice.

"It's not me," I argued.

"That's what makes it so perfect," she shot back with a snicker. "Just put it on and come out here." I sighed and gave in, changing in to the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress had a high neckline with a strap that circled around my neck and cut off mid-thigh. It was layered and white. Like I said, _not_ my style… "Get out here." Ginny said. "We want to see." I frowned and stepped out of the changing room. The four of them gasped.

"It's perfect," Hermione said cheerily.

"Elegant," Luna added.

"You look so beautiful," Madam Mary praised.

"I told you it would look good," Ginny said confidently. "You're buying it." she insisted. I had to admit, Ginny had excellent taste. I felt beautiful.

"Buy it, buy it, buy it!" my three friends chanted.

"Alright, alright," I said, throwing my arms up in defeat. "I'll buy it!"

~October 28~

I walked down the empty corridor to Potions class, fumbling through my bag for my book. I huffed when I couldn't find it, knowing Snape would kill me if I didn't show up with hit. I nearly screamed as someone grabbed my forearm from behind, but they covered my mouth. The person pulled me into a dark, empty classroom and locked the door. I ripped my arm away from my captors grip.

"Get off of me," I cried, backing away. When the lights came on, I saw Draco's face. I looked around the room nervously.

"I can't take it anymore," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Imogen, you have to talk to me. I'm begging you, just hear me out."

"There's nothing to talk about," I retorted. "You lied to me. I trusted you, and you broke that trust. You're that monster's son, Draco!"

"But I'm not like him," Draco insisted. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his chest. "You know me, Imogen. Can you honestly say I'm anything like my father?" I didn't reply, didn't look at him. I just took my hand back.

"You still didn't tell me, Draco. My friends were right about you: you can't be trusted. I should've stayed away from you," I said coldly. I stepped passed him and exited the room. The second I left him, I regretted my words. I didn't mean them, but I wasn't ready to admit that, wasn't ready to forgive him. I continued down the hall and barely made it to Potions. Draco came in ten minutes late, eyes puffy and red. I frowned, immediately feeling terrible, but shook it off. I hid behind my hair as usual and waited for Snape to dismiss us.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) All four dresses will be on my profile! Check it out.**

**Halloween Dance next Chappie! Excited (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	15. Chapter 15: Unmasked

"Tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those years. Sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect lie. Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."~Secrets (ONE REPUBLIC)

Chapter 15: Unmasked

~October 31~

"Are you almost finished?" I asked impatiently as Hermione continued to smear makeup on my face. "People aren't even going to _see_ my face." I added, crossing my arms. We had all gotten together in Hermione's room to get ready for the ball. Luna was sitting on the bed in her dress, cross-legged and reading a book on muggle trinkets while humming to herself. Ginny had already done her makeup and was curling her hair. Luna had decided to not wear makeup and had tamed her blonde frizz into beautiful curls.

"Alright, I'm finished," Hermione said, satisfied with her masterpiece. I sighed, deciding I didn't even want to see my face yet.

"Finally," I said happily. I stood from her vanity bench and stretched.

"Not so fast," Ginny said, forcing me back down into the seat. "I still have to do your hair." I groaned.

"It's not going to curl correctly," I argued. "It never does."

"Who said I was curling it?" Ginny asked mischievously. I eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean…?" the redhead smirked.

"You'll see. Close your eyes," she ordered. I obeyed and listened to Luna's humming while Ginny tugged and pulled at my hair. I heard the door open and heavy footsteps barge in.

"Hey, Granger do you-"

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried, and then I heard a shuffling of fabric.

"Merlin!" he shouted. "Put some clothes on, will you!"

"Learn to knock, will you?" Mione retorted, just as loud. "Get out." She snapped. The door slammed shut quickly and Ginny and Luna burst into giggles.

"Okay, what just happened?" I asked, trying to open my eyes.

"Close them," Ginny ordered quickly. I obeyed again and huffed. "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret just walked in on us, and Mione happened to be _butt naked!_"

"Don't talk about it," Hermione whined. I snickered in amusement, and Luna resumed her humming. About three 'Luna Tunes' later, Ginny was finished. She clapped proudly and told me to open my eyes. I looked into the mirror and froze. My hair was sleek and straight, amazing.

"Gin, you are a miracle worker," I praised. She smiled.

"You're welcome," she said with a nod. "Let's change; we've only ten minutes left." We stood and crossed the room to where our dresses hung, and then changed into them. I slipped into the white dress and stepped into my white high heeled shoes.

"This so isn't my style," I said, adjusting my dress and mask: white lace with several feathers branching from the right side, held together with a silver rhinestone.

"That's the fun of tonight," Luna chimed in. "No one will recognize you at all.

I helped Ginny zip up her dress and she put on her navy heels. Hermione was already dressed and wearing her mask: a simple mask that was the same color of her dress, with white feathers that were held in place with a pearl. Ginny wore a baby blue mask with a navy, lacey trimming. Luna's mask was a silver crescent moon that covered half her face.

"I want pictures," I said, waving my magical camera. They nodded excitedly and I set it for us, and then ran over to them. Luna spun around, modeling her dress. And we all got together in a group hug, smiling at the camera…

"You all look beautiful," Harry compliment as we descended the stairs.

"Stunning," Neville said breathlessly, staring directly at Luna. She smiled and placed a hand on the tall brunette's cheek. I grinned as Longbottom blushed.

"Do you suppose there will be food at the dance?" Ron asked thoughtfully. I snorted and everyone laughed at the ginger.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, holding out his arm for Ginny to take. "I'll save you a dance." Harry added with a wink. I smiled thankfully and nodded. Ron and Neville did the same as Harry for their dates, and the three couples entered the Great Hall together, I following behind closely. A handful of boys had asked me to the Ball, but I had refused and decided to go alone. Nobody who invited me had seemed like the right person to be with, and I wasn't about to be arm candy. When we entered the Hall, my friends departed to the dance floor and I moved to the punch table. I grabbed a cup and took a sip, instantly tasting the Firewhiskey.

"It's spiked," a deep voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, to see a dark-skinned boy in a silver mask: Blaise. I smirked.

"I noticed," I said, setting the cup on the table. Then, I frowned. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm amazing like that," he said with a shrug. A brunette, curly-haired girl with honey colored skin appeared and hooked her arm through Blaise's. Next to the Snake she looked extremely tiny. She wore a light purple dress that was short in the front and long in the back, her mask a glittery silver.

"There you are," she said in a thick, British accent. She noticed me and gave me a sweet smile. "Oh hello, I'm sorry if I interrupted…"

"No, no," I said quickly. "We were just talking. And you are…?"

"Imogen, this is Rose," Blaise said with a wink. The girl lowered her mask to reveal her bright green eyes. She was very pretty. She held out her hand to me.

"Pleasure," she said as I shook her tiny hand and gave her a smile.

"Same to you," I said politely. "Blaise has told me a lot about you." We stood there talking for a while. Rose was perhaps the sweetest girl I had ever met. A slow dance came on and I pushed Blaise lightly. "Go dance. Don't bore your date by standing here with me. Go, go, go!" I winked at Rose who snickered.

"Alright, alright," Blaise said, pulling Rose toward the dance floor. "We're going!" I waved to them and looked around bored. Ginny and Harry showed up.

"Why are you alone, silly," Ginny scolded playfully. I rolled my eyes. "Go dance! I need a break." Harry hooked his arm through mine and pulled me out to dance.

"I'm just warning you…" Harry said as we begun dancing. "I am a horrific dancer." I assured him I didn't care.

He wasn't the best dancer but it was still fun. He twirled me under his arm and pulled me back. The goofy, nervous faces he made had me laughing the entire song, causing people to stare at me. When the song ended, I dragged him back to Ginny, still snickering.

"How many toes did you break?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Surprisingly none," Harry said proudly. "However, Imogen has informed me that when I dance I look like I'm constipated." I chuckled again and they left…

"May I have this dance," Blaise asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Where's your date?" I asked.

"She's in the loo," he replied, taking my hand and pulling me into the mess of students. "Don't worry. I am a much better dancer than Potter." I chuckled and he spun me around the dance floor. As the song changed, he lifted me and spun me around a couple times. After two songs, Blaise led me away from the center of the room and back to the tables where Mione, Gin, Harry, and Ron were seated. I joined them and Blaise left to find Rose.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked as I sat down. I gave her a shrug.

"It's been nice. Thanks for the dance, Harry. It was fun," I said.

"No problem," he replied. The Weird Sisters came on stage, and Mione and Gin jumped up excitedly. The brunette grabbed my hand and we ran to the dance floor. We raised our hands in the air and swayed our hips to the loud music, screaming the lyrics loudly along with the band…

"Alright, we're gonna slow things down a bit," Said the announcer as The Weird Sisters' set ended. We returned to the table where the boys still sat, breathing unevenly and throats dry from singing. Harry had used a spell to fill our cups with water, which we downed gratefully. I leaned back in my chair and took a deep breath.

"This was so much fun," I admitted.

"Told you!" Hermione and Ginny chorused.

"And the fun doesn't end here," Ron piped up. "There's a party in the Gryffindor Common Room after the Ball." Ron leaned in after checking for teachers. "Finnegan and Thomas smuggled some Butterbeer and Firewhiskey."

"I don't drink, but I'll come; who doesn't love to party?" I said. Ginny grinned and nodded.

"I can't wait," the redheaded girl said.

"I suppose I'll come," Hermione said after a moment of thinking about it. "But there is no way I am…" she trailed of and looked up at a spot behind me. Ginny, Harry, and Ron did the same, a look of surprised and confusion on their faces.

"What?" I asked, turning around and looking up. A tall boy in an all black suit and a black mask was looking down at me, holding out his hand.

"Dance with me, Imogen?" he asked.

"That depends," I said, trying to study his features. "Will you tell me who you are?" The masked boy chuckled.

"The magic is in the mystery," he said. I paused and thought for a moment, before looking at Ginny and Hermione. They smiled and nodded encouragingly. I sighed and turned back around, taking the boys hand. He helped me stand and whisked me away. He pulled me to the center of the dance floor and wrapped one arm around my waist, the other taking my hand in his. He pulled me close to him, making chills run through my body. I rested my free hand on his shoulder and, oddly enough, a muggle song began to play.

When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

We stopped dancing, but his eyes continued to bore into mine. They were deep, endless, mesmerizing.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He just smiled and shook his head as another song played. I let him pull me close again and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as he danced me through another song… Three songs later, the mysterious boy in the mask led me off the dance floor and back to my friends who now stood in a corner at the back of the Great Hall. "Why won't you tell me who you are?" I asked, officially curious about who he is. He was intriguing and left me dying to know him. He looked around briefly and then leaned in, whispering into my ear. I closed my eyes reflexively and listened to his voice.

"If you're really want to know, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight," he whispered. His breath hit my neck and a pleasant chill ran up my spine. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone, and for a brief second, I thought I had dreamt him. But the expressions of my friends told me he was real.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked. She had taken of her mask and was fanning herself with it.

"I don't know," I admitted. She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"He was hot," Ginny said approvingly. Harry went slightly jealous, but shook it off.

"He was in a mask," I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "Hot boys can dance; it's a fact." She added, clearly putting her foot in her mouth. Harry choked on his drink.

"Pardon me?" he asked, still coughing. I held back laughter as Ginny turned to her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, love," the redhead said, placing her hand on the dark haired boy's cheek. "I embrace the fact that you can't dance."

"Ouch…" mumbled Ron.

"Are you saying I'm not hot?" Harry asked, slightly offended. Ginny briefly paused, realizing she had said something that shouldn't have been said in front of her boyfriend. Mione and I watched in amusement. Ginny recovered quickly.

"No," she said. "You killed Voldemort; that gives you some serious sex appeal." I snorted.

"Nice save," I muttered. Ginny grinned triumphantly as the confidence returned to Harry. Hermione burst into laughter, causing everything else to join in…

The ball had just ended and we were seated on the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room, masks and shoes gone. Most of the students were roaming the halls, save a few Seventh and Eighth Years. I checked the time: 11 PM. I had an hour until my meeting with the mystery boy and I was growing impatient. The boys had just cracked open a bottle of Firewhiskey when we heard a loud commotion outside the Portrait Hole. We all shared a brief look then darted toward to sound of the noise.

"What was that?" Ginny asked and the door opened. Black smoke filled the corridor, making it nearly impossible to see. Then, another explosion erupted and we were swallowed in a sea of black fog. "What the heck?" Ginny cried a minute later as the smoke began to fade. We looked around for answers: we found nothing outside the Common Room.

"Probably just a First Year goofing off," an Eighth Year boy offered. I shook my head.

"The First Years are all in bed. Only Fifth Years and up were invited to attend the Ball," I pointed out, dusting the black from my dress; I finally gave up and pointed my wand at the dress, muttering 'Scourgify' at it.

"Whatever," Another boy said. "Let's go back inside." We all turned back to the Common Room and gasped. Hundreds of green and silver snakes slithered around the room.

"Slytherins," Harry hissed. Everyone began to grumble angrily about it while I just smirked, a plan forming in my head.

"I have an idea," I interrupted their whining. "I know how to get them back."

"Hex their brooms next Quidditch Match?" One housemate offered.

"Put vomiting potions in their pumpkin juice?" another said.

"How about putting itching potion in their underwear?"

"No, no, no," I said. If we're gonna do this, we're going to do it right..." I grinned evilly as I told them what I needed…

We snuck down to the dungeons as quiet as possible. We had put our masks back on so the no one could identify us.

"Are you sure they won't be in there?" I asked again, wanting to make sure we wouldn't get caught.

"Positive," the blonde eighth year girl-Liza- told me. "Every year they party in the Boathouse. No one is ever in the Slytherin Common Room on Halloween night."

"Okay," I said then checked the time: 11:30. "But we've got to hurry-"

"Why?" Lavender asked. "Got a hot date?"

"Yes, actually, I do," I retorted. "And I didn't get him by giving him a blowjob." I added coldly.

"Burn!" someone chuckled. Lavender growled.

"I'm not surprised. Considering I'm speaking to Imo-Virgin," she said, trying to insult me. I just snorted.

"Better than being the Chlamydia Queen," I snapped back. Everyone burst into laughter. "Be quiet!" I shushed. We entered the Slytherin Common Room and set to work…

~Midnight…~

I made my way up the winding stairs of the Astronomy Tower quietly. My anticipation made the stairway seem endless, eternal, but eventually I made it to the top. I rounded the corner to see a black clad figure leaning on the rail, looking up at the full moon. I adjusted my dress nervously, removed my mask, and approached the figure carefully and quietly. When I was closer, I spoke.

"So, mystery boy," I started. "Are you going to take off that mask, or did I climb those stairs for nothing?" I asked. He turned around and smiled ruefully.

"You might not like what you see," he muttered in warning.

"Why not?" I asked with a frown. He shrugged.

"You tell me," he said, reaching up to his mask. "Promise not to run off…"

"I promise," I said quietly. He nodded and pulled the mask, revealing Draco Malfoy in all his God-given glory. My jaw dropped.

_Damn it…_I thought, backing away. _He tricked me!_

He reached out quickly and grabbed my hand, giving me a pleading look.

"You promised," he whispered. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"You have thirty seconds to convince me of why I shouldn't walk away," I said coldly.

"I only kept my father a secret because I didn't want you do be afraid of me, which you apparently are. You were special and I didn't want to lose you, especially since my father is your greatest nightmare. But you need to know that I'm nothing like him and would never, _ever_ hurt you. I would never let harm come to you. I want you to trust me, and I swear if you'd just give me another chance, I'll never keep any secrets from you ever again," he said quickly, all in one breath. I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. There was really only one thing _to_ say.

"I'm not afraid of you, Draco," I said quietly. "And I know you would never hurt me." He smiled my favorite smile and I began to melt. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets," he assured. "Am I forgiven?" I bit my lip, contemplating my decision. He looked at me pleadingly, his eyes begging. I found myself at a loss for words, so I merely nodded. He smiled again and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me up into his arms as he pulled me into a hug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him…

~1:00 AM~

"Tell me a secret," I said quietly. Draco and I were sitting on my couch in front of the fire. We'd returned from the Tower and changed into our pajamas- no I should rephrase… I put pajamas on, and Draco took off his shirt and changed into sweatpants. I had just taught him how to thumbwrestle and right now he was kicking my thumb's non-existent butt.

"What kind of secret?" He replied, his thumb lunging at me. I quickly pulled away and tried to hold him down, to no avail. I shrugged.

"Something no one else knows," I said. He dodged another attack and his thumb tried to tackle mine. He got me, but I pulled away before three seconds ended.

"Okay," he said quietly. "I am a virgin." It was barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. I looked up at him disbelievingly.

"No way," I said. He looked up at me.

"I swear," he replied defensively. "I have never slept with a girl."

"What about the whole 'Slytherin Sex God' thing?" He shrugged.

"I'm hot, girls would kill to sleep with me," he explained casually, returning to our thumb war. "They lie to their friends about shagging me, and word gets around. It's a pretty useful reputation actually."

"Okay," I said, extending the 'Kay'. "Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, don't go in the Slytherin Common Room." He stopped and looked at me questioningly, one eyebrow raised. I shook my head and smiled mischievously. We return once more to the thumb war at hand (Pun intended!). "Tell me another secret." I said after a while.

"Another one?" he complained. "I've already told you like three." I looked up at him and smirked.

"You promised," I said in a singsong voice. He rolled his eyes. My thumb lunged forward and I tackled his, winning the thumb war.

"Okay, fine," he said, then smirked back. "I just let you win." I scoffed.

"That's not a secret!" I snapped playfully, hitting him with a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) After a _month_ of ignoring him, Mo finally forgives Draco... -Happy face- (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Sorry?

Chapter 16: I'm Sorry?

~November 1~

I was unpleasantly awoken by a loud banging on my bedroom door. I opened my eyes and checked the time: 7 AM. I groaned and closed my eyes again, covering my ears between two pillows. The banging continued, only getting louder.

"Imogen Ruinae, you open this door right now!" Blaise shouted from the other side.

"What are you doing?" Hermione cried from her bedroom. Blaise ignored her and continued to punch the crap out of my door.

"Imogen!" he cried.

"Alright!" I squealed, rolling off of my bed and groggily padding over to the door. I opened the door and ran a hand through my hair which had lost its straight look, returning to the wavy mess it truly is. "Why are you pummeling my door at seven o'clock in the morning?" I drawled, pulling my robe tighter around my body and tying it. He wore the strangest expression: enraged but proud and amused at the same time. I raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Oh, don't act so innocent," he snapped. "I know you're responsible for the mess in the dungeons." He accused. I smirked inwardly, but left my expression oblivious on the outside.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He scowled and made to shout at me, but was interrupted.

"What the hell?" Draco grumbled, trudging out of his bedroom. "Zabini, do you realize what sodding time it is?"

"Have you _seen_ the dungeons?" Blaise retorted, ignoring Draco's question. Draco was immediately more alert. The blonde's eyebrows raised and his gaze shot over to me. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Is this what you were talking about," he asked.

"She told you?"The other boy snapped. He cussed under his breath. "Come on, I'll show you." Blaise said, still fuming. He whipped around and barged out of the Head Dorms. Draco and I exchanged a look, his suspicious and questioning. I smirked and shrugged and we headed out of the dorms and followed Blaise…

The chandeliers were covered in toilet paper, all the Slytherin green couches had been turned red and gold, Salazar Slytherin's painting now had a Sharpie mustache, red and gold paint had been splattered on the walls, and ghostly lions stampeded around the room, roaring loudly and proudly.

"Some of my better work actually," I mused was a smirk.

"It's awful," Blaise and five other Slytherins chorused. "It's so… red!" Blaise added. I snorted.

"I know," I said, walking over to one of the couches and lounging across it. "It was my housemates Idea. I was just gonna putting itching powder on all of them." I shrugged, examining my nails in a bored manner.

"How is she not a Snake?" I heard someone whisper on the other side of the room. My smirk grew cockier.

"You're going to be in so much trouble," Blaise snapped. I shrugged.

"Who's going to tattle? You?" I asked him. "Please, Blaise. You wouldn't do that to me. Neither would our Head Boy, here." I added, smirking at the blonde who looked very proud at the prank.

"She's right," Draco said. "This is too brilliant to tell Snape about. The prank itself is immature, but what I'm amazed about is how they got through the security barrier." I snorted.

"It wasn't very hard," I said, thinking of how Liza-the eighth year girl that had gotten us in- had tricked a Third Year Snake into letting her in so they could 'snog'. She had held the wall open and we had snuck in while she sacrificially distracted the boy. "You all are gullible." I taunted.

"Alright, get out," a Slytherin boy said, pointing a chubby finger at the tunnel that led to the rest of the school. I gave him a pouty look.

"That's not very nice," I said. His face reddened and he scowled.

"Imogen," Blaise warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I got her," Draco said with a sigh. He trudged over to me, grabbed my waist, lifted me, and threw me over his shoulder. He exited the Dungeons, heading back to the Head Dorms for our day off.

"Hey!" I said, pounding on his topless back. I wasn't hurting him one bit, but that didn't stop me. "Put me down, Draco Malfoy." I ordered, hitting him one more time. He ignored me and continued to carry me down the hall. In the near distance, a door slammed.

"What are you doing, Mister Malfoy?" the familiar voice of Professor Snape drawled. I stopped shouting and thanked Merlin that I was hidden behind Draco's back… partially. Draco froze and turned to face the Potions Professor. "We have a strict policy about abducting girls from their beds."

"It's Imogen Ruinae," Draco informed him. There was a long pause.

"Continue," Snape said after a long moment of thought. I snorted.

"Really?" I scoffed. Draco chuckled and continued, carrying me up the stairs and back to the dorms. When we reached our Common Room, Hermione was in the kitchenette, pouring herself some coffee.

"Morning Granger, glad to see you're clothed today," Draco commented, the smirk audible in his voice. He didn't give her time to answer, instead carrying me off into my room, bending over and tossing me onto my bed. I glared at him, the blonde still leaning over me.

"Don't ever lift me against my will _again,_" I warned, crossing my arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're the one who insisted on antagonizing my housemates," he pointed out. "You should be thanking me for saving your life." He added.

"My hero," I drawled sarcastically. "How could I ever thank you?" He smirked and I frowned. "Not happening, Blondie."

"You don't even know what I want," he argued. I scoffed.

"Enlighten me," I said, knowing already what he wanted. He made to reply when a tapping sound interrupted us. I looked behind me to see an owl perched on my window sill, requesting entrance. I pushed Draco away gently and got up. "Saved by the bird." I murmured to myself, walking over to the window and opening it, letting the bird inside. The owl flapped into my room and perched on my dresser. It held out its talon to reveal an envelope, a 'D' stamped on the back of it. Draco leaned against the footboard of my bed while I opened the letter and read through it. I looked over at Draco. "Dumbledore wants to see me in half an hour."

"Why?" my blonde friend asked.

"Something about 'family and guardian arrangements'," I said, quoting the letter. "Turn around if you're going to stay in here. I have to change." I said. He rolled his eyes and turned around facing the wall. I fumbled through my drawers for a decent outfit: my shredded skinny jeans and a dark green, off-the-shoulder sweatshirt. I had started undressing when I noticed motion. I smacked Draco on the back of the head. "No peeking." I ordered. I changed quickly and pulled on my black Ugg Boots. "Okay you're allowed to look now."

"Thank you," He huffed. "That smack was unnecessary."

"It was very necessary," I scoffed.

"You're lucky I like the abuse," he grumbled. I snorted.

"Whatever," I replied. "I'm off the see the wizard!" I said, the song playing through my head. I snickered at my little joke.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked in utter confusion. I shook my head.

"It's a movie," I informed him. He still looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Forget it. I'm going to go. See you." I exited the Head Dorms and wandered through the halls to the Headmaster's Office. I was growing more curious by the second about what Dumbledore had meant when he said my guardianship choices had been changed. I muttered the password to the Eagle statue and entered the office.

"Ah, Miss Ruinae, how are you?" Dumbledore greeted pleasantly. I smiled and took the seat he offered to me. Snape stood in the corner behind Dumbledore, a confused look on his face. "Tell me, how have your classes been?"

"Fine," I replied nonchalantly.

"Are you making friends?"

"Of course I am," I said.

"How about boyfriends?" That caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Forgive me I was simply curious," Dumbledore said quickly. "It's just that I've noticed you had spent quite a bit of your time with Mister Malfoy your first several weeks here, and then you stopped spending time with each other completely."

"I learned some… startling news about him," I explained.

"And now you don't like him anymore?" Snape rolled his eyes in the corner, clearly not interested in teenage drama. I raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

"I've forgiven him," I assured, as if it were any of his business. He smiled happily.

"Very good," Dumbledore approved. I shrugged. "I take it you have foster parents in the States, am I correct?" the headmaster asked, changing subjects. He slid a bowl of candy toward me.

"Yes," I said, taking a couple Fizzing Whizzbees out so I didn't seem rude. "Thanks. I don't even have grandparents that are alive, or any Aunts or Uncles."

"That you know about," Dumbledore added thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore the fact the Snape was staring me up and down in a discomforting way. I shifted in my seat and played with the cuff of my sleeve.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The old wizard smiled at me.

"Imogen, do you know your mother's maiden name?" he asked.

"Um, I believe it was Prince?" I asked unsurely. He nodded approvingly.

"That is correct," Dumbledore said. "The Prince family is a fairly well-known Wizard Family in Britain; your Grandmother, Eileen Prince, was the youngest of the line when she married a man named Tobias. Is any of this familiar to you?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I never really heard much about my mother's side of the family. She claimed her mother disowned her at a young age, and therefore, there was nothing to be said."

"Yes your mother was disowned, seeing as she was slow to develop wizard powers," he mused. "But that is beside the point. Your grandparents, on your mother's side, had another child, a boy, a boy that still lives today."

"Are you saying I have an uncle?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am." I smiled a bit.

"Who is it?" I asked excitedly. "What's his name? Where does he live? Can I see him?"

"Calm down, Miss Ruinae. Your questions will all be answered," Dumbledore chuckled. "Your Uncle lives here in Great Britain, much closer than you think. You've actually already met him." I raised an eyebrow impatiently, causing him to chuckle again.

"I am your Uncle," Snape drawled, impatient with Dumbledore's slowness. I froze in shock, looking up at the dark man in the corner.

"You?" I asked after I recovered.

"Yes," he replied. "Me."

"I'm not sure whether to freak out that I'm related to Professor Snape, or be happy about the fact that I have an uncle," I said, deep in thought. Snape snorted.

"You two are so much alike," Dumbledore mused with a smile.

"No, we're not," Snape and I chorused. Dumbledore chuckled and I frowned, leaning back in my chair.

"Is this all I came to talk about?" I asked, desiring nothing more than to leave.

"No, no, there is more," Dumbledore replied. "Severus has offered to be your legal guardian until you turn eighteen, if you would prefer."

"My guardian?" I asked. "As in, living with him?" Both men nodded, Dumbledore smiling, Snape wearing an expression of indifference. "This had got to be the weirdest moment of my life." I grumbled. Dumbledore laughed and straightened his glasses.

"My dear, you do not have to make your decision now," my Headmaster said. "Perhaps you should get to know your uncle first, and then make your decision." My stomach did a little flip at the words 'your uncle'.

"I-I guess," I said hesitantly, still not understanding any of this.

"I assure you, this is not pleasant for me either," Snape drawled.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands. "Imogen I would like you to go and visit Severus at least twice a week after your lessons, and once every weekend."

"Oh, uh, okay?" I said with a shrug. There was a long period of silence where we simply watched each other. Dumbledore smiled intently at me, Snape stared at me expressionless, and I just watched them both uncomfortably. I played with my hair nervously under their stare until I couldn't take it anymore. "Can I, you know, leave?"

"Oh, of course, Miss Ruinae," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the door. "Severus will walk you out." I raised an eyebrow but didn't protest, standing and following Snape out of the office.

"I apologize for Albus's…" Snape began, searching for the right word.

"Straightforwardness or, for lack of a nicer word, nosiness?" I finished.

"Bit of both," he mused. I smirked.

"Did he put you up to this?" I asked, looking up at my only relative.

"No actually," Snape admitted. "When I realized you were my… niece…" he seemed to have as much of a struggle admitting he was my uncle as I did. "I did research on your guardians in America. I decided it would be better for you to live with me, therefore I notified Dumbledore."

"I see," I managed. "Alright then, I guess we could at least give it a try." I mused.

"If that is what you wish," he agreed with a nodded. "But I would prefer if few people knew about this." I was a bit disappointed, but agreed nonetheless. "You may tell Draco, only him."

"Okay," I said. We reached a split in the halls, one direction leading to the dungeons, the other to the Head Dorms. I made to part from him but he stopped me.

"Miss Ruinae," he called. I turned back to him. "I hope you realize, just because I am your uncle," he grimaced at the word and I chuckled. "I won't be taking it easy on you in class." I smirked.

"What fun would that be?" I asked rhetorically. He nodded and I left him in the hall, heading quickly back to the Head Dorms to tell Draco my new secret. When I was sure no one could see me, I ran the rest of the way to the Dorms. "Butterbeer." I told the painting, as I ran toward it. It swung open and I hurried in. When I entered the Common Room, Ginny and Hermione were seated on the Gryffindor side of the room, talking about anything and everything, I'm sure. I stopped for a split second and turned to them, gasping for breath. "Where's Draco?"

"In his room," Hermione said; I didn't waste any time, rushing across the room to his door. "Why?" I ignored her question and burst through the door into his room. I closed the door behind me.

"Muffliato," I said, pointing my wand at the door. I turned around to see Draco lounging across his bed, reading a rather thick book. He looked up.

"Come in," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the other side of the bed.

"Oh hush," I snapped. "I have to tell you something."

"Does is have anything to do with why you barged into my room and took over my bed?" he asked.

"No, it has to do with why Dumbledore called me to his office," I said. "And which Professor is my _Uncle_." I hinted. His eyebrows raised and he closed his book, devoting his full attention to me.

"One of our professors is your uncle?" I nodded. "Which one?"

"Snape," I said. Draco's jaw hit the floor. "I know, right?"

"Please tell me you're joking," he said. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said. "He's my mother's brother."

"What else did Dumbledore talk about?"

"He wanted to talk about you for some reason," I said nonchalantly, looking around Draco's room. The walls were black, same as his bed set. His furniture was dark mahogany, and despite the darks décor, the room was bright from the light shining through the curtainless windows. It was nearly all black, save the silver couch, and picture frames. It was actually quite masculine.

"Why me?" he asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"Not sure," I admitted. "Is that your mother?" I pointed to a moving picture on his bedside table. It showed Draco and a woman much shorter than him. She had Black and Blonde hair, where his was only blonde. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and Draco's arm came to rest across her shoulders. She was smiling at the camera, Draco watching the woman with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, that's her," he said.

"She's beautiful," I said with a smile. "What's her name?"

"Narcissa," he answered.

"Well, Narcissa looks lovely," I said. He smiled at the picture…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	17. Chapter 17: Stay Away

"nothing's going right, and everything's a mess. And no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new... I'm with you..." ~I'm With You (AVRIL LAVIGNE)

Chapter 17: Stay Away

~November 2~

"Are you going to the Quidditch Match tomorrow?" Hermione asked as we bored a carriage to return to the Castle. We had our fingerless gloved hands wrapped around disposable cups from Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Ginny and Mione had ordered some sort of herbal tea, while I had held true to a steaming cup of Hot Chocolate. A mist of rain clouded the November air, leaving my hair in a soggy mess.

"Depends," I said, pulling my hood onto my head. "Who is playing?"

"It's Gryffindor against Slytherin," Ginny announced. "Our Chaser is sick again, meaning I'll be playing. So you had better be there!" She ordered. I grinned and nodded, taking a sip of my Hot Chocolate. We climbed into a carriage.

"Alright, I'll come to see you play," I agreed. We all sat on the same bench to keep warm as the buggy lurched forward, heading back to Hogwarts.

"Who are you going to cheer for, though?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you have mates on both teams," Ginny added. Thunder began to boom outside and lightning flashed bright outside the carriage windows, the rain falling harder than it had all day.

"I'll cheer for both teams," I said with a shrug, both girls raising an eyebrow at me. When the carriage stopped, we hopped out and ran into the castle, shaking the rain from our hair as if it would help. We trudged back to the Head Dorms, seeing as it was closer than the Gryffindor Common Room, and collapsed onto the couch. Hermione pulled out her wand and started the fired. About ten minutes later, I continued to shiver in my damp clothes and stood uncomfortably. "I'm going to go change. Ginny, do you want to borrow some sweats?" I offered. Ginny nodded.

"Sure, thanks Imogen," the redhead said, standing and following me to my room as Hermione went to hers to change as well. I tossed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top to her and put on my grey Salem Academy pajama shorts and a black long-sleeved top. "What's that?" Ginny pointed to a black envelope that was leaning up against the window. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know," I said, walking over to the object. "It's a letter." I mumbled, opening the envelope and pulling out a worn piece of parchment. I unfolded the paper and found only two words:

_Stay Away_

"What does it say?" Ginny asked, coming up behind me. I refolded the paper quickly and shoved it back into the envelope before she could see anything.

"It's nothing," I denied. She looked at me warily. I thought up an excuse quickly. "It's just a letter from Dumbledore about my schedule changes." She accepted the excuse quickly.

"Alright then," she said. "Shall we go see if Hermione is back in the Common Room?"

"Yeah," I said, tossing the letter onto my bed, making a mental note to show it to Draco later. We reentered the sitting area and found no Hermione, only and open Portrait Hole. There was a loud ruckus outside in the hall. We exchanged a look before running toward the noise. A Seventh Year boy, whom I recognized to be from Slytherin House, had a First Year boy pinned up against the wall, hands gripping the collar of his shirt and shouting at the kid. A couple other large Snakes had a hold of two other younger boys who were sobbing as the older guys tossed them around. The First Year that was pinned against the wall turned and looked at me: it was Simon.

"Imogen," Simon called out. I ran toward him, searching for my wand. I had left it in my room. I cursed under my breath, but still approached the Slytherin, who had now noticed me.

"Let go of him _now,"_ I hissed. The boy holding Simon laughed, exposing his hideous teeth, and shook the boy a little.

"What? Going to have your girlfriend save you, kid?" he taunted my younger friend. My blood began to boil, and I couldn't stop myself.

When I finally reached the Snake, I pulled back my fist and let it collide with his cheek. He let out a loud grunt and released Simon. I pulled the kid behind me and glared at the boy who now sat on the floor. In seconds Ginny had taken down one of the other Seventh Years and the First Year who was released joined Simon behind me. The last guy raised his hands in defeat and let go of the final boy. I now recognized the group of boys to be Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott, and Adrian Pucey.

"Not so fast," Ginny snapped and Pucey started to retreat. She grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back, just as Hermione rounded the corner with McGonagall and Snape close behind.

"What is going on here?" the Head of House snapped. Flint scrambled to his feet and joined his buddies. McGonagall's eyes landed on me and the two boys behind me. "Why is it that whenever there's a fight, you are a part of it, Miss Ruinae?"

"Sometimes I ask that myself," I said with a shrug. Snape raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked at him. McGonagall rolled her eyes and Snape grabbed Nott and Pucey by the backs of their shirts.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for breaking up the fight," McGonagall announced, grabbing Flint by his ear. "And fifteen points from Slytherin for bullying!" Both Professors left the hall, heading for Dumbledore's office. I smirked and turned to face Simon and his friend.

"Thanks Imogen," Simon said, giving me a toothy grin.

"No problem," I said with a shrug. "What did you do anyway?"

"Nothing," the other kid defended. "They just showed up and grabbed us." He grumbled.

"Well they won't screw with you now," I assured. Ginny, Mione and I left the boys in the hallway and returned to the Head Dorm. Malfoy and Zabini had shown up and were lounging in the green chairs. "Give me a second." I told my two friends and left them. I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the chair, dragging him into my bedroom, despite his constant protests. When we were in my room, door closed, I released him.

"Why do you insist on abducting me?" Draco demanded. I rolled my eyes and pulled him onto the bed beside me. "Now, Now, if this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." He said with a smirk, leaning in toward me.

"Don't be such a boy, Draco," I snapped, pushing him away lightly. I reached across the bed and grabbed the black letter. "This was in my room when I came back today." I said, handing it over. I lay back on my pillow as he opened it.

"Stay away," Draco read aloud. I winced. "Who sent this to you?"

"It doesn't say," I said with a shrug.

"Who do you think sent it to you?" he rephrased, lying down beside me and staring up and the beads on the canopy of my bed. I studied the contours of his face, finding no flaws.

"Your father," I said quietly. He turned to meet my gaze, our noses nearly touching.

"I think so too," he admitted after a long moment of painful silence.

"Draco," I whispered, a horrific realization dawning on me. "He was in my room, my locked, sealed room." I cringed at my own words. My friend took a deep breath.

"Maybe you left your windows opened," he reasoned. I shook my head, knowing I hadn't.

"There's no way I would forget leaving them open," I said. Thousands of images of Lucius Malfoy surged through my mind and I found myself panicking on the inside. Draco must have saw through it because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him, hugging me tight…

_I sat on the sandy floor of Mom and Dad's circus tent, doodling in the sand as always. I was drawing a lion with a big, bushy mane, and the long tail._

"_Gen," Eddie called from in front of me. I looked up and there he was, sitting in front of me, drawing the Dark Mark. But this time there was more. He drew, beside the Mark, an orb of some sort._

"_Eddie," I replied. I did not approach my twin. He looked dead, deader than usual. It was terrifying…_

"_Stay away," My brother warned darkly. My eyebrows furrowed. "Stay away."_

"_Stay away from where, Eddie?" I asked. He looked down at my doodle with a dark expression. I followed his gaze and found the words again: _Stay Away._ I looked up at Eddie, but he wasn't alone. We weren't alone. Lucius Malfoy stood above my brother, glaring at me._

"_Stay away, girl," the older Malfoy hissed. "Stay away from him." My brother joined him in his chant._

"_Stay away… Stay away… Stay away…"_

_Malfoy raised his wand at me, muttered words I did not understand. Then, a crack of thunder sounded and there was a loud crash._

I sat up with a scream of terror, a hand over my chest in attempt to slow its racing. I took several deep breaths, trying desperately to calm myself to no avail. I shuddered as cold, wet air hit me, and looked around my room. Nothing seemed different, but I was sure something was terribly, terribly wrong. Then, I looked at my windows and saw it: The Dark Mark, painted on the glass. I rolled out of bed, gripping my wand tight, and padded over to the Mark with extreme caution. My windows were all open, the curtains whipping around like looming ghosts. I pressed my fingers against the glass and terror overwhelmed me. The paint was still wet.

I backed away, breathing uncontrollably, and ran from the room to the only place I knew to go.

"Draco," I whispered, placing a shaky hand in his cheek. "Draco, wake up. Please." His eyes flashed open in an instant and I jumped in surprise as he grabbed my wrist roughly. When he saw it was me, he softened his grip.

"Merlin, Imogen," he breathed, rubbing his face. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"He was in my room," I choked out. He shot up immediately, reaching for his wand. "I woke up to a noise and all my windows were open. He was in my room, Draco!" I said shakily.

"Shh," Draco soothed. "Come on. I'll check it out." He led me out of his room and cautiously into mine, wand at the ready. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it with all of my might, and hid halfway behind his back. When we entered my bedroom, things were exactly as I left them: windows open, Dark Mark painted on the window.

"Lumos," I whispered. My wand lit up, allowing more light in the room. Draco froze and I walked right into his bare back. I released his hand, placed it on his back, and pushed myself away.

"Imogen…" He murmured in a shaky tone, and took my armed wrist, raising it a little so that it shone on the far wall. On the stone wall, written in paint as well, were the words that had haunted my dream: STAY AWAY.

I wrapped my hand around his arm and we backed out of the room. Draco pulled the door shut, and he whispered charms at the door, setting wards to lock it from the outside. Then, he turned back to me. I could see the worry, the anger, the smidge of fear on his face. "You're not sleeping in there until Dumbledore can check things out as well." Draco insisted. I nodded, not even wanting to look at the room. "You can sleep in my room, unless you prefer the couch."

"Your room's good," I said quietly. He led me back into his bedroom and he lay back down in his spot on the far side of the bed, fallen quickly asleep. I fidgeted by the door for a moment, the couch looking very pleasant at the moment. My fear had gotten the better of me, though, and the idea of the Death Eater still being in the Head Dorms struck me. This in mind, I slowly approached the bed, and lifted the blankets. I slid into the bed and lay as far away from the sleeping Draco as possible. A feeling of safety washed over me, and I closed my eyes, drifting into a dark and dreamless sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) NEW RULE!: I will no longer post a new chapter unless there are at least TWO reviews for the latest update.**

**~I personally prefer your input, and value it greatly. **

**~This isn't a punishment at all, i just want to know what you think.**

**~Your reviews make me smile (:**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	18. Chapter 18: Complicated

"Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing: I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me. I heard love is dangerous, once you fall you never get enough. But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me."~Count On You (JORDIN SPARKS ft. BTR)

"I don't get many things right the first time. In fact, I am told that a lot. Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls brought me here. And where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it everyday. And I know... that I am...The luckiest."~The Luckiest (BEN FOLDS)

Chapter 18: Complicated

~November 3~

I awoke to the sound of conversation in another room. My eyelashes fluttered as my eyes opened. Looking around, I noticed I wasn't in my own room, and then memories of the night before came back to me. I realized immediately that I was in Draco's room, lying in the very center of his bed. I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face, groaning and stretching. The conversation in the other room was quiet, but I could make out Draco's voice easily. He was speaking with two other men, much older than him, I assumed. I crawled out of the bed and stood, groggily making my way to the door. I opened the door a crack and peeked outside. Draco, Snape, and Dumbledore stood near the Portrait Hole; Draco seemed to have just let them in.

"Your owled me about a break in, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as they entered the sitting area.

"Yes sir, someone broke in to Imogen's room, vandalized it," Draco explained.

"And where is Miss Ruinae, now?" Snape asked after trying my bedroom door and finding it locked tight.

"She's asleep," Draco answered. I rolled my eyes, feeling left out, and opened the door.

"No she's not," I said, walking over to join them. Dumbledore wore a funny smile on his face, Draco wore a smirk, and Snape had a funny look on his face. I smirked at my… Uncle… and leaned against the back of my silver couch. "Problem?" I challenged Snape.

"Not at all," he drawled, turned back to the door. I snickered. And Draco lowered his wards on my door. "Stay here." Snape ordered as he and Dumbledore entered my bedroom.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with dear old Uncle Snape," I told Draco playfully. He snorted and leaned on the couch next to me. "Thanks, by the way." I added.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For last night," I said. I leaned back far enough to where I was sitting upside down on my couch, legs flung over the back. I stared at the fire as my hair swung down and hit the floor.

"Anytime," he said, leaning back into the same position as me. "I just didn't realize it would be so easy to have you get in bed with me." he added with a smirk.

"You're being a boy again," I warned. "Besides, I know your secret now; you can't fool me, Blondie." He rolled his eyes.

"You know you want me," he said cockily.

"Tell me you're joking," I scoffed. He frowned.

"I'm n-"

"Well, the Death Eater that broke in left a trace and it was, in fact…" Dumbledore said, interrupting Draco. When he saw our position, he trailed off midsentence. "May I ask what you two are doing?" he asked, rounding the couch to look at us. Snape followed his moves with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," Draco and I said casually, giving the teachers an upside down shrug.

"Well, get up," Snape drawled. "I refuse to speak with a pair of monkeys who don't know how to sit on a couch properly."

"Oh, come now, Professor Snape," I said with a playful pout. "Can't we have just a _little_ fun?" He scowled at me, meaning 'no' and I huffed, throwing my legs up and doing a backwards roll off the couch. "Party Pooper…" I grumbled. Draco shifted into a sitting position and I join him back on the couch. Dumbledore chuckled and sat in the silver armchair across from us, Snape leaning on the wall beside the fire.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore began. "A Death Eater _was_ in your room, Imogen, and he did leave a trace. But I'm sure you don't need me to tell you who it was as it is quite obvious." I cringed and nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy," I muttered. Draco slid slightly closer, going unnoticed by everyone but me.

"Precisely," Snape said. "However, I have personally put my best wards around your bedroom. Anyone who intends you harm will not be allowed access. Only people you welcome in will be allowed in."

"That's it?" I asked, stunned. Snape raised an eyebrow, as did Dumbledore. "It's that easy?" I reworded.

"Yes, dear," Dumbledore said. "It's that easy. But I do still require that you are never alone in the hallways of this school. I will not sugarcoat it for you: some people here intend to do you harm. But I assure you, there are aurors searching for Lucius Malfoy around these grounds as we speak. You _are _protected." With that, our Headmaster left the room, leaving Snape and the two of us.

"See me directly after dinner in my classroom, Miss Ruinae," Snape said, and then he left as well.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," I said sarcastically once he was out of earshot. Draco chuckled and stood, heading straight for the pot of coffee. I stood and rounded the couch, entering my bedroom to inspect the two men's work. The paint was completely gone, as was the letter, and the windows had been shut tight. I could feel the magic of Snape's wards all over and it made me feel much safer. With that reassurance, I moved to my drawer and retrieved my clothes for the Quidditch Match: skinny jeans, a navy long-sleeved V-neck, my grey Ugg boots, and a thick, grey hoodie. After dressing, I brushed the tangles out of my hair best I could, and let it fall messily to wherever it pleased. I slipped my hands into my black fingerless gloves and left the room, sliding my wand into my boot. Draco was exiting his room as well, fully dressed and equipped with his broom.

"You're going to freeze out there," Draco commented. "Winter is coming early this year, supposed to be frigid today." I frowned.

"The house elves have all my warm jackets in the laundry," I said. He rolled his eyes and tossed me his black hoodie. I smiled and caught the thing easily. "Thank you."

"Whatever," he said. "I expect _that one_ back." he said. "You already have one of my shirts." I smirked.

"At this rate, you'll be walking around naked by the end of the month," I said sarcastically, shrugging into his favorite hoodie, zipping it up. His cologne filled my lungs, making me slightly dizzy as we exited the Head Dorms and walked to the Great Hall.

"So," Draco started casually. "Are you going to be a traitor and cheer for you favorite man in the world?"

"I wouldn't call Blaise my _favorite," _I said, just to annoy him. He scoffed and clutched at his heart dramatically.

"That one hurt," He said. I snickered a bit.

"To answer your question: no, I will not betray my House," I informed him. "I'm cheering for both teams." I added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"If I win, do I get a kiss?" he asked with a pout. I snorted.

"You wish," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do," he muttered as we entered to Great Hall. I pretended not to hear it as we joined Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Morning," I said as I sat down next to him, across from a now unhappy Draco. I frowned at his frown as he gathered some food onto his plate.

"Morning Imogen," Blaise greeted back with a smile, looking up from the Daily Prophet. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's complicated," I sighed.

"It's not complicated at all," Draco grumbled quietly. Blaise and I turned our attention to the blonde, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked up at us for a moment then shrugged, returning to his food.

"I'm not even going to ask," Blaise said, sending his gaze back to his paper. I leaned my head on his shoulder and read along with him...

When there were no more interesting articles, I got bored and decided to talk again.

"How are you and Rose?" I asked. "Have you finally made her your girlfriend?"

"We're fine and not yet," he said, shrugging. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him sternly.

"And why not?" I demanded. "She's a great girl and I can tell she really likes you. You like her too, it's obvious."

"I'll ask her when I ask her," he defended. I frowned but didn't carry on that conversation, knowing it was a touchy topic for Blaise.

"Come on, Zabini," Draco said, standing from his seat. "It's time to warm up for the Match." Draco sauntered off without even looking at me or saying goodbye. It probably shouldn't have hurt, but it did. A lot… I frowned at Draco's back.

"Ignore him," Blaise said, standing as well. "He'll get over it soon. The guy can't stay mad at you for two seconds." He winked and left. I sighed and got up, joining Ginny and the others at the Gryffindor table. I sat down at my usual spot and dropped my forehead onto the table with an irritated groan.

"What's up, buttercup?" Ginny asked. She had fallen in love with the expression after hearing me use it a couple times. It was funny hearing the phrase in a British accent.

"It is eight in the freaking morning, and the drama has _already _begun," I grumbled into the wooden table.

"Morning to you too, Mo," Ron said sarcastically.

"Don't you _dare_ start with me, Ron Weasley," I snapped, pointing in the direction I knew he would be sitting. Harry chuckled and Ginny snorted.

"It's best not to ask, it'll only make things more complicated," Ginny announced.

"Right, well," Harry said. "We'd better head down to the Quidditch Pitch and warm up." I lifted my head.

"I'll walk with you," I said as Hermione finished her pumpkin juice.

"Me too," the brunette said. We all stood and exited the hall, heading for the Quidditch Pitch…

_Four Hours Later…_

I pulled the hood of Draco's hoodie over my head, shivering as I watched the Match unfold. The Gryffindors had 180 points, Slytherin only 70. The Snakes were doing awful and Draco was way off his game. He simply followed Harry around whenever the Gryffindor caught a glimpse of the Snitch. Harry curved upward and zipped toward the Gryffindor student's stands, Draco close behind. Harry was focused, watching the tiny gold object dart around. As they passed in front of us, I couldn't contain myself.

"Come on, Draco! Kick his ass!" I screeched at the blonde boy. I slapped a hand over my mouth as my Housemates stopped their cheering to stare at me. Draco's eye's flickered over to me, but he looked away quickly, focusing on Harry's movements. I looked around at my Housemates, all clearly feeling betrayed by my outburst. I scowled. "Oh, come on! Don't act so surprised. You've all known me for what, two months now?" They let out grumbled of agreement and returned their attention to the Match. Hermione giggled at me before cheering on Ron as he deflected another quaffle…

In the end, Gryffindor won. Harry had caught the Snitch after Draco stumbled on his broom. Hermione and I skipped down the stairs to congratulate the guys and Ginny on a good game. When we reached the bottom of the steps, Hermione hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled everyone into a group hug and then hugged Ginny alone in gratitude of her knock Pucey off of his broom.

"He's a jerk, totally deserved it," I approved. She snickered in agreement. Movement caught my eye and I turned to watch as Draco stormed up the hill toward the castle. "I have to go." I said, running after Draco before they could respond. I bolted up the hill, shouting Draco's name as I neared him. "Draco! Draco, wait! Please, stop!" I grabbed his wrist and spun him around to look at me.

"What?" he demanded. I froze when I saw the expression on his face: he was hurt, angry. I frowned and his expression softened.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked. He scoffed and looked over my head. I scowled and pulled him over to the hill that overlooked Hagrid's Hut. I pulled him down with me as I sat and turned to him. "Talk, now." I ordered. "I demand to know what's wrong with you."

"You really want to know what's wrong?" Draco said rhetorically. "I swear you're so oblivious!" he groaned. Then, his toned softened. "Stop torturing me, Imogen. Tell me the truth: how do you feel about me?" I paused in shock.

"Draco, I care about you a lot," I said. "Probably more than I care about anyone else." A smiled played on his lips as we sat there and talked in the misty air. "But I can't be with you the way you want me to." I added quickly.

"Why not?" He asked with a frown.

"I- I- I just," I stuttered. I sighed and shook my head. "I can't, Draco, I can't…" He grabbed my chin gently and lift my face to his, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was hurried, soft. It was unlike any other kiss he'd given me; the others had been insincere whereas this one seemed to mean everything. It was as if he was pouring his soul into the kiss. When he pulled back, I blinked a couple times, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything just now," Draco challenged.

"I can't," I admitted. "But I still can't give you what you want Draco." I added.

"I'm not asking for everything, Imogen," Draco said pleadingly. "I'm asking for you, only you. Just be you. Be with me…" I felt so confused, so conflicted. Part of me wanted more than anything to be with him, yet the other part was afraid to let him in. "Give it a chance."

"Do me a favor," I said quietly after a long moment of thought.

"Anything," he agreed.

_I had to be sure…_

"Kiss me again," I asked. He pulled me into him, pressing his lips to mine softly. The dizzy feeling returned again, sending my body into a warm haze, pleasant chills running up my spine. My eyes fluttered closed as he pulled back again, and then pressed one last kiss on my lips. I kept my eyes closed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked. I let out a short, breathy laugh and nodded, ignoring the small part of me that kept screaming no. The larger part, the part that cheered us on, was strong and made more sense.

"I guess you should," I said. I shivered as a breeze hit us and Draco wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Tell me a secret." I said quietly.

"You had me absolutely terrified for a moment there," he admitted. It wasn't a good secret, but I liked the way it sounded, like he was afraid to lose me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Don't forget! At least 2 reviews per post!**

**~Read && Review!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	19. Chapter 19: Invidia

No lyrics this time :/ Couldn't think of a good one!

Chapter 19: Invidia

~November 3~

"You are late," Snape informed as I entered his classroom. He looked up from his work and his eyebrows furrowed. "You're wet; why are you wet?" I ran my fingers through my rain soaked hair and smiled sheepishly.

"Got stuck outside, sorry," I said. He rolled his eyes and stood.

"Come on, then," he called, climbing the stairs behind his desk and entering, what I assumed to be, his office. I followed him up the steps and my assumption proved correct. We entered a room with bookshelves covering three of the walls, the fourth wall being a large window surrounded by bottles of potions. In the center of the room were two couches and a coffee table. His other desk sat in a back corner beneath the shadows of a giant grandfather clock. Snape sat on one of the couches and I moved to sit on the opposite one. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, stopping midstride to look at him. He pulled out his wand and pointed at me.

"Deprimo," he said in his monotone voice. I shrieked as a massive gust of wind hit me, drying my nearly instantly. When it stopped I huffed and glared at the man.

"Warn me next time," I snapped at him. He shrugged and gestured for me to sit as I smoothed out my hair best I could. We sat there and stared at each other for ten minutes straight, making me feel rather awkward. I didn't know what to say. I fidgeted for a moment before finally going crazy. "Oh my gosh, I can't take it anymore. Scratch your butt, pick your nose. Just don't sit there and stare at me. Freaking talk or something!" I cried. Snape smirked a little.

"You are so much like your mother," he observed. I was shocked at his comment, unexpected, especially from his mouth. Then, my lip quirked up into a funny, little smile.

"Thanks," I said, resting a foot on the coffee table in front of me. Snape looked down at it and scowled, and I immediately dropped it. "Tell me about her. She never talked about her childhood." I rested my elbows on my knees, bent over and rested my chin in my palms.

"Dawn was stubborn, just like you," He replied. I frowned, taking it as an insult. "But very good natured, as well." He finished. My frown faded as I content with his addition. "One day, our father had taken us to the beach. We swam while he fished on the bank. He caught a small fish on his line and wished to take it home for supper. When Dawn found out, she had an absolute tantrum, screamed and cried until Father reluctantly released the creature." I smiled at the way Snape didn't look so angry at the world when he spoke of my mother, his sister. He just looked content. "But Mother detested that her powers were late to mature. When Dawn finally gained wizarding powers at fifteen, our mother thought her a hopeless cause, sent her away to the States. Mother would've preferred Dawn as a Squib."

"What's a squib?" I asked, having never heard the term before.

"A squib is a non-magical person who was born to one or more magical parents," Snape explained. "Being a squib is almost as bad as being muggleborn in the Wizard World."

"I see," I mused…

* * *

><p>I climbed the damned moving stairs toward the Gryffindor Common Room with my parchment and quill, clinging to the railing for dear life. Ginny had promised to help me with my Transfiguration essay so I wouldn't completely tank the class. When the stairs stopped, I approached the Fat Lady and told her the password. She looked at me, confusion covering her face.<p>

"Haven't seen you in a while, love," she said. "Where've you been off to?"

"Buckbeak," I repeated impatiently.

"I know, I know," she replied a bit snappily. "Just tell me, where'd you go?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Dumbledore moved me into the Heads' Tower," I informed her. "For my protection."

"Protection, eh?" she giggled. "A single inch of Hogwarts is just as safe as all the others. No need to move someone when their equally safe where they were." With that, she swung open her door. I passed with a quick 'thank you' and enter the Common Room, but not before hearing her mumble to herself: 'sounds like the Old Man's at it again." I crossed the Gryffindor Common Room and climbed the stairs, heading toward my old dorm room. When I entered the room, Ginny smiled in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender sneered. "I thought you left to play kissy-face with the Slytherin Sex God." I smirked.

"As long has you haven't contaminated him," I replied. "I'll play any games I want to with him." I knew it wasn't a very witty comeback, but it was enough to shut her up. Her eyes practically bulged from her skull. I looked at Ginny who had a giddy look on her face.

"I knew it!" the redhead cried, hopping up and down on her bed excitedly. "How long?"

"It's pretty new, actually," I said.

"How new?" Lavender and Ginny both asked.

"Today," I admitted. "After the Quidditch Match." Ginny patted the seat beside her on the bed and I joined her, ready to give the details I knew she would want. Then, Ginny looked up at Lavender, who seemed fairly interested in our conversation.

"Go away, we don't want you here," Ginny said. I snickered at her bluntness and the look on Lavender's face.

"It's my room too," she snapped. "I don't have to leave if I don't want to."

"Fine," I said, setting my parchment and quill in front of me. "Ginny, how about you help me with my Transfiguration essay, then?" both girls frown, but Ginny gave in and assisted me. We lay down, sprawled across her bed, and scribbled down the ten inch essay.

Ten minutes later, Lavender got bored and stomped out of the room with a huff.

"Okay, tell me everything," Ginny said once the door slammed shut, bouncing up into a sitting position. "I want details. When? Where? How? Everything!"

"Okay," I squeaked, throwing my hands up in surrender. I sat up like her and crossed my legs. "There's not much to tell though…"

"I don't care," she said. "Talk."

"Basically, he'd been acting strange. When I confronted him about it, he pretty much told me how he felt about me," I said, then decided to rephrase. "Actually, he just kissed me. And that was it." Ginny frowned.

"That's it?" she asked. "I was hoping for something-"

"Cliché?" I finished.

"Dramatic," she corrected. I snorted.

"I don't think I'm the type of girl to have a movie moment," I admitted.

"Please," she scoffed. "Every girl has her movie moment. You'll get yours someday."

"Perhaps," I agreed…

* * *

><p>~November 6~<p>

I awoke to my alarm, once again, screeching in my ear. I got out of bed slowly, groggily, and stretched, padding over to my windows. I let out a shiver when I saw the falling snow. It seemed far too early for snow to be falling, in my opinion. I shrugged off the thought and put on my uniform. I curled my hair quite successfully and put on mascara. Satisfied with my appearance, I slipped into my black combat boots, shouldered my bag, and left my bedroom, black robe in hand. I lay on my couch and closed my eyes, sleeping until it was time to leave for breakfast…

"Did you finish your Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked Hermione through a mouthful of eggs. I sat down next to Harry as normal, dropping my bag on the floor.

"Of course," Hermione replied, grimacing at the food coming from her boyfriend's mouth. I chuckled and picked up a strawberry muffin, biting into the thing.

"I'm doomed," Ron groaned. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even I got the assignment done," I said. "I'm amazed you didn't do it. It was easy."

"I got busy with Quidditch practice," he defended.

"That's no excuse," Mione chimed in. He gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll help you, but _you're _writing the thing. I'm not letting you copy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat. "Let's go to the library." She said. Ron made a disgruntled expression. "It's more quiet and _private_ there." She added with a playful wink. I nearly choked on my drink from Hermione's suggestiveness. She dropped his hand and headed off, stopping a few feet from the door and turning again. "Coming, Ronald?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ron replied, following quickly behind Mione. Ginny giggled in response.

"He is such a boy," Ginny said.

"Definitely," I agreed with her, standing and collecting my things.

"Off to see your boyfriend?" Ginny cooed. She still hadn't gotten over her sense pride from being able to say 'I told you so'.

"Yes I am," I said, walking off and heading to the Snake Pit as Ginny and Harry began to discuss sweet nothings with each other.

"Hey," I greeted Blaise and Draco as I sat down beside the blonde. I tried my best to ignore the glares I was receiving from my housemates, my four friends not included, and the funny looks on the other two houses. The Slytherins weren't very happy with our relationship either, but stayed quiet to avoid Draco's wrath. Pansy stared at us jealously, Malachi lounging his arm across her shoulder lazily. No matter how angry she looked, Parkinson still hadn't broken our truce, which surprised me. Though everyone knew about us, it seemed most of them didn't approve. Not that I cared.

"Imogen," Blaise greeted in reply. He glanced up from the Daily Prophet to acknowledge me.

"Morning, love," Draco greeted, kissing my cheek. A funny smile formed when I heard him call me 'love'. The way it sounded made my insides warm and my cheeks redden. The flapping of wings sounded as the messenger owls swooped through the Great Hall to deliver their letters and packages. A letter dropped into my lap as Draco and Blaise caught their own packages. My grin turned into a frown when I saw the big, fancy 'I' on the back of the envelope: Toby. I cussed under my breath as I reluctantly opened the letter and read:

_Babe,_

_How's the new prison working out for you? Not cheating on me are you? Just kidding. Ha! Like you would ever fall for some Brit… Anyway, I was just writing to check up, since you hadn't answered and of my phone calls. I'm Flooing over to Hogwarts to visit this weekend. Can't wait._

_~Toby Invidia_

That's Toby for you, brief and to the point. I had broken up with him two weeks before I left America to come to Britain, but somehow the idea got twisted into his mind that we were still a thing, a long-distance thing. However, I had made it crystal clear that we were over. How could he possibly think it was okay to come? It's too late to stop him though. When Toby gets an idea in his idea, there's nothing that can stop him.

My frown deepened as realization dawned on me. Toby was coming. My ex-boyfriend was about to meet my new boyfriend…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry, guys! Haven't had a lot of free time :/**

**~Short chappie, i know. but i felt like this was a good place to stop.**

**~What's Mo to do about her old beau coming from across the pond? We'll see...**

**~"invidia" means 'jealousy' in Latin.**

**~You know the drill, TWO REVIEWS!**

**~love you all!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	20. Chapter 20: Oops!

"And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know?" ~Somewhere Only We Know (KEANE)

Chapter 20: Oops!

~November 6~

"Something wrong?" Draco asked as I stared at the letter in my hand, apparently noticing my worried expression. I snapped back into reality and folded the note quickly before he could see it.

"Of course not," I said quickly, shoving the envelope and note in my bag. I wasn't going to tell Draco until I knew exactly how to do it, without him freaking out. He raised an eyebrow at me disbelievingly. "Really, nothing's wrong." I lied, taking his hand and standing while shouldering my bag. "Ready for Potions?"

"Not really, but let's go," he admitted, intertwining our fingers and standing with me. I said goodbye to Blaise, and we left the Great Hall and headed toward the dungeons. I bit my lip in concentration as I tried to figure how to break the news to Draco. I could just come out and tell him that my Ex was coming for a visit. No, definitely not. That would _not_ end well… "Are you sure you're alright? You're rather quiet…" Or maybe I could simply- "Imogen…" That would definitely work best for me, but that would mean l- "Imogen?"

"Hmm?" I asked, snapping back in to reality. I looked up into his questioning, deep grey eyes.

"Something's wrong; what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's nothing," I fibbed as we approached the Potions classroom. We sat down at our table and he turned to me.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.

"Of course I-"

"Open your books to page one hundred and thirty-seven," Snape drawled, interrupting me. I grimaced and opened my book to the given page: Draught of Living Death.

"Shit," Draco hissed under his breath.

"What?" I whispered, looking over at him.

"I suck at this potion…"

"You will work in pairs to complete this potion," Snape announced. "May I remind you though, that only two people in this room have ever completed this potion successfully. And one of them had a little help." He looked pointedly at Harry, rousing my curiosity. "Get started." I slid my stool closer to Draco, our shoulders touching, and helped him prepare the cauldron while he read through the instructions. I smiled and watched as his eyebrows creased cutely while he concentrated. After he read the page, he left and gathered the necessary ingredients.

"Shall we?" I said as he sat back down, dropping the supplies needed on the table.

"We shall," he agreed. We set to work: dropping in the proper amount of Moondew, Wormwood, and Asphodel, and he help me stir clockwise once and counter clockwise three times.

"Now what?"

"We need to get juice from twelve Sopophorous Beans," He instructed, handing me a knife. We both grabbed a bean and tried the cut them. The round bean dodged my blade, wiggling out of my fingers. I looked over at Draco, who had the same problem. I grabbed at it again and it dodged my hand.

"What the hell?" I shouted at the bean. Everything went silent and Snape looked at me.

"Miss Ruinae, please use your inside voice," he drawled. I scowled and jabbed a finger in the direction of my Sopophorous Bean.

"The little bastard won't stay still," I retorted, noticing that all eyes were on me now. Draco watched me with an amused grin.

"Language, Miss Ruinae," Snape snapped. I huffed and brush my bangs out of my face, turning my attention back to my bean. I chased the thing all over my side of the table, finally cupping my hand over it. I grinned evilly.

"You're mine now, punk," I murmured.

"Punk?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. He had been watching me the entire time, smirking as I quietly cussed out the bean. I shrugged and peeked through my fingers: the bean was still there. I tried to open my palm slowly, and the bean shot out of my hand. I reflexively slammed the side of my knife blade down on the bean to stop it. I heard a low crunch and watched as juice spilled from my Sopophorous Bean. I smiled widely and looked up at Draco who seemed astounded.

"Crush it," I confirmed. He smirked. We were back in business, splitting the job in half: he'll crush six beans, I'll crush six beans. We zoomed through the beans crushing them quickly and pouring the juice in the cauldron.

_Bean One…_

_CRUNCH!_

I poured the juice into the cauldron.

_Bean Two…_

_CRUNCH!_

I poured the juice into the cauldron.

_Bean Three…_

_CRUNCH!_

I poured the juice into the cauldron.

_Bean Four and Five…_

_CRUNCH, CRUNCH!_

I poured the juice into the cauldron.

_Bean Six…_

_CRUNCH!_

I poured the juice into the cauldron.

_Bean Seven…_

_CRUNCH!_

I poured the juice into the-

"Damn it," I hissed, throwing down my knife and covering my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quickly. "Did you cut yourself? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," I grumbled, his concern fading. "I added one bean too many to the cauldron." I groaned. Draco removed my hands from my face.

"Who cares?" he said with a shrug. "We were going to screw up anyways, it's no big deal." I nodded after a moment and looked at my book.

"We might as well finish then," I said. "What's next?"

"We need to chop up the Valerian Roots and put them in the potion, then stir counter clockwise six times, clockwise once," he read from the book, dropping a couple roots in my hand. He chopped up the other half quickly and handed me his clean knife. I chopped up the first Valerian Root quickly and Draco dropped it in. It sliced at the last root quickly, when a low _crunch_ sounded. I gasped in pain as the blood spilled from my thumb.

"Shit, that hurts," I groaned. Snape saw the blood immediately. Draco grabbed a rag and wrapped my thumb, holding my hand firmly.

"Mister Malfoy, please take her to the Hospital Wing to get that fixed," Snape order as the blood began to bleed through the rag, now soaked in the hot, red liquid. Draco stood me up, gathered our things, and led me out of the room, toward the Infirmary.

"Remind me not to let you near pointy objects anymore," Draco joked. I smiled a little as we entered the Hospital Wing. When she saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks, put her hands on her hips.

"I see I have a regular patient now," she grumbled. She took my bloodstained hand from Draco and unwound the rag around my thumb, examining the wound.

"I chopped it open in Potions," I explained.

"It's a clean cut, shouldn't take too long to fix," she squeaked. "You'll be back in class in minutes. Sit down on the bed and I'll get the necessary medicine." She said, wrapping up my thumb again. I walked over to one of the many white beds in the room and sat down, Draco sitting next to me. I opened my mouth, ready to apologize for the inconvenience when Draco pressed his lips to mine, silencing my instantly. I responded quickly, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. When he pulled back, I blushed a bit.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You were about to apologize," Draco explained. "And there's nothing to apologize for."

"Then I should definitely try to apologize more often," I said with a smile. Draco smirked and kissed me again, this time longer, stronger, more passionate.

"Unless you're giving her CPR or she is choking, I suggest you stop kissing my patient," Pomfrey snapped. I pulled back enough to Draco smirking. My face heated in embarrassment and I knew my cheeks were probably blood red. The old matron took my injured hand and unwrapped it, exposing the wound. "This should do the trick, dear." She covered the wound with drops of a silvery liquid. My skin tingled as the skin sewed itself together, the blood retreating back into my body.

"I love magic so much," I murmured. Draco snorted.

"Off you go now, lovelies," Pomfrey ordered, leading us to the door. We left the Hospital Wing and I made to walk toward the dungeons for the rest of the class, but Draco, holding my hand in his, pulled me the opposite way.

"Where are we going?"I asked. "Potions Class is that way…"

"Yes, but we aren't going back to Potions," He said. My eyebrows furrowed as I caught up beside him and matched his steps. First, he went inside the Head Dorms and retrieved our jackets. I zipped mine up and he led me out of the castle and into the forest behind Hagrid's hut. I shivered and blinked the fallen snow from my eyelashes. Draco wrapped an arm around my shoulders to warms me as he lead me through the trees. They seemed much less eerie during the day, covered in a white sheet of snow.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my breath causing a steamy mist in the air. I leaned into him for warmth.

"Not far, actually," he stated. I bit my lip, curious. He was right, though; we soon came to a clearing with a pond in the middle, nearly covered in ice. I smiled, ignoring the tingling in my frozen cheeks. The clearing didn't have much snow in it, seeing as there was a canopy of branches covering the area, blocking the sky completely. The sun, however, peeked through the tangled branches, lighting the clearing well. A large oak tree stood by the water, its roots diving passed the bank and into the shallow pond. Suddenly, Draco was in front of me, putting on arm around my waist, the other taking my hand, and pulling me into a dancing position. "We never got to dance." He declared.

"Yes we did," I said with a smirk. "I just didn't know it was you, thank you very much."

"Exactly," he agreed. "That means it didn't count." He spun me around gracefully, the only music being the wind blowing through the trees above us. We never broke eye contact. Finally, he stopped dancing and smiled my favorite smile, making me smile too. He brushed his thumb across my cheek, warming it quickly. He leaned down to kiss me, when a loud peep interrupted us. I looked up to see a tiny bird staring down at us. I chuckled. "There's always an audience…"

"Here, give me your hand," Draco said, his hand outstretched for me to take. I took it and he pulled me the rest of the way up the tree. He settled in between two branches, legs dangling over the pond that rested fifty feet beneath us, and pulled me into his lap. I cuddled up to him and rested my head against his chest. He held me close and kept me warm against him. "Tell me a secret." He said after several minutes of complete silence. I smiled faintly.

"What kind of secret?"

"Something nobody else could possibly know," he said. I bit my lip, though he wouldn't see that.

"Well," I started slowly. "I'm terrified of monkeys."

"Seriously?" he asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I squeaked. "Those things are demonic. Don't you dare laugh!"

"I'm not, I'm not," he assured, his smile evident in his voice. I sighed.

"You're turn," I said. "What are you afraid of?"

"Hippogriffs," he admitted.

"Why? They're so beautiful," I said looking up at him.

"I got attacked by one," he stated slowly. I snorted.

"Was it your fault?" I asked. Draco seemed to always get himself into trouble. There was a short pause.

"Maybe," he grumbled. I giggled.

"I figured," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. "We should go back to the castle. It's time for lunch."

"Do we have to go?" I pouted. He smiled and nodded.

"It's too cold to stay out for very long," he said.

"You're right," I admitted.

"When am I not?" he challenged. I scoffed at his cockiness and began to lower myself from the massive tree. Draco followed swiftly behind me, landing on the ground much more gracefully. He took my hand and led me back to the castle for lunch.

~November 8~

"So Imogen, what are you going to do for Christmas?" Ginny asked us as we walked into the Great Hall for dinner. I shrugged and ran a hand through my tangled curls.

"Staying here, probably," I admitted. "Nowhere to go home to, remember?" Ginny frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Ginny said sadly.

"No big deal. I've done Christmases alone for two whole years now," I stated as I sat down across from Hermione, reading a very large book. Ginny slid in beside me, seeing as the boys were off doing Merlin-knows-what. I grabbed a carrot from the center of the table and bit down out it, causing a loud _crunch_ to sound. After we had finished eating, in silence, Ginny grew a big smile and turned to me.

"Come to the Burrow for Christmas!" She exclaimed happily.

"What's a Burrow?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Not a burrow, _The _Burrow," Ginny corrected. "It's where I live. Hermione's coming too and I would love for you to meet everyone."

"Alright," I said. "I'd love to, but I'll have to ask S…" I trailed off. Snape being my uncle was supposed to be a secret.

"Ask who?" Hermione said, looking up from her book. I bit my lip. No use in telling them a _complete _lie.

"My Uncle," I admitted.

"I thought you had no family?" Ginny asked.

"I don't," I said quickly. "He actually only showed up a few weeks ago. He's my guardian now so I have to check with him first. I don't think he'll care though…" I bit my lip. _Would_ Snape care? I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Alright then," Ginny agreed, and then looked above me. "Oh, hello Zabini." I turned around to look at my friend and smiled as he sat down to join us.

"Evening, Weasley," he greeted. "Granger." He greeted her as well.

"Zabini," Mione replied in an uninterested tone, returning to her book.

"What? No hello for me?" I pouted. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Good evening Miss Ruinae," he said rather loudly… and dramatically, drawing the attention of other Gryffindors. I, however, giggled at his funny tone.

"Much better," I approved with a smile. "Where's Draco?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you know? You are his girlfriend after all," Blaise replied. I gave him a threatening look and he gave in. "He's in the library, studying."

"Thank you," I said, standing from my seat and bidding my friends farewell. I exited the Great Hall and headed through the halls toward the library. I made it swiftly there and, before going to find Draco, headed toward the back of the room. I climbed over the rope that guarded the Restricted Section, pulling out the shrunken 'Cruciatus' book. It had been rather handy, but I knew I would need physical help with deflecting the curse. I expanded it back to original, massive, size and raised it into the air. I lifted out of my fingers and soared through the room and off to its original place in the library.

"Boo," a voice murmured into my ear as hands snaked around my waist. I jumped and let out a squeal as I whipped around. Draco stood before me, looking down at me with an amused smirked. I slapped in lightly on the chest.

"Don't do that," I squeaked as he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then kissed my nose, then my lips. I smiled a melted into him. "Now _that_, you can do…" I pushed him lightly away and smirked. "…just not in the Library."

"Please," he pouted. I giggled and shook my head.

"I think I'd rather see you suffer and beg," I taunted playfully, exiting the Restricted Section with Draco close behind. We walked down the halls together, the snow falling lazily outside the massive windows that lined the outer wall.

"I want you to stay at Malfoy Manor over Christmas Holiday," Draco said out of the blue. I blinked a couple times and looked up at him, taken by surprise. "If you'd like…" he added quickly. I smiled up at the beautiful blonde, flattered by the fact that he wanted me to meet his mother.

"Really?" I asked excitedly, nearly forgetting about Ginny's invitation to stay at the Burrow with her. No matter, I would sort things out later. Draco smiled and nodded.

"I just- I know that you have no place to go," he admitted. "So I wanted you to come home for the Holiday with me."

"I'd love that, a lot," I said with a grin. "I'll have to gain permission from Snape, though…" Draco snorted.

"I doubt that will be difficult," he said. I smirked and nodded in agreement as Draco announced the password to our Portrait Hole. The painting swung open and we stepped through and into the Head Dorms. We entered the main area and I noticed a black luggage set on the ground beside Draco's Slytherin Green couch. A boy our age stood with his back facing us as he studied the room. His hair was messy and black, and he wore an old black leather jacket, old blue jeans, and black combat boots. The dark colors complemented his skin well. The boy turned around to prove my assumption was correct: Toby Invidia… His black, eye-linered eyes bored into mine as i stared back at him. Then, Toby's eyes fell on Draco, Draco's on Toby. Draco squeezed my hand and I reflexively squeezed in back, not going unnoticed by my ex.

"Who the hell are you?" both boys demanded of each other at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Uh-oh! poor Mo... ;)**

**~Picture of Toby on my profile (right where the rest are!)**

**~ Need 2 Reviews for another post.**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	21. Chapter 21: Hey Punk

"My vocal chords have been fighting. My mouth likes to spite me, it never says the words that come to mind. I brought a stick to a gun fight, and I'm stuck with my tongue tied. I run but I can't hide..."~She[For Liz](PARACHUTE)

Chapter 21: Hey Punk

~November 8~

I stared back and forth between the boys for a long moment, half in panic and half fearful of confrontation. Toby glares at Draco's hand, intertwined with mine. Draco gives Toby a deadly look, ready to pounce, and I'm sure that if I wasn't holding onto him with all my strength, he would've. I take deep breaths, regretting my choice of not telling Draco about Toby's unwanted visit. I blinked a few times and looked up at the blonde beside me with a light squeeze on his hand to get his attention.

"Draco, this is Toby," I said slowly, gesturing to my ex-boyfriend. "Toby is my ex, from America. We broke up a few weeks before I came here." Draco looked down at me, then back at the black-haired boy. I bit my lip and turned to Toby. Confidence filled me as is said "Toby, this is my boyfriend Draco." The little, green monster flashed through Toby's eyes as he looked into mine. I squeezed Draco's hand hard, begging him in my mind to be nice.

"Draco Malfoy," my blonde said, catching my hint and extending his hand to Toby. Toby gave a slightly disgusted look, but nonetheless shook Draco's hand.

"Toby Invidia," the raven-haired boy replied. Then, he turned to me with a smirked. "Long time no see, Punk." I mentally cringed at my old nickname as he grabbed my waist and pulled me away from Draco into a hug. I pat his back awkwardly and then felt behind me for Draco's hand. My blonde took it quickly and pulled me out of Toby's grasp, into his protective arms.

"How long are you staying?" I asked Toby, snaking an arm around Draco's waist. I wanted nothing more than to run and hide for the time he was here, let Draco handle him. But what kind of person would that make me?

"A week," he answered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He offered me one, as usual. And as usual, I declined.

"Fine," I murmured. "You can sleep on the couch." I gestured to my silver couch as he took a hit off his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke directly at Draco's face. Draco's scowled and grabbed the cigarette out of Toby's hand, throwing it down on the floor and stomping it out.

"Watch it, git," the blonde hissed.

"Git?" Toby asked. He snorted. "Seriously, dude?"

"Alright then," I interjected. "Draco, can I talk to you a minute?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the Common Room, not waiting for his answer. The portrait closed behind us and Draco turned me around to face him. "I am so sorry." I said quickly.

"Sorry?" he scoffed. "Why didn't you warn me that your ass of an ex-boyfriend was coming for a visit?" He demanded. I opened my mouth to explain, then closed it. I didn't know what to say. "Why is he even here?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, looking away. He scoffed again.

"Forget it," he murmured. When I looked up, he was gone. I watched him as he stormed down the hall, around the corner, and out of sight. I bit my lip a leaned against the wall.

_Give him some time to blow off steam, _my mind suggested. I agreed immediately. Then, an idea popped into my head. _Now is the perfect time to go see Snape._ I sighed and reentered the Head Dorms to find Toby lounging in Draco's couch, new cigarette in hand.

"Hey Punk, where's your boy?" He greeted. I grimaced and took his cigarette away, putting it out a throwing it away. "Not another one..." he grumbled. I grabbed his bags.

"Get up," I snapped.

"Yes ma'am," he drawled, standing and following me into my bedroom I threw his luggage down.

"You can stay in here for the night, until I can figure out what to do with you," I informed him. He smirked and gave me his 'sexy' look. On anyone else, it might have worked. It just made me grimace even more. I turned and made to leave the room.

"Hey now," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Stop," I ordered calmly.

"Come on, you know you missed me," He said, running his hands down my waist.

"Not in the slightest," I hissed, pushing him away from me. He gave me an angry look. "I'm going to talk to someone. Stay here until I get back."

"Whatever," he grumbled as I left. I quickly made my way down the hall and into the dungeons. I barged into Snape's classroom without knocking and, when I found it empty went to his office. He sat at his desk, reading and grading essays. I groaned and fell back onto his couch.

"Who is it?" he called out sarcastically. "Ah, Miss Ruinae, please come in."

"Shut up," I grumbled, covering my face with one of his couch pillows. "I'm not in the mood."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really…"

"Good," he said quickly. I peeked at him from under the pillow to find him watching me. I sighed.

"Can I just hide in here for a while?" He grimaced a bit, but nodded.

"If you assure me you'll keep that gob of yours shut, then yes," he drawled. I closed my eyes and listened to the way Snape's quill scratched along the parchment with every scribble he made…

"Miss Ruinae," a deep voice called quietly. Something shook my foot roughly, rousing me from a restless sleep. "Get up." Snape's voice ordered. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I was still on Snape's couch, in his office.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"It's after curfew," he drawled. "You fell asleep a couple of hours ago. Do you always snore? Because I have a potion that can fix that-"

"I do not snore," I snapped at him. He smirked a bit but returned quickly to his serious façade. I rubbed my cheek and stood. "Can you walk with me? It- It's dark." I mumbled. Snape already knew I was afraid of the dark. I had admitted it to him a week ago when he told me of my mother's fear of darkness.

"I suppose," he agreed, leading me out of his office. We walked slowly down the dark halls of the castle in silence. As we ascended the stairs, he spoke. "Are you going to tell me why you needed to 'hide' earlier?"

"It's a long story…" I sighed. He waited, expecting me to continue, so I did. "Long story, short, my ex-boyfriend showed up and it pissed Draco off. He ran off and left me alone with the ex. That's when I came to you."

"I'll never understand teen drama," he mused. I snorted.

"Nice," I mumbled with a frown. I looked up at him hopefully. "Is there any way you could get him out of the Head Dorms? I didn't even want him here in the first place."

"I'll see what I can do," he stated. "I'll speak with Dumbledore in the morning, to discuss arrangements for this…?"

"Pompous ass," I filled in. Snape snorted. He didn't seem to care about my 'language' outside of class.

"I was searching for a name," he drawled.

"Oh," I grumbled. "Toby Invidia." I corrected.

"Better," he approved with a nod as we approached the Head Dorms portrait hole. "Butterbeer." Snape announced for me.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Any time," he drawled, leaving me alone outside the door as he left for his own bed.

I frowned and entered the Dorms quietly, tip-toeing into my bedroom. Toby was passed out on my bed, snoring softly into my pillow. I grimaced and grabbed my pajamas quietly, and then left the room. I changed into the green tank top and my grey sweatpants in the bathroom and then went to check on Draco.

I padded across the main room to his door and turned the knob slowly, quietly. I peeked into his room to find him lying on his bed, arms resting behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, wide awake. He didn't acknowledge me as I entered his room, closing the door behind me. I bit my lip and crawled onto his bed, crawled across the mattress and over to him. I lay on my side, facing him, our bodies pressed against each other, my stomach against his bare torso. I looked up at his eyes as he dropped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You said that already," he pointed out. I frowned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"How mad are you at me?" I asked him. He finally looked down at me. Seeing my sad, worried expression, he kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm not mad at you," he assured. "I'm mad at _him_. He just might be the reason I end up in Azkaban for murder…" he mused, smirking at me. I snickered and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"For wanting to kill your ex-boyfriend?" he asked jokingly. I smiled and shook my head.

"For not freaking out too much," I corrected. He pulled the blankets over me as I closed my eyes and drifted off in his arms into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Aww... they're so cute (:**

**~Read and Review (2)**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	22. Chapter 22: Oh God

"I'm sweating now, moving slow. No time to think. My turn to go. And you can see my heart beating. You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test. So, just pull the trigger. Say a prayer to yourself. He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps.' And then I get a scary thought. That he's here - means he's never lost…"~Russian Roulette (RIHANNA)

Chapter 22: Oh God…

~November 9~

My eyes opened slowly as I awoke from a warm, peaceful sleep. I found myself sprawled across a somewhat unfamiliar bed, my head resting on a warm, hard chest. Fingers were intertwined with me and an arm was wrapped around my waist, making it impossible to move and inch. I lifted my head and looked around the room and memories of last night returned to my head. I was with Draco. I smiled, content, a lay my head back down and closed my eyes, hoping to stay like this forever. However, Draco stirred underneath me and released my waist. I froze, hoping he would go back to sleep from assuming I was asleep too.

"I know you're awake," he murmured. I smiled and turned my body so that I was facing him, and looked up into his eyes. He smirked and brushed the hair out of my face. I studied appearance, his hair an absolute mess.

"You should worry about your hair, not mine," I pointed out with a smirk. He frowned and tried to smooth out the blonde mop on his head. I chuckled and rolled out of his bed, standing up and pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, the disappointment evident in his voice. I turned back to him.

"To get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade," I explained, exiting the room. I padded over to my bedroom and opened the door. Toby still lay in my bed, out cold. I rolled my eyes as an owl tapped on my window. I noticed the big 'D' on the back of the envelope and opened the window for the owl, which flew in and landed on the footboard of my bed. I took the letter and he peeped cheerily before flying out of the room. I opened it and read quickly. "Snape works fast." I observed with a nod of approval.

"Who works fast?" Toby grumbled groggily as he sat up. I looked over at him with a straight face.

"Arrangements have been made for you," I stated coldly. He frowned.

"Listen," he started. "I'm-"

"No, you listen," I interrupted. "I'm flattered that you came to see me, but next time,_ ask me, _don't just say you're coming and show up. And don't be such an ass to my boyfriend." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"As I was saying," he said slowly. "Sorry for being such an ass to him. Won't happen again…" I nodded and moved to my dresser to retrieve my clothes. "Unless he pisses me off…" he added quietly. I let it slide for the moment and pulled out my clothes: skinny jeans, grey Ugg boots, a long-sleeved white Weird Sisters t-shirt, grey fingerless gloves, a long green scarf, a black jacket and grey earmuffs. I put a few galleons in my pocket, let the earmuffs hang around my neck, and left my room. Hermione was in the kitchenette finishing up her cup of coffee, and Toby was trying to flirt with her, to no avail. I came quickly to her rescue, making Toby go change so I could take him to see Dumbledore.

"What is his problem?" Mione asked me once he was out of earshot. "He just came in here and started hitting on me. It's disturbing…" I snickered.

"That's Toby, he's a compulsive flirt," I informed her. "I planned on introducing him to Lavender, just to get him off my back." I added thoughtfully. Hermione giggled and sipped her coffee.

"That might actually work," she agreed. Toby came back out of my room on his favorite jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

"You're going to need more than that," I pointed out, referring to his clothes. "In case you didn't notice, it's snowing outside. Meaning it's freezing." I added. He frowned.

"Dear lord," he scoffed. "It's like… seventy degrees at home."

"That's what I said," I agreed. He grimace and returned to my room, coming back out in his leather jacket and boots. "A little better." I approved as Draco came out of his room, fully clothed. He wore his dark jeans, his favorite, thick hoodie, and black sneakers. Draco pulled on a knitted hat to cover his ears. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall." I assured Draco. "I have to take Toby to Dumbledore then I'll be along." Draco grimaced but nodded as a led Toby out of the Head Dorms…

"Acid Pops," I told the eagle statue. It began to spin around and revealed the staircase to Dumbledore's office. I watched in amusement at the dumbstruck look on Toby's face. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I taunted. He shut it quickly. "Go on then. Dumbledore will help you out from here." I left him alone in the halls and made my way quickly to the Great Hall to find Mione, Ginny and Luna, then Draco. I sat down next to Harry and grabbed a blueberry muffin. "Morning." I greeted.

"Good morning," Harry and Ginny replied.

"Hey Mo," Ron said around a mouthful of sausage. I smirked and took a bite out of my muffin.

"Morning," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"So I was meaning to ask you guys-"

"Ruinae," a high pitched voice interrupted me. I grimaced a bit and looked down the table at the owner of the voice.

"Yes Lavender?" I asked, trying to sound as pleasant as I could. The girl beside her giggled and bit her lip.

"Who's the babe I saw you walking with?" Lavender asked with a dazed grin.

"Draco?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Not that 'babe', the one you were with this morning," she corrected. I snorted.

"That's Toby," I said once realization hit. "He's a total manwhore." As insulting as it sounded, Toby had always been eager and, unfortunately for him, I never put out. Which is pretty much the reason I dumped him: the bastard slept with some slut from our school. Then, I smirked. "So basically he's exactly your type." She scowled for a second, and then drew out a thoughtful expression. I rolled my eyes and returned to my food.

"You were saying?" Ginny offered. I looked up again.

"Oh," I said, remembering what I had meant to asked. "I just wanted to know what to get you for Christmas?"

"Treacle Fudge," Ron burst out excitedly. I snickered. Of course Ginger Boy would want sweets for Christmas.

"You don't have to get me anything," Hermione said humbly. I smiled, knowing exactly what to get a girl who thought she wanted nothing. Especially since said girl is Hermione Granger.

"Me neither," Ginny said.

"I'm getting you two something, whether you like it or not," I insisted firmly. "It's Christmas. Why wouldn't I get you something?" Ginny bit her lip. I could tell she knew of something she wanted; it was just a matter of getting it out of her. "Harry?"

"What?" he asked, looking up from his food. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What would you like Ole' Saint Imogen to bring you for Christmas?" I said with a grin. He chuckled and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me," he admitted. I frowned. I had no idea what to get my dark-haired friend. No matter, I would figure it out somehow.

"Hello," Luna greeted sweetly as she skipped up, barefoot, the aisle toward us. I smiled and slid over a bit to give her a place to sit. She sat down and smiled.

"Uh, Luna," I started. "Where are your shoes?"

"The Nargles took them again," she said with a sigh, winking at Harry. The boy looked back at her with an amused, knowing grin.

"Okay, someone better tell me what a Nargle is before my head explodes," I demanded. More than two months of asking what they were, and I still had no answers.

"Nargles steal common objects and hide them from their owners," Harry explained.

"Precisely," Luna approved. "Thank you Harry." She said.

"Yes, thank you Harry," I agreed with a smirk. Then, I turned to Luna.

"Imogen, would you like to help my hunt Nargles later?" Luna asked me with an excited smile.

"Ok," I agreed, nodding. I stood and shouldered my purse. "But I should go now. I'll meet you after dinner, alright?"

"Of course," Luna approved with a grin. I said my goodbye's and walked over to the Snake Pit to find Draco, who was nowhere in sight. I frowned a bit, but slid in beside Blaise.

"Hello Imogen," he greeted in his deep voice, not even looking up to see who it was.

"Blaise," I greeted back. "What's new?" I asked as he read through the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet.

"Bulgaria is playing against the Irish this weekend," he informed. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him lightly.

"Not with Quidditch, with you," I told him with a smile. He looked up and blinked at me. "How's Rose?" I asked in a singsong voice. He smirked.

"Very, _very_ good," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I instantly knew what he meant.

"You dog!" I squealed playfully, slapping his arm lightly. He chuckled with me for a second, and then went serious.

"You cannot tell anyone I said that," he ordered. I mimed zipping up my lip, locking it, and throwing out the key to assure my secrecy. He rolled his eyes with a grin at my childish actions and folded up his paper. I giggled as Draco sat down across from us.

"Oh Merlin," Draco groaned. "What embarrassing memory did you share with her this time?" I snorted and made to tell him it wasn't about him, but Blaise spoke before it could.

"We were talking about when Voldemort hugged you," he lied. Draco shuttered and frowned. I attempted to contain my laughter, nearly failing.

"Don't talk about it," the blonde ordered. "That's was not funny, it was disturbing!" I chuckled.

"I'm just trying to picture a bald, noseless, snake man hugging you!" I giggled out. Blaise snickered and Draco turned paler than usual. "Right, sorry, I'll stop." I apologized. He calmed a bit, but didn't completely relax…

"One went that way!" Luna announce through her oddly shaped glasses. She pointed into a certain direction and ran off. If I had known this would take so much running, I never would've agreed to hunting Nargles. I wouldn't have left Draco after our trip to Hogsmeade. I loved Luna, but she was giving me an insane work out. I chased after the girl as she rounded the corner, calling out her name as I followed her. When I rounded the corner she had just turned, Luna was nowhere in sight.

"Luna!" I called out again, looking all around for the girl. "Luna!" I cried as I rounded the next corner. I stopped and called out again. "Luna?"

"Imogen?" a girl's voice called out. A low sniffle sounded. "Imogen, is that you?" I followed the voice and found myself in Myrtle's bathroom.

"It's me," I replied. She lowered herself closer to me. She let out a sorrowful sob and sniffled. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought he got you," she said in an ominous tone. She looked down at me with sad, worried eyes.

"Who, Myrtle?" I asked, stepping closer. "You thought who got me?"

"He came in here looking for you," she whispered, sending chills through me as she passed by and moved to sit atop a sink. "He knew you were my friend. Thought I would tell him where you are." She sniffled again as I leaned against the sink beside her. "But his-"

The familiar _Pop! _Of apparition sounded and Myrtle whipped around to look at me.

"He's back!" she whimpered. "Hide, quickly." She whispered with a sob. My eyebrows furrowed and I watched her questioningly. I didn't know what she meant. "He'll get you. The Death Eater, he wants you. Go!": Lucius... I whimpered lowly and turned, looking for a place to hide as fear swept over me. I began to shake as I darted toward the back of the bathroom and slipped into a stall. I tried to lock the door but it didn't work. I trembled as I tried to quietly force it to lock. Nothing seemed to work and I made to switch stalls.

"You," a low voice said in an accusatory tone. Too late… I bit my lip as I recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy, trying not to make a sound. I backed away from the door, climbed onto the back of the toilet to hide my feet. "You lied to me." he snapped at my ghostly friend.

"Whatever do you mean?" Myrtle asked innocently.

"You know very well, you bitch," Lucius drawled. I pressed my back against the wall behind me and blinked away a fearful tear. "Now tell me the truth! Where is she?" his voice was a venomous hiss that made my ears ring and my entire body tremble in terror. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I saw her come in here… Tell me where she went or I'll-"

"Your threats do not work on me, sir," she interrupted. "What are you going to do? Throw things through me to make me cry? Been there, done that…" I admired Myrtle's fearlessness, regardless of whether she was a ghost or not.

"Enough!" He shouted. I covered my ears as a loud explosion sounded from the main part of the bathroom and water began to spill across the floors. I gasped and then covered my mouth quickly; afraid the small sound had been heard. He began to chuckle tauntingly. "Tut tut, Imogen…" Silent tears began to fall as I realized I'd given myself up. I shook in fear, knowing there was nowhere to run. "You shouldn't have done that." He taunted. I listened to his footsteps, echoing on the stone floor, as he came closer. He pushed every stall door open with a loud _bang_! He ignored Myrtle's shouting at him. My heart began to pound out of my chest as the door beside me slammed open. Then, the shadows of feet appeared in front of my door.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle as my stall door swung open.


	23. Chapter 23: The Prophecy

"We're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear, until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear... Waiting for the end to come, wishing I had strength to stand. This is not what I had planned. It's out of my control... I know what it takes to move on. I know how it feels to lie. All I want to do is trade this life for something new... Sitting in an empty room, trying to forget the past. This was never meant to last. I wish it wasn't so..." ~Waiting for the End (LINKIN PARK)

Chapter 23: The Prophecy

~November 9~

_I listened to his footsteps, echoing on the stone floor, as he came closer. He pushed every stall door open with a loud bang! He ignored Myrtle's shouting at him. My heart began to pound out of my chest as the door beside me slammed open. Then, the shadows of feet appeared in front of my door._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for a miracle as my stall door swung open._

Silence came after the bang of the door and for a second, I thought I had imagined it all. Maybe I had had a panic attack… I opened my eyes slowly. My heart stopped beating and froze in horror as I looked into the dark grey eyes of my monster. Lucius Malfoy stared at me with a venomous smile.

"You never listen, do you?" He said in a mockingly calm tone. He grabbed my arm and jerked me roughly out of the stall, tossing me to the floor like a rag doll. The back of my head collided with the ground and liquid began to spill from the sore spot. I looked up into the eyes of the monster above me, helplessly, as he drew his wand and spoke strange words in my direction. "I warned you, dear. I told you to stay away." He said in a disturbingly calm voice. I shivered as he pointed his wand at me once more. "Crucio!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream and thrashed violently as excruciating pain flooded my body…

"Imogen?" a familiar voice called out. I lay there, broken on the ground, as a pair of feet pounded against the floor, the sound making my head throb and my ears ring. I whimpered and opened my eyes- eye actually, the other too swollen to open- and looked around with blurred vision. The bitter taste of blood filled my mouth, my vision was twisted and warped, hearing impaired by the horrible ringing. A warm body hovered above me and pulled me into their arms, a single teardrop spilling over and down my cheek.

"Dr- Dra-?" I tried to manage. The more I tried to talk, the more my jaw ached.

_Why couldn't he just kill me already?_ I thought to myself. At the moment, I really would've rather been dead.

"Sorry Punk," the voice spoke softly. "You'll have to settle for me this time." My vision cleared a bit and I was able to make out black hair and a large pair of black eyes. They looked down at me with a worry I had never seen from them before. The person holding my mangled body moved quickly to its destination as I closed my eyes again, feeling as if I were going to black out.

"What the hell happened?" A feminine voice cried worriedly: Ginny? Ginny was here too. I didn't dare open my eyes to confirm my assumption. I didn't want them to see more than they had to, and I knew I looked weak. I hated for people to see me weak, gave them room to pity me.

"Where did you find her?" An extra male voice asked. Was it Harry? I couldn't be sure.

"She was in the bathroom," my savior informed. "She took a pretty sick beating…"

"I'll go get a professor. Ginny, can you show Toby to the Hospital Wing?" the other boy asked.

"Of course," Ginny assured. The movement started again as I was being carried through the halls. Soon, the firm arms around me turned into a soft cloud as Toby lay me down. I groaned in pain as my body adjusted to the change. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the quiet murmurs of the voices that surrounded me, the buzzing in my ears beginning to subside. I inhaled deeply as the voices became louder, began to call my name.

"Imogen, dear," a kind voice called. "Open your eyes." The voice said gently. I whimpered as I opened my eyes, the bruised one screaming in protest. I looked up into the bright eyes of Dumbledore. He stared back at me with sympathy. All around him stood Ginny, Harry, and Toby. But where was Draco? I wanted to see Draco, needed to see him, needed him to hold me. My lip quivered weakly as he spoke again. "Did _he_ do this?"

"Yes," I whispered, looking away from the man above me. Madame Pomfrey moved her way through the group carrying a sky blue potion. She tilted my chin up carefully.

"Open up, love," she said calmly. I tried to open it, only leaving a slit for her to pour in to. She pressed the tip of the vial to my lips and the liquid slipped down my throat without any effort on my part. My body tingled for a moment before the pain began to fade completely away. I let out a shaky breath of relief and Ginny smiled down at me, relieved as well. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about the bruises or your lip, though." Pomfrey said sadly. "They'll heal in their own time."

"Thanks," I murmured quietly as Harry took my elbows firmly and pulled me up into a sitting position. Ginny held onto my hand tightly as Pomfrey spoke to Dumbledore in hushed tones across the room. Only then did I notice Snape standing in the shadows by the door, watching me carefully. Toby paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, biting his lip in concentration. Harry sat beside me, one hand resting on my shoulder as I leaned on Ginny's.

"Imogen," Dumbledore spoke softly. I looked up slowly at him. His eyes showed something strange, some sort of worry, anger. Was Dumbledore even capable of anger? "You're free to go. Might I suggest you return to your room and rest? You must be exhausted." I nodded and Ginny, harry and I stood.

"Come on, Toby," Harry said. "I'll show you to your to our Common Room." Toby began to protest, but Harry quickly persuaded him to follow as they left me and Ginny outside the Hospital Wing. My redheaded friend wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back to the Head Dorms in silence. When we entered the Common Room, it was empty. She took me into my room and we sat down on the soft bench in front of my window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly. I pulled my knees up and hugged them to my chest.

"He did something to me," I whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed and I met her eyes. "He used a spell on me, went in my head." I cringed at the memory of feeling as is something was slithering around in my head. She seemed troubled by my words, but I continued. "Then he hit me. Over and over again, saying I 'should've listened'." I wiped a stray tear away with the back of my hand. Then, I looked up at her. "He wants me to stay away from Draco… for good."

"Imogen," Ginny said softly. "If it keeps you safe…" I shot her a look of warning, making her shut up quickly. I wasn't sure why I was willing to take a beating, just because I had Draco in my life, but I was.

"Not gonna happen," I murmured…

Ginny left an hour later, leaving me to myself. When my door closed behind her, I stood and moved to my dresser, pulling out my zebra striped pajama pants and a black tank top. My eyes flashed to my reflection in the mirror: below my right eye was a brutal purpling bruise, the center of my lower lip was split open, as was the corner of my lip, my left cheek had a fist size bruise on the bone, and my right cheek had a tingling red handprint on it. I slipped into my bottoms and lifted my shirt, revealing the large bruising area on my abdomen. I took in a deep breath to calm my left and put on my tank top. Before I could cover my stomach, Draco appeared in the mirror, staring horrified at my injuries. I looked away, avoiding eye contact, and pulled my shirt completely down.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached me.

"Ask you father," I murmured bitterly. He flinched at my rude remark but continued toward me. "Where were you?" I demanded, feeling slightly abandoned.

"I was with Dumbledore this entire hour," Draco explained. I let him pull me into his arms as he brushed a finger under my bruising cheek. It stung horribly but I allowed it. He pulled me gently against his body, treating me as if I would shatter if he made one wrong move. I leaned into him and hid my face in his chest. I told him everything that had happened to me, every detail. When I finished, I looked up at him to see him deep in thought about something. After a moment he looked down at me. "You need to see something." He said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the door.

"What? Now?" I asked. "I'm exhausted and weak, and honestly I just want to lie down and die. Can't this wait?" I groaned.

"It's important, Imogen," he insisted. I reluctantly let him lead me through the dark halls of Hogwarts, clinging tightly to him and letting out a fearful whimper. That monster had broken a part of me, strengthening my fear more than ever. I'm sure if it were any other situation he would have said something sarcastic like 'Gryffindor my ass…' but he merely pulled me closer…

We entered Dumbledore's office only to find it empty. Draco sent out a Patronus to find him and lit the massive, spinning chandelier above us. Little blue flames brightened the room enough for us to look around. The office was full of old junk that I'm sure had some sort of useful purpose. A giant red bird was perched behind Dumbledore's desk, staring at us in a curious way. He shrieked at us and flew up toward the ceiling.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Ruinae," Dumbledore greeted from behind us. We turned to him and he looked directly at Draco. "What brings you here?"

"She should know," Draco responded.

"Are you sure, Mister Malfoy? Once she knows, things will be much more complicated," Dumbledore warned. I was growing more and more impatient with every word he spoke. They were keeping something from me and I didn't like it.

"She can handle it," he said, speaking as if I weren't in the room. "She's tough."

"I'm right here!" I burst out, annoyed. Draco turned his gaze to me and Dumbledore chuckled. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed. He passed by us and rounded his desk, opening his drawer and pulling out a palm-sized blue orb. A mist filled the orb and swirled around inside. "This is a Prophecy Orb, Imogen. Have you heard of them?" I nodded my head slowly, mesmerized by the small object.

"Seers make them when they have a prophecy," I stated.

"Very good," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We have a Seer here in Hogwarts, and she made this Prophecy ten years ago. This, Imogen, is your Prophecy." I stood there for a moment in utter shock. Why on earth would there be a prophecy about _me_? I'm nothing special. "I would like you to hear, if you'd like."

"I- I- I guess so," I stuttered. Dumbledore placed the orb in my hand and I raised it up so I could look inside. The orb began to speak in a raspy voice.

"A stranger comes from across the waters," it whispered. "A light soars over the sea. Though non man knows of her abilities, only she is the one who can restore peace forever… Her heart, pure as gold, shall merge with another, a heart blackened by prejudice and greed. By this merger, darkness shall end… But a _snake_ slithers through the shadows ad darkness. It threatens the life of the Peacemaker… With the help of the Chosen One, she shall fight the snake and its followers… She will make many sacrifices for the fate of our world. And _many_ will perish; many will suffer, all for her. But this soul is sacred and worth the price. Fight for her; fight with her. She alone is the warrior of Light and the slayer of Darkness…" The talking ceased and I stood there in stunned silence. After a moment I looked up to find both Draco and Dumbledore watching me expectantly.

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently. I looked back and forth between the orb and the two in front of me. Then I looked directly at Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't know what you want from me," I said quietly. He smiled at me.

"My dear, we do not require anything of you. Most of this shall happen on its own," he explained. "But now you know why Lucius Malfoy has made a target of you. Like Harry, you are somewhat a 'Chosen One' as well."

"Lucius used Occlumency on me," I muttered.

"I have reason to believe that he was searching for this," Dumbledore stated, tapping the small orb that rested in my hand. "Searching for some sort of sign, I suppose."

"A sign…?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, a sign," Dumbledore said with a nod. "A sign as to what he may use against Miss Ruinae to harm her, defeat her."

"I don't want to fight," I mumbled. Dumbledore looked down at me.

"No one does, my dear," he said sadly. "However, some things _are_ worth the fight." I took deep breaths in attempt to calm myself, trying to stop the questions that kept flooded my head. I couldn't fight someone like Lucius Malfoy; he was stronger than me, smarter in some ways. I didn't want to be a 'Chosen One'. I didn't want to be anything special. I didn't want to be this 'Peacemaker', I wouldn't be. I _couldn't _be. "Miss Ruinae, are you alright? You're looking a bit pale…" I didn't agree. I felt hot, feverish… dizzy.

"I just- I can't…- I need a minute," I said, racing out the door before either person could respond. I bolted through the halls, running from the office like the coward I knew I was. I charged through the dimly lit halls and up the eternal stairs of the Astronomy Tower. When I reached the top of the staircase, I ran to the railing and leaned against it, taking short, jagged breaths to calm myself. I looked up to the sky, pinching my arm in hopes that this was all a dream and that I would just wake up in my bed back at the Head Dorms. Maybe I had imagined it all: Lucius attacking me, Toby showing up uninvited, the Prophecy Orb-

"Imogen," a male voice said from behind me. "What's going on?" I whipped around and saw Toby standing in the doorway, the same worried look from earlier in his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Toby?" I asked.

"I was looking for you," he said. "I saw you running through the hall and I followed y-"

"I didn't mean 'why are you here in the Tower'," I interrupted. I stretched arm my arms a gestured to all around me. "Why are you here, at Hogwarts? Why did you come? What's going on, Toby?" He seemed stunned, unsure of what to say, so he changed directions.

"I asked you first," he said.

"I asked you second," I snapped back with no hesitation. I had always done that to him, been stubborn until he was honest with me.

"Dammit, Imogen, don't pull that with me," he shot. "I'm sick of it! Tell me the truth. What's going on? You've change so much since you left. Tell my why."

So I did. I told him every single detail of what had happened since I left America. Regardless of everything I hated about him, I still trusted Toby with my life. He protected any secret I told him, supported me through anything. When I finished, he knew about Lucius Malfoy, the Prophecy, everything except Snape being my Uncle. That wasn't entirely my secret to tell.

"Your turn," I said quietly. "Why did you show up?"

"Honestly?" he asked. I nodded. "I came to bring you back. I'm taking you back to America, Imogen."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Oh Mo... where's that Gryffindor courage when you need it?**

**~Who else wants to smack Toby for wanting to take Imogen from Draco? i know i do ;)**

**~Whats will Mo's response be?**

**~Anyone else wanna kick some serious Lucius Malfoy ass? ;]**

**~Reviews speed up updates!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	24. Chapter 24: Goodbyes

"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well you are the only exception…" ~The Only Exception (PARAMORE)

Chapter 24: Goodbyes

~November 9~

"_Your turn," I said quietly. "Why did you show up?"_

"_Honestly?" he asked. I nodded. "I came to bring you back. I'm taking you back to America, Imogen."_

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at Toby incredulously. "What gives _you_ the right to make that sort of decision for me?"

"It's safer for you to come back," he reasoned. Anger began to bubble up inside of me.

"How dare you think you know what's best for me," I growled. "You lost any right of that when you cheated on me."

"I told you that it was a mistake," he shot back.

"No, that wasn't your mistake," I snapped. "Your mistake was thinking I'd stay with you after everything we'd been through."

"That's not the point here," he said. "You'd be better off back in America. At least this Lucius Malfoy bastard would leave you alone… Besides, this guy-Draco, or whatever, _really_ isn't worth all the hell you've gone through-"

"He's worth every _bit_ of the 'hell' I've gone through," I shouted without thinking. Did I mean the word I had just said? I wasn't sure.

"Regardless, you'd still be stupid to want to stay here," he replied. Rage shot through me as my face contorted into an anger-filled scowl.

"Stupid?" I cried. "You want to talk stupid? How about coming to Britain, uninvited, and visiting someone who never wanted to see you again? Ring a bell?" Pain mixed with anger on Toby's face and he stepped forward.

"At least I'm not screwing some snobby, egotistical, asshole who-"

The sound of my palm colliding with his cheek echoed through the room, silencing my exboyfriend in an instant.

"Go home, Toby," I hissed, walking around the stunned boy. Then I stopped and turned back to him. "Or better yet, go to Hell." I spat and quickly left the room. I lit my wand and stormed through the halls, back to the Head Dorms for the evening.

~November 30~

I stared out my bedroom window, watching the snow flurries fall gracefully to the snow. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and tightened Draco's green and grey scarf around my neck, pulling on my grey knitted winter hat. Quickly, I slipped on my fingerless gloves and stepped into my grey Ugg boots. My door swung open and Draco walked in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"That depends," I mused. "Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" He smirked and I already knew the answer.

"Nope," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

_Of course not, _I thought.

"You'll find out soon enough," he promised. I pouted, making his smirk grow even more. He stretched out his hand to me and I took it, allowing him to lead me out of the Head Dorms and into the halls of Hogwarts. He took me out of the castle and down the hill, toward the Quidditch Pitch. My eyebrows furrowed.

"The Quidditch Pitch?" I asked disbelievingly. "Our date is on the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Technically, you probably wouldn't call this a date," he admitted. I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's more of an… intervention." He added.

"Pardon me?" I scoffed. We reached the Pitch and he stopped, fumbling through his pockets. He finally found what he was looking for and smirked.

"Close your eyes," he said, hand still in his pocket.

"What?" I blinked.

"Just close them," he ordered lightly. I frowned, but closed them anyways, waiting as patiently as I could manage. He muttered a spell.

"Can I look now?" I complained.

"Yes," I heard him reply. I opened my eyes, meeting the eyes of a grinning Draco. Then, I looked at what he was holding. My eyes went wide and I took a step back.

"No," I said quickly. "No way. Not going to happen."

"Oh, come on Imogen," he said matching my step. I shook my head, jabbing a finger in the direction of his broom.

"I am not getting on that thing," I insisted. "It's too dangerous." He rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever even ridden on one?" he challenged. I bit my lip. No, I hadn't. I had been too scared to learn when I was eight, in my first year of Wizarding School. "That's what I thought." He let go of his broom, allowing it to float their awaiting its rider, and pulled me closer.

"No Draco," I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He lifted me up and moved toward the broom. "Stop, put me down. I can't! I'll fall!" I shrieked.

"You won't fall," he insisted. "I wouldn't let you, you know that. Just do it, Imogen. For me, just do it." I gave up my protest. The way he sad that, as if he _needed_ to know I trusted him, made me want to give in. "I need you to trust me." he said, his warm breath hitting my cheek. I shivered and nodded shakily, eying the broom nervously. He set my feet back on the ground and let me go, mounting the broom and gesturing for me to climb on behind me. I paused fearfully, thousands of tragic images of me falling to my imminent death filling my head. He watched me expectantly, waiting.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I whispered to no one in particular. I moved closer and hesitantly swung a leg over the broom. I settled onto it slowly and Draco raised the broom, my feet leaving the ground. I gasped and grabbed his waist, pressing myself to his back.

"Relax," he said. "You're fine."

"I don't feel fine," I grumbled, snapping my eyes shut as he urged the broom forward. I let in a shaky breath and hid my face in the crook of his neck. I swore to myself that I wouldn't open my eyes until my feet were touching the ground again. The broom began to climb upward and I squeezed Draco's ribs tightly, praying I wouldn't fall.

"Gryffindor my ass," he murmured. I scowled, but said nothing. "Merlin, just open your eyes." I shook my head in response. "Just do it."

"No," I argued. "I swear if I look, I'm gonna puke, Draco." I felt him chuckle.

"Just do it, you'll like what you see." Slowly, I opened my eyes. "Look." I turned my head, resting my chin on his shoulder. I was breathless, to say the least. We soared fifty feet over the Black Lake, the beaches and trees blanketed in crystal snow. I smiled and loosened my grip on Draco's ribs.

"This is beautiful," I murmured. I blinked away the snow from my eyelashes as he turned his head to look at me.

"I agree," he said, looking directly at me with my favorite smile. It was completely cliché, but it made my heart flutter with joy. Blushing, I kissed his cheek as he turned his attention back to the sky…

~December 8~

"Are you sure you can't come any sooner?" Ginny asked, slight disappointment evident in her voice. I snickered as Ginny, Luna and Hermione dragged their suitcases down the halls of Hogwarts. I was already packed, my suitcase still in the Head Dorms, and my three dearest friends were ready to go for Christmas Holiday. Snape and I had arranged my schedule, consisting of him insisting I get situated at his home before I go anywhere else.

"Positive," I answered as Ginny adjusted the school bag on her shoulder. I mentally frowned, remembering that Lupin, of all people, had assigned a ten inch essay to write on the Unforgivable Curses and Snape had assigned us an eighteen inch essay on Veritaserum. "I had to promise my Uncle I'd stay with him for a week. No big deal, though; I'll still see you next Sunday, as promised." I pulled down my sweater sleeves as we exited the castle, immediately attacked by the frigid winter air, and reached the carriages. Ginny and Hermione were the first to leave for the day, leaving me and Luna until her father showed up to retrieve her.

"Alright," Hermione said, with a frown. "Promise you'll write?"

"I swear," I assured. "But only if you'll write back."

"Of course," Ginny said with a smile. The carriage door opened for them and they enveloped me in a warm hug. I hugged them tight for a long moment, and then released the two to board their Thestral-drawn carriage. They waved outside the window of the carriage. Luna and I waved until they were out of sight and the Luna turned to return to the step of the castle to await her father. I sat down beside her and hugged my knees to my chest to keep warm.

"When is your Uncle picking you up?" Luna asked in her normal dreamy voice.

"In about an hour," I lied. Snape was already waiting for me to arrive in his office. We were going to apparate to his house whenever I was ready to leave. Draco was waiting for me in the Head Dorms, waiting to say goodbye. 'Goodbye', such a depressing word, especially when you're saying goodbye to friends, boyfriends, anyone really. I knew I would only miss Draco for two weeks, but instead of that being a comfort, it made me feel even worse-

"You miss him already," Luna mused with a smile.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking back at her as she grabbed my attention.

"Malfoy," she explained. "You're not even apart yet, and you miss him."

"It's weird," I admitted. "When Toby and I were apart for a few weeks, I never missed him. This time, it's different."

"You're in love," Luna stated as a man with dirty, white hair on a strange looking beast flew toward us.

"I'm what?" I asked, shocked. "How could I possibly-"

"Daddy!" she cried cheerfully as the man on the flying creature drew closer. With a better look, I realized the man was riding a Winged Horse. Luna jumped up and waved as the man landed the horse. "Come on." She said, taking my hand and pulling me along with her. We ran through the snow and met the man as he hopped of the Winged Horse. Luna released me and leapt into the white haired man's arms.

"Hello," the man greeted softly. "I'm Xenophilius Lovegood." He released Luna and stretched his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Imogen Ruinae," I replied. "I guess it's time for you to go then. Have a good Christmas."

"You too," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her tightly before letting go.

"Promise me you'll write mat least once, tell me how you're holiday went?" I asked. She smiled wider and nodded.

"Of course," she said, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Bye, Luna," I said. Xenophilius climbed atop the horse and pulled Luna up behind him. I patted the horse's side, feeling the warmth off the creature. They took off as Luna waved to me, I waving back as the Lovegoods faded into the horizon. I bit my lip to hide my frown as I turned back to the castle. I headed back inside to escape the cold air, rubbing my arms to warm them as I entered the castle. I trekked down the quiet, empty halls, humming to myself when I heard a low sob: Myrtle. I followed the crying to her lavatory and slipped through the door. Myrtle sat atop one of the sink, Indian style, rubbing her eyes and sniffling, moaning, sobbing. "Myrtle?" She let out a gasp as she looked up.

"Oh, Imogen," she sniffled. "Why aren't you gone, like the rest of them?"

"Is that why you're crying?" I asked, sitting on the sink next to her.

"Of course it is," she squealed. "They all get to go home. They all get to see their families. They get to have Christmas. I don't get _any _of that." She sobbed even louder as ghostly tears ran down her cheeks. I frowned, sad for my friend. She'll never see another holiday with her family; never experience another snow outside the castle. I bit my lip, wanting to do something for her. Then, I smiled, an idea forming in my head.

"Close your eyes," I told her. She sniffled and looked up at me.

"What?"

"You heard me," I said with a grin. "Close them." I hopped off the sink and turned, waiting for her to obey my order. I tapped my foot impatiently until she finally closed her eyes. I snickered and pulled out my wand, pointing it to the ceiling of the bathroom. I place an atmospheric charm on the room and the snow began to fall, melting away before it reached the floor. Then, I flicked my wand and swirled it around, green, red, and blue lights shooting out of the tip and dancing around the room. I smiled at my work and turned back to Myrtle. "Alright, open."She opened her eyes and gasped, adjusting her glasses. She rose from her seat on the sink and drifted up toward the ceiling. I chuckled as she twirled around and squealing with delight.

"It's lovely," she praised. Then, she lowered herself and stood before me. "Thank you." she gave me a toothy smile.

"I have to go now," I said. She frowned, but I gave her a sweet smile. "Merry Christmas, Myrtle." She smiled back.

"Happy Christmas," she said, returning to her Winter Wonderland. I turned and left, leaving behind the ghost as she danced gracefully around her lavatory. I headed directly to the Head Dorms.

"Butterbeer," I told the Animagi on the portrait. The animals nodded their heads and allowed me to pass through. I crossed through the Common Room and entered my bedroom. Grabbing my heavy suitcase and school bag, I dragged it out of the room and into the sitting area. "You coming?" I called out, knowing Draco was somewhere in the Heads Tower.

"Of course," Draco said, exiting his bedroom. He held back a frown and threw his arm around my shoulder. "I'll, uh, walk you down." I bit my lip as he took my suitcase from me and led me through the halls, into the dungeons, in complete silence.

"There you are," Snape drawled as we entered his classroom. He looked up and grimaced slightly. "Draco, why are you here?"

"What, can't I say goodbye to my favorite teacher?" Draco asked playfully. I smirked when I saw Snape scowl at the blonde.

"Just because you're dating my niece, does not mean you shouldn't fear me," Snape informed him. I snorted and Snape shot me a rather rude look.

"Whatever," I said. Then, I looked back and forth between Draco and Snape. "Give us a minute?" Snape scowled deeper. I gave him a playfully pouty look. "Please?"

"You have two minutes," he drawled, retreating to his office. I turned to face Draco who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You know, you probably _shouldn't_ do that," I informed him.

"I have no idea what you mean," he said, feigning innocence. I snickered and opened my mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Draco's lips against mine. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in, holding me closer. Butterflies filled my stomach and my head went fuzzy as my heart pounded faster and faster.

"I'm going to miss you," I admitted quietly as he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. He smiled and kissed me once more. "…So much."

"It's only two weeks," he pointed out. "I'll pick you up at the Weaslebees' shack on the twenty-second. Then, all you have to do is worry about how you'll make my mother like you. She can be very judgmental."

"Way to make a girl feel better," I said with a frown. "And be nice to my friends-"

"Time is up," Snape called from his office. I frowned and looked at Draco. "Go home, Mister Malfoy. Miss Ruinae, let's go."

_So impatient,_ I thought.

"Bye," I murmured. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug and he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Promise me you'll owl me, everyday."

"I promise," He whispered, his lips brushing against my skin as he spoke.

"Miss Ruinae!" Snape called again, drawing my attention to his office door. When I looked back to say something to Draco, he was gone, nowhere to be found. I frowned and adjusted the bag of textbooks that rested on my shoulder. Snape called my name again.

"I'm coming!" I squeaked, rolling my suitcase over to the staircase that led to his office, and then dragged it up the steps and entering his office. "And I told you to call me Imogen."

"I can't," He replied. "You're my student-"

"I'm also you're… niece," I managed. He snorted.

"If you insist on my calling you Imogen, then I'd prefer you call me Severus," He replied. I grimaced and shook my head.

"No way, I can't do that," I said. "You're my…" He raised an eyebrow cockily. "Shut up, are we going or not?" I said quickly. Snape rolled his eyes and held out his arm to me. I took it and we were sucked away, apparating to Spinner's End.

* * *

><p><strong>~ICanHearThemToo~<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Living with Severus Snape

Chapter 25: Living with Severus Snape

~December 8~

Snape apparated us into a deserted street lined with little brick buildings with dark, dirty windows. The sky was a cloudy gray, giving the little suburb a dull, eerie look. Even the blanket of snow that covered the street couldn't make the streets look even the tiniest bit pleasant. I held back a shiver as he led me to the home on the far end of the building we appeared in front of. Snape opened the door and I stepped through. It was dull, dark… full of books. All four walls in the main room were bookshelves, save a small fireplace on the far wall.

"Lovely," I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

"The kitchen is through there," Snape drawled in attempt to ignore my comment. He gestured to a bookshelf across the room and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Through the books?" I asked doubtfully. He rolled his eye and moved to the shelf, pulling on the candle sconce that hung in the center of the bookshelf. The shelf pulled out exactly like a door, revealing a full kitchen with a breakfast table against the wall. "Nifty…" I mused with a nod of approval.

"My study is through that door." He pointed to a dark door to the left of the front door. "If the door is closed, you are forbidden to enter under _any_ circumstances-"

"What if the house is on fire and you're in your study, but the only way to save you is to go inside?" I challenged. He scowled but still nodded.

"However very unlikely, you may enter my study if the… house is on fire," he approved.

"Or what about if I severely wound myself and I'm dying of blood loss, but you, the only one who can save me, are in your study," I added, more amused than serious. I tried my best to hold back my laughter, let alone not smile.

"Fine," he managed to make out, his irritation quite obvious.

"Ooh! Or what if-"

"Not even five minutes from arriving here, and you're making me regret offering a place in my home to you," he snapped. I snickered, making him scowl even more. He turned to our right and walked to the corner, muttering something to the shelves. "Aperiam tibi." The shelf slid aside, disappearing into the wall, revealing a narrow, spiral staircase that led upward. Snape gestured for me to ascend to stairs and followed me up as I awkwardly dragged my suitcase behind me. When we reached the second floor, there was only a dark hall; within it, only two doors. Snape gestured to the first door on the right. "This will be your bedroom. My quarters are at the end of the hall, another place in which you are forbidden to enter unless you are dying or the building is on fire." I sensed a tad bit of mocking in his voice, but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Thank you," I said quietly, opening the door to my new bedroom. Snape was already down the stairs, off to who knows where. I bit my lip and entered the bedroom.

The room was so much bigger than I had expected, but I suppose that's one of the perks of having magical abilities. The large window on the left wall was covered with silver, sheer curtains with sparkling beads dangling from the top and cascading down to the floor, sending sparkling lights across the old wooden walls. There was a four post bed on the far wall slightly masked by a transparent curtain that matched the curtains around a dark green bed spread.

I smiled and sat my school bag on the desk that stood against the right wall. I drew back the curtains on my bed and tied the fabric back, whipping out my wand and ordering my clothes to put themselves away in the dresser by the door. The handful of black dresses I had packed hung themselves in the wardrobe that stood by the desk. Draco had informed me that dinners were formal at Malfoy Manor, something I was _not_ looking forward to.

~December 10~

I awoke to an annoying chorus of tapping sounds on my window, persistent and showing no signs of going away no matter how hard you tried to ignore it. With a groan, I wiped the hair out of my face and sat up. With a flick of my wand, the curtains around my bed drew back, revealing two owls, a Great Gray and a hawk-like owl, tapping furiously on my windows. Yawning, I stood moved to the window, pushing it open. The two owls entered my room, bringing the frigid winter air in with them, and held out their packages to me. I shivered as I took the notes from them, expecting them to fly off. To my surprise, they didn't budge. They patiently awaited my reply. I decided to open the Great Gray Owl's offering first, two letters held together by a blue ribbon.

They were from Ginny and Hermione. Ginny had written to ask if I had gotten to my uncle's safely and to inform me that all of the Weasleys would be home for Christmas, pointing out that I would most likely get along with her brother George. Hermione had written to make sure I had settled in nicely at my uncle's home, wanting to know every detail about him that I would surrender to her. I wrote them both back, assuring them that I was already comfortable in my new home. I handed the letters over to the grey owl and it flew out of my room, into the cold morning air.

Next was Luna, who had proceeded to tell me all about her adventures with Nargles, Blibbering Humdingers, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. I smiled the entire time as I read her not. Her descriptions were so vivid. Others may not have believed about all these creatures she spoke of, but I was absolutely fascinated by them and believed that they could quite possibly be real. I wrote her back quickly, telling her about my experiences so far. I gave the final owl the note and it soared off. My door swung open and Snape stepped it.

"Hey!" I squealed, whipping around to glare at him. "Knock first!"

"Why should I?" Snape asked indifferently.

"I could've been naked," I snapped. "Which, believe me, would have been traumatic for both of us."

"Fine," he drawled. "I have to run-"

"Not so fast," I snapped again. He raised an eyebrow at my stern look and I pointing out my door. "Go back out and knock."

"You're joking," he scoffed in his monotone voice. I shook my head.

"Go," I shooed. I chased him out of the room and closed the door behind him. A long moment later, there came three bangs on my door. I smirked.

"Who is it?" I called out, biting my lip to hold back laughter. There was another long pause before Snape managed to say:

"Severus," he drawled. I snorted and leaned against the foot of my bed.

"Don't come in I'm naked!" I shouted, finally unable to contain my laughter. The door swung open roughly and Snape stomped in. an annoy look on his face. "Now, where are your manners?" I mocked. I could practically s_ense_ him counting to ten in his head, and that made me laugh even harder.

"I have to run some errands in Diagon Alley," Snape said, ignoring my chuckles. "I came up to tell you that you may come if you wish."

"Sure," I agreed. "Just give me an hour to get ready and we can go."

"An _hour?" _he asked incredulously. I shrugged.

"That's enough time for me to throw something on," I stated. He grimaced and I smirked up at him. "You live with a teenage girl now, Snape. Get used to waiting." I pointed out.

"Very well," he drawled. He turned and left, closing my door behind him. I grinned triumphantly and moved to my dresser. "You have thirty minutes to get ready." He shouted from down the hall. "If you aren't ready to go by then, I am leaving you here."

I scowled. Living with Severus Snape was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) one of my more light-hearted pieces, hope you enjoyed it (:**

**~"Aperiam tibi" is latin for 'I Open You'**

**~ Need Reviews!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	26. Chapter 26:Diagon Alley

Chapter 26: Diagon Alley

~December 10~

Biting my lip, I closed the door behind him and looked out the window of my bedroom. I was sure Draco would've already sent a letter. His owl had been waiting for me when I awoke the day before, and I had silently pray I would have the same pleasantry again the next day. Frowning, I looked away and made my way to the mirror, turning on my hair curler and taming my curl best I could, and then running mascara through my lashes a few quick times. I then picked up my wand and pointed it at the corner of my right eye. I put a replenishing charm on the three teardrop tattoos that were beginning to fade.

Then, I went to my dresser and shuffled through it until I found an outfit for the day: a pale grey sweater, my favorite skinny jeans, and Draco's Slytherin House scarf. I changed quickly and breathed in his scent, the scent of his cologne making me dizzy. Satisfied with my appearance, I shoved a pocketful of galleons in my pocket and slipped into my black Ugg boots, sliding my wand into my right shoe.

"Let's go," I heard Snape shout from below me. I smirked at his impatient attitude and left the room, stomping down the stairs and into the main room, the bookshelf sliding closed behind me. He looked me up and down and grimaced. "You cannot go out like that." He disapproved.

"Why not?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked myself over. I thought I looked hot.

"We are going to an area of the wizard world. I will not allow you to skip around in muggle rags," he drawled. I snorted.

"Skip? What am I, six?" I replied. He scowled and whipped out his wand, pointing directly at me. With three flicks of his wand an old black cloak appeared around me and tied itself around my neck. I could tell immediately that the cloak belonged to Snape. It smelled like him: a strangely pleasant leathery smell. I adjusted Draco's scarf so that it rested on top of the old cape and looked up at Snape, who held his arm out to me. Closing my eyes, I grabbed his wrist. With a pop, we apparated out of his home in Spinners' End. When I opened my eyes again, we were in an empty alley way.

"Meet me back here in precisely three hours," he ordered sternly. "The same rules at Hogwarts apply here: no one is to know you are my niece. If any person you are unfamiliar with tries to speak to you, you run away immediately, understood?"

"I'm seventeen, I don't need the 'don't talk to strangers' talk," I assured him, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious," he snapped. "Just because the Dark Lord was destroyed does not mean there aren't bad people in the world, Imogen. There are always people in the world that will wish to harm you, especially here." I looked up into his black eyes, stern and cold. He was serious.

"Alright," I said slowly with a nod. He nodded back and gestured for me to go on ahead of him. Quickly, I entered the streets of Diagon Alley. I was greeted by a dimly lit cobblestone street, lined with several little shops and pubs. Unsure of where to start, I made my way to the first shop I saw: Flourish and Blotts. As I opened the door and stepped in, an owl screeched to announce my arrival.

Staring openmouthed at the rows and rows of books in the shop, I walked over to the Historical section and began to read the title, in search of something interesting to read. In the window, a movement caught my eye. Turning, I realized that it was a little, silver book with a black snake slithering across the outside. Curious, I approached it. I crouched in front of the display table and the snake stopped its spinning and looked at me curiously. I smiled at it and it retreated into the pages of the book.

"That's was strange," a voice mused from behind me. I whipped around to find a messy-haired woman staring at the book. She wore several beaded necklaces and a tatty old skirt, her robe top baggy and dusty. She smelled like one giant book. I assumed her to be the shopkeeper. "Only a few have been able to open this book before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her curiously, carefully picking up the book and opening it. The snake poked its head up and watched me carefully. I flipped through the pages, all blank.

"The guardian only permits true lovers of knowledge to enter," the woman explained. "It's charmed parchment. It hides its secrets until the book's keeper speaks to it. Go on, tell it to reveal them." She coaxed.

"Um," I thought, biting my lip. "Show me your secrets." I commanded doubtfully. The book lit up and words appeared on the pages, revealing pages and pages of spells and potions. I smiled and the shopkeeper clapped her hands.

"Brilliant!" she cheered. "Now, ask it to show you something." Smirking, completely fascinated by the book, I spoke to the books.

"Will you show me everything you know about Veritaserum?" I requested. The pages turned themselves until I was looking down at the recipe, instructions, side effects, and use for Veritaserum. "Wow." I mumbled.

"Amazing isn't it?" the shopkeeper side excitedly.

"How much is it?" I asked, ignoring her question. This was the perfect gift for a certain friend of mine…

As I left yet another shop two hours later, I adjusted the heavy books and bags, which I had just bought, carefully. Then, I looked around the street, unsure of where to go next. Shrugging off my feeling of being utterly lost, I made my way back into the bustling street. A hard body collided with mine and sent me to the ground, my new books scattering across the hard ground.

"Crap, I'm sorry," I groaned to the person looming above me. I made to gather my book up, but they shot into the air and landed into the victim of my clumsiness's hands. Looking up I finally recognized the shaggy blonde hair, the bright blue eyes. The corner of my lips turned up to give me a goofy smile. "Aiden!" I shrieked, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled and lifted me, spinning me around once before letting me go.

"Hey kid," he greeted in his thick, Irish accent. "Bit of light reading?" he teased, gesturing to my books. I grinned sheepishly and moved to reclaim them. He refused and walked ahead of me. One eyebrow raised, I followed after him. "Come on; let me buy you an ice cream." I caught up to him and walked beside him, allowing the brunette to lead the way.

"How's the team?" I asked him. Aiden Lynch was the seeker for the Irish National Quidditch Team. We had met three years ago when my parent's circus group traveled to Ireland for a week. I had ditched my family and wandered off, finding myself outside the Irish Team's practice stadium. I watched them for hours until Aiden caught me, thought I was a Bulgarian spy. We had been friends ever since, kept in touch best we could. In a way, he kind of turned into a brother for me after Eddie died.

"Great," he said. "We're scheduled to kick some more Bulgarian ass this year." He smirked proudly and led me into a little yellow building named Florean Fortescue's. "Two chocolate ice creams, one with cherries and Oreo's on top."

"Perfect," I approved of his memory with a smile. The young man behind the counter scooped our ice cream quickly, added my Oreo's and cherries, and handed them over. Aiden paid him and we left the shop. Picking of a cherry and popping it into my mouth, I looked up as the sound of wings drew closer. I smiled cheerily as Draco's Eagle Owl came into sight. It landed gracefully on my shoulder and handed me Draco's letter with a peck on the head.

"I didn't realize you got a new owl," Aiden mused. I flinched inwardly and my smile faded.

"I didn't," I said sadly. "This is my boyfriend's owl. Hex is dead." Aiden frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said quickly.

"It's alright," I forgave as we walked down the street, giving him a shrug. "I've moved on." When we finished our ice cream, I heard a clock in the distance chime. "Wait what time is it?" I asked Aiden. He pulled up his robe sleeve and checked his watch.

"Two o'clock, why?" he replied. I cursed under my breath and searched for the alley I had arrived from.

"I have to go," I explained with a frown. I hugged him and promised to write him soon, and then left to find Snape. After checking four alleys, I finally found him, waiting in the shadows. Pulling my hood up, I approached him quickly.

"You are late," he drawled.

"Yes, yes, I know," I sighed. "You may lecture me later."

~December 13~

"Again," I ordered as I fell back into the armchair in Snape's office, hands shaking and heart racing. Snape nodded, raising his wand and pointing it right at me. The day I first arrived at Spinners' End, I had asked him to help me learn Occlumency. He had agreed immediately and we had started that same evening.

"Empty your mind, Imogen," he replied. "It shouldn't be that hard for you." I scowled at him and tried to empty my mind of all thoughts. I nodded and Snape started again. "Legilimens." I gasped as the magic hit me, plunging into my mind.

"_Eddie wake up!" a young girl cried to a cold, pale body. She shook his shoulder again, but the boy didn't respond to her touch. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the dead boy, hugging him tight against her body._

With a shriek, I pushed against Snape's magic, forcing him out of my mind. The raven-haired man pushed back, trying to move deeper into my head. After a long minute, Snape was out of my mind. I gasped and collapsed against the back of the chair, breathing heavily.

"Much better," Snape approved. "But next time, don't allow me in at all." He raised his wand again, ready to try once more.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry it took so long... no excuse really :o**

**~I'll try not to delay my post next time**

**~How do you like Aiden? He really IS one of JK's characters, named after Evanna Lynch [AKA Luna Lovegood]. I do plan on making his a regular character soon (Probably more of him in the Sequel), so look out for him ;)**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	27. Chapter 27: George

"You and I know what it's like to be kicked down, forced to fight. But tonight we're alright. So hold up your light, let it shine." ~Lighters (BAD MEETS EVIL)

Chapter 27: George

~December 19~

"Wake up," a soft, feminine voice murmured near my ear, interrupting sweet and peaceful dreams. Groaning irritably, I rolled away from the sound, causing the small bed I occupied to creak in protest. "Wake up…" the voice said a little louder, shaking my shoulder. I pushed the hand away but didn't open my eyes. I was exhausted, it was too early. The shaking stopped; good. But before I could drift off again, the voice came back with a shout. "Wake up!"

"I'm awake!" I shrieked, forcing myself into and upright position. Hermione, still in her pajamas, looked down at me with an amused grin.

"Morning sunshine," she said sarcastically, referring to my messy hair and annoyed expression. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her as I threw back the covers and got out of bed. I had arrived at the Burrow four days ago and there hadn't been a single boring moment since.

I pulled on a purple hoodie to match my grey sweatpants and followed Hermione as she led me closer and closer to the mouthwatering scent of Molly Weasley's cooking. We skipped down the winding stairs, all the way to the first floor, both of us skipping the last three steps and, rather ungracefully, jumping the rest of the way.

"Morning, lovelies," Molly greeted from her spot in front of the stove. I smiled in greeting and looked around the home. Everything about the Burrow was charming, from the infinite number on family photos, to the handmade pillows, blankets and sweaters. The old grandfather clock in the living room chimed proudly, announcing to the house that it was 8 AM.

"Good morning," Mione said pleasantly as she round the massive table and took her place next to Ron.

"Hey," I greeted softly as I slid in to the seat beside Ginny's older brother, George. He gave me a forced smile in greeting and took a swallow of milk. I frowned slightly and turned to my plate, filling it with as much food as I could. I had tried relentlessly to have a real conversation with George Weasley, but he hadn't opened up a single time. I was getting rather frustrated with the redhead.

"_He hasn't been quite the same without his brother, breaks my heart to see him so low."_

Molly's words still echoed in my head as I filled my mouth with a spoonful of eggs, listening to the cheerful conversation around me.

~December 21~

I let out a squeal as a handful of snow smacked into the back of my neck and ran down the back of my shirt. Shivering, I turned toward my attacker and hurled a snowball at them. Ginny let out a girly shriek as my snowball hit her shoulder. I laughed at her frozen cheeks, redder than her hair, and jumped behind a snow-covered bush to dodge her counterattack. Movement to my right caught my attention and I turned my head to identify it. George, who had barely said three words to me the whole week I'd been present, stood beside the house with his wand pointed at the building. I couldn't tell what he was doing and I honestly didn't care.

I was far more intrigued by the boy himself. George spiked my curiosity. I had heard so much about his great sense of humor, but I hadn't seen a true smile on his face at all. In that way, I could relate, losing a brother, especially a twin brother, sucks. It hurts like hell. I didn't smile for two year, just moped and kept to myself.

Whatever.

I wasn't letting George Weasley go through that. I had made it my personal goal to cheer him up, and this was probably my last chance to try. Draco was coming to get me the next day. I frowned deep. Oh, how I missed my Draco. My lips ached, begging for his kisses. My heart ached so much more, begging for the love only he could give. I needed him.

Smirking mischievously, I crouched to the ground and scooped a big handful of snow, patting it down into a perfect ball. Taking careful aim, I chucked the snowball right at George's left shoulder. The snowball slammed into his arm and took him by surprise, sending him to the ground with a light thud. I snickered as his eyes locked on me, the befuddled expression on his face unbearably amusing. Frowning at me, he got up and picked up his wand, shrugging me off like I was nothing.

"Really?" I snapped quietly to myself. Turning my attention back to the younger Weasley siblings, I watched them pelt each other mercilessly. I let out a screech as something cold hit my shoulder, splattering snow across my cheek. Shivering, I whipped around to confront my attacker. But I froze in surprise when I realized who my attacker was. George Weasley stood in the same spot by the house, grinning at me. And this time, it was genuine…

~12:48 AM~

"I want to go next!" shouted Ron excitedly. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I sat around the fire on the first floor of the Burrow. Since I would be gone in eight hours, we had decided to go on and exchange gifts. Ginny had already opened her gift from me: two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, courtesy of Aiden. She and Harry both squealed in excitement, earning laughter all around. Smiling at the Ginger Boy, we all slid our gifts over to him. Ron ripped each one open quickly. Everyone had gotten him some sort of candy or chocolate, and he insisted on taste-testing each and every one. Somehow, it was decided that I go next and three boxes were shoved toward me; Ginny and Harry had gotten me a snow globe. I smiled, mystified, as the diamond wizard danced around gracefully, and shot silver lights around the globe.

"It's lovely," I breathed happily, gathering the two in a hug. Next was Hermione's gift, pocket-size book on unforgivable curses. I smirked up at my sweet friend. "Thank you, it's kind of perfect for me." I said gratefully.

"I know," she agreed understandingly. Ron impatiently shoved his gift closer to me, and I opened it. I grinned at the Treacle Fudge in my lap.

"Thank you, R-" I stopped when I opened the box of chocolates. "There's a piece missing." I said slowly, looking up at the redhead. He smiled sheepishly.

"I was hungry," he defended lightly. There was an awkward moment of silence before we all burst into laughter. For the first time in my life, I knew deep down that these were friendships that would last forever.

Hermione and Harry loved their gifts. And Harry seemed especially amused with his t-shirt that said 'I kicked Voldemort's ass' and promised to wear it. Hermione loved the guardian book and wanted to start studying immediately.

~3:29 AM~

Sighing quietly to myself, I rolled off my back and onto my right side. I hadn't slept a wink the entire night and didn't expect I would. I was far too caught up in thoughts of Draco, who in just four and a half hours would at the front door to take me away with him. A grin spread across my face, my smile hidden by the darkness that filled the room I shared with Hermione and Ginny. I tossed and turned for several more minutes before giving up with a huff.

Throwing the blankets off of me, I rolled out of the bed and tiptoed over to the door. As silently as possible, I padded down the winding wood stairs in only my pink pajama pants, black socks, and a black t-shirt I stole from Draco's room. I breathed in his musty vanilla cologne as I reached the top of the last set of steps. The fire in the living room was still burning bright, meaning someone was awake. My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as I reached the ground floor of the Burrow and peer into the sitting area.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked quietly, approaching George slowly. He looked up at me from his spot on the couch and shook his head.

"Don't really sleep much anymore," he admitted as I sat down on the other side of the couch, pulling my knees to my chest. "Too many nightmares, I'm afraid." I frowned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"They go away," I promised him understandingly. His eyes shot up and bore into mine, challenging me 'how would you know?' "I had a twin, too. He died." I said quietly. George Weasley's expression softened.

"I didn't know," he said quickly. Shrugging it off, I turned the tables.

"How did Fred die?" I asked shamelessly. Ginny had said he was killed in the war, but how? The redhead flinched, but still answered my question.

"In the war," he started slowly. "Me and Fr- We were helping the rest of the Order of the Phoenix hold up the barriers protecting Hogwarts. When the shield fell, we could barely fight off the Death Eaters that surrounded us…" The flames of the fire flickered, showing the anger in his eyes. His fists clenched and you could practically hear George Weasley's teeth grind together. "If I had tried harder, I could've saved him!" He shouted.

"Everyone thinks that," I said, thinking back to Eddie as I rested my chin on my knees. "If only I had tried harder… If only I had been home sooner." I broke eye contact with George and stared into the fire. "If only…"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Okay, let me explain why this took so long to update:**

**~Two days after Chapter 26 was published, my computer got busted.**

**~it was fixed a week later, but school's been so crazy that i wasn't able to post.**

**~Oh well, i'm back now, aren't i?**

**~Sorry the Weasleys only got one chappie, i just couldn't think of anything better to write about.**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	28. Chapter 28: Reunited

"Pleading eyes that break my heart, so homesick I can't feel. But I know I must play my part, and tears I must conceal. There comes you to keep me safe from harm. There comes you to take me in your arms. Is it just a game? I don't know… Take my hand and my heart races. Flames illuminate our faces. And we're on fire. Blow a kiss to the crowd; they're our only hope now. And now I know my place…" ~Just a Game (BIRDY)

Chapter 28: Reunited

~December 22~

I awoke to the sound of chatter below me, immediately recognizing the voices. I could pinpoint the low voices of Gin and Mione gossiping enthusiastically. Molly was talking in her usual, cheerful tone. Ron and Harry were carrying on as well. However, their tones sounded rather, unhappy.

My eyelashes fluttered as I opened my eyes, groaning when the sunlight from the open window invaded my eyes. I squinted and rolled out of bed, crossing the room to my suitcase to retrieve the clothes I would wear for the day. I listened closer to the voices below me as a knock sounded on the ground floor, my eyebrows furrowing. Who would be showing up at- I checked the clock above the doorway- eight o'clock in the morning.

"Come in, come in, dear," I heard Molly say excitedly.

"Darling, don't crowd the boy," Arthur Weasley said in his thick accent.

"Yeah, don't give him the attention he thrives off of," Ron sneered. I grinned wide and darted toward the door of Hermione, Ginny and Mine's fourth floor bedroom.

There was only one thing in the world that could make Ron act so irritable. I sprinted down the stairs recklessly, practically skipping down the steps. By the time I reached the second floor, my footsteps were echoing off the walls. I stormed down the last of the stairs, and as I reached the top of the final flight, everyone turned to stare at me. But the only pair of eyes that I met was a piercing light grey.

I smiled wide at the boy who stood at the bottom of the stairs, and hopped down the stairs. I skipped the last three steps and took him by surprise, leaping toward him and jumping into his strong arms. As he took in the impact of my embrace, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips to his, taking in their warmth. He kissed me back eagerly and his arms circled my body. After a few seconds, somebody cleared their throat rather loudly and our lips parted instantly.

"Morning," My Draco greeted with a smirk. The scent of his cologne filled my lungs, making me dizzy. It felt like it had been years since I'd seen him.

"Hi," I said excitedly, smiling down at him. I kissed him quickly, before he let me down. I looked over at the other occupiers of the room: Molly watched me with a smile, and Ron was obviously irritated that his childhood enemy was in his home, Harry refused to look at Draco and Ginny seemed indifferent. Hermione carried on as if Draco weren't even present, reading through the book I had given her. George Weasley stared at Draco's arm as my boyfriend pulled his jacket off, revealing his Dark Mark. George had an expression mixed with confusion, disgust, and utter rage. He looked as if he were going to lunge at Draco for the side he had been forced onto. "Morning." I greeted the other Weasleys.

"Good morning, love," Molly said, stepping forward and touching my cheek lovingly. She either hadn't noticed the tattoo on Draco's arm, or simply did not care. Watching George carefully, I took hold of the hand the eldest Weasley child stared at. His eyes immediately shot up to mine and I gave him a look of warning. "How about we go have a bit of breakfast?" Molly offered us politely, interrupting mine and George's silent conversation.

"No," Ron hissed. Draco glared at him as Harry elbowed Ron in the side.

"Ronald Weasley," the boy's mother chastised. "Manners!"

"My mother is expecting us back, actually," Draco said awkwardly, attempting to be polite. I tried to contain a snort at his slightly pained tone. He rubbed the back of his neck as Molly Weasley chuckled, sensing his struggle with his manners.

"That's quite alright, love," she assured Draco, who seemed rather uncomfortable with Molly's kindness. "So long as you come back for a visit some time."

"No, I don't think I should-"

"He'd love to," I interrupted with a smirk. Draco's eyes flashed over to me and he was about to protest, but I quickly stopped him. "Come on, Draco. You can help me pack." I pulled him up the stairs before he could respond, and we escaped into Hermione, Ginny and My bedroom. As soon as Draco shut the door behind him, I moved to pack my suitcase. Stopping me, Draco grabbed my hand and spun me around, casting a spell on my clothes so they'd pack themselves.

"Merlin, I missed you," he muttered, pulling me to him and wrapping his arms arm me. I breathed in his scent again and leaned into him, hugging him tight and resting my head on his chest.

"Me too," I whispered with a smile, looking up into his eyes. He grinned down at me and pressed his lips to my forehead. We stood like this for what seemed like hours, but eventually, we separated. Chills covered my body as he pulled away and grabbed my suitcase for me. I pulled on my magically heated coat, wrapped Draco's Slytherin scarf around my neck and slipped into my grey gloves. Draco then took my hand and led me down the stairs.

~8:57 AM~

"That was strange," Draco said as we exited the burrow. My suitcase was shrunk and resting in my pocket, all goodbyes had been said. I wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as he threw his around my shoulder, his warmth filling me instantly.

"How so?" I asked confused.

"That woman was disturbingly kind to me." I smiled.

"That's Molly Weasley. She's always kind." I informed him.

"She shouldn't be," he said slightly darkly. "I was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. She didn't even flinch when she saw my arm." I stopped and looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness, Draco," I assured him. His eyes were full of disbelief. "Even you, love. Especially you." Instead of replying, he wrapped his arms around me and apparated us away from the burrow. We appeared in front of a massive gate that guarded the black manor just beyond it. "Whoa…" I breathed, my eyes running over the Victorian style gate. I moved to run my hand across the posts, but drew back quickly as I felt an immense surge of magic rush up my arm.

"Go ahead," Draco encouraged. He ran his hand down my arm and lifted my hand up to the gate. He pressed my palm against the gate and pulled back. The magic filled my body as the gate opened for me, spreading wide and allowing us inside. The front garden was stunningly decorated with snow covered rosebushes and flawless statues. A large white peacock crossed our path as we moved closer to the mansion before us.

"Whoa," I said again as the peacock stopped in front of us and allowed me to run my hand down its neck. Draco smirked and pulled me gently toward the massive double doors that led inside.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said as the doors of the Manor opened for us. We were greeted by a foyer the size of the Gryffindor common room: huge. The walls and floors were black, as were the couches, and the end tables, the curtains, and the large mantle of the fireplace. Despite the dark coloring, the open curtains filled the room with light from the wintery paradise outside.

"Wow," I breathed again, at a loss for words. Draco chuckled and turned to me.

"Okay, you can stop saying that, love," he teased. I looked up into those beautiful, silver eyes.

"It's just- it's all so beautiful," I said.

"Beautiful," he agreed, meeting my gaze as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I rose up to the tips of my toes and moved my lips up to his. They had barely brushed up against his when a voice interrupted us.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, dear son?"

I pulled away from Draco and moved my gaze toward the direction of the voice. Atop the black marble staircase, stood the woman in so many of Draco's pictures. She was even more beautiful in person. I knew she must have been stunning at my age. She began to descend the staircase, the skirt of her long black dress, flowing elegantly behind her. I would never understand how someone as evil as Lucius Malfoy could possibly deserve someone with such grace and beauty as Narcissa Malfoy.

"You're late," the blonde witch stated as she drew closer to us. Narcissa Malfoy held herself high and confidently. Her stance alone made me feel small, improper. Draco deflected the need to apologize by gesturing to me.

"Mother," he said, clearing his throat. "This is Im-"

"Imogen Ruinae," she finished for him with a small smile, directed right at me. "Draco has told me so much about you, though I doubt he'd care to admit it."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Malfoy," I greeted, holding out my hand to her. She took my hand and squeezed it, scoffing lightheartedly.

"Please, call me Narcissa," she said as she released my hand. "I refuse to receive such a proper title. It makes me feel old." I smiled and nodded in agreement. Narcissa was nothing like what I had expected. She was kind and hospitable, whereas I had expected her to be strict and judgmental. Narcissa looked up at her son. "Breakfast is probably cold by now. I suppose we could have the House Elves prepare some tea instead."

"Yes Mother," he agreed with a nod. Narcissa smiled up at her son and took my hand, leading me off to the dining hall, Draco close behind us...

"Thank you, Tilly, you are dismissed," Narcissa approved as the House Elf placed fresh tea cups in front of us. The tiny Elf looked up at her master and nodded, her big, blue eyes glistening.

"Yes ma'am," Tilly chimed, popping out of the room.

"You're so kind to them," I mused, watching Draco's mother at the head of the table. Draco and I sat on either side of her.

"Every House Elf on the grounds is here of their own will," Narcissa explained to me. "Despite my son's distaste of the creatures, they make good company for the lonely, and they do excellent work. I hate the way people treat the poor creatures." Draco rolled his eyes and slid a cup of sugar toward me.

"It needs it," he whispered to me with a wink. I smirked and added a tiny bit of sugar to my tea and sipping it carefully.

"And now to matters of great importance," Narcissa declared after we had all finished our tea. "Imogen dear, do you have a ball gown, or should I plan a shopping trip for the two of us?"

"A what?" I stuttered, taken completely by surprise. "Why would I need a ball gown?"

"For the party on Christmas Eve, of course," she said, her tone suggesting that I should've known about the matter. "Draco Malfoy, did you not tell the poor girl?" she demanded, a light smirk playing on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, he did," I said, giving the smirking blonde boy a questioning look. He simply shrugged.

"I forgot?" he tried. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right," I scoffed playfully. "You seem to forget a lot of things. For example, you told me your mother was something to be feared." I added. He grinned even wider. "Liar." I stated with a teasing smile. He winked again and sipped at his tea.

"Well then," Narcissa said, capturing our attention. "Tomorrow you and I will visit Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping, yes?" I nodded hesitantly. The woman grinned. "Excellent, dear, this should be quite an interesting event; your uncle will be there as well." I was shocked to hear that Sev had agreed to dance around in a monkey suit…

~12:47 AM~

I let out a contented sigh and cuddled up closer to Draco's warm chest. We had been in the same position for hours: Draco's arms wrapped around me, my head resting on his bare chest as we lay by the fire in his bedroom.

"I missed you so much," I breathed for the millionth time that day. I looked up at the silvery eyes that met mine. He gave me a smile and opened his mouth to say something, when a small sound interrupted us. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out my vibrating IPhone. '1 New Message From: Ricky Davies'. I smiled when I saw my best friend's name come across the screen. Ricky Davies and I had grown up together, from age 5 to the present. We were both in the same year at Salem. I hadn't heard from him in a month.

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously. He poked at the screen and the message popped open. "What the hell?" he mumbled. I snickered.

"It's my phone." I explained.

"What's a phone?"

"It's like an owl for muggles," I said after a moment of thought. "Like… when they want to tell somebody something. But that person is someone else; you type in your message here." I show him as I responded to Ricky's message that read:

_Hey kiddo, sorry I haven't texted sooner. Things have been crazy, school and all. Miss you big time. Hey, how's the new boy toy? You'd better come see me or I'm coming down there myself._

I smiled as I replied:

Ricky! Yeah, you'd better be sorry… just kidding. The 'boy toy's name is Draco and he's fine. You should definitely come visit me. If not, I'll make it down there at Spring Break, okay? Miss and love you! 3

"Less than three?" Draco questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a heart," I said, turning the phone sideways.

"Oh," he said. "What else does this thing do?"

"Here, put this in," I said, pulling out my ear buds and plugging them into my phone. I put one of the buds in Draco's ear and the other in mine and pressed play. My IPhone began to sing loudly in our ears. Draco jumped and ripped the ear bud out of his ear.

"What the hell was that?" he exclaimed. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"It's music, just listen," I said, putting the ear bud back in his ear.

I don't know where I am

I don't know this place

Don't recognize anybody

Just the same old empty face

See these people they lie

And I don't know what to value anymore

There comes you to keep me safe from harm

There comes you to take me in your arms

Is it just a game?

I don't know

Is it just a game?

I don't know

Pleading eyes that break my heart

So homesick I can't feel

But I know I must play my part

And tears I must conceal

There comes you to keep me safe from harm

There comes you to take me in your arms

Is it just a game?

I don't know

To keep you safe from my bow

Take my hand and my heart races

Flames illuminate our faces

And we're on fire

Blow a kiss to the crowd

They're our only hope now

And now I know my place

And now I know my place

We're all just pieces in their games

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Im so sorry! :( School has been crazy as hell :/**

**~But like i promised, i will never give up on you guys. NEVER!**

**~This chapter is now complete, and i will be adding a new chappie very soon, i swear.**

**~Forgive me?**

**~Good (:**

**~ Reviews!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	29. Chapter 29: It Just Slipped Out

"I hope I'm not a casualty, hope you won't get up and leave. Might not mean that much to you, but to me it's everything. Truly, madly, deeply. I am foolishly, completely fallen. And somehow you kicked all my walls in. So baby, say you'll always keep me." ~Truly, Madly, Deeply (ONE DIRECTION)

Chapter 29: It Just Slipped Out

~December 23~

"Missus?" someone whispered in my ear. I grumbled something even I couldn't understand and kept my eyes sealed tight. I wasn't getting up without a fight. I felt a light pressure settle in on the bed beside me and something tiny and gentle poked my eyelid. My eyebrows furrowed as the little voice spoke again. "Missus? Time to wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, blinked as I adjusted to the morning light. I came face to face with a small creature with big, bright eyes. Taken by surprise, I let out a high-pitched scream, causing the creature to cry out as well. The thing let out a shocked cry and tumbled backwards, falling onto the floor with a low thud. I gasped and grabbed my wand from underneath my pillow, aiming at the spot where the unidentified animal. Slowly, I leaned over the edge of the bed and peeked at the thing. Lying dizzy on the floor was a House Elf in a light pink pillow case.

"Are you alright?" I asked groggily, ditching my wand and rolling out of the bed and picking up the Elf. I stood her up and straightened her pillow case for her.

"Lolli is fine missus," the House Elf assured. She looked up at me as I settled myself by sitting on my knees in front of her. "L-Lolli did not mean to scare you, missus." She stuttered. I smiled at Lolli.

"It's fine," I promised, yawning loudly. "I shouldn't have reacted like-"

"What happened?" Draco demanded with a shout as he burst through my door, wielding a comb. He looked around the room for the threat before finally noticing me and Lolli on the floor. I covered my mouth to hide my smile as I realized he was only wearing his pajama pants, no shirt.

"So when you hear my terrified cries, you come running… wielding a comb?" I teased with a smirk. Draco looked down and grimaced.

"I thought it was my wand," he defended.

"Sure you did," I said. "Thank you for waking me up, Lolli. You may go if you want." I added, looking down at the tiny House Elf with a kind smile. She grinned up at me.

"Thank you, miss-

"Call me Imogen," I corrected with a raised hand.

"Miss Imogen," Lolli agreed. I nodded in agreement and she vanished with a pop. Draco helped me up and then left to finish getting ready for the day, suggesting I wear a cloak when I go out in public with his mother. I agreed and closed the door behind him, moving to my personal bathroom and plugging in my hair curler. Once it heated, I curled my hair neatly, making a mental note that the black half of my hair had faded, barely noticeable anymore. Finally approving of my hair, I unplugged the curler and moved back to the bedroom. I picked up my wand and pressed the tip to my temple. The teardrop tattoos beside my right eye began to spin. When they stopped spinning, they were dark, less faded. Smiling proudly at them, I ran some mascara over my lashes and turned to my wardrobe.

"Muggle, or non-muggle," I mused aloud, looking back and forth between my jeans, and my black dresses. Narcissa seemed like a woman with serious class. "Non-muggle." I decided with a nod. I pulled out a long-sleeved black dress that came down to my knees and slipped into it. Next, I dug through my wardrobe and fished out a pair of black tights. "Tepido." I ordered my tights with a point of my wand. Heat began to emanate from them and I pulled them on. Finally, I put on my leather high-heeled boots. Satisfied with my appearance, I exited the room and knocked on Draco's door. Instead of waiting for a response, I turned the knob and entered his bedroom.

His bedroom looked exactly like his in the Heads' Dorms, only bigger and somehow brighter. There were two doors inside his bedroom: one-the open door- was a huge walk-in closet full of fancy clothes, the other door I assumed was a bathroom. I could hear Draco in the bathroom so I crawled onto his bed and lay on my stomach, facing the bathroom with my feet in the air. I smiled as he stepped out of his bathroom, fully clothed in a completely black suit and hair slicked back out of his eyes. Very sexy despite the dark appearance. He raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me.

"Breaking into my room in my very own home as well?" he teased. Snickering, I rolled off his bed and backed away slowly toward his door. He matched each step I made.

"I did knock," I stated with a smirk.

"I'm sure you did," he challenged as my hand fumbled around for the doorknob behind me. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that wasn't normally there. I quickly found the knob and turned it. It had opened a crack when Draco reached me, forced the door shut and wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me into the air. I pressed my lips to his, feeling something different than I ever had. Something inside me felt warm and fuzzy at the way he kissed me back, my heart began to pound. I gasped as I fell back onto something soft. How did we even get to the bed so fast? He leaned over me and kissed me again with more fervor than he ever had. And suddenly everything I felt about Draco Malfoy changed and I couldn't hold it in.

_Oh no, it's coming up. The word vomit-_

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. Draco froze and pulled up looking down into my eyes.

_You shouldn't have said that, Imogen. You've ruined everything._

He rolled over and lay down beside me.

_He doesn't love you, you idiot. Why would he?_

I watched him carefully, his eyes showed confliction. It made me nervous. For several long moments he stared up at the ceiling, just thinking.

_Thinking about how to dump you. Way to scare him off!_

"Please say something." I begged, unable to take the silence anymore. He turned to look at me with a soft smile.

_Just say it, Draco. Say you don't love me back. I'll be fine. I won't cry_

_Liar..._

"I…" his words were cut off by a knock on the door. I sat up and went to the door, opening it to reveal a revealed Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh, Imogen, dear," she sighed. "I knocked on your door. When you didn't answer it worried me." I forced a kind smile onto my face.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to have you worry." She smiled back.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining hall, Draco," Narcissa called over my shoulder."Imogen and I will find something while we're in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, mother," Draco call from behind me. Narcissa smiled excitedly at me.

"We'll go as soon as you get your cloak."

"Oh, I," I looked at her sheepishly. "I don't have a cloak. Never have. Sorry." She scoffed lightheartedly.

"Not to worry, love," she promised, taking my hand. "I'll lend you one of mine. Tilly, would you retrieve one of my cloaks for Imogen?" She called out. A few seconds later a small House Elf appeared beside Narcissa. Tilly held up a velvet black fabric to her master.

"Here Missus," Tilly said.

"Thank you," Narcissa said, tying the cloak around my neck. "You may go, Tilly." She said. The House Elf nodded and vanished with a pop. "Goodbye, Draco." Narcissa said. Draco had moved to stand behind me, and Narcissa stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kissed on his cheek.

"Goodbye, mother," he said. Narcissa lead me away from his bedroom. I turned and said a quick 'bye' to him before we rounded a corner and the blond disappeared…

_Four Hours Later…_

"You look absolutely stunning, dear," Narcissa said breathily as the saleslady turned my black dress into the one she had chosen for me to try on. The dress she had selected was beautiful, but it wasn't my style. It was a strapless, shimmery light pink color with shiny sparkles that covered the breasts. The dress was long and bunched up in layers from the thighs down, making it look like I'm blanketed by a cloud. Like I said, not my style.

"Why can't I wear something-I don't know- darker?" I asked. "That black dress was nice." Narcissa gave me a small smile and turned me toward the mirror.

"When you look at yourself in that mirror, how does it make you feel?" she asked, resting her hands on my shoulders. I smiled at my reflection. She was right. I looked pretty.

"Beautiful," I admitted honestly.

"Precisely," Narcissa said. "You can't act-dress- the way people want you too. You do what you want, what makes _you _alone feel beautiful. And if you feel it, other people will see how beautiful you are. Imogen, you _are_ beautiful." Her words brought tears to my eyes, the way she spoke to me like only a mother would. I turned to face her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you," I gasped as she held me. For a short moment, I felt like I had a mother: someone to hold me, comfort me, love me. When I pulled back, I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled.

"I believe this is the one we want," Narcissa told the saleslady. The woman nodded and waved her wand, changing me back into my normal dress. I blushed at the slight feeling of being naked for a split second and picked up my money pouch, digging for the proper amount of money to pay for the dress. "Don't you dare." I looked up and met the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. She smirked at me. I knew immediately where Draco got it from. "This little trip is my treat." She handed the shop lady several galleons. "Keep the change."

"Why thank you, Miss Malfoy," the lady squeaked, bustling behind her counter as we left the shop, garment-bag in hand. My stomach let out a low growl and Narcissa snickered.

"I believe it's time for a bit of a snack, don't you think?" she asked. I smiled up at her.

"I agree."

"Alright then," Narcissa said in a singsong tone…

_Two Hours Later…_

We left the small tea shop with Narcissa's arm wrapped around my shoulder. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Draco since we apparated away from Malfoy Manor and into Diagon Alley. Did he love me back? Had I ruined everything by opening my big mouth? Merlin, I was _such_ a moron-

"Would you like to talk about it?" Narcissa asked, breaking my train of thought. I looked up at her questioningly lean and she smiled down. "I know that look well. I was your age once, so I know something's bothering you." I sighed.

"It's nothing-"

"It's Draco isn't it?" She said confidently.

"How'd you know?" I said quickly. Narcissa shrugged and looked across the cobblestone road as we walked.

"I know my son better than he'd care to admit," she confided. I bit my lip, not sure whether I should tell her what happened this morning or not. I didn't have time to decide. "He loves you, you know."

"Huh?" I said quickly.

"Here we are," she said, ignoring me, as we reached the apparating point. She took me hand in hers and with the second, we were back in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. "Now, don't tell Draco anything about your dress. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay," I agreed. We stepped through the gates and entered Malfoy Manor. Draco was seated on the couch beside the fireplace, staring into it thoughtfully. Narcissa cleared her throat and the blonde boy looked up. When he saw it was us, he stood quickly, eyes locked on me.

"Lolli," Narcissa called out. The familiar House Elf in the pink pillow case popped into the room, directly in front of the woman beside me.

"Yes missus?" She asked her master. Lolli looked up at me and smiled. "Hello, Miss Imogen!"

"Hello Lolli," I greeted, giving a smile.

"Please hang this up in Imogen's wardrobe, Lolli," Narcissa requested with a kind smile.

"Oh," Lolli said, rubbing her big ears a bit. "Yes, Missus!"

"Thank you dear," her master said.

"Imogen," Draco called, grabbing my attention. "Can we talk?" My heart stopped at his words, accompanied by a serious expression. I stuttered, trying to come up with words to say. However, Narcissa reacted before I could.

"No you cannot," she said. "I have been informed that there are special items waiting for you in your bedroom, Imogen."

"Then I will go with her," Draco stated, my relief from Narcissa offered escape fading away. I feared the conversation I expected was coming.

"No, no," Narcissa chimed in. "I need your assistance in decorating the Grand Hall for my party." Draco stuttered a bit before grimacing and then shrugging in defeat, walking off toward what I assumed was the Grand Hall. Sighing, I turned to Narcissa to ask her for directions to my bedroom. Malfoy Manor was massive and I knew I would easily get lost without assistance. "Second floor, east wing, third door on the left." she answered my thoughts with a smile.

"Thanks," I called behind me, skipping up the stairs alone. When I reached my bedroom, I opened the door warily and peeked inside. On the bed across the room rested a small cage and a few packages, a letter tied to one of the bars on the cage. Walking over to the bed, I noticed the small creature with the cage: a black baby owl with purple eyes. With a raised eyebrow I untied the letter and read it aloud.

"Happy Christmas. Don't kill it," I read. Then I smirked. "signed Severus Snape." I grinned.

_Oh Tin Man, you do have a heart,_ I thought, putting the paper down and opening the cage and pulling out the young owl. I reached toward the owl to pet her when the little bird bit at my fingers.

"Hey!" I squealed, jerking away before she could bite me. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at the little bugger. She peeped back and opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out. I grinned at her mimicry and set her down, turning to the packages. Two of the boxes were also from Snape: owl treats and a new cloak. I turned to the last box that rested on my bed, a bright yellow bow on the top. The side of the box had two large L's on it: Luna Lovegood. I had sent Luna her gift, a necklace made of butterfly wings, yesterday. Opening the boxes carefully, i pulled out a long silver chain and watched as the red, jewel-like eye hanging from the chain began to blink, adjusting to the light. I grinned at the extraordinary gift.

"Alright," I said, returning the necklace to the box and turning to the small owl that rested on my bed. "Let's go exploring, shall we?" I asked. the little bird peeped happily and I placed her on my shoulder. I left my bedroom and traced my steps back down the hall, heading for the kitchens. I slowed my pace as I reached the massive staircase that would lead me to the entrance hall. Two people stood together at the large double doors that led out into the cold. They both turned to me as I warily descended the stairs.

"I see you received the gifts," Snape said with a stoic expression. I smirked down at him as Narcissa grinned at the bird on my shoulder.

"Well isn't that bird stunning," Narcissa said.

"Thanks for the gifts," I said to Snape as I reached the bottom step. I hadn't given him his gift yet, I hadn't had an owl to carry it for me. My raven haired uncle simply shrugged.

"Have you named her?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"Not yet," I admitted. "Any ideas?" Narcissa studied the animal before nodding, a dreamy smile gracing her lips.

"Bella," Narcissa stated, staring at the baby owl on my shoulder. Snape shifted a bit uncomfortably at Narcissa's answer.

"Then Bella it is," I agreed, ignoring Snape. "It's a lovely name."

_~December 24~_

I rolled over with a groan, finally accepting the fact that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. Thoughts of Draco had been keeping me awake since I laid down several hours earlier. Why had I been so stupid, telling him how I felt. Did I even feel that way. I knew the answer to that. Yes, i had definitely fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. I had fallen hard. Sighing, I sat up and glanced out my window: still the middle of the night. I slid out of the bed, deciding a kitchen raid was in order. I padded over to my door and pulled it open slowly, quietly, and peeked out into the dimly lit hallway. I exited my room and closed it carefully and tiptoed down the hall and toward the grand staircase...

Finally finding the kitchens, I slipped inside and moved over to the freezers.

"Jack pot," I murmured as I reached for the small tub of ice cream toward the back of the freezer. I didn't care how cliché it made me look, ice cream made me feel better when I was upset.

"Did Miss Imogen need something?" A high pitched voice said from behind me. With a gasp, I spun around and dropped the ice cream, allowing it to hit the ground with a cold, hard thud. I drew in a breath of relief when I saw the small creature, clothed in a pink pillowcase.

"Lolli, you scared me," I sighed.

"Lolli is sorry, Miss," she replied, picking up the tub of ice cream. "Would you like Lolli to make you something Miss Imogen?"

"I came down here for something to snack on," I admitted. "But after that little scare, I don't think I have much of an appetite anymore." I took the ice cream from her and put it back in the freezer. "What are you doing up?" I asked her.

"Lolli heard you in the halls," Lolli explained. "And Lolli thought Miss Imogen needed something so she followed you in the kitchens."

"I'm sorry I woke you," I frowned. The little elf shook her head quickly.

"Miss Imogen did not wake Lolli," she replied. "Lolli was already awake, doing chores."

"You do chores at midnight?" I raised an eyebrow. The House Elf simply shrugged and gave me a small smile. "Go to bed, Lolli." I said with a grin.

"Yes, ma'am," Lolli said after a short moment, popping out of sigh. Smirking to myself, I padded out of the kitchen and through the dining room and out into the Entrance Hall. I slowly ascended the stairs and headed back toward my bedroom when I heard a pair of voices from down the hall. Eyebrows furrowing, I turned my attention toward the voices. Light spilled from a cracked door down the hall. I moved closer and was able to understand their words.

"She's a lovely girl, Severus," I heard Narcissa say. Snape was still here? I suppose I had forgotten that he was staying the night.

"She is," he agreed in his deep, monotone voice. I smiled at his words and sat down silently beside the door. "Draco has been, dare I say it, a good influence for her."

"And she him," Narcissa stated. The was a brief pause before she spoke again. "It's not just that she makes him a better person- And she does…" She seemed to think for a moment. "He changes her, too. He challenges her, surprises her. He makes her question her life, beliefs..." I smiled at the older woman's words. Had he really changed me? I supposed he had. However, her next word struck deep. "He is either the best thing for her… or the worst."

"How do you figure?" Snape asked, equally as confused as I was.

"She loves him, and he loves her," she stated as if it was obvious. "The problem is he's far too afraid to admit it. He's like you in that sense, Severus. Both of you would rather push the one you love away, rather than admit you love them." With that, I stood, not wanting to hear anymore. I tiptoed back to my bed room and slid back inside.

I walked back over to my bed, only then notice the figure that sat there, waiting on me. Frightened, I let out the beginning of a terrified scream. The figure leaped up and forced a hand over my mouth, the move was fast, but gentle.

"It's just me," the person whispered, turning on the lamp beside us. Draco's face was illuminated and I breathed a sigh of relief. I took his hand and gently pulled it away from my mouth.

"What's with people scaring the shit out of me lately?" I said rhetorically, letting go of his hand and crawling back into my bed. Draco stopped my from pulling the blankets over me and slid in beside me, pulling up the covers over us afterwards. "I'm tired, Draco." I said slowly, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry," he said, ignoring me. "I'm sorry I didn't say it back." I looked up into his eyes, waiting for an explanation. "It's just- I didn't know what to say; you caught me off guard."

"Then tell me," I said, sitting up. He mimicked my movement. "Right now, tell me how you feel." Instead of replying, he pulled and box out of his sweatpants pocket and handed it to me. I opened it warily and stared down at what lay inside. The ring was silver, and had a single emerald on it. Simple yet stunning.

"Draco, you're not trying to- I mean we're so y-"

"I'm not proposing, Imogen," he said with a chuckled, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on my finger. "This is a promise. Once that ring is on, it'll won't come off. Not unless one of us stops loving the other." I grinned goofily. He said it. Well, he hadn't said it word-for-word but it was good enough for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat there on his lap, just letting him hold me.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) WOW... seriously, just... WOW**

**~I'm so sorry it took me so long! :(**

**~I lost my microsoft disc and had to hunt it down. but i found it last night and was able to finish this chappie :D**

**~ Happy i'm back? Me too (:**

**~Thanks so much for being patient, lovelies 3**

**~2 reviews = chapter 30, you know the drill :P**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	30. Chapter 30: Party Crashers

"It's in your lips and in your kiss. It's in your touch and your fingertips, and it's in all the things and other things that make you who you are and your eyes. Irresistible."~Irresistable (ONE DIRECTION)

Chapter 30: Party Crashers

~December 24~

I stood there, only half paying attention to the madness around me. Two woman were pacing about my bedroom while a third woman ran gentle fingers through my hair, styling it properly for the party that was starting in just two hours. The woman had turned me away from the mirrors and refuse to let me take a peek at myself.

"Alright love," said one of the women who had been running around. She now carried an armful of bottles and brushes and pencils. "Time to work on the pretty little face of yours." I grimaced at the thought of not controlling what I looked like, but nevertheless, nodded and closed my eyes. The soft strokes of the brushes and the quiet that surrounded me allowed me to drift away into my own little world as the women tried to make me look beautiful…

"Come on, now," the third woman, a chubby short lady, squeaked at me. "Let's get you into the dress quickly; its almost time for you and the young master to make your entrance into the party."

"When can I look?" I complained irritably. For the past two hours the ladies hadn't let me take a single peek into a mirror.

"When we're finished, love," the tall, skinny woman who had done my hair insisted, picked up the crystal slippers Narcissa had sent for me to wear. It was very princessy, and I wasn't sure how I felt about the, but Narcissa had been so welcoming and kind. I'd bear the shoes for her…

The women finally finished and force me out the door with a single glance at myself. I scowled as they led me down the hall, bitterly mumbling to myself. We neared the grand staircase and were met by Draco, who was impatiently pacing back and forth waiting on us. The blonde was wearing an entirely black outfit save the pearl colored tied to match my dress. When he realized we had arrived he looked up and smiled.

"They didn't let me see how I loo-"

"You're beautiful," Draco interrupted with my favorite smile. I blushed and smiled up at him as the three women left us to ourselves. "I've got something for you." Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a slim, silver chain, a single heart shaped pearl dangling from it. I took it between two fingers and felt the cold, smooth stone.

"It's lovely," I said with a smile and looked up into his misty grey eyes. "But it's not Christmas yet." Draco shrugged and stepped behind me, his fingers tickling my collarbone as the wrapped the chain around my neck an fastening it.

"I know. I just didn't feel like waiting," he stated, making me snicker and he moved to face me again.

"Then you should get yours now too," I insisted, making him close his eyes. "Accio Gift." I held out my hand and a moment later, Draco's gift flew into it. I smiled and took his hand letting the object began to wrap itself around his wrist. "Okay open your eyes." He looked down and watched as the silver snake wound around his wrist and became a solid, silver bracelet. "It's a guardian. When someone tries to attack you, the snake comes to life, bites the attacker. The venom is _toxic_." Draco smiled down at the object.

"Happy Christmas, Imogen," Draco said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. A quiet, feminine voice sounded out, interrupting our moment.

"It's time to join the party; all the guests have arrived," Narcissa said, emerging from the room in a black, laced dress with long sleeves that ended just past her wrist. She looked stunning in the simple dress.

"Ready to have some fun with snobby old rich people?" Draco joke with a smirk as he offered my his arms. I took it with a light giggle and we made our way over to the grand staircase and all eyes turned to us, silence filling the room. Took a deep breath as Narcissa descended the stairs, Draco and I never more than two steps behind her.

When we reached the bottom the real fun began, greeting guests and making small taking, but after a while, Draco pulled me off to the dance floor and spun me around with grace… I rested my head and Draco's chest. I wished I could've stayed that way forever, just wrapped in his arms. The band stopped playing and a squeaky voice broke through my blissful reverie.

"Well, look who's here," the voice whined. I lifted my head and grimaced at the voice, turning my attention to none other than Pansy Parkinson, Malachi Saccularius beside her with an arm around her waist. "Fancy seeing you here, Ruinae." The pug spat. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is a formal event, Parkinson. Do use your manners," Draco drawled with a scowl, taking my hand and leading me around the pair.

"Not so fast," Malachi said with a smirk, turning to face us. "Do I not get a dance with Imogen."

"Of course you don't," I said bitterly, pressing myself closer to Draco, who pulled me on toward another part of the room. As we past, my shoulder brushed against Pansy's and I I passed, she hissed,

"Truce _over."_

I rubbed my shoulder and allowed Draco to lead me away. Finally we found Narcissa, and joined her and the woman she had been with the entire night. I soon learned that the woman was Mrs. Zabini.

"Blaise is here?" I asked excitedly, looking around with a wide grin.

"Yes, he is. Did you really think he would miss the frivolous event?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I grinned and spun around to meet the dark-skinned boys eyes. I squealed and let go of Draco, jumping into Blaise's waiting, outstretched arms.

"I missed you," I said, perhaps a bit too loud. He chuckled and let go of me and I stepped back. Then, I scowled and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! what was that for?"

"For not writing me," I snapped. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me and I lost all seriousness, allowing a smile to show. Draco draped an arm around my shoulder and smirked at Blaise.

"Yes, how dare you not write to the lady?" he said. I rolled my eyes and smirked up at the blonde. It felt good having Blaise there, like he filled some sort of void that only a friend could ever fill. But that change and all voices faded and the room went black. Gasps sounded throughout the room and I felt Draco's hold tighten on me.

"What's going on?" I whispered. The lights came back on and three men stood at the center of the room, each in black robes. One was a man with gray hair that was held back in a long braid, another looked like some sort of wolf man. I immediately remembered them from the newspaper I had seen by the lake at Hogwarts so many months ago.

"Yaxley?" Mrs. Zabini murmured.

"And Fenrir Greyback," Narcissa said from behind us. The third figure made me tremble in fear as he looked around the room, no doubt in search of me.

"We do hate to show up uninvited," Lucius said with a taunting tone. 'But I'd hate to miss such a lovely party."

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped, her voice sad. Blaise moved in beside me, taking my hand s Draco took the other.

"It's happening, Draco," Blaise said in a quiet tone.

"Go boys," Narcissa ordered. "Before he sees her! Go!" I trembled as they pulled me away from thee women and darted toward the large fireplace that stood about 10 yards away from us. Blaise and Draco pulled me in with them and we vanished, the screams of people in the ballroom being the last thing I heard…

**(A/N) Wow its been so long and im sorry for that, guys :/**

**~Forgive me? Yay (:**

**~Gahh lol past two chapters had one direction lyrics... Fangirling a little sorry haha**

**~ill try to update faster this time :D**

**~So how was your christmas or whatever you guys celebrate?**

**~ Imogen's Dress link is on my profile now! Ge check it out :D**

**~2 reviews (:**


	31. Chapter 31: Don't Leave Me

"And of all these things I'm sure of, I'm not quite certain of your love. And you made me scream, but then I made you cry. When I left the little bird with its broken leg to die"~Little Bird (ED SHEERAN)

Chapter 31: Don't Leave Me

_"Go boys," Narcissa ordered. "Before he sees her! Go!" I trembled as they pulled me away from the women and darted toward the large fireplace that stood about 10 yards away from us. Blaise and Draco pulled me in with them and we vanished, the screams of people in the ballroom being the last thing I heard…_

We all stumbled out of the fireplace, falling to the ground from not bracing ourselves before we flooed away from Malfoy Manor. With a grunt, I landed on Blaise.

"Sorry," I groaned, rolling off of my best friend and onto the cold floor. As I took in my surroundings, I realized I was in the Head Dorms at Hogwarts.

"Not a problem," he said with a smirk, standing and pulling me up with him. "Draco?" The blonde stood in front of the fireplace, wand in hand. I stepped closer to him and took his free hand in mine.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. I looked at the large fireplace. What was I missing that he saw? Draco turned to me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"It's nothing," he promised. "I don't think anyone saw us… but we need to speak to Dumbledore." The blonde turn and gave Blaise a look, which was returned with a slight nod. Eyebrows furrowed, I let Draco lead me away and into the dark halls of Hogwarts as he lit the lanterns along the walls.

"Draco, I'm scared," I admitted. I had always been scared of Lucius Malfoy, but this time… this time was different. He'd never brought fellow Death Eaters with him before.

"I know," he murmured. "But you don't need to be. I'll never let a soul hurt you, love."

"I know that, Draco. but we can't run forever. They're going to find me eventually-"

"Ah, Draco, Imogen," a voice called out. I jumped as Draco pushed me behind him to shield me from the speaker. Back tense and wand drawn, Draco whipped around to face the newcomer. "I've been expecting you." The voice added. Peering out from behind Draco, I saw the old wizard stand down the hall, still in his normal robes, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. I sighed I relief.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's just you," I said in relief. Draco relaxed as well and followed me as I approached the old man. Dumbledore held out his hands to me and it released Draco, the old man taking my hands and squeezing them lightly. My hands dropped to my side and Draco slipped his hand back into my right one.

"Come on then," he said, offering me his arm. I took it with my free hand and pulled Draco along with us as Dumbledore led us to his office…

We were all seated in Dumbledore's office as the wizard spoke to us, telling us of the danger we were both in. He kept assuring us the Hogwarts was safe.

"It's not safe," I argued. "he's gotten in plenty of times before, how is that considered _safe_?" I looked away, blinking away tears that had threaten to spill. I was just so stressed-

"Imogen," Dumbledore said softly. I shook my head. "look at me." he ordered. I looked about with a scowl on my face. How dare he lie to me? I'd never feel safe again. "I will not let any harm come your way, nor would Severus. And neither will Draco, or Mr. Zabini. We may not know how to stop Lucius Malfoy from-"

"I know how," Draco said in a sad tone. I jumped a bit, almost forgetting he had been here the entire time. He hadn't said a word since we entered Dumbledore's office. He turned his gaze toward me, his expression was that of pure heartbreak, and I knew at once what he meant.

"N-No, no," I stuttered. "No, Draco, you can't… I-I can't do this without-"

"We don't have a choice," he murmured, standing up and stalking out of the office. I stood immediately and ran out the room after him, trying to keep up as he walked quickly away.

"Draco!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. He was all the way across the corridor; could've easily slipped away. But he stilled at my cry.

"It's over, Imogen, just go away," he shouted.

"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over," I snapped as a knot formed in my throat. I released a low sob but no tear spilled over.

" There's no way we can be together," Draco said, spinning around to look at me. "There's no way he will ever stop if we're-"

"Please, Draco, don't…"

"I just want you to be safe," he said quietly; I almost didn't hear him. "You can't be safe when you're with me, don't you see? He won't stop if I'm around."

" I don't give a _damn_ about my safety!" I screamed at him, stepping closer to him until we were merely inches from eachother. The tears began to fall but I didn't wipe them away. "I'd go crazy without you. Y-You can't just leave me, I need you." The blonde frowned and brushed the hair out of my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I know," he whispered. Then, he shook his head and backed away. "But- but it's over… it has to be." That did it. My heart shatter and I began to sob even louder. Still though I ran after him.

"Come back here! We're not done here!" I shouted. "You don't care anymore, is that it?" my voice lacked the sarcasm that was intended, making me sound desperate.

"It doesn't matter- It doesn't matter what I feel anymore, Imogen!"

" Then, tell me you don't love me." I challenged him, grabbing his arm tight to stop him. He promised me. He promised he loved me forever.

"Will that help? Is that what you need to hear...?" he said, his eyes turning dark and serious. "I don't… I don't, now let it go."

"No," I sobbed. "A person doesn't just wake up one day and not love somebody. That doesn't happen! Love is forever."

"Imogen," he said slowly, darkly. "I. Don't. Love you. I lied, okay? I _never_ loved you." He pulled himself out of my grip and stormed away. I wanted to chase after him, beg him to stay. But I couldn't. It was as if I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was just numb.

My knees gave out and if fell to the ground. Lying there I curled up into a ball and let all my emotions pour out of me. I just laid the and sobbed, screamed, cried.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Sorry, haha... that is all.**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


	32. Chapter 32: Draco

"You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake. You're a coward to the end. I don't wanna admit that we're not gonna fit. No, I'm not the type that you like. Why don't we just pretend? Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know. I can't let you go, can't let you go. I just want it to be perfect, to believe it's all been worth the fight..." ~Lies (MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS)

Chapter 32: Draco

Draco's P.O.V.

"Imogen," I said in a low voice, trying not to let my words tremble. "I don't love you. I lied, okay…? I never loved you." I hated so much to lie to her. The look in her eyes absolutely broke my heart. I turned away, unable to bear the pain so evident in her eyes. I forced my feet forward and turned the corner of the dimly lit hall. I was being the strong one, at least that's what I was telling myself. I tried my best not to feel anything, to be numb.

I was just around the corner when I heard sobs from behind me that made me stop right in my tracks. Her cries were so broken that it pained me to even hear them coming from the only girl I'd ever loved. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and pick her up; take her away and just hold her until her tears dried. I turned back around and peered around the corner at the beauty that was now on her knees, small hands wiping her surely wet cheeks.

God, how could I do such a thing to someone who looked so much like an angel. How could I make this perfect girl cry? I squeezed my eyes shut so I couldn't see her cry and pulled myself away from the corner, turning to walk back down the hall and away from her sobs. I had to forced my feet to move and when they finally did, I opened my eyes, only to stop in my tracks once more. Before me stood a boy who looked to be the age of a fifth year, but dress in American clothing. His lips were purple and his eyes were darkened. I realized immediately that the boy in front of me was, without a doubt, dead. What scared me the most was his eyes, resembling Imogen's- no, they _were_ Imogen's.

"Who are you-"

"You hurt my sister," he cut off in an empty, breathy voice. My mouth fell open. Imogen often spoke of her brother, Eddie. However I had never expected to meet him in person.

"I didn't want to," I said as I tensed my jaw. "It was the only-"

"Bullshit," he hissed. I scowled.

"You're dead," I spat at the ghost. "What does it matter to you?" I could taste the bitterness in my own voice. The ghost frowned at me and turned away, drifting toward the windows down the corridor. I watched as Eddie hovered by the window. Then, he turned to look at me before finally falling forward and headfirst from the heights of the castle. I ran forward and peered out the window, searching desperately for a body. Imogen would absolutely fall apart if she found out her twin brother was… I began to chuckle. I must've been going mad. Her brother was already dead, and here I was fretting over an entity.

Running my hands through my hair, I made my way down the quiet corridor toward the Head Dorms to change into something more comfortable.

As I walked down the lonely halls, Imogen filled my mind. Surely she understood we couldn't be together. My father would hurt her if we were together. This was best for her. Then, her facial expression from when I had told her I'd never loved her filled my mind. She was so upset by my words. My heart clenched and I grinded my teeth together, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to rain down. Malfoys don't cry, damn it!

I clenched my fists and spat out the password to the painted that guard the Head Dorms, stepping into the common room where Blaise sat, watching the fireplace carefully. He stood as I entered.

"Where's Imogen?" he asked almost immediately. God, her name was even painful to hear. I allowed my expression to harden as I brushed past him quickly and headed for my room in attempt to avoid answering him. "Draco, where is she?" Couldn't he just shut up?

"It doesn't matter," I snapped at him.

"Of course it does," he insisted. I shrugged and entered my room, shrugging out of my jacket. I was grabbed roughly by the collar of my dress shirt and turned around. Blaise was in my face immediately, a dark expression on his face. "Where the hell is she, Malfoy?"

"Unhand me, Zabini," I hissed as I pushed him away.

The sound of the portrait closing echoed through the dorms and I fell silent. Blaise exited the room to follow her, slamming my door shut. I could hear his voice as he asked her what was going on. Trying my best to ignore their voices I stripped out of my dress robes and tossed them across my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of track pants. I was just pulling out a t-shirt when I heard a noise from behind me. I spun around quickly only to find the ghost I had recently spoken to standing by my window, staring at me.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded while attempting to keep my voice low.

"You hurt my sister," he breathed to me.

"I told you, I never wanted to," I insisted. "It was the only way to keep her safe."

"Bullshit," he hissed once again. "You love her, Draco. Protect her."

"I am," I said, more to myself than the twin that stood before me.

"Liar," his voice was intended to sound angry I was sure of that, but it drifted over to me like it was a small gust of wind. He moved closer to me. "If you wanted to protect her you would've stayed."

"I'm protecting her by not staying," I snapped. "If we're together my father will kill her."

"Stay with her."

"I can't!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Stay-"

My bedroom door swung open and Blaise stepped in, the ghost vanishing without a trace. His expression showed he was infuriated with me, and I knew why. He stepped closer with crazy eyes and with a clenched fist, punched me in my right eye. I fell backward, my bear back slamming against the stone wall behind me. The stony surface scraped against my back as pushed myself up and swung back at Zabini, my fist colliding with his chin. I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall roughly.

"What was that for," I shouted.

"You breaking her heart, you bastard," Blaise spat. I scowled and pulled back my fist, ready to swing again. I feminine cry stopped my fist.

"Stop it!" She shrieked. I turned to look at her and she lowered her eyes to the ground, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding the front of her beautiful ball gown up so she could walk. She looked so pretty in her dress. Such an angel…

I lowered my fist and released my friend, stepping away from him.

"I'm so- I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the ground. Blaise straightened himself out and pushed himself up off the wall.

"No you're not," someone whispered. I looked back up toward Imogen and was stunned. Behind her stood her brother. My eyebrows furrowed and Imogen turned to see what I was staring at. She gasped. She could see him too. Eddie's spirit began to back away, vanishing from the room as Imogen chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) so i think i'll be able to update more often now. im at least going to try (:**

**~How'd you like Draco's POV?! i thought it was about time i showed this story through his eyes and now what the PERFECT time haha**

**~ i've decided something over the time since my last update:**

**you all already know there will be a sequel, i've promised that to all of you. but in between this story and the sequel im going to have a fic in etween. it's call Eye of the Beholder and i can promise you've never read anything like it so check it out when it pops up on your screen!**

**~2 revs!**

**~ICanHearThemToo~**


End file.
